The Painful Guardianship
by dinasamirs
Summary: Summary:AU Finally Snape and Harry get to the “bottom” of things. A Snape adopts Harry Fic. The story starts by the end of POA and takes over from there. Contains spoilers to GOF and Ootp. The story involves spanking of childrenteens. If you are not c
1. Chapter 1: The Werewolf Incident

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine, except my imagination

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine, except my imagination**

_AN: This chapter is now updated. Thanks to JanAQ for her help with all the corrections. Nothing changed in the chapter except some spelling, grammar, and sentence structure. Plot, events, and dialogue are pretty much the same._

**The Painful Guardianship**

**Chapter 1 - The Werewolf Incident**

Severus Snape was simply fuming! Then again, when wasn't he?

As he walked in quick paces up the tunnel, he grimaced with every step. His back was killing him and his side was on fire from where he had suffered a terrible fall. But that wasn't what was important now! All he longed for was to wrap his fingers around the brat's neck and strangle him to death, slowly, and painfully. Regretfully, he would have to leave that longing aside, for it was the time to save the brat's life yet again. Not to mention that the sodding old, twinkling fool would have his head if he dared to strangle the boy.

As he continued to walk up, Severus Snape couldn't help but think how stupid the boy was. And that insufferable know it all, his friend, honestly didn't she have any sense at all? Severus, however, wasn't at all surprised to discover that the redhead had no brains as well. _How dare they believe that criminal Black and his sidekick, the werewolf, Lupin?_ Honestly, hadn't they got any common sense? Black was a murderer for Merlin's sake. He was the person responsible for what the Bloody-Boy-Who-Lived-To-Torture-Him had suffered all through his life. How could they? AND HOW DARE THAT BRAT STUN HIM! _STUN HIM! _Harry Potter stunned Severus Snape. Yes, what a flashy headline that would make in the Daily Prophet. Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr … if only he could get hold of the brat now, he would make him pay ..

_Alright, enough of that! Just save the brat's life again then kill him yourself later! _

Severus finally reached the exit of the tunnel. Getting out, he saw the golden trio standing holding each other by a rock. He felt a sense of immense relief overwhelm him. The children were safe! Severus was simply too pleased … er .. angry to think clearly, and had automatically ignored their odd state. He leapt towards them and got hold of the scarf of the Potter brat's neck. Severus was amused to see Potter looking at him in complete horror. _Wait a minute!_ Potter and his friends were not looking _at _him! They were looking at something _beyond_ him.

Severus felt a presence behind himself before a sudden shadow blocked the moonlight. He felt his skin crawl and his mouth became dry. With as much pride as he could muster, Snape slowly turned around, and was faced by a very angry werewolf.

It should never be thought that Severus Snape got scared easily, but Severus had to admit that the only thing that had stopped him, _the great Severus Snape, the ex-death eater, the harsh hard hearted Slytherin, the bane of every Gryffindor's existence_, from screaming like a girl was not pride. It was fear, so much fear that his voice was caught in his throat. Memories suddenly flashed in his brain! That same tunnel, the shack, the werewolf snarling, the terror, and … a stag.

The memory of the stag was what brought Severus back to reality. The stag … and his son, Harry. He had to save Harry.

His mind stopped working. He couldn't think of anything to do to save the children, as annoying as they were, they definitely did not deserve this kind of death. Besides, if they got killed by the werewolf, Snape would be denied the satisfaction of killing them himself later … right? Well this reason was worthy enough then. Having no other thought, Snape pulled them behind himself stretching his arms out to protect them. He did not hesitate. If the werewolf wanted a meal tonight, it should be him, not the children. If the werewolf took him first, the kids would be free to run away.

Snape looked the werewolf in the eye and snarled, his arms still out protecting the children behind him. He felt them struggling to get free but held them firmly in place, his fingers digging in their arms, all the time locking his gaze with the slowly approaching werewolf.

All panic washed out, all fear disappeared, Severus Snape held only one thought in his mind; the children must be kept safe. He didn't care that those children were Potter and his friends, he didn't care that they were Gryffindors or that Potter had just stunned him and let Black escape. He only cared for one thing, that if the children were going to be hurt in any way, it would only happen over his dead body … literally.

But before this could happen, a huge big black dog ran unexpectedly into the scene. The first thought that Severus had was: _Great, now we also have a grim!_ But he soon discovered that it was not a grim, but rather _worse_. The dog was that insufferable git Black, the murderer, in his animagus form. Yes he did know about it. He remembered one of the pranks that Black and Potter had - no. Snape would later have a lot of time to replay those memories in his mind while sulking in front of the fire, but right now he needed to get the children to safety. Especially now that there were two beasts instead of one. _But no!_ … The dog, instead of attacking them as well, was attacking the werewolf! Why the hell was Black trying to save them? Watching in horror as the two beasts fought, with his arms still stretched protectively against the three children, Snape tried to contemplate on how they would proceed to move away without catching the attention of the werewolf once more. Snape finally had the idea of crawling away with the children. He was still reluctant to look away from the beast, so he only moved his head one inch to speak to the children behind him. At that specific moment, the werewolf managed to get hold of Black. The beast lifted the dog easily, and with a snarl raised his claws and slapped the dog hard on face and shoulder. Severus cringed as the werewolf threw the dog on the ground and raised his claws again fully intending to tear apart the now unconscious form.

Harry, unable to endure the scene, decided to have a say in the matter. Screaming out his godfather's name, Harry squirmed himself free of Snape's grasp and ran towards the fighting beasts.

_God, NO! Stupid, stupid boy, what does he think he can do?_ The boy didn't even have his wand. The insufferable girl Granger had also started trying to get herself free from Snape to follow. For the first time in his life, Severus Snape was unable to make a decision. He couldn't possibly leave the girl and the wounded redhead, but at the same time he couldn't let Potter deal with the beasts alone. Besides, Snape didn't have his wand as well. Slowly, Severus began to panic as he watched Harry approaching the two beasts. The werewolf looked up, most probably picking up Harry's … erm … Potter's scent with renewed interest. The beast whirled around to face Harry, looking him in the eye. _Stupid stupid stupid boy!_. Why did he leave the protectiveness of his arms? Why did he squirm free? That Gryffindorish, saving people thing that the boy unfortunately possessed will kill him one day! Well it seemed that "one day" would be today.

Dread washed over Severus as the werewolf approached the boy who was now frozen in fear. He watched the scene wide eyed while trying his utmost to restrain the now two struggling children.

No, he couldn't. Severus suddenly dumped the children and ran towards Harry. He pushed the boy down to the ground and snarled at the werewolf, who became enraged. Harry was again frozen in his spot with both pain and fear unable to make up his mind whether to crawl away to safety or help his teacher.

The werewolf got hold of Snape by curling his fist on a handful of potions master's robes; the beast raised his other arm and prepared to slap the head off the black clothed figure, promising himself a good meal. Snape looked at the werewolf with determination in his eyes; he didn't care if he died. Just before the werewolf brought his arm down to Snape's face, Snape looked and thundered at Harry to run to the castle with his friends. He turned his head to see the werewolf's face just an inch away from his own face and felt the cool swishing air on his hair as the wolf's arm was coming down to tear him apart.

Snape didn't exactly recall what happened next. He remembered hearing Harry screaming "Noo!", then, he must have blinked because when he opened his eyes again, the werewolf was no longer holding him and Harry Potter was clinging to the werewolf's back. Severus' eyes went wide. _No No Nooo,_ if they came out of this alive, he was definitely going to kill that boy! Snape started to throw small rocks at the werewolf's head. He watched in horror as the werewolf tried to throw Harry onto the ground. Snape's breath caught in his throat, fear and panic washing over him. He tuned out the werewolf's snarls, Harry's gasps, the girl's screams and the redhead's shouts. He fixed his eyes on one thing, the werewolf. After that, everything happened as if in slow motion. The werewolf finally reached back and took hold of the boy's shirt pulling him in front of its eyes. He threw the boy to the ground, growled ….

And that was it …

Something inside Severus broke. He felt a surge of light reeling inside his body, trapped, and Snape couldn't bear it. He had to release that light, it was burning him. He raised his arms and pointed his hands towards the werewolf. The light came out of his fingers to stun the werewolf flatly in the chest, throwing it to the ground shocked and unconscious.

Everything suddenly stopped. There were no more screams, shouts, growls, snarls, nor gasps. Snape looked around. Granger was now collapsed on the ground looking worse for wear, tears silently running down her cheeks. Weasley was beside her with immense relief on his face. Both beasts were now unconscious … and Potter … He was lying on the ground, breathing heavily as he tried to calm himself down after the traumatizing experience. Potter … that insufferable brat … that stupid boy … that … that .. _Gryffindor_! …. Oh, he was SO going to pay. The brat could've got himself killed by a werewolf! _How dare he scare me to death …? How dare he …?_

Without a word, Snape stalked to where Harry was lying, picked him up off the ground, shocked at how light the boy's weight was, honestly, didn't the boy ever eat?

Harry looked up, confusion written on his face as his professor carried him. He felt warm and safe… and puzzled. Harry felt his professor sit down and then he was being placed over the man's lap, face down. He heard gasps from Ron and Hermione but before he could register what was happening, there came the first SMACK on his bottom. Not giving Harry any time to be shocked, hard smacks started raining on his bottom. A very strong hand was coming down again and again covering his behind with sharp slaps. He squirmed and wiggled but to no avail. He could not believe this was happening.

Harry Potter .. the Boy-Who-Lived, was getting spanked (hard) over his teacher's lap!

His bottom stung badly as heat built up over his bottom and it was getting sore … very sore. With every SMACK, Harry's body jerked. He didn't know that Snape possessed such a firm hand. Snape kept slapping him again and again, determined to soundly punish his bottom. Harry could not help the tears leaking out, slowly joined by small gasps as every SMACK resounded around.

A few minutes later, Harry was bawling freely, crying his heart out, blubbering apologies, and promising to be good. In between kicks, Harry realized that he would never be able to sit down again, he just knew it.

Then as suddenly as he started, Severus stopped the spanking, finally satisfied that the boy was thoroughly punished. He looked up to see Weasley and Granger frozen to the spot looking down at the now limp and sobbing form of Harry over his lap. Snape sneered at the other two before putting his hand on Harry's back, gently rubbing small circles to calm him down.

Harry felt a gentle hand rubbing his back, and despite its gentleness, it triggered more tears on his part. Harry continued in his heart-broken sobs for sometime until he began to calm down. His bottom was on fire, and he was getting cold. He was far beyond feeling embarrassed or humiliated at his position. Although he wanted to get up, he didn't want to loose the warmth of the body he was pressed against nor the gentle hand that was comforting him.

Harry then felt someone shifting him and wrapping strong arms around his shoulders, lifting him up to hold him tight and rest his head on a comfortable shoulder. Glad to have some warmth and comfort, he continued to cry silently, resting his head on that shoulder, and holding on for dear life. Harry heard a soothing voice, gentle and silky, hushing him and he felt himself being gently rocked back and forth like a little child. He had never felt safer in his life and was too tired to open his eyes. After some time, he struggled to open his eyes, and looked up to a face, very close to his own. He blinked … surely he was dreaming!

Severus looked down as Harry opened his eyes to look at him. He had been holding the child in his arms and rocking him. Severus lips twitched a bit, then he chastised himself immediately .. No he was NOT going to smile. He asked, his voice too gentle for his taste: "Are you alright now?"

Snape? Holding him? Harry, too shocked to say anything, just nodded looking up at him in bewilderment, his face flushed and his eyes puffy from crying.

"Good. Mr. Potter, do you know that you had scared me nearly to death? I would greatly appreciate it if you refrain from doing so in the future. Am I understood?"

Harry nodded again, tears building in his eyes once more. "'m S-sorry …," he croaked. Severus just nodded briefly and rested Harry's head on his shoulder again.

Finally Ron and Hermione came to their senses. Ron suddenly began fuming while Hermione resumed her crying. Through her tears, Hermione spoke softly: "Sir, we need to .. you know .. castle .. Dumbledore …"

Severus looked up at Hermione. Yes, always the logical one. He looked from Hermione to Weasley who was seething by now and muttering things that sounded suspiciously like "greasy git". "I would hold my temper in check if I were you, Mr. Weasley. You are already in enough trouble as it is! And yes, Miss Granger, please hurry to the castle, and find Professor Dumbledore. Inform him of the situation and ask him to come here."

Snape then studied Hermione's state. She was obviously upset but thankfully not hurt. Well a few scratches but nothing serious. "You are not hurt, are you Miss Granger?"

"No sir."

"Good. Go on now. And it would be better if you could get Madame Pomfrey to come as well, for Mr. Weasley here."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2: The Hospital Wing

**The Painful Guardianship**

**Chapter 2 - The Hospital Wing**

Hermione did not want to waste any time. She quickly glanced at Ron sitting on the floor looking sour and holding his leg. Professor Snape was now standing Harry up while still holding him, with Harry seeming to care about nothing in the world except rubbing his bottom with one hand and his eyes with the other. The two beasts, two unconscious forms that she vigorously pitied, were still where they were. She turned around in the direction of the castle only to bump into Professor Dumbledore.

"I am so sorry Professor, I did not see you there".

"That is quite alright Miss Granger. I believe you were coming to fetch me. I am glad I could save you the energy." Dumbledore said quietly as he looked around and took in the whole scene. His gaze stayed for a second over Severus and Harry but then looked around. His eyes held no twinkle as he approached the stunned werewolf. He kneeled down beside him and ran his hand over his fur and whispered, "My dear child, I wish I could save you from this pain."

"Pain, Headmaster? Save _him_ the pain? Headmaster, I do believe we were the ones who almost lost our lives because of that pathetic …". Snape stopped in mid sentence Dumbledore's gaze fell on him. Somehow, that stern look still gave Snape the creeps. He could not believe how Dumbledore still managed at times to make him feel like a stuttering school boy.

Snape cleared his throat (out of pride obviously), then fell silent. However, he glared at the unconscious forms lying not far from the group.

It was then that Harry finally spoke, "Professor, Sirius is innocent. He did not kill my parents. It was Scabbers." Harry broke off Snape's hold and ran to Sirius and kneeled beside him.

Hermione joined Harry and said, "Professor, Sirius Black and Ron both need a healer".

Snape looked at both of them, then at Dumbledore in confusion. The headmaster just shook his head clearly having no answers too. How come Black is innocent? He cannot be innocent. He simply cannot. But then again, why did he save them, and why did the children seem so adamant on saving him now? And who the hell was Scabbers?

Snape sighed. "Headmaster, please levitate Black to the hospital wing. I do not have my wand, neither do the children. I will bring Weasely to the Hospital Wing. Maybe then we could get some answers." Then as an afterthought, he snapped at Harry and Hermione, "Granger, Potter, make yourselves useful and find the wands, will you?"

Surprisingly enough, Harry scrambled to do it quickly followed closely by Hermione.

Snape smirked then moved towards Ron and stood beside him. He looked down his nose at him saying, "Weasely, can you stand up?"

"Of course I can stand, what do you think me, an invalid?"

Severus closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. He had to keep cool now until they get out of this mess. He opened his mouth to answer but Dumbledore beat him to it, "Mr. Weasely, I believe this was uncalled for. But I understand you are in pain."

Ron saw red, "BUT YOU DO NOT KNOW WHAT HE DID, THAT GREA.."

Dumbledore cut him off, "Mr. Weasely, please lower your voice. And I am not currently interested in anything except to get you all to safety inside the castle." He then looked up as all of them started to shiver. Dementors were gliding from afar coming towards the spot where they were standing.

Without a second thought and ignoring all protests he got from the boy, Severus bowed down and put an arm under Ron's knees and the other under his shoulder blades. He lifted him in his arms, then snapped at Harry and Hermione who have retrieved the wands, "What are you two waiting for?"

As if they were waiting for the command, they started moving quickly (almost running to the castle), followed closely by Snape carrying Ron and Dumbledore levitating a huge black dog. Just before following them, Dumbledore approached the werewolf and revived him then took off before it became fully aware.

_What a sight they must be now._ Snape thought darkly. As he jogged with the boy in his arms, he glanced around every now and then to make sure that Harry and Hermione are moving on without obstacles and that the Headmaster is following, dementors still far away. He knew that as soon as this mess is cleared, he will have a hard time later with the Headmaster and with the boy.

Snape curled his lips as they reached the castle. McGonagall was standing at the doors with a concerned expression on her face.

"Headmaster, thank goodness you all safe. Did you really catch Black?" She said looking around the group.

"Minerva, I can not give you answers now. We have to go to the Hospital Wing immediately. But please do me a favor. Fudge is waiting in my office with a few aurors and I am afraid he will loose patience and come looking for me. I need to clear up some things first. Can you go to them and hold them there until I come?"

"Certainly Albus," and with that she quickly went towards the other direction heading for the Headmaster's office.

They walked silently to the hospital wing. Madame Pomfrey was alarmed, "Good gracious Albus, what happened? And no way Albus, we cannot have a dog in the hospital wing."

Severus put Ron down unceremoniously on one of the beds while Dumbledore put Sirius down on another. "Yes Poppy, but this is not a dog. Do not worry. Please attend to Mr Weasley here first as we straighten up some things."

With a quick charm Sirius was human again (shocking poppy into dropping the potion vial she was holding), with another, he was bound with ropes as Harry gasped, "Headmaster, but he is innocent, please believe me …"

"I know what you said Harry. But forgive me, I will not take chances with your life."

"But .." Harry gulped down his protests as Snape glared at him.

Dumbledore held Severus gaze for a moment making the younger wizard extremely uncomfortable, but said nothing.

As Madame Pomfrey fussed over Ron force feeding him a couple of potions and bandaging his leg, Dumbledore enervated Sirius. Madame Pomfrey then went quickly to Sirius and forced fed him as well a healing potion.

Sirius opened his eyes weekly. Too much light, he thought as he closed them again. He wanted to put his hand on his eyes but discovered he could not move. He heard someone calling his name, and tried opening his eyes again. Oh, it is just James. Wait .. James? Oh right … not James. It is Harry. At that thought, everything that happened came back to his brain and bolted upright - or at least tried to - only to discover that he bound and cannot move.

"Harry, thank God, are you alright? Where is Remus, what happened?" Sirius spoke quickly as he looked around, then looked at Dumbledore, then Snape, finally discovering that he was caught. Suddenly he wailed "Nooooooo … No No… that filthly RAT … I am going to kill him …" He looked at Dumbledore pleadingly "Professor believe me, I am innocent, I would never betray James and Lily. It was Petigrew, that …..." Sirius continued with a few colorful profanities.

Dumbledore shook his head. "Black, it is better if you try to calm down. If you want me to hear what you have to say. Better yet .." He quickly cast a silencing charm on Sirius, then turned to the gaping children and before any of them could protest, he said simply:

"Would you care to explain first?"

Harry was feeling so guilty now that he did not let Professor Lupin and Sirius kill Peter. It was all his fault that the rat escaped.

Hermione took a deep breath and started explaining the whole story since going to Hagrid, Sirius attacking Ron to being found by Dumbledore. She omitted the part concerning the spanking that Harry got feeling it is something that Harry should share if he wanted.

"Thank you Ms. Grander. I believe this was very enlightening." Dumbledore then looked at the now silent, and obviously shocked, potions master. "Severus, something to add?"

Severus, startled, said "Well, I would definitely want to add a few things, but I will do that privately Headmaster. My additions are not of any relevance to the story related to Black's _(God Forbid) _innocence"

Dumbledore nodded, then looked back to Sirius "Sirius, my boy, I will now remove the silencing charm. I take it you have calmed enough now?" Sirius nodded.

Dumbledore removed the charm and looked at Sirius for a few moments. Sirius willed all his despair, grief, and feelings into his eye. He knew that Dumbledore will see the truth. He always did.

Harry prayed for Dumbledore to believe him. He will not loose another father, not now, not again.

Suddenly, Dumbledore wrapped his arms around Sirius who stiffened a moment then leaned into the embrace. "My dear boy. I am sorry, so sorry. I should have known better. I have failed you, as I have failed a lot of people. There is no way that I can ever repay you for all the wrongs that I have caused." Dumbledore was stricken by guilt and grief. How many people has he failed in his life? How many decisions he took that made people suffer? Why did he leave the matter for the ministry? James and Lily, they must be rolling in their graves now. Because of him, another of his children has lived in immense torture for twelve years. He was responsible for not pressing the matter, for not even asking for the use of veritaserum. Tears were running down his cheeks.

By now Hemione was crying freely, Harry had silent tears rolling on his cheeks and Ron was looking very glum. Even Snape seemed to be shaken by seeing his mentor, the only father he had, quailing under the burden of guilt.

Sirius, having taken a bit of time until he discovered that this meant that Dumbledore believed him, started sobbing, shaking in Dumbledore's arms.

After a few minutes, Sirius calmed down to occasional sniffles then asked, his voice still full of tears: "What now? Peter has escaped, are you … going to s..send me b.back to Azkaban?"

"Never my child. But I am afraid you will have to go into hiding again until we get hold of the traitor or find another solution. I am sure we can arrange something that will keep you safe but until then, I am afraid you will have to leave now."

At the resigned expression that Sirius had, Harry shrieked "No, No please, Headmaster, Sirius, No". He ran to Sirius and planted himself into his arms "Don't go, Sirius, let me come with you, please". Sirius looked helplessly at Dumbledore who pried Harry away from him.

"Harry, please calm down, please. You surely understand …"

Anything else that Dumbledore was saying was swallowed in Harry's shrieks of "No, don't do that, he can't go, I will go too.."

Snape, for the life of him, would not understand what he did next. For the surly potions master went to Harry, put an arm around his shoulders, lifted his chin to look directly in Harry's teary eyes and whispered in his most dangerous voice, "Mr. Potter, stop this at once." Surprisingly enough, Harry calmed down immediately, tears running silently on his cheeks.

Satisfied with adequate obedience, he continued "the headmaster is not trying to take away your godfather." Snape seemed to bite off his tongue as he said this word. "He is merely trying to make sure that he is safe until a solution is found." Glaring openly at Sirius, who glared right back, he continued, "And believe me, as much as I would like that mutt to take his fleas back to Azkaban, I think the best decision is that he hides for now."

Harry, once he was calm enough, saw the logic behind the words. He finally nodded. "But, I will not be able to see him".

Hermione was the one to speak this time; she and Ron have been silent all through the scene finding nothing comforting enough for any of them to say. "Harry, of course you will be able to see him, maybe not as much as you wish, but you will. And I am sure the Headmaster will find a way that you can both keep contact too."

"Yeah mate, everything will be alright" Ron added.

After that everything was done very quickly, Sirius left, Ron was released from the hospital wing, Snape to the dungeons, and Dumbledore back to his office.

Harry, Ron and Hermione were walking silently to the Gryffindor tower with Harry absently rubbing the seat of his pants. Ron suddenly remembered what happened and stopped.

"What now Ron?" Hermione said.

"How could that greasy git lay a hand on you Harry? And why didn't you tell Dumbledore? You have to go back and tell him now. That slimy grease ball .. Could not believe…"

Harry, who went red, was not ready to discuss this right now especially that he felt very confused in his feelings towards all what happened.

Hermione snapped at Ron, "Ron, can't you see that it is not the time. Harry has enough in his mind. Now, let's go back, we all need some rest. Tomorrow is Sunday, we do not have classes, and we can discuss all what happened rationally."

With that, she quickened her pace, followed by a very thankful Harry, and a very agitated Ron.

They went back to their dormitories after a quick goodnight and warning from Hermione for Ron not to open any discussions today or will be hexed silly at breakfast the next day.

Harry quickly changed and dived into bed not wanting to give Ron any chance to speak to him. Bad idea. His winced and immediately stood up again rubbing his bottom furiously. He looked up to see Ron watching and blushed. He sat again on bed gingerly this time. He knew Ron was scandalized by what Snape has done, and knew that he was worried about him for Sirius, but he was not in any mood to speak. Thankfully Ron has discovered his reluctance and with a quick good night put a pillow over his head and went to sleep.

Harry lied down on his side trying to sleep. His mind wandering to all what happened today. It just seemed that all what happened took days not only a few hours. He could not believe that only today his only wish was to find Sirius Black and kill him for betraying his parents, and now his only wish was that this same Sirius Black is with him here. He closed his eyes and imagined his life with Sirius. That was very soothing. However, in between these thoughts, there came Snape's face. This was another thing that happened today. He was very confused at his feelings. He should be angry and humiliated by what Snape has done, but surprisingly enough he was not. He could not deny that Snape has tried to save his and his friends lives, even after they stunned him. Indeed he was embarrassed, and his bottom definitely is still stinging, but he was not angry. His mind wandered every now and then to being held by Snape. God that felt very comfortable. It was the only time in his life that he remembers being in somebody's arms. He again thought whether this would be his feelings if James was still alive and held him that way. Somehow, he would not have minded the spanking much if his father has held him afterwards and hushed him the way Snape did. He closed his eyes again and remembered the feeling of Snape's hand resting his head on his shoulder and then his question if Harry was alright. Harry sighed loudly.

All these thoughts were stopped however, by remembering that he will have to see Snape the next day at meals and on Monday in classes. Well that would be very embarrassing. Harry felt himself going red at the thought.

Harry continued in his thoughts until he finally fell asleep.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3: Anticipation

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine, except my imagination

**The Painful Guardianship**

**Chapter 3 - Anticipation**

By that time, Snape was pacing his office, gulping down firewhisky. Dammit, why it is that Dumbledore has this effect on him, he could not imagine. He is 35 years old for Merlin's sake, not a 12 years old boy. He associated with the most evil wizard in the century! How come he fears the Headmaster?

Snape sat by the fire waiting for the inevitable visit from Dumbledore. So, he spanked that brat Potter, so what? He deserved it. He almost killed himself that stupid insufferable ... oh God, was this the reason? No of course not, it couldn't be, right? It was because he was an arrogant brat that thought it was alright for him to stun his teacher. He should be expelled if anyone asked for his opinion. And he definitely would not care less if he was devoured by a werewolf.

Snape then got up and paced his office again. Finally, hearing a soft knock, was at the door in a flash opening it for his mentor. The sodding old fool was smiling benignly, hmmph. As if nothing happened today, and as if he was not coming to give his potions master a tongue lashing. However, as cool as ever, Snape merely said,

"Headmaster, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

To his surprise, Albus chuckled. "Well Severus, as if you have not been waiting for me all this time".

Severus glared at the Headmaster before showing him in. "Can I fix you something to drink, Sir?"

Albus studied him carefully. Yes, always resorting to being formal when nervous. By now, he could read the younger wizard inside out and Severus demeanor now told him that Severus suspects he is going to be chastised.

"Thank you, Severus. I will have some tea, please"

Severus nodded curtly and conjured teapot and cups. As he poured the tea for the headmaster, he felt himself being watched. He took a few deep breaths. It wouldn't do to let Albus know he is uncomfortable. Although thinking about it, Albus always knows.

He gave the Headmaster his cup and sat down in the chair facing him, and waited. _Oh, Come On!_ For the love of Merlin, why wouldn't the headmaster get on with it.

Dumbledore then looked at Severus, with an extremely calm expression on his face. _Right! Here it comes! Are you going to settle on questioning Albus, or will you yell at me? Or may be give me a warning that I will be fired if I dared to do that again._

"Severus. I only have one question for you and I would like you to answer me truthfully."

Severus felt his heart racing and a knot forming in his stomach but answered with as much coolness as he could muster, "Yes, Headmaster."

Dumbledore looked straight in his eyes and asked, "If you care about Harry that much, Severus, then _why _do you treat him the way you do?"

Severus was shocked to say the least. He definitely has not seen that coming. He has expected to be questioned on why he spanked the boy, or how dare he use corporal punishment on a student, or how dare he lay a finger on the golden boy, but not this question. Then something clicked in his mind, and he snapped:

"Albus, what the hell gave you the idea that I care about that arrogant prat?"

"Severus, you have never denied me something. And you have never lied to me. Would you please think for a minute and try answering my question again?"

Severus mind raced as he closed his eyes. No, Albus, please don't do this to me. He remembered the first potions lessons where he belittled Harry. He then remembered each and every encounter with him. He also remembered how he felt when he knew Quirrel was after him, and when Harry went into the Chamber of Secrets, oh yeah, that day, he would have throttled the boy to say the least, going alone into that chamber and fighting a bloody basilisk. And he remembered today, his fear as the werewolf was attacking the boy, the despair that he might die. He remembered the boy crying in his arms holding on his robes for dear life. He remembered the comfort of being able to save the child, yet again, from inevitable death. He then looked at the Headmaster and truthfully answered:

"I do not know!"

Dumbledore closed his eyes then opened them again with the twinkle back in his eyes making Severus gulp with relief. That twinkle has been absent during the last few hours and as irritating as it may seem to be at times, for Severus it just meant that Dumbledore was not angry with him, he was not disappointed in him. After all these years, still this means so much for Severus. He has disappointed the headmaster time and again through his early years, yet he still accepted him with open arms, as a father would accept his unruly child.

Relief must have shown on his face for Albus smiled, his twinkle doubling, "Severus, my boy, that was the most truthful answer possible for my question."

_Hmphhh. Twinkling old fool! How _does_ he know everything?_

"Just give it time Severus. I think you know by now that Harry is not his father, and that he would readily accept any hint of love and care that any body would show him. He had a very hard life Severus. Contrary to what you think, his life is not very different from yours. And I daresay, today the boy has discovered that you care for him, and I know Harry, he will never let go of that."

Severus watched the Headmaster wide eyed. Surely, he does not mean that, surely the boy hates him, and will hate him more for what happened today. Then as an afterthought, "Albus, for the hundredth time, I. Do. No. Care. For. The. Boy, and no matter what you say to convince me, the boy is an arrogant prat that has been pampered all his life, living like a hero. There is NO WAY that his life has any similarity to mine. And even if, I will not repeat that again Albus, I do not care for Harry Bloody Potter!"

Dumbledore looked at Severus for a moment, then suddenly, threw his head backward and laughed heartily. Severus SCOWLED deeply and crossed his arms, "Headmaster, Just exactly what is that I said which you have found so amusing?"

Dumbledore finally got a grip on himself and looked at Severus his eyes full of mirth, "Severus, Severus, … you are the most stubborn child that I have ever had the pleasure of meeting." And with that he continued to laugh all the way to the door leaving a very aggravated potions masters behind seething with anger at the meddling manipulative old fool. Wait a moment … _I am NOT a child!_

Then he remembered something and called on before the headmaster opened the door. "Headmaster, you are leaving!"

Dumbledore looked at him, his eyes still twinkling brightly, trying to imitate his surly potions master said: "Yes, I thought that much was obvious".

Severus glared at him, "Nice imitation Albus!" He huffed and said "Well, what about, … you know .. punishing Potter"

"Oh yes that, well you know the children did not really do something drastic, and being after hours outside Hogwarts was not their fault that much. They have been traumatized enough I daresay. So really Severus, there is no need for punishment. But of course if you insist, then maybe I can assign them a couple of mild detentions."

By the end of this speech, Severus was fuming. He was sure the Headmaster was doing it on purpose, just to torture him!

"Headmaster, you KNOW what I mean!"

"Ummm, not really Severus. What do you mean?"

"ALBUS! I HAVE BLOODY SPANKED THE BOYYY AND YOU BLOODY WELLL KNOW IT!"

Dumbledore put his hands to his ears, then calmly said, "Severus, honestly, are you trying to deafen me?" Dumbledore sighed then said, "You see Severus, Harry has not complained to me about anything of the sort." He then looked at Severus closely, "Do you have any idea why he did not Severus? And all I know is that when I came to where you were beside the Whomping Willow, Harry was crying in your arms and you were rubbing his back comfortingly and rocking him like a little child."

After a moment's silence, Dumbledore added, "I would talk to him if I were you, Severus. Not because you care for the boy, God forbid. Of course not. How silly of me to imagine that. Just to make sure he does not sca .. err .. be ummm _bratty_ again!"

With that Dumbledore left the quarters with Severus staring after him.

Morning found Harry sleeping in till very late, until Ron and Hermione could take it no more. They have woke up early and decided to leave him to get some of the much needed sleep.

Harry felt someone poking his shoulder and heard his name more than once. He opened his eyes tiredly to find both Ron and Hermione leaning over him. "Whassamter?"

Hermione huffed, "Lunch is the matter Harry. It is almost lunchtime! Do get up NOW!"

Harry rolled over and put his feet down feeling the cool air against his bare feet "I'm up already!"

As he was standing up and stretching, everything came back to his mind about yesterday's events and he felt a knot in the pit of his stomach and felt his eyes burn. He sat down again with his hands in his lap trying to blink back the tears. Dammit! he has been doing this a lot lately.

Both his friends were very concerned. He felt Hermione sitting beside him with an arm around his shoulder, "Harry, it is alright! I know that you are hurting now. I know how much having Sirius meant to you." Harry could not hold back his tears any more.

"Hermione, have you ever felt that you are so happy, that your life will suddenly change to the better, that you will have the best life ever, just to blink and find yourself worse than before." Harry slapped his hands over his eyes sobbing pitifully, "I wish have never seen Sirius, I wish I did not know he is innocent, I wish .."

Now, even Ron was blinking back his tears, "Harry, do not say that. You know very well that even if Sirius is going to hiding, now we all know of his innocence, Dumbledore knows he is innocent and he will not leave it until Sirius is cleared. You now have someone to care for you"

Hermione patting him on the shoulder, "Harry, I know you do not want any more hopes to be shattered, but this one will not. Trust me on this. You will not lose Sirius."

Harry used all his self control to gulp down more sobs and wiped his eyes. He smiled weakly at his friends, "You know, you are the best friends anyone could ever ask for"

Ron grinned, while Hermione blushed. "Er .. ok, get dressed Harry and we will wait downstairs for you. Hurry up, we don't want to miss lunch."

Harry's stomach rumbled at the thought of lunch, he was very hungry. They have not had dinner yesterday and he has slept through breakfast. Then as soon as the feeling of hunger came, it vanished, and was immediately replaced with a feeling of nausea. No .. No way that he could go to lunch and see Snape, NO WAY!

"Um .. I think I am not very hungry now, I will just .. you know sit here and read until you come back."

"Not hungry, Harry .. you have not even had dinner yesterday!"

"No really Hermione, I do not want to go .. er .. eat, you know"

Ron did not understand why Harry did not want to have lunch, he has clearly heard his stomach asking for food, but Hermione, always quick as usual glared at Harry, "Harry James Potter, you get dressed and get down to the common room in five minutes. You will NOT hide in your room and starve yourself. After lunch we will talk!" With that, she pulled Ron by the arm and went to the door.

Harry stared at the door after Hermione left hearing Ron asking what Hermione meant all the way down the stairs. After a few minutes he laughed. Yeah, leave it to good old Hermione to turn the situation around. He sighed and got up to use the bathroom and get dressed. After all, the girl has just yesterday punched Malfoy in the face, now he would not want that to happen to him, especially not after yesterday. Thinking about it again, he tentatively rubbed his backside only to discover that it is not sore any more. Surprising even himself, he smiled.

After a few minutes, he came down to where Ron and Hermione were waiting for him. Obviously Ron was not successful in getting Hermione to tell him what she meant and what they will talk about, and as always, Ron could sometimes be so dense, especially if hungry. Harry made no attempt to tell Ron anything.

They hurried down to the Great Hall for lunch. Harry had two conflicting emotions both getting stronger as he approached the Great Hall. One was dreading to see Snape, and the other, which was very alarming, was a yearning desire to see him. Harry could not understand it. To be honest, he did not even understand how there was no anger in his heart when he thought about the man.

They reached the Great Hall and Harry planted his eyes on the floor walking to the Gryffindor table without raising his head one inch. He did not trust himself to even accidentally meet the man's eyes. Just as they reached their seats, Ron said "Here is the GREASY GIT! I could not believe it, sitting there looking so smug as if nothing happened. Really, some nerve that slimy bastard has … "

Harry's heart dropped down to his feet only to be jerked back to his throat as Ron continued in his ranting. Then Ron suddenly asked Harry, who was now looking very pale, "Harry, I say, you go see Dumbledore after breakfast! It is a good chance to get back at the greasy git!"

Hermione, trying desperately, and obviously failing, to catch Ron's eye, finally snapped, "Ron, would you cut that off! If Harry wants to see anybody, he will decide what to do for myself, so shut up."

Harry, eternally grateful for Hermione, gave her a weak smile and started eating. He was not really interested in knowing what he was eating, he was more interested in keeping himself busy. Somehow, he wanted to know if Snape was looking at him, but did not dare to look. He looked at Hermione, "Hermy, could you … er .. tell me if .. you know .. ummm .."

Hermione looked at him in sympathy and shook her head, "No Harry, he is not."

Harry closed her eyes. How is it that Hermione knows everything? He sighed. He dared move his head up for one inch and quickly looked to see Snape glaring at his goblet. He quickly put his head down again only to raise it again after a few seconds, noticing Snape again glaring, but at his plate this time. This action was repeated five more times, only to find Snape glaring at one item or another every time, never looking his way. Well it seemed that Snape was determined not to look at Harry's direction. Harry was very surprised to discover that he was disappointed and even saddened. He did not know why but he totally expected Snape to be looking at him, glaring, smirking, doing whatever, just acknowledging his presence, but just to be totally ignored, he did not expect that.

He closed his eyes again and the only thing that came to his mind was the feeling of Snape's arms rocking him and his smooth silky voice still in his ears telling him …

"Potter!"

His eyes snapped open to see none other than the same man he was thinking of standing beside him.

Harry blushed scarlet before whispering, "Yes Sir"

"My office in 30 minutes!" With that the potions master glanced quickly around the table with his patent death glare firmly in place before turning around and leaving the Hall his robes billowing around!

TBC


	4. Chapter 4: Comfort

Disclaimer: I do not own them (unfortunately), JKR does.

**Important notice:**

Although the story contains spanking of children/teens, the author does not approve of any form of corporal punishment for children. The story is just a work of imagination, written for fun, no more! Please have this in mind as you read the story. Thank you all.

**The Painful Guardianship**

**Chapter 4 - Comfort**

_AN: This chapter is dedicated to my gorgeous reviewer JanAQ._

The Gryffindor table had hushed down when they discovered Snape suddenly on top of them. As usual, they have only discovered he is there when he was right beside them. Now, they resumed chatting again animatedly on the only subject: What does Snape has in store for Harry!

Now, the Slytherins were a different case altogether. Malfoy was sitting along side his cronies sniggering and pointing at Harry, wishing loudly that Harry gets expelled this time for whatever he had done.

Harry, on the other hand, has been oblivious to all what is going on around him. He was staring at his plate and berating himself. _There! Isn't that what you wanted stupid? He did not only look at you, he wants you to go to his office. Definitely to get a detention, loose points, and get your heat bitten off. He seemed angry! Did you really expect the potions master to care for you. Idiot!_

Ron, after sneering at Malfoy and the Slytherins, said, "Harry. Now is your time. Go to Dumbledore and tell him about it. I am sure that slimy git will not get away with it"

Hermione, after snapping at a few Gryffindors trying to know why Snape wanted to see Harry, turned back to Harry. "Harry, you look so pale. Why don't you finish lunch now and then go for a quick walk. The fresh air will help you think clearly."

"But, Hermione, Harry should go to Dumbledore. He should tell him what that bastard has done. Dumbledore would have him out of the school in no time."

"Honestly, Ron. Would you lay off a bit?" Hermione thought for a few seconds about it. She has been assuming since yesterday that Harry was not angry, he has seen it in his eyes, he was confused. And despite her total shock at what Snape has done, she had to admit to herself that she was even more shocked at how Snape reacted afterwards. For Hermione, Snape protecting them from eth werewolf was just a normal thing to do. He is a teacher and it was his responsibility. What really shocked her was that Snape seemed to care for Harry so much. She could not forget how gentle he was with Harry, how he rubbed circles on his back and how he held him in his arms. Yes, Snape definitely cares for him.

Then sighing, looked back at Harry, "Harry, is that what you want, you want to go and talk to Dumbledore first? We can walk you there and wait for you. We can also walk you to the dungeons if you want."

Harry shook his head, "No, I don't want to talk to Dumbledore. I think I'll go for the walk you suggested."

With that, he quickly left the Great Hall running out to the grounds. He really needed some fresh air.

Snape meanwhile was calmly reading at his desk as he waited for Harry. He did not get much sleep the day before. After Albus left, he sat staring at the fire for a long time. As the first rays of light started to color the night, Severus Snape reached a decision.

Harry was now walking around the vast grounds of Hogwarts. As time crawled, Harry realized that he actually did want to see his professor, he wanted to talk to him. All his hesitance vanished, all his fear and confusion were washed away, he was not even embarrassed any more. He calmly walked back to the Entrance Hall and then down to the dungeons. Harry Potter has reached a decision.

Harry stood in front of Snape's door, took a deep breath and knocked.

Snape heard a soft knock at his door, he too took a deep breath and went to open it. Harry stood outside his door with a look of determination in his eyes. Without a word, Snape stepped aside allowing Harry to enter his office.

"Sit!"

Harry immediately sat in one of the two leather armchairs facing the desk. He looked up to see Snape sitting in the other armchair. He was a bit surprised, he expected Snape to sit in his chair behind his desk as usual. Snape was watching him silently. The boy seemed to want to talk. Well, it won't hurt to hear him first. Harry took another deep breath and decided to start talking before he changed his mind.

"Sir, I want to …" Then he faltered.

"Yes?"

"Er.. just, well, to ask you something."

Snape raised a questioning eyebrow which Harry took as a cue to continue.

"Why do you care?"

"I beg your Pardon?"

"Why do you care about me? I know you do."

Snape silently cursed. How the hell would Potter of all people know that he does care. He has never even admitted it to himself, until yesterday that is.

"How do you know?"

"Last night, when prof .. I mean the werewolf tried to kill me, you have done a bit of wandless magic. You saved my life by stunning him without your wand. I know that professor Dumbledore is one of very few wizards who can do wandless magic and you are not one of them." Harry feeling now more confident that he has already started, continued, "you would not have been able to do that, unless you care _deeply_ about me."

Snape stared for sometime at Harry, then sighed.

"Yes, Mr. Potter. I do care about you. As for why, I believe I do not have an answer to that. Maybe it happened gradually, maybe because I have been unfair to you various times, maybe because I tried to protect you many times and it just became second nature, all I know is that it just happened."

Harry was simply shocked to hear this confession. He looked at Snape's face wide eyed making Snape's lips twitch into a glimpse of a smile. Harry then remembered something else he wanted to tell Snape and quickly said: "I care about you too."

It was now Snape's turn to be shocked.

"Sorry?"

"Yes, I do." Harry added stubbornly. "Yesterday I could not bear it when you were about to be killed. I could not bear to lose you. It is just that I am angry with you all the time, because of how you treat me, but I do not want you to die."

Harry was not breathing heavily. There, he had done it. He said what he wanted and Snape did not kill him … yet that is.

Snape studied his pale hands for a moment before looking up to Harry's, now flushed, face.

"I have _asked _you to come to my office," Snape pressed upon the word 'asked' as if daring Harry to say otherwise, "to present you with an offer."

He then looked Harry straight in the eyes, 'Would you like to spend the summer in my house?"

Harry was about to open his mouth when Snape said, "No, Mr. Potter. I will not take any answer now. You have till the end of the week to give me an answer"

Snape then leaned back in his chair. There, he said it! Up till now, he thought it was only a whim, he thought that he would never really utter the words.

But now, the only thing he desired is for Harry to say yes.

He wanted to spend time with Harry, to watch him play, fly, learn and smile. He wanted Harry to trust him, to come to him when he is confused, to ask him when he needs answers, he wanted Harry to seek him for comfort, and depend on him when he is troubled. Yes, he wanted Harry to find his shoulder when he needs one to lean on, and his arms when Harry needed arms to tighten around him.

Harry was now drowned in his own thoughts. First he thought he did not hear what Snape said correctly. Then when he realized he actually did hear it correctly, his heart raced. Snape wanted him to stay with him for the summer? Well that was a .. surprise to say the least .. a very pleasant surprise. He looked again at Snape's face searching for a smirk, a sneer, or for anything that might show that Snape was only tricking him. No, there wasn't any. Whatever it was in Snape's face, it was comforting. A strange expression … it was as if Snape was having a very good dream, a dream he was sure he will never wake up from. Without a second thought Harry said,

"Yes"

Snape seemed as if he had just jerked awake from deep slumber.

"What?"

"My answer is YES. And I do not need more time to think."

Snape looked at Harry closely,

"Are you sure?"

Harry sat silently for a moment, then said,

"Sir, I would like it very much if I am allowed to spend the summer in your house. Yes, Professor. I want to spend the summer with you."

Snape closed his eyes for a moment. When he opened them there was also a genuine smile on his lips. Harry thought Snape looked really handsome with that smile on his face and wondered if he will ever be able to make Snape smile more.

"Thank you, Harry."

Harry grinned. "No, thank _you_, Sir."

Suddenly Snape's demeanor changed. He stood up with his trademark sneer in place. This sudden change caused Harry to shrink in his place. He did not know what to expect.

"Well, Mr. Potter, that done, I have to remind you of my opinions concerning discipline, which I am sure you did not have the time forget. I do not tolerate disrespect or rule breaking. And I totally believe that a stinging bottom has a positive impact on brats like yourself in that regard."

Harry felt a knot forming in the pit of his stomach. Surely he wouldn't ..

Ignoring the paleness of Harry's face, Snape continued, "I also believe there is an unfinished matter of punishment for your and your friends behavior last night that we need to discuss –"

_No, no, no, _Harry jumped up "No Sir, we really did not mean it, and it was .. you see .. I told Professor Dumbledore what happened .. and, and no need for .. er .. punishment, we are all very sorry .. honestly" Harry was speaking very quickly. He just could not bear the idea of receiving another spanking. The first one was a humiliating enough experience. However, he stopped in mid sentence when he noticed Snape smirking evilly. "O!"

Harry scowled, "You were teasing me!"

"Yes, Mr. Potter. I thought that much was obvious."

"Hmph. Didn't know you could joke."

"Well, believe me, it is a very rare occurrence"

Harry muttered, "I thought as much."

"You'd better return to your common room now, Potter. I am sure Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger are about to report to the Ministry that I have chopped you to pieces and added you to several potions already."

Harry chuckled. This was most likely what Ron has in mind right now. With a very light heart, Harry walked to the door and opened it. He knew that he still needed to talk to Dumbledore about Sirius, to Hagrid about Buckbeak, and to Professor Lupin about yesterday's incident. But all that did not matter to him now, he was simply so content and nothing was going to spoil that feeling.

Just before closing the door behind him, Snape stopped him by saying,

"Oh, and Potter? If you ever think of attacking me again, with or without magic, I will make sure myself that you are killed in the slowest and most painful way possible."

Harry turned red, "Er .. yes Sir."

With that he calmly closed the door behind him and walked a few more steps before stopping and laughing heartily. Then he took off to the Gryffindor common room at top speed. As he turned around the corner, Harry bumped into someone and was sent sprawling to the floor, panting for breath.

"Oh, my!"

TBC

_AN:_

_I would like to thank all those who read and reviewed my story. I love you all. I would also like to give my special special special thanks to JanAQ, Americanpie (I really would like to taste her .. er ..it I mean), and finally the lovely Annie Evans. _

_Although I appreciate each and every review I get and take them all very seriously, I have to apologize that I won't be able to answer all reviews I get. I really would have liked to do that, but I keep a tight schedule and I can only spare time for writing new chapters and reading the reviews. However, I will try to collect the main issues that are raised in the reviews and add a special section to address them every few chapters. _

_And, no guys, English is not my first language. A lot of people have asked me this question. It seems that my spelling, language and style are a bit unbearable  sorry! I will try to improve, honest. _

_I have not decided yet if I will request my story to have a beta. After all, I am only writing for fun._


	5. Chapter 5: WHATTT?

Disclaimer: I do not own them (unfortunately), JKR does.

_AN: This chapter contains a fair amount of angst!_

**The Painful Guardianship**

**Chapter 5 – WHATTT!**

Professor McGonagall helped Harry up saying, "Really Mr. Potter, you should watch where you are going. I am afraid that one of those days you will support a serious injury."

Harry was grinning broadly, face still flushed, and eyes dancing, "Sorry Professor," then took off again at top speed with McGonagall staring after him. As she turned around, she discovered that he was coming from the direction of Severus office in the dungeons. She could not imagine how would Harry James Potter, under any kind of circumstances, look so happy and excited after a meeting with Severus Snape.

Now, Minerva, contrary to general belief, maintains a very mischievous streak inside her. On various occasions, Dumbledore would find her in her office helpless with laughter at some prank or another that one of the students had done. That was of course after the thorough tongue lashing she has given the culprit accompanied by some loss of points, but as soon as the student leaves her office properly chastised, she simply collapses in her chair laughing till she is out of breath.

Minerva immediately went to Severus office. Although she could not guess what had happened, she was sure that whatever had made Harry that excited, Severus definitely had a hand in. She knocked sharply at the door before opening it and going in without waiting for Severus to invite her.

Severus who was sitting in the armchair with a cup of strong tea contemplating what had happened with Harry still feeling very amused at teasing Harry mercilessly, jumped at the sharp knock. Professor McGonagall walked without waiting for an invitation. The strict teacher was giving Severus a stern look, her lips thin and her nostrils flaring.

Again, contrary to general belief, Severus holds a very deep respect to his old teacher. And although she definitely did not have the effect that Dumbledore had on him, he held her opinions very high, but of course admitting something of the sort to her was out of question. Severus mind raced. What was it that he had done this time that made the Transfiguration Professor come to bite his head off for? Was it possible that Albus had told her about what happened yesterday and she came to give him a death threat if he does it again?

Minerva did not give him the time to contemplate more, she snapped at him immediately, "Severus! What exactly did you do to Mr. Potter? Honestly, you should have seen the boy coming out of your office, the expression on his face, what did you do?"

Severus could not believe his ears. He just stared at her shocked. He had to admit that his offer was surprising, but Harry was definitely excited about it. Severus dared even say that he was happy .. very happy to receive this offer. What could have happened, did he really misinterpret Harry's feelings? But Harry said very clearly that he agreed and whatever his feelings were at the time, he definitely was not offended.

Severus cleared his throat, "Minerva, I do not have any idea what you are talking about." _Please please tell me that I did not force it out of the boy, tell me he did want it._

"Severus Tobias Snape, I need a thorough explanation of the state that Harry was in when he left your office. And you'd better start now."

With that she seated herself in the other armchair, crossed her arms and waited for what Severus was going to say. Looking at Severus face, Minerva felt a pang of guilt. Surly, Severus did not seem … miserable? Well, that was not what she expected. When she came in and started her rant, she expected Severus to act coldly as usual and to immediately embark on snapping a few snarky comments to which she will answer in kind for a few minutes before inviting herself to a cup of tea at his office to begin arguing with Severus about who will win the house cup. She definitely did not expect the potions master to be sitting in front of her again with a lost expression on his face,

"Minerva. I think I really messed up this time."

Minerva, now really worried, and still feeling guilty, "Severus, what's wrong? You know I was only teasing you."

Severus looked at her, not really hearing what she said, he continued, "I shouldn't have done that. I should have given him more time."

"Severus, listen to me. I do apologize, I did not know that what I said will have this effect on you." Minerva then recounted to him what happened and how Harry was so excited that he bumped into her.

Severus then looked up, "He was? But .. you said, he was depressed and that –"

"I never said he was depressed. Actually I never really told you what his feelings were. I just asked you what have you done that made Harry in this state, and I did not mention what state he was in."

"You mean, you were only teasing me?"

"Yes"

"And what really happened was totally different than what you lead me to believe?"

"Yes"

"And I have actually fell for that?"

"Yes"

"I see." Severus took a deep breath and then very calmly said, "Minerva, you have exactly ten seconds … to leave my office before I commit a murder!"

Minerva, used to those type of death threats from Severus, let out a ringing laugh and leaned more comfortably in her chair. Severus was alarmed at how much this reminded him of Albus.

"OK Severus. Now that we set everything straight. Want to tell me about it?"

Severus too leaned back into his chair, raised his eyebrow, and crossed his arms, "Minerva, I believe I do not know what you are talking about"

"Oh, there is the charming Severus I know! Welcome back! So, I am all ears."

_Really the nerve that Tabby has got!_ Severus glared at her furiously. "If you really think that I am going to satisfy your curiosity, then you've got another thing coming!"

Minerva shrugged, "Well suit yourself Severus." With that, she stood up and slowly walked to the door counting under her breath to 10. As she opened the door (and reached number 7), Severus said, "Wait!"

"Yes?"

Severus mentally cursed. _That manipulative woman, and they say Slytherins are devious, Ha …_

"Would you like a cup of tea?"

"Oh, how nice of you to ask. Yes Severus I would like that very much." Minerva made her way back to her chair and sit back down with a very smug expression on her face.

This time, Severus did not bother to be annoyed, for he suddenly remembered that what he was going to tell her, will definitely wipe that smug expression out of her face for a very long time. He refilled the teapot he was using and conjured cups, calmly poured tea for both of them and gave Minerva her cup.

Severus sat back and calmly started telling Minerva the story since he saw Lupin sneaking to the Whomping Willow the night before.

Harry arrived at Gryffindor common room breathless. Ron and Hermione immediately jumped up as Harry collapsed on the first chair gasping for breath.

"You (gasp) would not (gassssp) believe!"

"Harry, What's the matter, what happened? Are you alright?"

"Harry, please don't talk, just take your breath first."

After a few moments, Harry finally got his breathing under control and looked at them grinning broadly, "I will not spend the summer with the Dursley's."

"Whoppiee, that is great, so Dumbledore said you could come to the Burrow?"

"Harry, how come? I thought you were with Snape. What happened?"

"No, you don't understand, Snape said he wanted me to spend the summer at his house."

Harry looked at the faces of his shell-shocked friends and burst into laughter. "Hey, you two should see your faces now."

Hermione, retrieving her dropped jaw, was the first to talk, "Ummm, Harry, why don't you start by telling us what happened."

Ron's reaction was predictably very different that Hermione's, after retrieving his jaw -that has obviously dropped to the floor – jumped up, "What do you mean spend the summer at his house. That … that slimy gi-"

"Ron, you are _not_ helping," said Hermione who, despite being shocked to the core by the news, did not miss how excited Harry was about the whole thing. She then turned back to Harry, "listen Harry, we just want to know what happened, OK? So why don't you tell us?"

Harry immediately starting telling them the story from the time he was walking around the grounds.

Snape, was now in a very difficult situation. He was sitting in his chair, with head and eyes moving left, right, left, right, following a quickly pacing Minerva. Snape has tried to make her sit down, tried to talk to her, but she totally refused. At first she jumped up and was about to lung at his throat when he told her about punishing Harry. When he was finally able to calm her down enough to continue with the story, and as soon as she heard his offer to Harry, she jumped up and started pacing back and forth. He could not do anything except following her with his head. He did not understand her reaction and he did not want to dig his grave deeper, by the looks of it she already has a grave ready for him. Yes, the Transfiguration Professor can very aggressive when she wants to.

Minerva, finally got tired from pacing and dropped back down unceremoniously in her chair. "Fine. FINE!"

This made Severus jump, "Really Minerva, you are not being reasonable with this at all."

McGonagall gave Snape a look that would have sent a group of seventh year students running into the forest. This look however, was only enough to make Severus shut up. He waited for her to say anything else until she finally said,

"Listen to me Severus, and you listen carefully! If I ever hear that you have done anything to hurt Harry, and I mean ANYTHING, or to traumatize him in any way, if I hear that you continued to belittle him and berate him unfairly when he comes to your house, then Severus I will make sure myself that you wish you were never born! Am I understood?"

Severus looked at her for a moment before calmly saying, "Minerva, I think you need to better practice your threats. First, I know that whatever you would do to me will not be worse than anything I have experienced, and secondly, the number of times I wished I was never born are beyond my counting abilities, so nothing new there." Then seeing her glare, he quickly added, "But alright, I got your point. Fine!"

Minerva studied Snape for sometime before leaning over and looking Snape straight in the eyes, "Severus, promise me that you will take care of Harry."

"Yes Minerva. I promise you I will take care of Harry."

"Promise me you will be there for him."

"I promise"

"And that you will give him the care and guidance he needs."

"I promise you Minerva."

Minerva leaned back in her chair and said, "Alright Severus, I trust you."

Severus smiled. _Damn, that is the second time I do it today!_

"Minerva, I need a favor from you."

"Yes, Severus"

"I want you to be with me when I talk to Albus about it."

Minerva laughed, "oh don't tell me Severus, you do not want to go and talk with Albus alone?"

Severus scowled.

"Alright, alright, I will come with you of course. Would you like to go now."

"Yes."

With that, the two most strict teachers in Hogwarts left the dungeons on their way to Dumbledore's office.

Harry was sitting on his bed, knees held by his arms to his chest and head bowed. He had not thought of his friends' reaction before telling them, but whatever he expected, it was not what happened. Ron went berserk, he kept calling Snape names and in between he let out a lot of cruel comments about Harry being stupid and manipulated. Harry closed his eyes tight. He did not want to remember what Ron said. It hurts so much.

Hermione, on the other hand, was more understanding. She did not really approve of such a sudden change, but she was trying to discuss it logically. Although he was grateful that she did not rage as Ron did, he was still very irritated by how she handled it all. She was talking to him as one would talk to a four years old who could not make his own decisions.

He shouted at both of them not to follow him and ran to his dormitory, and pulled the curtains shut tight against his bed.

Harry shook his head. Less than an hour ago, he thought he was in heaven, that everything was going to be alright, that loosing Sirius was being compensated by Snape offering him his care. He was so sure that Snape's care was genuine, that he was honest with Harry. He was so happy. But now, he did not know what to think any more. This was just too much for him. He needed to talk to someone, and strangely enough, Snape kept coming to his thoughts. Oh God, he really needed him now, but how could he go talk to him again. He did not really care, right? He must have already changed his mind, that is if he had really meant it. Maybe Harry understood him wrongly. Harry kept replaying what happened in the office again and again, and replaying his friends words in his head again and again. No, that will not do.

Then it dawned on him. Professor Lupin. He wanted to go talk to him anyway and check if he is OK after last night. Yes, professor Lupin would understand, he was sure of that.

He got out of bed and slowly went out to the common room where Ron and Hermione were still there. They both jumped up and went to him and Ron started, "Hey Harry, I –"

But Harry was not ready to listen, "Please leave me alone." And with that he went out the portrait to the corridor. After making sure that neither Ron nor Hermione followed him, he walked to Professor Lupin's office.

As he entered, he found him in the middle of packing. He looked up at his professor's gentle smiling face in spite of all the wounds and scratches.

Harry's breath was caught in his throat, "Sir, you are leaving!"

Lupin sighed, "Yes Harry I am, you see –"

"But, but why? You cannot leave."

Something inside Harry cracked. He could not take it anymore. Stop, just stop, no more, NO MORE! Harry dropped to the floor curling into a tight ball and burst into tears sobbing and rocking.

Lupin was shocked and was beside him in a flash, "Harry, Harry, what's wrong? Harry, please talk to me." Lupin tried everything he could with Harry, he talked to him gently. He rubbed small circles on his back, he stroked his hair but to no avail. Harry would not stop.

Harry's whole existence revolved around only one thing, crying. He cried for the parents that he could not remember, he cried for the years he spent with his relatives, he cried for all the beatings he got from his uncle, and all the slaps he got from his aunt, he cried for the years he spent being the entertainment for Dudley and his friends, he cried for the new fitting clothes that he never had, he cried for the toys he never got, he cried for the friends that he never had before Hogwarts, and the friends he had in Hogwarts who did not understand what he was going through, he cried for his godfather whom he thought was guilty, the years that his godfather spent wrongly accused instead of being there with him, and he cried for the godfather he lost the same day he found him, he cried for being stupid to believe Snape, he cried for loosing Lupin the only adult friend he has, he cried for the parent that he never had and never will.

By that time, Lupin feeling helpless had already contacted Dumbledore on the floo and was immediately pushed aside as a very worried Dumbledore, Snape and McGonagall jumped out of the fire place after hearing the wracking sobs and seeing Harry's state.

TBC

AN:

Ok my dear readers. It is time for the first answering session. I think I will do this every five chapters. The following points answer some of the most frequently asked questions from my dear reviewers.

English is not my first language. Arabic is.

The story is not slash, sorry.

Yes, Harry seems a bit younger than his age. I know this might be a bit difficult after seeing Harry's maturity through the last three books, but my personal opinion is that emotionally, Harry was really younger than his age. He did not experience enough emotional development that kids usually experience through love, care, and interaction. He was deprived of those. For me, he was a little boy with un-ripe emotional status and continued to be so until the end of the Triwizard Tournament, where he was forced into maturity by a traumatizing experience all of a sudden!

No Harry will not be de-aged in this story (though I LOVE all de-aged Harry stories. Harry must have been a very cute and funny little kid).

Snape will meet the Dursleys, definitely, and will be a memorial visit where he will … I am definitely not telling!

Yes the story will contain a lot of corporal punishment for Harry and others. But I promise that all CP incidents will not be forced within the drama. I hate it when other stories force unneeded spanking scenes in their stories.

I do not know yet whether I will include HBP in my story line. It is too early for me to decide on that.

Concerning the length of my chapters, yes I agree my chapters seem to be a bit short but this is for a few reasons. The most important of which is that I like so much where my chapters have ended so far. They have all seemed to me very good places to stop. Another reason is that I really like to update quickly so if the chapters are longer I will update slower. But definitely whenever a need arises to make a chapter longer I will do it.

Well that's it for now. Thanks again to all my readers and reviewers and please keep sending me your opinions. Love you all.


	6. Chapter 6: Affirmation

Disclaimer: I do not own them (unfortunately), JKR does.

_AN:_

_Thank you SO much my dear readers and reviewers._

**The Painful Guardianship**

**Chapter 6 – Affirmation**

Lupin quickly filled them in on what happened as they approached Harry. Dumbledore kneeled beside Harry and patted his back while soothing him, trying to make him stop crying and calm down. Harry only curled tighter in his ball. McGonagall tried the same with Harry, still to no avail. Harry continued to cry as if it was his only task in life.

Severus then approached Harry, making Lupin feel uneasy. Harry did not need anyone to snap at him now and if anyone would be able to calm Harry down, it was definitely not going to be Snape. He started towards Severus, saying, "Severus, really –", but Dumbledore gently held his arm, stopping him from any further action.

Severus walked to where Harry was sitting curled up in a tight ball and simply sat down beside him. He did not try to calm him down or soothe him, he only leaned towards him and whispered in his ear, "It is alright to cry." He then gently put his arms around Harry's tight body speaking softly to him, "Yes, you can cry as much as you want. Cry until you have had enough, until you are satisfied." With that, Severus bowed his head down his chin resting on the top of Harry's head, still holding Harry. After a few minutes, the room was still silent except for Harry now much calmer sobs, the other three professors were wavering between shocked and touched, Severus started slowly rubbing small circles on Harry's back whispering in his ear, "You are feeling better now, I know you are." Severus tightened his hold on Harry.

Harry felt drained. He was very tired. He felt his whole body tensed, his muscles knotted, and his chest hurt. He needed to lie down. Harry felt arms tighten around him and his body relaxed instantly as he leaned into those arms, snuggling close to the warm chest that happened to be there.

Severus shifted slightly to a more comfortable position leaning his back to the wall and holding Harry against his chest. Later, Severus would wonder from where he got the patience to stay in that position for half an hour, but at that time, he was too thankful that Harry had calmed down to think of anything else. At some point when he was holding Harry, he felt the others leave the room quietly but he was beyond worrying about what others were doing.

Harry finally came to his senses only to discover that he had accepted comfort from the last person he wanted to meet. All what his friends said rushed to his memory. Ron was sure that Snape has only done that to get a laugh at Harry out of it, ohh the things Ron said, it hurts to remember the rest of his words, and Hermione too, she was sure that he had understood it wrongly. But why would Snape be here? Why would he hold and comfort him? Harry could not understand. He was stupid, stupid and tired! He looked up at his professor who immediately asked him softly, "How are you feeling now?"

He tried to pry himself away from Snape but he was too tired to move. His head simply fell again over the man's chest, who surprisingly enough continued to rub his back while saying, "You do not have to move now and you do not have to talk."

After a few tries, which Severus did not stop, Harry moved a bit further from him. He looked at him with red eyes that were clearly showing how instable Harry's emotions were.

Severus asked him, "Would you like to tell me what happened?"

Harry wanted to scream at Snape and tell him it was not his business, to tell him that he wouldn't care and he would only laugh at him, but all what came to his mouth was a whisper of, "Lupin is leaving."

Snape closed his eyes. Why him? Why was it always him that had to speak in favor of people he hated? Only yesterday he had to speak in favor of that damned dog, and now he has to do the same again for the damned werewolf.

"Is that it, Harry? Yes Lupin is leaving but that is not the end of the world. I am sure there will be a lot of communication between you two. Lupin knows how much it means to you and he will make himself available for you." He then looked closely at Harry, "But this cannot be the only reason. I know there are others but I will not push you. I just hope you are feeling better now."

Harry's heart sank, yes he was right. Snape did not care. He would never care about him, Ron was right, Harry was stupid. He looked at Snape defiantly and snapped, "That is my problem not yours, so don't try to convince me that fucking care!" Harry regretted his words as soon as they left his mouth. He did _not_ want to say that.

Snape closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, that brat will definitely loose points later. Severus glared at the boy, he could safely do that now as he was sure Harry was past his breakdown, "Potter, I asked you a question that clearly means I do care, and it was only out of respect to your feelings that I did not want to push you, but clearly I was mistaken."

Harry looked down saying, "I am sorry." He was really sorry for snapping at Snape, even if the man did not really care, he still comforted him and held him when he cried. Harry looked around, "where is Professor Lupin? And what are you doing here?"

"I believe the Headmaster deemed it wise to leave us alone for now."

"The Headmaster? Did .. did he come here too?"

"Yes, and professor McGonagall as well."

Harry felt his neck sweat. Great, just great! He has made a show in front of three of his teachers and the headmaster.

"Why were you all here, Sir?"

"Well, I daresay you have given Lupin quite a scare when you broke down, he was not able to calm you down, so he flooed the Headmaster for help."

"And if he flooed the Headmaster, how did you and Professor McGonagall come as well?"

"We were both with the Headmaster, discussing your summer arrangements"

Good here it comes, now is the chance to set this straight. If Snape really wanted to laugh at him, he will make it clear that he did not believe him. "Why were you discussing my summer arrangements, Sir. Why is this summer different than others?"

Severus looked at Harry as if he had grown another head. "Potter, are you really that dense, or do you simply like to annoy me?"

Harry turned pink.

Snape sighed, then said in clear slow tones, as if speaking to a dense five years old child, "I believe Mr. Potter that we have agreed you are going to spend the summer in my house. I was simply informing the headmaster of it and discussing further arrangements."

Severus watched Harry looking at him awkwardly. "Harry, what is the problem?"

Harry stuttered, "I .. er .. thought ..uh –"

"You thought what?"

"Thatyouwereplayingajokeatme"

"Sorry?"

Harry cleared his throat and whispered, "that you were playing a joke .. er .. Sir"

Severus thought he did not hear that right, he couldn't have, so he repeated the words, "you thought That. I. Was. Playing. A. Joke!"

Harry was really not comfortable with this conversation. He studied his shoes for some time, before looking up and immediately shrinking back to the wall. The Potions Master looked outraged.

"I .. I didn't mean that .. you see .. "

"Ah, Severus, Harry, how nice of you to wait for us." Came Dumbledore's voice from in front of the fire.

Harry was so relieved to see the Headmaster. He was saved from explaining more to Snape. But after a few seconds, he blushed at remembering that the headmaster has watched him cry like a baby. God, wasn't he ever going to stop making a fool of himself?

Dumbledore ignored the glares he was getting from his Potions Master, "I see that you two like to sit on the floor, well I regret that I will not be able to join you. I am not twenty anymore you know." The Headmaster looked around before continuing, "I apologize for being a bit late but I have just had a very interesting conversation with Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger. You see I have _accidentally_ ran into them on my way back to my office. It seems that they were desperate to apologize to you Harry for being stupid (Severus snorted), they said to tell you that they had really no right to question either your judgment or Professor Snape's motives."

Harry did not really know how to respond to that. He was angry with his friends, but he knew they were worried about him, maybe they have not really chosen the best way to show it, but they meant well. He sighed and nodded.

Severus, however, could not take that calmly, "What? So you mean to say, Headmaster, that these two insufferable brats dared question –"

"Severus really, no need for loosing your temper. I believe they both know how wrong they were. It seems that umm _someone_ has, shall we say, guided them into understanding their mistake."

Severus was satisfied. Definitely was! He of all people knew exactly how the Headmaster can reduce a person to tears while smiling serenely at them. That old coot. Severus could not help it, but he really was very fond of the old man.

At that moment, Lupin turned up. He smiled gently at Harry and gave him his hand which Harry gratefully took. Lupin pulled him up and into his arms in a quick hug. Lupin then looked at Severus who was still in his place on the floor glaring at Lupin, "Severus, really it will not do good to your bones if you continue to sit on the floor. Want a hand?"

Lupin reached out his arm for Severus whose glare increased ten times. Oh, if looks could kill! Severus batted away Lupin's hand and stood up, "Get out of my way, werewolf!", then he snapped at Harry, "Potter, 20 points from Gryffindor for insulting a teacher!" With that, Severus turned around and left the room in a swish of robes.

Lupin rolled his eyes and looked to a very amused Albus saying, "Headmaster, I think Severus here suffers from a rather complicated case of ever present irritation."

Albus chuckled then looking at Harry who had been silent for some time said, "Harry, are you feeling better now?"

"Yes Sir. Umm I apologize for –"

"Harry, no need to apologize, well except to dear Remus here. You almost gave him a hard attack."

Harry looked to Lupin who smiled and said without giving Harry the opportunity to apologize, "You know Harry, it is almost dinner time and it is my last dinner in Hogwarts. I would like to spend this time with you. So what do you say, dinner with me here?

Harry grinned.

"Good, so children have fun, and Remus I will see you before leaving."

"Yes Headmaster."

As the headmaster left, Lupin looked to Harry and sighed, "Well I say your visit to my office went all wrong today, so want to start again?"

Dinner with Professor Lupin was much better that expected. If they had already become friends in the months before, during this dinner, their relationship has expanded to a much higher level.

Lupin gently pried into Harry's mind, and encouraged him to identify and accept his real feelings. They talked for hours about Harry's childhood, his life with the Dursleys, his feelings towards others, about Harry's parents, his friends, his teachers, about his desires and wishes, about the last two years of school, about his scar, and about Voldemort. It was the first time in Harry's life to find someone to listen to him, to make him feel that what he is saying is important, that he mattered, and that he has a right to wish and dream. Yes, it was true that Snape was the only one who was able to reach Harry when he had broken down, but it was Lupin who helped Harry through with the causes of that breakdown. And for the hundredth time since the night before, Harry wondered how this natural gentleness can turn once a month into such a monstrous beast. He even dared to wonder aloud about Lupin's feelings about it. Lupin merely smiled at his question and changed the subject back to Harry's life.

By the end of the dinner, Professor Lupin had become Remus, Harry's friend, and Harry was convinced that Remus leaving the school did not mean the end of their relationship, that not seeing Sirius did not mean that he lost him, and that Snape really cared about Harry. Lupin, although was shocked at Snape's offer, encouraged Harry to accept it as a new experience, he told him that it would be wise not to have high expectations, but also not to loose hope that the Potions Master will be able to be there for him through the summer.

When Harry left Remus' office with the Marauder's map tucked safely in his pocket, it was already past midnight. He walked to the Gryffindor Tower feeling calm and relaxed. In a little more than twenty four hours, Harry's whole world has flipped upside down at least twice. Harry sighed in relief as he reached the Tower without encountering Filch. There was still the inevitable meeting with Ron and Hermione, but he somehow knew that this meeting will turn out to be alight.

As soon as Harry entered the Gryffindor common room, both Ron and Hermione rushed to him.

It was Ron who started, "Harry, I know I was stupid. I shouldn't have said all those stupid things. I am sorry."

Harry grinned at Ron. Only seconds before, Harry was thinking of thing to say to Ron that would make him feel bad about what he had done. Harry had indeed forgiven his friend for hours now, but he still remembered how much his words hurt. But as soon as he saw Ron's concerned face and heard his apology, he forgot all about it. After all he had just been talking with Lupin about how much he appreciates having friends, and how much Ron and Hermione went through with him and for him.

So, before Hermione had the time to speak, Harry said, "It's alright. I am not angry with you both anymore. Honestly, it is over now."

Hermione smiled in relief but still thought it was her duty to apologize to Harry, so she said, "Harry, I knew that you would forgive us. Still I am really sorry. I promise I would be more considerate to your feelings from now on."

"You were Hermione. I know that you were only worried about me, believe me. It is just that I really could not bear the way you two acted about it, but it is alright now, so let's forget about it now, ok?"

They both nodded grinning broadly before Harry looked at them nervously and said, "Um .. I have a bit of bad news for you guys."

Hermione immediately sobered, "What Harry? I hope it is nothing .. oh, is it about Professor Lupin leaving?"

"Yes, how did you know?"

"Dumbledore told us, mate. Too bad, he was the best Defense teacher we had."

"Yes, but Dumbledore seems to be okay with Professor Lupin's resignation. He said that Lupin insisted he could not bear the responsibility of this mistake occurring once more. It seems that what happened last night really did shake him. He did not want to put us, or any other student in danger again."

They sat in silence for a few moments before Harry remembering something and asking them, "Speaking of Dumbledore, what happened? He said that he met with you and –"

Hermione cut him off saying, "Harry, er.. we need to get to bed you know. It is almost one o'clock in the morning."

Harry, seeing that both Ron and Hermione turned an interesting shade of red, did not press the matter further. "Yeah, you're right. See you in the morning then."

They went up to their dormitories. Before Harry finished changing his clothes, he heard Ron already snoring in bed. He laughed lightly and lied in his bed thinking about all the events of the last day. He fell asleep grinning at some joke he remembered Remus telling him at dinner.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7: Buckbeak I

Disclaimer: I do not own them (unfortunately), JKR does.

_AN:_

_Thank you SO much my dear readers and reviewers. JanAQ, you are an angel!_

**The Painful Guardianship**

**Chapter 7 – Buckbeak I**

Morning came too soon for Harry. He struggled to get out of bed after such a late night. By the looks of it, Ron seemed to have a similar problem. Harry had to charm Ron's pillow to drip water. This worked nicely with Ron, who immediately jumped out of bed screaming at Harry names that he had never heard before. Oh yes, Ron was always very cheerful in the morning.

They met Hermione in the common room and went together to the Great Hall for breakfast. Harry yawned continuously through breakfast. He did not want to look in the direction of the head table. Although he had come to terms with Lupin's resignation the night before, it still hurt not to see Lupin's smiling face as he sat in his place beside Snape every morning.

Ron was dozing off with a mouth full of scrambled eggs but jerked awake when Professor Dumbledore tapped his goblet with a knife. The hall fell silent. Dumbledore stood up, "My dear students, I regret to inform you that Professor RJ Lupin, our very popular Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, resigned his position yesterday." This announcement was met with jeers from all students except the Slytherins who cheered.

Dumbledore sat back to continue with his breakfast calmly while the hall erupted in chatter once more. Harry had the feeling of being watched. He looked up to see Snape looking at him with an unreadable expression on his face. Harry assumed Snape was trying to see how he reacted to Dumbledore's announcement. That was nice; it meant that Snape cared about his feelings, right? Harry sighed; he should really stop trying to explain every gesture he sees.

The trio finished breakfast and went to their first class of the day, which happened to be potions with Slytherins. Marvelous, that was exactly what he needed, two hours being picked at by Snape and sneered at by Slytherins. He tuned out Ron's constant fuming about both Snape and Slytherins. It seemed that whatever happened yesterday did not have any effect on Ron's attitude towards Snape.

They waited silently outside the door of Snape's classroom, Ron glaring hatefully at Malfoy and his two sidekicks, when Malfoy decided it was time for action, "Why, if it is not our dear Potty! How do you feel now Potter without your favorite teacher? Bet you cried all night for him!" Crabbe and Goyle sniggered.

Ron immediately started towards them fists clenched; only to be restrained by Harry and Dean, with Hermione saying, "Ron, it is not worth it!"

"Yes Weasel, listen to your mudblood friend here. She is afraid you might get your neck broken if you come nearer."

Harry, still trying to restrain Ron, snapped at Malfoy, "Shut it Malfoy or I will cut your filthy tongue out! I am sure your dear daddy will not be able to be it back in place."

Harry however, had not heard the classroom door open, nor noticed the silence of all the students except when he heard Snape's silky voice from right behind him, "Detention Mr. Potter"

Both Harry and Seamus jumped and let go of Ron who immediately crashed to the floor.

_Great, just what he needed. _"Yes, Sir."

Potions went on after that without further incident. Harry was thankful that Snape did not pick at him this time, although he berated Neville mercilessly for melting his cauldron for the sixteenth time this year.

As they were collecting their things to leave, came the inevitable, "Potter, stay after!"

Harry closed his eyes and slumped back into his chair. The room was finally empty except for him and Snape. Harry looked up to see Snape writing with his quill totally ignoring Harry. He did not know whether this was good or bad. He definitely did not want to hear what Snape had to say, but he wanted to get it over with.

Snape's voice suddenly cut through his thoughts, still not looking up from his parchment, "Your detention Potter will start at 7:00 tonight. You'd better be here in time."

Harry sighed, "Yes Sir"

Snape continued to write, but after a few moments he looked up again when Harry did not leave. He raised a questioning eyebrow at Harry, who cleared his throat and said, "It was not my fault, Sir."

"I see, Mr. Potter, threatening other students was not your fault. Well Potter, I apologize. Please excuse my unintelligence. Coming out in time to listen to you praising Draco Malfoy while I thought you were threatening him, oh and beautifully describing his tongue too, how irresponsible of me to think otherwise!"

Harry felt his ears getting hot, and somehow the temperature increased in the cold dungeons, "That's not what I meant Sir." Whatever happened to him? Since when did he start explaining himself to Snape, since when did he try to convince Snape he was not to blame?

"What did you mean, Mr. Potter? Not being able to restrain yourself was not your fault? Trying to get back at something Draco said was not your fault? You will have to have better control on your impulses, Potter, and until you are able to do that, you will always be the one to blame. Am I understood?"

Harry looked down. That was not fair, but he dared not tell Snape that.

"Potter, you will look at me when I am speaking!"

Harry raised his head and discovered he was looking directly in Snape's eyes. When did the man leave his desk and come nearer? Harry dared say, "But this isn't fair!"

Harry braced himself; Snape was definitely going to kill him now. Surprisingly, Snape's lips were twitching as he said, "Yes Mr. Potter. But who said life will ever be fair to you?"

Snape then moved closer to Harry and bowed a little, "If you act on impulse again, you will be in big trouble with me Potter. Is that clear?"

Harry whispered, "Yes Sir."

"You can leave now."

Harry immediately collected his stuff and went to the door. He suddenly remembered Hagrid. Buckbeak's execution was scheduled for today. He wanted to go meet Hagrid before it happened. He looked back at Snape saying, "Sir, I need to ask you something."

"Yes?"

"Can we, umm, I mean is it possible that .. er" _Damn it, say it already!_

"Mr. Potter, as lovely as your eloquence might seem to you, I do not have time for it."

"Sorry. Ummm, can the detention be postponed for another day Sir?"

"I believe Mr. Potter I have not heard you correctly. I had the feeling I heard you say you wanted to postpone your detention."

God, Snape is NOT helping! "Er .. yes Sir, you did hear me correctly."

Snape very calmly said, "I see. Well Mr. Potter, your new detention will be tomorrow. After the detention that will take place _tonight_, you will be informed of the details of tomorrow's detention.

Harry closed his eyes. This was not getting easier, yet stubbornly he said, "Yes Sir. But please, I will serve the _two _detentions as you wish, just please not today!"

Severus could not believe it. The boy has got a nerve! This was outright defiance! Well that will not do, this stubbornness will end now! It will never be said that a student has defied Severus Snape, and got away with it! He summoned his most intimidating tones while saying, "Mister Potter, 10 points from Gryffindor. You have detentions with me everyday of this week, including tonight!"

Harry cringed at the tone. He had pushed Snape enough now and he still won't be able to see Hagrid today. He also had detention everyday of the week. Harry miserably walked out from the dungeons to Herbology. He did not really concentrate on what Professor Sprout was saying and got a nasty gash on the back of his hand for his troubles.

He walked with Ron and Hermione from the greenhouse back to lunch. He noticed Snape walking quickly on his way to Hagrid's hut. Ron, seeing Snape asked Harry, "When is your detention Harry? And what took you all that time with Snape?"

Harry said stiffly, "Nothing much. I was just loosing 10 points from Gryffindor and getting a detention for every day of the week including tonight!"

Hermione gasped, "But Harry that is too much. You definitely did not deserve that!"

"Hermione, Harry did not even deserve a detention in the first place!"

"Yes, well, but at least … oh Harry, we promised Hagrid on Saturday that we will visit him today! What are you going to do?"

Harry miserably said, "You two will have to go without me then."

Ron immediately embarked on calling Snape a series of names as usual. Hermione looking pointedly at Ron said, "Ron, you'd better stop insulting Professor Snape."

Harry expected Ron to snap at Hermione for that but he was surprised when Ron went quiet immediately, his face gaining several red shades. He kept looking at them curiously as they reached the Great Hall but they were both determined to stay silent.

Harry looked up at the head table. He knew Snape was not there for they have just seen him on his way to Hagrid's hut. Harry sighed as he remembered not being able to see Hagrid later that day. He hoped he could just skip dinner and run to Hagrid's but that might take a lot of time and he might be late for his detention. Ron was looking up at the head table, with a pale face. Dumbledore was looking directly at Ron, although with a very peaceful smile. Ron then whispered to Hermione, "Oh God Hermione, do you think he knows? Did anyone hear me?"

Before Hermione answered, Harry said, "Ok both of you. What is the matter, what really happened yesterday? Ron, I do not remember seeing you looking that nervous before."

Hermione sighed and said, "Yesterday after you left the common room, Ron wanted to go after you but I thought it would be better if you get sometime to cool off alone first, then we can talk. We knew we had hurt you Harry and it was awful. After sometime both of us could not bear it any more and we decided to go search for you. Dumbledore was right outside the portrait hall, he said he was waiting for us and asked us to follow him to his office. We told him all what happened and that we really wanted to find you and apologize for being so stupid. He seemed very understanding and everything, until –"

Hermione stopped and glared at Ron who had just found his plate magnificent for some reason. Harry wanted to know what happened to make them both embarrassed and nervous, "until what Hermione?"

Hermione took a deep breath before saying, "until _Ronald_ here decided it is time to start insulting Snape! Dumbledore simply put a silencing charm on Ron and then he ..er .. threatened us that if I question Professor Snape's motives again and if Ron ever insults him again that he will … um .. charm a paddle to follow us around and smack our behinds all day long!" Hermione was speaking very quickly now while her face turned to Gryffindor color.

Harry looked from Ron to Hermione in disbelief. Then after a moment, he burst out laughing madly making all the hall turn and watch. Harry was in tears gasping for breath. He kept imagining his friends running around the school holding their bottoms with an eagerly swatting paddle chasing. That was just hilarious. Whenever Harry calmed down for a second, he imagined the scene again and started laughing once more. He was totally oblivious to what was happening around him. All students, including Slytherins, after silently watching Harry for some time, quickly started grinning and chattering and laughing as well. The teachers were all chuckling at this out burst while Dumbledore was studying the ceiling with fascination. Harry however, stopped abruptly when a very angry Hermione took the jug of pumpkin juice and splashed it all over Harry. The cold liquid finally managed to get Harry under control.

He looked at his friends, wiping his face of the juice; Hermione was scowling at him, her arms crossed, while Ron was clenching his fists. Harry thought it better to apologize to them before finding himself on the receiving end of those fists, after a few attempts at speaking, he finally managed to get out, "I am sorry, it was just very funny to imagine …. You understand I am sure." Oh God that _was_ funny. No wonder they were embarrassed yesterday and no wonder Ron was scared that Dumbledore would know he still insulted Snape.

After a few minutes, Harry was calm again, Ron and Hermione were only scowling slightly and lunch was over. They went on their way to Divination (Hermione to Ancient Runes of course).

Snape was now pacing his office. _Damn! _Why did he have to be that stubborn? What the hell would have happened if he had calmly asked the by why he wanted to postpone his detention? No, of course he wouldn't do that. _It would not become the great Severus Snape to become human even for even two minutes!_

When he visited Hagrid earlier, he found the groundskeeper devastated. Severus had tried to do something to help stop the execution order, but could not find any way out for the stupid bird. Why Hagrid tied himself that much to dangerous animals was beyond him. Severus could understand how someone like Hagrid who had been wronged and shunned all his life, would turn to the only thing that gave him comfort, the only thing that would not reject or fear him. Potions have always been a similar outlet for Severus, but animals, dangerous breeds! That was just too much.

Severus tried to comfort Hagrid as much as he can. He even thought of setting the hippogriff free but the only thing that stopped him was that the Ministry would blame Hagrid for it. People did not know that Hagrid was Severus' first (and for years to come _only_) friend. All through his school years, Severus had not found a shoulder to lean on except Hagrid's. Whenever he felt miserable, which happened a lot, he would sneak out of his dormitory and go to Hagrid's hut. Hagrid always chastised him for sneaking out but always relented after a few seconds. He would make Severus a cup of tea and simply sit beside him and listen while Severus spilled his heart out. When Severus felt better, Hagrid would take him back to the castle and give him one of his rock cakes to comfort him. Severus smiled when he remembered the times he had to struggle through the cake only to make Hagrid happy. Oh how he cherished those times! He could never repay Hagrid for being the only comfort he had in his early years.

It was when Severus offered today to be with him when the execution took place that Hagrid told him, through his tears, that Harry, Ron and Hermione will be with him, and that Dumbledore promised to hold his hand when it happened. Hagrid went on to describe how much it meant to him to have the children there, never before have any student cared about him, "_'cept yeh S'vrus o'course", _Hagrid had said

Severus paced the room again. If he was honest with himself, there was NO reason whatsoever for assigning all those detentions to Harry. God, the boy only wanted to postpone his deserved detention. Yes, it was deserved. Severus was convinced of that. The boy will learn to control his temper and his impulses, even if he had to do it the hard way.

Severus sighed as he sat at his desk and took a piece of parchment and a quill. Time to swallow his pride, it seemed. He wrote a few words, took the note and left his office, only to run into a startled first year Slytherin girl. After snapping at the girl to watch where she was going, he gave her the note and ordered her to give it to Potter. The girl fled immediately. He glared at her back until she disappeared around the corner. Honestly, the stupid sorting hat will have to be burned soon if this was the sort of Slytherins it had identified.

With a huff, he returned to his office to wait for Potter.

Harry cringed as he reached the tower to the Divination class. It was the first time to see Trelawney since she made that prophecy about Peter's escape. However, he did not have the time to climb the steps before a scared looking first year Slytherin girl practically ran into him. She gave him a note and said it was from Professor Snape before taking off again.

Harry looked at the abrupt note saying:

_Potter,_

_Get to my office this instant!_

_Severus Snape_

Harry shook his head. What did he do now? He told Ron to go on without him and made his way to the dungeons.

He tentatively knocked the door and entered when he heard a stiff _Come in_ from inside. Snape was sitting at his desk marking essays, and from the looks of it, he was not happy.

"Sir, you wanted to see me?"

Snape cursed mentally. How was he going to do this? He looked up to see Harry looking back at him with trepidation.

"Potter, you are here to reschedule your detention!"

"Reschedule, Sir?"

"Yes. I have decided to postpone your detention from 7:00 this evening, to 7:00 tomorrow's evening!"

Harry's jaw dropped, "Er .. Sir, what about tomorrow's detention?"

Severus crossed his arms and looked at Harry menacingly, "Mr. Potter, do you insist on being daft on purpose? You only have one detention, and it will be tomorrow at 7:00"

"But Sir, I don't understand –"

_Good gracious, that boy will kill him one day!_ Severus glowered at Harry and approached him slowly making Harry step back instinctively. "Mr. Potter, this is the LAST time I will say this. You have only _one _detention and this detention is rescheduled to be tomorrow evening. Is that clear?"

Harry nodded quickly.

"Now, get out of my office before I assign you detentions until the end of term. And these will NOT change! _GO!_"

Harry practically ran out of the office. As soon as he was outside, he leaned on the wall. Severus Snape took back his word and relented on one of his punishments! That will be definitely written in history books! Harry laughed as he imagined Binns teaching the students about this in between his talks of Goblin Wars.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8: Buckbeak II

Disclaimer: I do not own them (unfortunately), JKR does.

_AN:_

_My readers and reviewers, I owe you all so much. Can't thank you enough. Enjoy and keep R&R._

**The Painful Guardianship**

**Chapter 8 – Buckbeak II**

Harry was feeling very pleased. Snape had taken back his word, Harry did not have to be in detention every day and he will be able to be with Hagrid before the execution. He really liked Buckbeak and was very sad that it had to be killed, but what was really more important for Harry was Hagrid. When they went to visit him on Saturday, the man was falling apart. Hagrid really cared about all the creatures he befriended, whatever Harry's opinion of those creatures were. However, Buckbeak was not really that dangerous, the bird simply needed to be respected and Harry did have a delightful flight over its back. It was that filthy Malfoy who deserved to be shred into pieces and then used by Buckbeak as dessert! Harry remembered with satisfaction the punch that Hermione gave him on that day, the look on Draco's face as he was fleeing from her was priceless.

Harry caught up with Divination where his death was predicted twice and the grim turned up in his cup. Both Harry and Ron could not hold their laughter when Trelawney embarked on describing the huge black dog that was predicted to become a part of Harry's life. She patted Harry on the head sympathetically when he was looking at her with tears rolling on his cheeks, oblivious to the fact that they were tears of laughter. However, in between his laughter, Harry could not but think that the tea leaves were not so wrong after all. There actually was a huge black dog that was to become a part of Harry's life. It was just a matter of interpretation. Let alone the fact that Trelawney had already proved to be a true seer by giving that prophecy about Peter, even if she herself did not know about it.

After Divination, and later charms, the trio walked to dinner. Harry hadn't found the time to tell his friends about the alleviation of his punishment. When they sat down for dinner, Harry said, "I think I'll go to Hagrid with you guys!"

Hermione looked at him sharply, "Harry, you cannot. You will be late for detention and you will get into more trouble."

"Yeah, mate! I mean, the gre … er .. _Professor Snape _have already given you too many detentions, what will happen if your were late to one of them?"

Harry hid his grin by drinking some juice, and then looked at them innocently, "But we won't be late, right? We said we will only stay with him until curfew. After all Hagrid made it very clear that we are not going to stay for the execution to be with him."

"Harry! Don't tell me that you are planning on not showing up in detention today _at all_!"

Harry looked at his fiends and calmly said, "Yes Hermione, I am not planning to show up in detention today _at all_."

Hermione was exasperated, "But Harry, really –"

"Hermione, I cannot show up in Snape's office today for detention. It will look very stupid if I go asking the man for detention when I do not have any!"

"What do you mean Harry? Snape had given you detentions all the week!"

"Yes, Harry, I really do not understand!"

"Well it is simple. Professor Snape summoned me to his office when I was on my way to Divination. Yes, that was why I told you to go on without me Ron, and told me very clearly, more than once, than I only have _one_ detention and that it will be tomorrow evening."

Both Ron and Hermione's jaws dropped. Hermione, as usual, retrieved her jaw quicker than Ron, "Harry, do you mean to say that Professor Snape changed his mind concerning one of his punishments? And with you specifically?"

When Harry nodded, Hermione said, "Are you sure it was Professor Snape? _Our_ Professor Snape?"

"Yes Hermione, I am sure it was _our_ Professor Snape."

Ron cleared his throat and said, "I still think you should go Harry!"

"Go where?"

"To detention, you know, it might only be a trick or –"

Ron stopped dead mid sentence when he heard someone clearing his throat right behind him. Harry looked up to see Professor Dumbledore, twinkling eyes and all, standing behind Ron. Dumbledore simply said, "How are you children, everything is going on alright?"

Harry watched while Ron paled, and smiled at the Headmaster saying, "Yes, Headmaster. Everything is great."

"Good, good, I will leave you to your dinner then!" Dumbledore looked pointedly at Ron before continuing on his way to the head table humming a happy tune.

Ron let the breath that he was holding out and immediately held a glass of juice and gulped it all down. Phewww ..That was close!

Harry snickered in his plate while Hermione rolled her eyes. She said, "I still think it is strange!"

The trio ate quickly after that to be able to go to Hagrid early and stay with him until curfew. The Headmaster had insisted that the execution was to take place at the beginning of the week and after the curfew to make sure that all students would be in their dormitories and too busy with homework to be looking out of windows.

As they finished dinner, Professor McGonagall approached them, "Miss Granger, can I speak to you for a moment in my office please?"

"Certainly Professor." Hermione looked to the boys and told them to go on and she would follow, then left with Professor McGonagall.

Harry and Ron reached Hagrid's hut to find him in the worst condition possible. He was burying his eyes in his enormous handkerchief and bawling loudly. Harry had to yell at the top of his voice for Hagrid to hear him.

"Oh (sob) Harry, Ron, it is good of yeh to come 'ere. Thank yeh."

"Don't mention it Hagrid. I wish we could do something, anything, but we could not. I am sorry."

"Yeh lads are very good. There nothin' that c'n be done for Buckbeak now."

Hermione joined them by them and immediately went to Hagrid and patted his large hand comfortingly, which only made him howl louder.

They were all at a loss of what to do. They could not think of anything that could comfort Hagrid. Hermione kept patting Hagrid's hands while Ron stood on the other side rubbing Hagrid's huge shoulder. Harry could not believe that the Headmaster was not able to do anything to stop the execution; it was not Buckbeak's fault. Harry went to the back window and watched Buckbeak for a few moments. Buckbeak was looking miserable, crouched on the ground with his head bowed. It seemed as if he knew what was going to happen. If only Harry can go out now and untie the rope, Buckbeak would be free, but then Hagrid would be the one to blame. No that will not do.

Then something clicked in Harry's mind. Yes, he could free Buckbeak without anybody knowing, and Hagrid will not be to blame. He only hoped that he would have enough time to do what he wanted. Harry suddenly grinned earning himself a reproachful look from Hermione. Harry decided to wait and bid his time, but he could not stop the excited feeling that overcame him. He went to Hagrid and told him honestly, "Hagrid don't worry, everything will be alright. I know it will." Hagrid however, was now looking into space, tears rolling on his cheeks.

Time flew by and it was only fifteen minutes to curfew. Hagrid got out of his trance to tell then that they had to go. Before going, Harry leaned closer to Hagrid and whispered in his ear, "I promise" making Hagrid look at him curiously. Harry ran out after his friends. They walked silently back to the castle, Ron and Hermione feeling very miserable. As they reached the doors, Harry stopped.

"What, Harry?"

"I just remembered I forgot something in Hagrid's hut. You go on, I will follow later."

"But Harry, the curfew –"

"I know Hermione, I won't be late, go on." With that Harry took off running to the Whomping Willow. He prodded the tree as he had seen Crookshanks do and went down the tunnel. He ran to the shrieking shack and found it. _Yessss!_ His invisibility cloak was lying on the floor where Snape had threw it. They had forgotten to come and get it in the last two days. Harry grabbed it and ran back up the tunnel and out on the ground.

He put it on immediately and ran to Hagrid's hut just in time to see Fudge, Dumbledore, Snape, and another person and the executioner following. Harry slowly went around the hut to where Buckbeak was. He waited until all of them saw Buckbeak, then got into Hagrid's hut and made sure they were out of view, before taking off his cloak. Thanking God that Buckbeak wasn't looking or he would have been startled and might have shrieked and caused him to be caught, Harry crouched down and crept to Buckbeak slowly. He tugged at the rope and untied it from the column. He held his breath as Buckbeak raised his head and looked at him. Harry quickly bowed and waited for Buckbeak to bow back. _Quickly Damnit, I am trying to say your life._ As if on cue, Buckbeak bowed back. Voices were still drifting from Hagrid's hut. Harry patted him on the head whispering to him not to screech, then Harry stood up, and looked up at Hagrid's window to make sure nobody was looking and froze. _Oh God, NO!_ Snape was looking directly at Harry.

Something moving had caught Severus' eyes earlier and he went to the window to look out. It was dark and he could not see anything at the beginning and simply stood there to contemplate his task. Severus, Dumbledore, and McGonagall had come up with a plan. McGonagall borrowed Granger's time turner and Severus was to use it later and free Buckbeak while the group, including himself, were still in Hagrid's hut. Dumbledore said that he will stall them as much as he can to give him time to do it. If everything went right, they would come out of the hut and discover that Buckbeak had disappeared.

That's it then. He must have caught a glimpse of himself out there saving Buckbeak. _Goodness!_ He was definitely going to kill the boy. He could not believe his eyes. It was not himself that he had seen, it was Harry bloody Potter! Out on the grounds, a few feet from the forest, after curfew, alone, after the rat escaped, trying to save a dangerous creature, with the Minister a few feet away! Oh no, the boy has stepped all lines this time.

Snape, always a master of control, calmly turned around and engaged in a very deep conversation with Macnair, the Executioner. After all they were old _acquaintances_. He looked pointedly at Dumbledore, and thankfully Dumbledore understood what Snape was doing and engaged Fudge in a lively conversation.

Harry, seeing Snape turn around and hearing both his and Dumbledore's voices through the windows, took a relieved breath and started tugging at the rope. Buckbeak reluctantly stood up and followed Harry slowly. Harry walked inside the forest until he was hidden from view all the time tugging and pulling at the rope for Buckbeak to follow. He looked at Buckbeak and whispered, "Take care, my friend. You are finally free. Go now!"

Harry gave Buckbeak an encouraging slap and watched as he stretched his wings and took off from the ground. Harry closed his eyes and grinned. Buckbeak is free! He got up and put his invisibility cloak securely on and crept back to where Buckbeak was. He would not miss the scene for anything.

When they came out of the hut, they all froze, Buckbeak had disappeared. Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling more than ever, and he was smiling broadly. Snape however was glaring at the rope and Harry was very sure that those glares were far from faked. He cringed. Snape was going to kill him, he might as well go dig his own grave now.

Minister Fudge was spitting curses that Harry had never heard before while the executioner was simply jumping up and down exasperated that he would not be able to kill anything that day.

Hagrid was a totally different case. He was jumping, dancing, laughing, and screaming. No one could understand any word he was saying.

"Dumbledore, that is preposterous, I will not have it. Your groundskeeper freed the bloody bird." yelled Fudge.

It was Snape who answered him saying, "Really Minister, that is ridiculous. How can he do that when we were all together inside the hut?"

Dumbledore added serenely, "I say this is a lovely opportunity for a cup of tea, what do you think Minister. Come let's go to my office. See you later Hagrid." With that Dumbledore walked back pulling a protesting Fudge's arm and followed by the others except Snape. After a few steps, Dumbledore looked back and winked at Hagrid who had finally calmed down and was beaming.

Harry did not dare to move so he stood still waiting for Snape and Hagrid to go inside so that he could return to the castle. He did not want to imagine the trouble the he would be in next morning. He waited patiently, but to his horror, he heard Snape say, "Hagrid, why don't you go inside and get some rest. You deserve it after all what happened. I wil stay out here for sometime"

"Yeah, I will, Yer right S'vrus, I need to sleep .. hahhahahah .. Buckbeak is free!"

Snape watched as the still laughing Hagrid went inside the hut then slowly starting looking, no glaring around. Harry stood still not daring to breathe.

Although Snape was speaking in a low voice, Harry heard every syllable he uttered. Snape's tone sent a shiver down his spine.

"Potter, show yourself."

Without thinking, Harry took off his cloak and looked at Snape fearfully. He swallowed hard as Snape walked towards him. Snape was walking slowly with determined steps looking directly in Harry's eyes with a look of extreme rage on his face. Harry wanted to shrink down and disappear.

Snape leaned down and most silkily said, "Follow me". Harry shivered. That was not good, not good at all.

Snape turned around and walked back to the castle his robes billowing around him. Harry, still shivering, started walking after him then broke into a run to be able to keep up with Snape's quick paces.

Snape entered the office followed by Harry who was now breathing heavily after his run.

However, he did not have the time to catch his breath for immediately after the door was closed he found Snape's face inches from his own, gritting his teeth and pronouncing every word, "You have crossed all lines, Potter!"

Harry took a couple of steps back saying, "I am sorry."

"SORRY? IS THAT ALL WHAT YOU CAN SAY? EXPLAIN YOURSELF BOY!"

Harry recoiled. He did not like to be called boy, and with the yelling, he could only remember Uncle Vernon. He shrank back and looked fearfully at Snape, "I .. I only wanted to free Buckbeak and –"

"SINCE WHEN IS THAT YOUR RESPONSIBILITY?"

"I .. I –"

"_I_ what Potter? _I_ what? You are not in your dormitory after hours? Out on the grounds? A few feet from the forest? And with a killer on the loose? Whatever were you thinking? And now when I ask you, YOU GIVE ME THAT PATHETIC EXCUSE?"

_Oh!_ Harry did not think about that. He was still shrinking from Snape but somehow it started to feel different. Vernon would never rage at him for endangering his life.

Severus took a deep breath and started pacing the office, trying to calm himself down. After a few minutes, he was calm enough to start speaking evenly again. He looked at Harry.

"Potter, whatever gave you the idea that you can free the bloody bird?"

Harry, grateful that Snape was calm again, cleared his throat, "I just could not bear to see Hagrid loosing Buckbeak. And Buckbeak was innocent on top of that. It was Malfoy's fault."

"An escape for Buckbeak was already planned, Potter."

"And also .. what did you say Sir?"

Snape sighed. "Potter, the Headmaster would have never left Hagrid to go through this, and would have never let an innocent life be wasted if he could do something about it."

"Oh! But Sir, I just didn't think that –"

Snape couldn't stay calm any more, he yelled, "Yes, Potter, you didn't. You never do! Whatever can we do to make you start thinking before acting? Wasn't what happened on Saturday enough? You go and risk your life again today?"

Snape started pacing again, "You know, it seems there is only one way that will get the idea through your skull. Come here!"

One very thorough spanking later, Severus was calmly sitting on the sofa with his arm draped around the shoulders of a curled up Harry beside him, gently stroking his hair every now and then. Harry was leaning on Severus' shoulder, sniffling quietly, with an awfully stinging behind. Harry really wanted to die of embarrassment; Snape had taken him over his knees and spanked him for the second time in three days! God, that was embarrassing, and very painful! By the end of the spanking, Harry was sure that Snape's hand was coated with iron! Yeah definitely committing suicide was the only option he had now. But committing suicide meant having to leave Snape's side and loosing that comfortable shoulder he was leaning on, and the warmth of the arm gently embracing him. Suicide can always be caught on later. It wasn't really urgent! He snuggled closer to Snape who only tightened his arm around him.

After some time, Harry started to feel ashamed of clinging to the older wizard like a wart. The man most probably wanted him to leave, now that he was punished and yelled at and everything. Snape had just spanked him, _spanked him_, why was it that he wanted to continue holding on to the man's shoulder? Harry started to move, only to hear Snape's, now very gentle voice, saying, "Harry, you do not have to get up if you don't want to."

That was nice. Snape can be really gentle when he wanted do. Harry felt himself smile involuntarily. He shifted again and lightly rested his cheek on his teacher's chest. He immediately felt Snape cupping his other cheek with his hand. Harry closed his eyes and sighed. God that felt good! Was that how it felt to have a parent? Did all his friends' parents hold them like that? Did Ron's father embrace him this way? Did Hermione Dad stroke her hair gently like this? If it was up to Harry, he would have stayed in this position all night long, leaning on his teacher's chest and cherishing his embrace. But he knew he had to get up sometime soon. So after a few minutes, Harry whispered a very heart felt _"thank you"_, then with an internal groan, he finally let go of those delightful emotions and stood up.

Harry would have liked to try and rub his stinging bottom but was too embarrassed to do it. He looked up at his teacher, who was looking at him … dare he say, _mischievously_?

"How is your bottom now Mr. Potter?"

Harry turned red and mumbled some words under his breath. Thankfully Snape did not press the matter. It seemed that the older wizard just wanted to remind him of it, _ha ... as if he could forget! _

Snape smirked at him and said, "Time to discuss the rest of your punishment!"

Harry's eyes widened.

Snape raised an eyebrow and simply said, "Did you really think I will let you get away with what you have done so lightly?

"_Lightly!" _Harry cried indignantly

"Yes _lightly_ Potter. You should be so grateful I too busy yelling to deal with you properly."

Harry really did not want to imagine what would have happened if Snape _dealt with him properly_ as he put it, not that Snape gave him any time to imagine for he immediately added in a very silky intimidating voice,

"Mister Potter, if you ever pull that kind of stunt again, you will loose the luxury of having a few items of clothing covering your behind when it gets over my knee!"

Harry stared at Snape, then paled, then turned bright red before squeaking, "no .. that .. that would not really b..be necess..aryy Sir"

"Oh yes, Potter, it will definitely be necessary, so mark my words, we do not want that to happen soon!"

Harry shook his head vigorously at that. He definitely did not want that to happen _at all_.

"Concerning your punishment, you will serve two more detentions with me and you will write 200 hundred lines saying: _I will never risk my life foolishly again!_ I want them to be ready by Wednesday Potions class. Is that clear?"

Harry nodded briskly.

"Now, if you use a copying spell, or if someone helped you in doing the lines, or if you cheat in any way, believe me, I will know, and you will be one very sorry Potter when I am through with you. Is that clear?"

Harry only nodded again.

"What? Cat had finally done us all a favor and ate your tongue?"

Harry cleared his throat, "no, Sir. Yes that is clear."

Snape nodded, then moved closer to Harry. He held Harry's chin and looked straight into Harry's eyes, saying softly, "Harry, you could have been killed today. No one knows what that rat wants to do right now, but you are definitely in danger. You are very careless about your life. Please be more careful."

_Damn! Why were his eyes burning again?_ "Yes, Sir."

"Alright, go now. It is past midnight and it is time you get some sleep."

Harry nodded and turned to leave. When he was at the door, he turned back to Snape and said honestly, "Sir, thank you for taking care of me!"

Harry went out leaving Snape staring at the door after him. After a few moments, Severus smiled and whispered, "You are much welcome, child".

TBC


	9. Chapter 9 Dreaming

Disclaimer: What can I say, I definitely do not own them :(. The lucky one is JKR.

_AN:_

_Dear readers, I love you! _

_This chapter is dedicated to scardi, my hundredth reviewer on Painful Guardianship _

**Chapter 9 – Dreaming **

Harry did not want to go back to the Gryffindor tower just yet. He hoped he could go up to the owlery and sit .. umm .. well stand staring into space till the sunrise. Too bad he could not really do that. Harry finally remembered that he could now rub his backside without being embarrassed about it and immediately started doing just that. Owie! Harry was ready to bet that Snape usually drank a potion to make his hand turn to steel before spanking him. That hurt.

He walked back to Gryffindor tower thinking about how to explain being out all that time to Ron and Hermione. He did not want to lie to them, and he really wanted to tell them that Buckbeak was free, but after what happened last time, he was not ready for another encounter. He went through the portrait hole to find, as expected, both Ron and Hermione waiting for him. Hermione immediately started lecturing him, "I do not believe that you had the nerve to do that Harry James Potter, where were you? Do you have any idea what time it is?"

Ron, on the other hand, was interested in something else, "Harry, did you go to Hagrid again. You must be horrified now if you had watched the execution. Poor Hagrid, what is he –"

"Hey, cool it mates! I … um .. just met Snape and he gave me a detention." At least it was not a complete lie, he had certainly met Snape, and what he did was worse than detention.

"The greasy bastard!"

"Ron, stop it. Harry, you definitely deserved this detention. What were you thinking? Staying out on the grounds after curfew, honestly!"

Harry grinned, he seemed to be hearing that a lot today.

"Hermione," Ron whined, "give the man a break, will you. He was just in detention with Snape!"

"Hmph .. I am going to sleep."

Ron rolled his eyes as he and Harry went up to their dormitories. They both changed their clothes and went to bed. Harry was careful this time to sleep on his stomach.

Meanwhile Snape was pacing his quarters with firewhiskey in hand, for the second time in three days. The headmaster is probably waiting until Snape came back from his _'mission'_. He had no idea how he was going to tell the headmaster what happened. Most probably up till now, the headmaster thought it was him who freed Buckbeak. He did not wait for long for with two whooshes of fire, both Albus and Minerva were in his quarters. _Great! Just what he needed now! As if Albus wasn't enough, now he had to deal with both of them! _Snape sighed resignedly as he approached them and lead them to his small hall. Once they all sat down, Albus said brightly, "Severus my boy, that was great. You have managed to save an innocent life."

_Yeah yeah!_

McGonagall then asked, "So how was the time turner, did you have any problems Severus? I actually need to return it to the Ms. Granger first thing in the morning."

Severus glared at her, "If Granger had been using it Minerva, you should be certain, I wouldn't have any problems with it."

Minerva chuckled, "Oh yes, of course. You are now in competition with Ms. Granger. I just thought Mr. Malfoy was the one who wanted to be even with her."

This earned Minerva a legendary glowering from Severus. It only made Albus laugh loudly. That was too much. Both Albus and Minerva in the same room with him! _Well just you wait both of you; I will have the last laugh._

Snape silkily said, "As a matter of fact Minerva, I did not use it at all."

It was Albus who asked this time, "What do you mean Severus? Didn't you free Buckbeak?"

"No, Headmaster, there was no need for that."

Albus eyes twinkled, "Oh do you mean to say that Buckbeak freed himself, and in such a suitable time too! What a clever bird!"

Snape stopped himself from laughing out loud. He was feeling very smug, the headmaster, did not know everything after all! "Headmaster, I am really very sorry to destroy that remarkable belief, but that was not what happened."

"Oh?"

However, McGonagall snapped impatiently, "Severus, there is absolutely no need for the drama. Why don't you tell us immediately what happened!"

"Minerva, that would really spoil the fun."

"Severus!"

"But …"

"NOW!" she thundered.

Snape shrugged, "Fine. Potter did it!"

Albus cleared his throat, and while Minerva was looking shocked, he said, "Severus, would you please start from the beginning."

Snape told them what he had seen from the window in Hagrid's hut. This reminded Albus, "I see, and I thought that you started a conversation and gestured to me to do the same because you wanted to give yourself some more time out there!"

McGonagall however was struggling with different issues, "Severus, you mean to say that Potter was outside freeing Buckbeak that late alone?"

Snape raised an eyebrow, "I thought that much was obvious."

She glared at him, then stood up and paced for some time muttering under her breath things that sounded like, "That boy … no common sense … his safety … the rat fled … wait till I see him .."

"Minerva, please sit down and calm yourself." Albus already knew there is more to the story, and he almost guessed what happened.

Minerva dropped in her chair instantly snapping, "If I could just lay my hand on that boy now, I would strangle him to death!"

Snape coolly said, "well Minerva, I know your feeling, but I thought that the situation did not really call for such a drastic measure. I merely settled for a sound spanking."

Both Albus and Minerva were silent for a few moments. _Here it comes. I am fired? I am dead? What?_

Albus opened his mouth but Minerva beat him to it, "Severus, as much as it pains me to say it, I fully agree with you. And believe me I deeply regret that I was not there to do it myself. That foolish boy! Honestly."

_Well, that was not expected!_

Albus looked at Minerva in bewilderment, then started twinkling again, making Snape let out the breath he was holding, "Why Minerva, I didn't know you could be that belligerent!"

"Belligerent, Albus, this is the least that the boy deserves. As a matter of fact as soon as I see him tomorrow, the boy will receive the worst dressing down possible complete with loss of points and detentions!"

Severus cleared his throat, "Well Minerva, I would not really want to spoil your fun, as you usually do with me I must add, but I have already done that. The boy lost points and got two detentions. I also yelled enough for both of us. But if you want to do more, I am the last person to stop you." _But really the boy had enough._

_Three years old Harry was very scared. Snape was holding his little hand in his as he walked in quick paces through the hospital corridors. Harry felt his knees buckle. He didn't want to take a shot. He looked up when Snape stopped walking and froze. He expected to be slapped for delaying. His uncle always did that. He pulled his hand from Snape's and put his arms around his face to protect himself. He was scared. Uncle Vernon told him that if he dared touch Dudley's toys, he would send him to the hospital and make the doctor put needles in his body and it will hurt like fire. May be that is why Snape took him to the hospital. Harry sobbed. He did not touch Dudley's toys, he didn't dare, so why did Snape bring him here. He crouched on the floor and curled into a ball sobbing, "I sowwy, pwease, I not do it 'gain, no shots pwease, sowwwyyy."_

_He waited for Snape to hit him as he curled up and felt him kneeling down beside him. Snape put his arms around Harry's little shoulders, "Harry, it's alright. Don't cry." Snape picked Harry up and into his arms. He cuddled Harry close as he cried loudly. "Shh little one, no need to be scared."_

_Harry sobbed, "but .. but .. doctow put needwes in me 'cause I bad."_

_Snape looked shocked, "Harry, whatever gave you this idea?". He sat down in the nearest chair with Harry in his lap. He wiped Harry's tears from his little face and smiled gently, "little one, you are sick and you need to take a shot that will make you all better. I don't want you to be sick."_

_"But, sniffff, it huwts"_

_"Well, yes, but only a very little bit."_

_Harry sniffed again as he looked at Snape with wide green eyes. "Pwomise?"_

_Snape smiled again, "Yes, I promise. When the doctor is giving you the shot, I will hold you. And you can even pull at my hair if it hurts you. Ok?"_

_Harry beamed at Snape. Uncle Vernon always threatened to whack him bad if he cried. He never held him. Aunt Petunia said that only good boys will be carried by their mummies and daddies, and he is a very bad boy._

_Snape stood up still carrying little Harry, and went inside the examination room. A very pretty physician was waiting for them. She beamed at Harry, "Aww, what a cute little kid you have there." Harry looked fearfully at Snape when she said that. That doctor will get him in trouble. Aunt Petunia did not like anyone to say Harry is cute. Her Duddikins is the cute one. But Snape was smiling and softly said, "Yes, he is."_

_The physician tickled Harry lightly and he giggled. She took him from Snape's arms and set him on the table, then quickly examined him while Snape watched. Harry went very still when she was examining him. Last time he squirmed, Uncle Vernon hit him when they went home. _

_"Here we go kid. All finished." She smiled then looked to Snape saying, "Your son is doing good. I will just give him his shot now and you can go."_

_Harry's bottom lip quivered. He still did not want a shot. He was scared. He put his little hands on his eyes and tried to be brave. He felt Snape beside him. "Hey little one, it will be alright."_

_Harry stretched his arms to be picked up. He hoped Snape would keep his promise and hold him when he takes the shot. Snape immediately picked him up and cuddled him in his arms. Harry held to Snape's neck and buried his little head into his shoulder. He felt his shorts being pulled down and held on to Snape tightly. Closing his eyes, he stiffened, and held his breath. He felt a slight sting in his bum and braced himself for the rest of the pain. Harry was surprised to feel his shorts being pulled up again and Snape rubbing his back soothingly, Surely, it isn't over?_

_"Harry, it is over now."_

_Over? He lifted his head and opened one big green eye to look around. He saw the pretty doctor throwing the syringe away. He looked up at Snape and beamed. Snape had kept his promise. It did not hurt much. Without thinking he put his arms around Snape's neck and hugged him tight._

_The doctor smiled at them and gave Harry a brightly wrapped lollipop. "Here sweetie, take this lolly for being so brave."_

_Then looking at Snape, she said, "your son is a very well behaved and brave boy Mr. Dursley!"_

_Dursley? No, it was not Dursley, it was Snape, he did not come with his uncle. Harry, horrified, looked around when … a resounding SLAP fell across his face. He heard Aunt Petunia thundering at him. "HOW DARE YOU BOY try to make the doctor think you are braver than my Dudley? And also taking sweets from her."_

_Petunia snatched the lollipop from Harry who discovered that he was in his uncle's house while Vernon picked him up and literally threw him on his cot in the cupboard under the stairs._

Harry sat bolt upright in his bed. Ouch! His bottom was still stinging. Not that bad, but still he was not at all comfortable in a sitting position.

Harry looked around. It was just a dream. He lied back on bed and closed his eyes. The real memories from that event kept striking his mind, threatening to overwhelm him. NO! He did not want to remember what really happened when he was only three years old and both he and Dudley went to the hospital to be examined and receive some shots. He tightened his fists to force himself to forget. He focused on the dream. Snape! Harry grinned. Oh if only Snape knew how he acted in Harry's dream, he would chop Harry into little pieces and throw him into a cauldron. In the dream Snape even allowed him to .. _pull his hair_ … Harry almost giggled at the thought. The dream was so vivid, Harry still felt all the sensations he had gone through in his dreams. He forced himself again to forget the last part of the dream and focused on the rest. Harry smiled lightly as he remembered what Snape did. He remembered that he had seen other adults saying those same things and acting that same way with their children whenever he went to the hospital. Harry sighed. Would Snape really have done that if he was his guardian? Harry had a feeling that he would. The last three days clearly showed Harry that the man was capable of showing care and emotions when they were most needed. Harry stretched his arms, imitating his three years old self in the dream, wanting to be picked up. Harry closed his eyes to cherish the memory of Snape picking him up and holding him so tight. Harry curled his arms around an imaginary neck and smiled. _God! _How he missed that in his childhood.

It was still early and Harry tried to sleep again, but the dream kept popping in his mind. He finally gave up and crept out of bed. He used the bathroom, got dressed and quietly went down to the common room, quill and parchment in hand. If he was not going to sleep, he might as well start working on his lines. He only had today to finish them and he definitely did not want to make Snape angry.

He lied on the carpet near the fire, on his stomach of course, and started writing. _I will not risk my life foolishly again! _Right, he won't. _I will not risk my life foolishly again! _Harry cringed when he remembered what Snape said he would do to him next time. _I will not risk my life foolishly again! _Harry turned red. _I will not risk my life foolishly again! _Harry smiled when he remembered his dream _I will not risk my life foolishly again! I will not risk my life foolishly again! I will not risk my life foolishly again! _May be if he tried to work quicker on his lines, he would be able to give them to Snape today in his detention, not tomorrow. Yes, that would be good. With that though, he concentrated on his lines, scratching vigorously on his parchment.

Almost three hours later, Harry was working on his 180th line. 20 more to go! It was already 8:00 and his house mates started to come down to the common room and go in groups to breakfast. Harry folded his parchments neatly and put them in his bag. He would be able to finish them at lunch. Ron and Hermione came down and they went together to breakfast. His friends kept looking at him curiously. He just seemed too content and they could not understand how could that have happened. They were both feeling miserable that Buckbeak was killed last night. And although Hermione had her suspicions that something might have happened to stop that, she wasn't very sure. After all she did not really know why McGonagall borrowed her time turner the day before.

They reached the Great Hall and sat in their usual places. Harry sat gingerly on his chair. Although his behind did not really hurt but it was still tender and sitting was not comfortable. He struggled to find a soft spot in his chair as he ate breakfast.

Snape watched as Harry squirmed in his chair. He smirked in his plate. It served the brat right. Maybe now he would remember not to pull foolish stunts like that again. He looked up to see McGonagall glaring at him. Yes the boy did deserve it, but it was over her dead body if she allowed Snape to laugh at him. Snape quickly schooled his expression into a scowl and looked down at his plate instead. McGonagall narrowed her eyes and looked at Dumbledore, who as usual acted as if he was oblivious to whatever was going on, watching the table as if it was the most magnificent thing he had ever seen. McGonagall huffed as she sipped her tea. Those two! If it was up to her, she would hex them both into the next century. _Annoying, infuriating, bothersome gits!_ … Too bad she was overly fond of them.

Classes went on as usual until lunch time, which Harry skipped in favor of finishing his lines. He told his friends he wasn't hungry and endured the suspicious looks from Hermione before they left him at peace. He immediately started on his lines and finished them in time to run to his next class. He was too pleased with himself to notice the stairs moving and ended up having a bad fall. He was sent to the infirmary by a huffing McGonagall to get his ankle fixed and when he returned to class, they had almost finished transfiguration. He felt McGonagall sending him funny looks but shrugged them away.

He fidgeted all through Charms, looking at his watch every 10 seconds. Come on! Half way through charms, Harry suddenly discovered that he could not wait for his detention. He was _looking forward_ to his detention! Well that was rich. Harry forced himself after that to go through the rest of charms more calmly and to chew his dinner rather than swallow it later. His friends were both looking at him intently. Ron even mentioned that Harry had finally went barmy. He vaguely heard his friends saying they were going off to see how Hagrid was doing after last night as he went off to the dungeons. He arrived at detention 10 minutes early. Snape was startled to find Harry in the middle of the classroom when he left his office to collect some ingredients from the students' cupboard. He raised an eyebrow, saying sarcastically, "Mr. Potter, I do not believe that you have not only managed to be on time for your detention, but you have also arrived early? Are you sick Mr. Potter? Are you suffering of brain damage?"

_Ha ha, yeah yeah very funny Snape_, "No Sir, I just finished dinner and came immediately."

Snape crossed his arms, "I see. So what are you waiting for then. Start scrubbing."

Harry looked around. It seemed that the first years today have managed to make the cauldrons and the tables thickly coated with spilt potions. Harry sighed as he went to get the cleaning materials. He came back as Snape sat at his desk and started marking essays. Harry put on his gloves and started scrubbing the first cauldron. _Idiot! And you were looking forward for your detention. Exactly what were you expecting? Scrub!_

Ten minutes later, Harry was scrubbing furiously as he remembered a similar incident at the Dursleys. _Harry was seven years old and he had managed to burn breakfast. He was afraid to get his hands burnt so he left the pan on the stove and went to get something to hold the hot pan with. Dudley, stuck his leg in Harry's way sending Harry stumbling and hitting his head on the fridge. When he stopped seeing stars, he heared his aunt screeching at him as smoke coated the kitchen. He ran to the stove and managed to pull the pan away from the stove throwing it into the water filled sink. Later that day, after a beating from Uncle Vernon, he was ordered to scrub the pan clean. His whole body was aching and his little hands were tired._

Harry closed his eyes, with the cauldron in his hands. He shouldn't think of these memories. Why was he thinking of them now?

He continued to scrub as he thought of a crazy idea. What if he was living with Snape at that time? He looked up to see Snape still bent on the parchments scratching with his quill. He watched Snape some time but immediately continued to scrub as he felt the man raising his head.

Harry sighed as he imagined his seven years old self in the kitchen making breakfast.

_He wanted to surprise Snape and show him that he was a big boy now. He was sweating; the stove was getting very hot. Harry bit his lip as his hand started to feel the heat. He stepped down from the little stool that he had put in front of the stove, and went to get something to hold the hot pan handle with. He tripped and fell down only to find strong hands taking hold of him before he hit the floor. He looked up to see Snape scowling at him. Oh no. He was in trouble. Snape let go of Harry, put off the stove, took the pan, which was now smoking, and threw it in the sink. He turned around to Harry who was now looking down. He came near Harry and lifted his chin up, saying calmly, "Explain yourself boy!"_

_Harry stuttered, "Umm I .. just wanted to .. make breakfast!" Harry had made a fool of himself. He could not tell Snape that he wanted to show him that he was all grown up now. _

_"I see. And since when was it your responsibility to make breakfast?"_

_"Er, you let me help!"_

_"Help! Not make it alone, and I have certainly never allowed you near the stove!" _

_Harry looked down again. He always spoiled everything. He was never going to impress Snape, he will always be angry with him._

_"How many times did I tell you not to go near the stove?" With that Snape grabbed Harry's arm and turned him around, landing a few sharp smacks on his bottom. Harry yelped and started rubbing his bum crying._

_Snape let him cry for a minute before shaking his head then picking him up. Snape sat Harry on the counter and wiped away his tears, "Rules are there to be followed, Harry. You could have burnt yourself badly!"_

_"I am sorry." Harry said between tears._

_Snape smiled, "Yes I know. You are always sorry after you do something, but you never think before doing it!"_

_Harry pouted making Snape chuckle. "Alright boy, come here!" Snape opened his arms and Harry fell into them. Snape wrapped his arms around Harry in a tight hug which Harry heartily returned. Snape then said, "Right, you will now help me with breakfast and after we eat, you will stay in your room until lunch."_

_Harry scowled while Snape raised an intimidating eyebrow making Harry smile sweetly at him saying, "Yessir!" He did not want to be smacked again after all._

Harry was still scrubbing the cauldron grinning like an idiot. Oh God! If only he had that life instead of his own.

Snape was watching Harry for the last 30 minutes at least. He had noticed Harry watching him earlier and looked up in time to see Harry turning his head quickly away. _Hmmph, typical Gryffindor! _Not one sneaky bone in their bodies. Snape was going to continue working on his never ending pile of essays when he discovered that Harry was still working on one cauldron all that time. And was the boy …grinning? Well that's a first. Students never really grinned in his presence, let alone in a detention! Snape continued to watch as Harry scrubbed the same cauldron over and over again, while frowning, pouting, scowling, grinning and sighing! Had the boy finally lost it? Snape was curious to know what the boy was thinking about, not that he would ever admit it of course.

Snape slowly approached Potter and waited until he was right behind him before he said, "Mr. Potter, exactly what do you think you are doing?

Snape was highly amused as Potter jumped about two feet in the air as the cauldron slipped from his fingers to land in a resounding crash on the floor. Snape almost laughed but caught himself at the last moment. It wouldn't do good for his reputation to be caught .. God forbid .._laughing_!

Harry snapped his head around, "I .. er .. was .. Sir .."

"Yes Mr. Potter, as eloquent as ever I am sure. Now answer my question in a coherent sentence if you would."

Harry pinked before getting a grip on himself and clearing his throat, it was after all impossible for Snape to know what he was thinking about. Harry imagined what could happen to him if Snape knew, well it was not a very pleasant image, so he said, "I was scrubbing cauldron, Sir."

"Let me correct that phrase Mr. Potter. You were scrubbing a cauldron, not cauldrons."

"Sir?"

"You have been scrubbing one cauldron over and over again for the last 40 minutes. Surely you cannot be that daft not to notice what you are scrubbing. Do you have a reason for that?"

Harry looked to discover that he was doing exactly what Snape said. "Er .. no Sir. I umm, was not concentrating."

Snape glared at him, "I see. Well Potter, if you do not want to continue in this detention until your classes tomorrow morning, I suggest you stop daydreaming this instant, and get on with your work!"

Harry gulped visibly. Snape did not know how close he was to the truth. Harry whispered, "yes Sir," and concentrated immediately on scrubbing.

Two hours later, Snape looked up from his essays, saying, "That would be all Potter. You may go."

Yes, now is the time. He will not mess it up. He took off the gloves and returned everything to its place before approaching Snape and stood in front of his desk. He took a deep breath before saying, "Sir."

Snape put his quill down and looked at Harry raising an eyebrow, _oh no, don't raise that eyebrow, it makes me nervous!_ "I wanted to give you the lines Sir."

"Oh? You mean Mr. Potter that you have come early to your detention today, have been able to scrub 12 cauldrons, _and _finished your lines?"

"Yes Sir."

Snape couldn't believe it. The boy was actually trying to impress him? Wonders will never cease, "I see. Well where are they?"

Harry took them out immediately and gave them to Snape who looked at him incredulously before looking down. Harry's heart dropped, Snape did not believe him. Maybe he thought Harry cheated. Yes that was it. He finished all lines and brought them even before time, Snape ought to think he cheated. Why did he do that? He could have waited till the next day! Snape was looking carefully through the parchment making Harry close to panic. He always messed up everything!

Snape finally looked up at Harry. Strange! The boy looked panicked! Seriously, maybe for the first time in his life, he does a very god job on something, and he is panicked?

"Good job!"

Harry's sight seemed to focus suddenly on Snape, "Sorry?"

Snape smirked, "What Potter, you have a hearing problem?"

Harry scowled. He definitely would not mention to Snape that he himself had this same reaction a couple of days ago when Harry readily agreed to spend the summer with him. And after all hearing the first compliment from Snape in his life definitely caused a double take, to say the least.

"Thank you Sir."

Snape suddenly discovered that he had complemented the boy! He certainly did not want to say that. Why did he do it? "Hmph. Don't let that get into your head boy!"

_Ha Snape! You have already said it, you can't change it now!_ Harry grinned, knowing full well that this will set Snape's temper off, and repeated, "thank you Sir."

_That boy is annoying me on purpose. Fine, your detention tomorrow Potter will be hell. I will make you sort rotten flobberworms, I will make you … make a potion, yes that's it, the boy hates potions. Just you wait until tomorrow you insolent brat!_

Snape scowled deep, "Your detention is over. Get out!"

Harry took off immediately grinning all the way to his tower. A few days ago, if someone had told him that he will leave Snape's office, let alone a detention, grinning or laughing, he would have patted them sympathetically and transferred them to St, Mungo's. However, Harry seemed to be doing just that every time he left Snape's presence for the last three days.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10 Some Trouble

Disclaimer: What can I say, I definitely do not own them :(. The lucky one is JKR.

**The Painful Guardianship**

**Chapter 10 – Some Trouble **

As soon as Harry returned to the common room, he found both Ron and Hermione bouncing with excitement. They did not give him time to breathe before being dragged to his dormitory by them to talk.

"Harry you won't believe it, oh Harry it is great news," Hermione squealed.

"Er .. right, what?" Harry had a feeling he knew exactly what they were going to tell him.

"It's Buckbeak Harry, he escaped. And Hagrid was –"

"Yeah I know!"

"You know?"

"How do you know?"

Right what should he say now? "I .. uh.. Professor Snape talked about it." Well, he did, only not that day.

"He did? Well that is strange!" Hermione regarded Harry suspiciously.

Harry knew that she would soon put two and two together and will eventually know that he had lied. He didn't even know why he hadn't told them about it last night. It would have been much easier. They already knew he was late and that he received detention. He might as well have told them what happened. _Stupid. You will always be stupid, there is no cure for that!_

He sighed resignedly when Hermione asked the inevitable question narrowing her eyes, "Harry, where is your invisibility cloak?"

Ron opened his mouth to answer Hermione, but stopped before uttering one word, and looked sharply at Harry. _Great, now Ron had figured it out too!_

"Um ... actually ..."

Hermione raised an eyebrow, not very unlike Snape, while Ron yelled, "Harry, I don't believe this. Were you the one who freed Buckbeak?"

Harry nodded, prompting Ron to continue, "And why didn't you tell us. Why did you do it alone? And you didn't even tell us when you came back yesterday."

Harry didn't have an answer to that, "I .. um .. thought you would be angry and I didn't want you to get in trouble with me." That was actually true. Harry really didn't want to get them into trouble, this, and the fact that it would have been impossible to convince Hermione in such a short time. Besides it was easy for him to get the cloak and free Buckbeak alone, it would have been much more difficult if it was the three of them together.

His answer however was not enough for calming down his two friends. Ron was agitated that Harry did it alone and failed to tell them since the last night, while Hermione was deeply infuriated that he did it at all. Finishing with, "Did you really think that Dumbledore would have let him die?", Hermione stormed out of the dormitory while Ron stomped to the bathroom.

Harry put his head in his hands and groaned. Would he ever have one day without some sort of torment? Now his friends are angry with him over some stupid reason. Why didn't he ever tell the?

Ron came back from the bathroom, and without a word he changed his clothes and lied in bed putting a pillow over his head. _Great – Just great!_

Harry got up, used the bathroom, changed and lied in bed too. He was vaguely aware of Neville, Seamus and Dean, coming into the dormitory and the loud noises of changing and lying in bed. When he finally heard the regular breaths of his room mates, he closed his eyes.

After what seemed to Harry like one minute exactly, he woke up with a hand poking his shoulder painfully. He opened his eyes shakily and blinked, then immediately sat up when he saw Snape standing beside his bed trying to wake him.

"Get up, Potter" Snape hissed.

Harry jumped out of bed immediately, something must have happened, if Snape was in his dormitory in the Gryffindor Tower waking him up forcefully, then something terrible must have happened. "What Sir, what happened?"

"Shhhhh, come with me, make haste," Snape whispered.

Harry was confused and very worried. It seemed to be long past midnight and there was still no sound except the regular breathing of his roommates. Maybe he should wake up the others? Or may be Ron, if it was related to Pettigrew. Harry whispered, "Sir, should I wake Ron."

Snape glared at him, "Absolutely not Potter. It is Weasely who has put you in this situation, he and that girl Granger. Really, you call those friends?"

Harry felt a stab of anger inside him, he might have fought with them today, but this did not mean they were not his friends. Still, he did not know the 'situation' that Snape talked about but imagined that at least it wouldn't be something dangerous for his friends.

He followed Snape quietly down the stairs. As they reached the common room, he felt Snape pulling him close and put a hand over his mouth. Harry stood still, almost panicking. Snape pulled him to the corner of the room in the shadows, as the portrait hole opened. Dumbledore was getting inside the hole his voice ringing speaking with another person behind him, "And as I said, this must be all a mistake. I will wake Mr. Potter now and see what the real story is, but Mr. Dursley you should really calm yourself down …."

Harry felt nauseated. He did not hear anything after the word 'Dursley'. He opened his eyes wide to see Vernon Dursley shaking with rage, following Dumbledore, his face almost purple. Harry whimpered only to feel Snape's hand tightening over his mouth. As soon as Dumbledore and his uncle disappeared on the stairs to the dormitories, Snape pushed Harry from his place and out the portrait hole, Harry vaguely hearing Ron's voice saying, " … and he didn't even tell us."

In a few seconds, Harry found himself in the dungeons in Snape's office, sitting on the sofa beside Snape. He looked at Snape bewildered, how did they reach the dungeons in a few seconds? And why was Vernon Dursley here? What did Ron and Hermione do? Was this all because he did not tell them about Buckbeak? And how was Vernon Dursley in Hogwarts?

Snape put his arm around Harry's shoulders and pulled him to his chest. Harry rested his head there almost forgetting what happened. He didn't care as long as Snape was with him. His teacher whispered in his ear, "Don't you ever worry Harry, I will protect you!"

Harry closed his eyes and fell asleep feeling safe and protected with a small smile on his lips. No one is going to hurt him now. Snape was beside him shaking his shoulders gently … well not very gently but Harry didn't care … Snape kept shaking his shoulders ….

Harry opened his eyes after a few minutes, the shaking was really forceful now and it was irritating. Harry's eyes was hurting, there was a lot of light around and Neville was standing beside him shaking him. Neville? Harry looked around. _A dream! Another dream! It felt sooo real._ Harry shook his head to clear it. He sighed. Did what happen with Ron and Hermione really shake him that much? To think that they would complain about it to Uncle Vernon, and he would come to Hogwarts? _Well Harry James Potter, you are now totally and formally insane!_ Harry looked around again and registered the flustered look of Neville's face, he looked at the clock and BLIMEY! Potions! Harry seriously wondered if the Snape in his dream would be able to protect Harry against the real enraged Snape if he was late. Harry dived to the bathroom, and after a few seconds he was all dressed and running with Neville down the stairs to Potions. As they were running he reminded himself to thank Neville later, Neville, the person whose _boggart_ was Professor Snape risked being late to Snape's class just to wake him up. Phewwww, they reached the class as the line of students was entering and caught up with them just in time.

When they were partnering, he found that Ron, as expected, had partnered with Hermione so he partnered with Neville. Harry didn't care, especially today, after what Neville had done for him. He just hoped that their explosion wouldn't be very big.

Other than some scathing remarks from Malfoy, everything went on normally in the Potions class. _Well as normal as can be!_ Harry thought darkly as he watched their potion turn a bright orange color, versus the sky blue it was supposed to turn to. Harry sighed; well at least it didn't explode. Snape came over to examine their potion and narrowed his eyes menacingly. Harry felt Neville shrink beside him, and for the first time in three years, Harry was curious to know the real reason why Snape treated Neville the way he did. Harry had to admit that Snape was definitely nasty to everybody, but what he did to Neville was really evil. He tuned off Snape's rant concerning the potion, he thought that maybe by the end of the summer, may be, he might dare ask Snape that question, as well as the other question that had been nagging him for years, why did Snape let Malfoy get away with everything?

Harry noticed before leaving that Snape was holding his left arm with an unreadable expression on his face.

At lunch, Harry sat with Neville, Seamus, and Dean. His friends were totally ignoring him, which was stupid, for until a few weeks ago both Ron and Hermione were ignoring each other while Harry tried to play the peace messenger. His friends could sometimes be disgustingly childish. Harry thanked Neville heartily which only made Neville blush deep into his plate. Harry smiled, poor Neville was not used to this type of attention.

As they were finishing lunch and brown owl cam sweeping and dropped a small letter on Harry's plate. _Sirius! It must be Sirius_. Harry opened the letter only o discover sadly that it was not from Sirius but from Dumbledore:

_Harry,_

_Please come to my office as soon as you finish lunch._

_Albus Dumbledore_

Harry looked up to the head table and nodded to the headmaster.

Harry approached the gargoyle guarding the entrance to the headmaster's office contemplating what the headmaster wanted to talk to him about. He had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach; somehow he knew that this meeting was going to hold some bad news.

He sighed as he breathed the password; the gargoyle leapt aside making way for Harry to jump on the spiral staircase. As soon as he entered the office, he knew that his feeling was right. Dumbledore looked at him without his customary twinkle. He looked worried. However, after a few seconds, Dumbledore readopted his well-known cheerful behavior and invited Harry to sit down.

Harry sat in the armchair facing the headmaster's desk and waited for him to start speaking.

"Harry, I have asked you to come here today to speak to you about the arrangements concerning your summer."

Harry felt his throat dry. He did not know what Dumbledore was going to say but from the headmaster's demeanor, it did not seem to be good.

Taking Harry's silence as a cue, Dumbledore continued, "I know that you have agreed with Professor Snape on spending the summer at his house, which I admit gave me quite a surprise when I was informed about it. However Harry, some things changed since then."

Harry had to admit that through the last few days, he got accustomed to being with Snape. He was looking forward very much for the summer. He knew the man would probably be very strict with him, but Harry didn't care. Snape's discipline, instead of pushing Harry away, had succeeded in attracting him more to Snape as a trusted adult that will take care of him, seeing the warmth and care that this discipline was given with. He daydreamed for hours over the last three days about the summer and created situations where he and Snape would be spending time together, doing things, flying, and even having rows. Now he knew that all this was for nothing, he was so stupid.

Dumbledore, oblivious to Harry's thoughts, added, "You will have to go back to the Dursleys for –"

As soon as Harry heard the word 'Dursley', he jumped up and yelled, "Fine"

Surprised at Harry's reaction, Dumbledore started, "What are –"

"Fine, I know. Snape doesn't want me; he changed his mind, right?"

"Harry I believe that you have jumped to the wrong –"

"I DON'T BLOODY CARE," Harry screamed and ran out of Dumbledore's office ignoring the shattering noise that came from behind him.

Harry ran through the corridors not knowing where to go or what to do. He was feeling very stupid, very humiliated, very … _betrayed_. Why him? Why was his life always complicated? Why was it always him that no body ever cared about?

Ron and Hermione were just coming out of charms wondering where Harry was, not that they were going to ask him, as a blur went past them. When Ron and Hermione finally recognized the blur to be Harry running, he was out of sight. They looked all around the corridors surrounding the charms classroom but could not find him. After 15 minutes of searching without finding Harry, they were both very worried.

"Something is wrong, Ron, very wrong."

"I don't know Hermione, but this definitely wasn't normal."

Hermione stood up saying, "Let's go see Dumbledore."

Ron followed Hermione. He was feeling guilty, maybe if they were on speaking terms with Harry today, he might have came to them with what was bothering him instead of running like that. Why did they have to be such gits!

When they reached the gargoyle, they discovered that they were not the only ones worried. McGonagall was standing in front of the staircase talking with Snape and Dumbledore. Snape looked up to see them coming and motioned for them to haste.

McGonagall immediately said, "Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger, we were just going to send for you. I trust you know where Mr. Potter is now?"

"No Professor, we were actually coming to ask Professor Dumbledore."

Both McGonagall and Dumbledore's faces fell. Snape, on the other hand, turned to them slowly and as he approached them menacingly, both Ron and Hermione took an instinctive step back.

"Weasely, Granger, I hope you understand that this is important. So if you know where Potter is, there is no need for this Gryffindorish honor of covering for him, and say this instant."

Hermione looked shocked that Snape implied they would keep this information, but Ron was very angry to think before blurting, "Well even if we know where he is, we will definitely not tell _you_. You probably want to find him to torture him! He must be running away from you."

Hermione was appalled, "RON!"

Snape eyes glittered dangerously while Dumbledore looked very stern. McGonagall however had other thoughts. She immediately grabbed Ron by the ear scolding him, "Young man, that was totally unacceptable. 20 points will be taken from you and after we find Mr. Potter, we will discuss your dreadful behavior."

"Ow owwww." Ron rubbed his now fiery red ear, as he glared at both Snape and McGonagall. He did not need to be told twice to go to his dormitory and stay there, and ran for it making sure to keep out of McGonagall's reach who seemed to want to grab his ear again as he ran past her.

Snape would have been very amused by that if the situation was not serious. Harry had managed to shatter all the windows in the headmaster's office as he ran down the staircase and from what the students and the portraits reported, Harry was running around the school so fast that he was barely recognized. Albus had told them what happened and with the boy's unsettled emotions, they did not know what he would do. Snape did not blame Harry for jumping to that conclusion, after all, only a week ago, Harry was only seeing him as a cruel bastard. But the boy should at least listen to the headmaster.

Dumbledore looked back at Hermione, "Miss Granger, could you tell me what you saw?"

Hermione told them how they saw Harry running fast by them and how searched all the place around the floor where the charms classroom was before coming to inquire what happened.

After that, it was agreed that Albus would stay in his office getting reports about the situation from the portraits while Minerva would search the grounds with Hagrid. Severus was to take Hermione and search inside the school. Surprisingly enough, it was Severus who suggested that the girl should go with him. He had a feeling that Harry was inside the school and not on the grounds. And if there are some places that Harry liked to go, then definitely the girl would know where they were.

Hermione and Snape searched together for a few minutes before Hermione suggested to go search in the Owlery. She told Snape that Harry liked to go there and talk to Hedwig, especially if he was depressed. They ran up the stairs until they reached the top. They looked around but there was no Harry in sight. Hermione sighed, it seemed that Harry was not there. As she turned to leave, she saw Harry. Harry was sitting at the end of a ledge just outside one of the windows. The ledge contained long clear notches looking like big gashes and was leaning dangerously down. Hermione watched in horror as Harry sat there staring into space oblivious to any danger.

Snape was about to leave the Owlery cursing the useless girl beside him when suddenly his breath caught in his throat and his heart clenched painfully in his chest. One move, one tiny move and Harry will become a crushed heap of bones down on the ground. Snape would not even find the time to levitate him. He looked sharply around to shut Granger up, and thankfully saw that she had already deduced that outcome, and was clasping her hands to her mouth, eyes wide in horror, trying not to breathe.

Snape moved very slowly and quietly to the window his feet barely touching the ground. He prayed Harry wouldn't hear him, for even shifting one inch, the ledge would crumble and Harry would fall.

Snape took out his wand and whispered a _Petrificus Totalus_ followed immediately with a _Mobilicorpus_ without even a breath in between. Snape levitated a stunned Harry inside the Owlery and with a _Finite_ Harry was moving again. They all looked at each other in silence for a moment, before Harry burst,

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME? YOU THINK I WILL BE MANIPULATED AGAIN? I AM NOT STUPID! GET AWAY FROM ME YOU ……."

Snape watched Harry's tirade and waited in patience for him to finish. Snape was seething but was not ready to talk. The boy was definitely so stupid. He had not only jumped to an unreasonable conclusion, _not that he blamed him_, but he almost killed himself for the third time, the _third time in one week_. He didn't exactly need the Dark Lord to do it for him. Snape closed his eyes. The boy needed someone to watch him 24 hours a day. When he opened his eyes again, Harry was still ranting but Granger was standing right in front of him. Snape watched in shock,as the girl suddenly slapped Harry viciously across his face making him stop mid rant.

Hermione screamed, "you stupid git! You almost died!", before running out of the Owlery tears running down her cheeks.

Harry, eyes wide, and hand over his cheek, looked around to find Snape looking back at him with a pained expression on his face. Snape said quietly, "Follow me."

Harry, still shocked walked behind Snape quietly. They reached the headmaster's office and went inside. Snape had not uttered a word until they reached it. As soon as they were inside, Snape merely glanced at Dumbledore and left without a word.

Dumbledore was looking at him sternly. Harry shuddered, he had never seen Dumbledore looking like that before and it was scary. He waited in silence for the chiding he knew was coming. After all he shouted at the headmaster and broke his windows. He looked around to see the windows already repaired but this did not cancel the fact that he did break them.

Dumbledore however, did not yell or scold, he spoke very quietly saying, "Mr. Potter. I believe you did not give me a chance to continue my sentence last time. I would appreciate it if you are silent until I finish what I was going to say."

"I know that you have made arrangement with Professor Snape to stay with him for the summer. I have to say I was surprised, although not at all displeased. However, something came up later to change the situation slightly, and no Mr. Potter I am not going to tell you what it is. All you need to know is that it is something concerning your safety. That is why it was decided that you will leave to the Dursleys as usual and stay there for one week. Only one week Mr. Potter, and Professor Snape will come and take you from there himself. I was also going to suggest that you only take with you the things that you will use for that week and leave the rest of your things here where they will be delivered to Professor Snape's house."

Harry was listening to all that in bewilderment. He was wrong, nothing changed, he was still going to spend the summer with Snape and will only go to the Dursleys for a week. He jumped to a wrong conclusion. Harry was disgusted with himself. He was ready to think badly of his professor even though it was not true. As he opened his mouth to say something, Dumbledore raised his hand to stop him as he continued,

"I believe Mr. Potter that it would be much wiser if you give yourself time to think before acting in the future. You did not give yourself time even to listen before reaching a wrong result and acting upon it causing distress to a lot of people, yourself included. Please think about what happened and what you have done. Good day Mr. Potter!"

Harry knew that the meeting was over and that Dumbledore was not going to accept any apology from him now. He walked resignedly out of the office, his shoulder slumped and his legs week. He had never seen Dumbledore act that way towards him before. It seemed he had really messed up this time. And most probably Snape did not want to see him again. He felt a sense of guilt overwhelming him. Until this morning he was dreaming of Snape protecting him from everything, but only a few hours later, he was ready to think the worst of the man.

He wanted to see Snape and apologize. He walked right to the dungeons only to find Snape in the corridor in front of his classroom, holding his left arm and deep in thought. Snape looked up to see Harry coming; he simply turned around and walked to his class. Harry followed, "Sir, please, I want to, .."

Harry was cut off when Snape walked to his office, without sparing him even a glance and closed the door. Harry knocked at the door more than once but no answer came from inside. Harry miserably left. He did not want to go to dinner and face his friends so he walked in the grounds until his detention. Yes, that was a good idea. Snape cannot ignore him in detention. He will have to listen. Harry was really sorry and wanted to apologize even if Snape did not want him anymore.

The seconds went by slowly. Harry waited patiently until it was time. He went to Snape's office and knocked the door. As soon as he did, a parchment appeared out of thin air. _No. _Harry almost knew what was in that parchment as he opened it. There was only one line in there, a very cold one saying:

_You will serve detention with Filch._

_No No. I want to talk to you. _Harry knocked at the door again, then again for along time but he got no answer. Desperately, he opened the door and went inside. He found Snape sitting at his desk correcting essays. He did not even look up.

"Sir"

No answer.

"Sir,"

Still no answer.

"Professor, I am sorry, please .." _Please say anything._

Snape determinately continued marking the essays without even acknowledging Harry's presence. Snape put away the essay he was marking and started on another one, all the time feeling Harry's eyes on him and almost smelling his distress. No. He would not budge! The boy needed to be punished properly for what he had done.

Harry bent his head down and walked away, his eyes burning. He opened the door, and

"Harry!"

He turned around to his potions master hopefully, looking at him pleadingly. Snape studied Harry for a moment before saying, "After your detention, come and see me!"

Harry nodded, not trusting himself to speak and ran off to his detention with Filch. Snape had talked to him and called him Harry. He was not angry anymore, at least not as mush as he was a few hours ago. Harry would go meet him after detention, and explain. Snape would have to believe him, he really didn't mean it, and he just jumped to that conclusion and didn't know why.

Later, when Harry finished his detention, he ran to Snape's office. As soon as he was admitted inside, he blurted, "Sir, I am so sorry. I do not know why I did it. I am sorry. I promise I will never think badly of you again. It was just that I was so shocked when Dumbledore talked about the Dursleys and I just thought .. you know. But it is alright now, I know I was wrong, and I am really sorry …When you ignored me I couldn't bear it and …"

Snape watched Harry rambling before it clicked in his mind. Snape cleared his throat, "Mr. Potter do you mean to tell me that you thought I ignored you because you jumped to a wrong conclusion about my intentions?"

Harry whispered feeling ashamed, "Yes Sir."

"I see." Snape crossed his arms and approached Harry menacingly, "and this is all?"

"Umm, Yes?" _What else?_

"Nothing? You did nothing else?"

Harry felt his neck sweat and his face grow hot as he whispered, "I .. uh .. also shouted at you and er .. at Dumbledore as well"

Snape looked a Harry wildly before yelling, "YOU BLODDY MENACE! DIDN'T YOU EVEN THINK FOR ONE SECOND ABOUT YOUR NEAR DEATH TODAY?"

Harry stepped back and shrank at the yelling, stuttering, "death? I .. didn't, how?" Was it because he was out on the ledge in the Owlery, he wasn't going to fall if that was Snape's concern. And that was what Hermione said before she .. er .. was angry with him. Whatever the reason, Harry started to feel a very warm sensation in his chest. Snape was not ignoring him not because he hated him! He was ignoring him as a form of punishment; Snape was punishing him because he thought he risked his life again. Harry wanted to grin but didn't dare.

Snape rubbed his temples tiredly. _No – No way in the nine hells that there is anyone so stupid!_

Snape glowered at Harry before forcing himself to calm down and speak in very clear tones, "And I assume Potter that you only thought I stunned you and levitated you out of cruelty?"

Harry didn't answer. He actually did think that. Snape was pacing quickly and that was definitely not a good sign. Harry felt a knot forming in his stomach. _No more spanking, please, please, or … no you can spank me if it means that you are not angry!_

Harry kept following Snape going to and fro with his head until finally Snape seemed to calm himself down. "Harry, did you even look at the ledge you were standing on? Did you give yourself one second of thought that maybe it was not that strong to hold you?"

Well, put that way, he actually didn't. It looked fine to him anyway, not that he was in any mood to evaluate it, but still he didn't see anything wrong there or he would have noticed. Right? _I am not that dense._ Looking at Snape's face, he thought, _ Umm – well maybe I am that dense!_

Harry knew perfectly well that if he gave Snape that answer, most probably he would be killed, so he didn't give any answer. Stupid idea! Snape was livid.

"Exactly as expected, brainless, dimwitted, stupid Gryffindor!"

_Er .. well that was colorful._

Snape's voice came again dripping with painful sarcasm, "That ledge Potter, the one that you so kindly graced it with your presence over it for hours today, could not bear that blessing, it crumpled five minutes after we left the Owlery!"

Harry paled as Snape continued, "it was very clear, and you never thought to look."

Harry looked down. Yeah his mood at the time definitely blinded him. He looked up to see Snape's face full of concern and he felt very secure as Snape approached him and put his hands on his shoulders, "You are alright now Harry. That's what is important." Harry leaned closer to his teacher and felt Snape's arms wrapping him as he rested his head on the man's chest.

Harry spoke after a few moments, his voice muffled in his teacher's robes, "Are you still angry with me?"

Snape's lips twitched. No one has ever asked him that question before, well except one other person, and he had to admit, this question meant a lot to him, it meant someone cared about his feelings. He whispered, "Don't think about it Harry. It is over now."

Harry finally pulled himself away, and looked at his teacher's eyes gratefully, "Thank you."

Snape cleared his throat as he collected himself, "yes well. You should go now Potter. I believe your friends are waiting for you." At Harry's horrified expression, Snape smirked. _Yes, serves you right brat. _"I believe Miss Granger might even like another … _word_ with you."

Harry blushed and ran out. Snape shook his head before while rubbing his arm, whispering, "You don't even have any idea how much danger you are in, child."

Later in the headmaster's office, Severus was pacing in front of the fire.

"I don't know Albus, I don't know. I have never taken care of anyone before and a young teenager at that too. I don't know how to act. When I saw the boy today … I don't know, my heart almost stopped."

"Severus, my boy," Albus went to Severus and gently pulled him to a sofa, where he sat beside him, "children do not come with catalogues. Follow your heart Severus. And from what I have seen so far, I know that no one else can do it better than you. And yes Severus, you have cared for people before, you care about me, Minerva, and Hagrid and will do anything for us. And you care about all the staff, and the whole wizarding world at that. You have done things Severus that no one else could do without waiting for thanks or acknowledgement. As for teens, well, besides Mr. Potter, I know very well that you have been taking care of a Mr. Draco Malfoy since he was a small boy."

Severus snorted. "Yeah, and that is why he is an insufferable arrogant brat."

Albus smiled, "well Mr. Malfoy's circumstances are different, you know that, and I think, if we put his act aside, that he is actually a very sweet boy."

Severus looked at Albus disbelievingly. The way Draco acted couldn't make anyone say that he was a _sweet_ boy, how the hell did Albus know everything?

That was not really what was bothering him. He looked down and studied his hands for some time, before looking up at his mentor again, "Albus, I am scared!"

Albus put his hands around Severus' shoulders. _Oh Albus, you have not done that since the night I came back to you. God I need it._ Severus leaned his head against Albus shoulder closing his eyes. He felt Albus patting his shoulder gently, "I know child, I know you are scared. I am scared too. I hope to God that it wouldn't be Voldemort coming back again. We do not need another war." Severus leaned closer to his father and was grateful for the arm that tightened around him as he continued, "And I hope he doesn't for your sake more than anything else, my child." Severus sighed, no longer feeling scared. He could do anything if Albus was there for him, he would do anything that Albus wants him to do, whatever it is, and he would gladly die for the old man, all he wanted in return was to be able to look at the headmaster's eyes and see pride in there, and put his head on the headmaster's shoulder and close his eyes.

They sat in that comfortable position in silence before:

"Headmaster?"

"Hmmm?"

"Your beard tickles!"

TBC

AN:

Here we are again dear readers.

Before answering your questions, I would really really really like to thank you all so much. The feedback that I got from you was totally great and each and every review made me beam for hours until my mouth hurt! My Dad watched me read your reviews once and thought I was crazy. Ahem … well, my Dad actually has 200 hundred other reasons that prove it anyway!

Now for your questions, my dear readers:

How I got the idea of incorporating corporal punishment in the story, well I do not know, it just came. You see I love spanking stories (but hate the silly ones) and I love Harry Potter, and poof there it was for me to enjoy writing and you to hopefully enjoy reading.

Snape seems out of character, well yes, definitely. I mean come on, the whole idea of adopting Harry, or even speaking civilly to him might give the real JKR Snape a heart attack :)) To answer you seriously, yes I know that both Harry and Snape are OOC as well as a lot of others too but I like them that way. I mean they are my characters now and they have to do what I want them to do or I promise I will make them do things so stupid that all readers will laugh at them…. There, I hope this scares them into doing what I want, a writer should be stern with her story characters after all!

Oh by the way, I completely and totally adore my McGonagall. She came out better than expected. She actually keeps pushing me to make her brilliant. And also I simply LOVE Maggie Smith, and she keeps popping in my mind while writing.

Yes, the first scene over which the whole story was built was not Canon – it was Manon, meaning it was a movie scene not a book scene. What happened is that I was watching the DVD of POA for the umpteenth time, erm .. well my 10 years old niece forced me .. honest, anyway, as I was saying, I was watching the movie and the scene where Snape was standing between the children and the werewolf is what triggered my muse!

The length of my story? Well I do not know. It will depend upon whether I will make it a story and sequels or just one long story. We'll see.

Again, no my dear readers, no slash in this story, sorry. And also for those who were asking, I do not think there will be any spanking for Hermione too. I do not see a need for that and as promised the spanking scenes will not be enforced into the story.

How frequent is my update? Well I do not know, it totally depends on my work and my studies, my niece and nephew presence in the house and their activities, and my field trips. I am actually doing a lot of things at the same time, and believe me writing in between all of this is a most enjoyable experience. I think that I will update twice a week if I can. The chapters are getting longer so they take more time. And concerning how many chapters I have ready, I only post a chapter when two others are ready, and three outlined. Meaning I have 11 and 12 ready, and I know exactly what the scenes of 13 – 15 will be. And NO I am not telling!

Lastly, I would like to give my special thanks to dear Ms. Snapiet04 – Snapiet04 has sent me a very nasty email. She did not put it in a review but sent me a direct email. I do not know if it was considered a flame because I never saw one, but if the flame is an email/review that was written by a flamed tempered reviewer for the sole purpose of setting the reviewed person's temper in flames, well may be it was. But dear Snapiet04, I am sorry to say that you have failed miserably in your mission. Your email only made me discover how interested you were in my story, after all you have commented (most meanly I must add) in a very long email on most of the scenes of my first eight chapters in a way that only a person who read all of the chapters at least twice can do. I am also writing my answer here because I am pretty sure that you will be reading this chapter and my AN comments. Oh yes, I almost forgot, thank you for commenting on my last AN comments in chapter 5 too. LOL!

Oh, yes an before I forget, my other one-shot story _Finally_ is not an Epilogue to _The Painful Guardianship_. Or to be more honest, it is not what I had in mind when writing it, it was just a silly little thing that popped in my mind and made me type it and share it.

Thanks all, take care. Meet you in Chapter 15! Keep R&R,

Dina


	11. Chapter 11 End of Term

Disclaimer: So sorry I don't own any of the fabulous people here.

**The Painful Guardianship**

**Chapter 10 – End of Term **

Meanwhile Ron was having a very hard time scrubbing bedpans in the hospital wing under the unyielding gaze of Professor McGonagall.

Minerva had been enraged by Ron's words. Yes, maybe Severus was really a bit – or rather a lot - hard to get along with, but she would not, under any kind of circumstances allow a student to speak to one of the teachers in that intolerable manner. It was totally improper, specially coming from one of her Gryffindors! Minerva had to admit that she was always feeling a lot of guilt concerning Severus. If only she had paid more attention when the boy was at school, if only she had overlooked the eternal Gryffindor/Slytherin war and looked beyond it to the sickly pale brilliant boy, maybe his life wouldn't have been so disastrous. Her heart ached when she thought of him. He was a brilliant student, he excelled in every subject, yet the only acknowledgement he got from his teachers was for a chastisement or punishment when he demonstrated his knowledge of curses. They were all blinded by this extensive knowledge, and by his aggressiveness in reacting to even the simplest irritation. No one cared to make the connection between his actions and what his home life must have been. As a Slytherin, they gave him no second thoughts, and he was automatically branded as evil. His sickly appearance and his self induced seclusion did not help as well; if possible it only made it worse. She shook her head; if only someone had tried to talk to him! The poor boy was wronged dearly. What even made Minerva feel even guiltier about it was the friendship that she had started to maintain with Severus when he became a teacher at Hogwarts. She had discovered that, appearances aside, Severus was a very agreeable person; he cared a lot about his Slytherins, and considered them all his responsibility in a way. He owned a very sharp sense of humor and behaved towards her with great respect. He never hesitated to help anyone, and although this help was usually given under the pretence of being too bothered, it was nonetheless given properly. _My dear boy, forgive me for being so blind, forgive me for not trying to understand you before._

She was called to the present by Poppy giving her a cup of tea. Minerva had insisted in taking her papers to the hospital wing and working there to supervise the Weasely boy's detention personally. She kept glaring at him sternly whenever he dared look in her direction. Minerva had lost no time after learning of Harry's safety to start on a long disciplining rebuke for the youngest Weasely boy, whose face soon turned the color of his hair. She then took him by the ear to the hospital wing extracting a few satisfactory 'owws' on his part, where she ordered him to scrub bedpans under her watchful eyes. This brought her thoughts to Harry. _Potter! Just you wait until I get hold of you, foolish boy!_

……….

Harry slipped quietly through the portrait hole into the Gryffindor common room. He was so happy that Snape was not angry with him, although he had to admit that even now, whenever he remembered Snape ignoring him, it still hurt. His eyes fell on Hermione and he sighed. It seemed that this was going to be a long night! And where was Ron, anyway?

Hermione looked up when Harry came in. He expected her to pounce on him as usual and start scolding, instead she sat up in her chair, crossed her arms, and narrowed her eyes. Oops, that was a bad sign. Harry knew that he had scared Hermione, but still he was still angry with his friends for acting so childish that morning. He sighed and went to where Hermione was. It was better to get it over with.

"Hermione?"

"What?"

Harry closed his eyes. This was not going to be easy. "Umm .. you know, about today ..", and shouldn't you be the one apologizing? I got ignored by you, I almost died, and I got slapped.

"Yes?" Hermione was looking at him haughtily.

Harry started to get angry at her attitude. He glared at her before saying, "never mind", and ran up the stairs to his dormitory. He flipped himself on his bed thinking about the last few days. Somehow, every single day went wrong for something or another. And where was Ron?

As if on cue, Hermione entered the dormitory, followed closely by Ron. Harry stood up defiantly while both stood in front of him wearing similar defiant expressions.

Neville looked up form his bed and started to say something before he thought better of it. He got up and left the room to the three of them.

They stood looking at each other silently for some time. Suddenly Ron grinned, somehow this very serious situation made him want to laugh. Harry answered with a grin of his own, while Hermione rolled her eyes.

All of them started saying together, "look …"

They looked at each other for a second before bursting into laughter. After a few seconds, Ron was sitting on bed laughing hard, Harry was holding his sides, and Hermione had tears running on her cheeks. Neville popped his head inside the room and looked bewildered. When he had left the room, he was afraid that they were going to kill each other, now, only a few minutes later, they were laughing like lunatics. _Ahh, I don't want to know!_ He left again leaving them laughing even harder at the expression on his face.

Finally, they managed to get themselves together and aside of a few giggles every now and then, they decided they could finally start conversing like sane persons would. Surprisingly, it was Ron who started the conversation, "Harry, look, I don't know what happened, but I am sure that the three of us don't like it."

Hermione took over then, "Yes, we spent most of this week, either fighting or angry with each other. I don't know why, but maybe we have all been under a lot of stress lately, what with Sirius, Pittegrew, Professor Lupin and the dementors." Hermione sighed before continuing, "I am sorry Harry. I shouldn't have slapped you."

Ron's eyes widened, "you … slapped Harry?"

Harry grinned, "Yeah, and I definitely don't want to be on the receiving end of that hand again. Poor Malfoy, your punch must have really been painful. No wonder, he screeched and fled." This made them all laugh.

Harry studied his hands for sometime before saying, "I should apologize too Hermione. I guess I scared you too much today."

Ron, whom Hermione had told the story, without the slapping part, paled at the thought. "Harry, you should really be more careful. I mean you could have really died today."

Harry looked down, "I know!" Then he looked up at both of them before grinning and saying, "Friends?"

They both grinned back before "Yep! Definitely mate," and "Of course Harry" were declared.

…………..

Next morning Harry woke up a bit disappointed. He discovered he had been looking forward to having a new dream. There was no such luck that night. It was strange how Harry began to look forward to his night dreams, and how he spent a lot of time daydreaming.

Breakfast ended quickly and the trio found themselves walking to Professor Binns class, already feeling bored. _Great, and the class hadn't even started yet! _

Sometime after the class started, Hermione was jotting down notes, Ron was drawing a quidditch pitch on his notes, while Harry was staring into space.

"That is _borrrrrrrrrring!_"Ron said as he slapped his notes on the table sending Harry's ink tumbling to the floor. Harry rolled his eyes and bowed down to retrieve the bottle and s_courgify_ the floor.

_Harry was horrified to see the liquid collected in a pool on the floor and starting to trail away. A resounding SLAP made five year old Harry jump. His eyes filled with tears as he held his cheek. Aunt Petunia was screaming at him for spilling Dudley's juice and ruining her clean floor. He was thrown a rag and told to clean the floor. His little hands only made the floor look worse and was instantly rewarded with another slap. _

Harry shut his eyes tight, no he was not going to remember that, he was not going to remember that, … _stop! Think of something else._ Snape's face filled Harry's mind.

_The ink bottle was slipping from Harry's hand and fell to the floor with a crash. Harry was horrified, Snape was going to kill him. Snape told him before to only use the non staining child ink bottles he bought specially for him and to leave Snape's ink alone. As if on cue, Snape was suddenly in the living room, looking at the now stained floor with disgust. Harry looked down, he had messed up big this time and Snape would be very angry with him._

_Snape glared at the boy, "Harry, exactly what do you think yourself doing?"_

_Harry whispered, "I am sorry!"_

_Snape sighed, "Alright, we will talk about this later. Now clean the mess you have done."_

_Harry scurried away to the kitchen to get the cleaning things. Snape watched in amusement as Harry only managed to make the stain bigger as well as stain his hands and legs too. It is good the boy is wearing shorts or his trousers would have been stained beyond cleansing._

_Harry was perplexed, somehow, he didn't succeed in cleaning the floor. It looked even worse now. Snape was going to be very angry._

_Snape smiled as he watched Harry and thought it better to interfere when little Harry started to get frustrated._

_He kneeled down beside Harry and took the rag from his hand. Harry did not want to look Snape in the eyes. "I am sorry, I will clean it. I promise."_

_Snape held Harry's chin up, "It's alright Harry. You tried your best and that is good enough for me."_

_Harry smiled. However, it was too good to be true for Snape added, "We will get you cleaned now, then we will talk about your being so naughty."_

_Harry pouted, "But I don't want to talk about it, it was an accident," he whined_

_Snape frowned, "Spilling the ink was an accident, but disobeying me was definitely not. I clearly told you not to play with my ink bottles before, and more than once."_

"_But I was not playing," Harry whined pathetically_

_Snape glared at Harry saying, "Mr. Potter. Kindly take that whine out of your voice, or you will find yourself taking a long nap before lunch!"_

_Harry pouted but thought it would be better to stop whining. Snape was serious and would not hesitate to put him to bed even if it was still before lunch._

"_Come let's get you cleaned." With that Snape picked little Harry up and walked to the bathroom._

"Harry, Harry, _Harry!_"

Harry looked up to see Ron whispering to him frantically, "What are you doing down there?"

Harry looked around and discovered they were still in Binns class. He grinned before _scourigfying_ the mess. As he returned to his seat, still grinning, Ron found it important to point out that Harry had indeed gone barmy.

They finished history and herbology before going to the Great Hall for lunch. Unfortunately, Harry was not to have such a luxury for as soon as he sat in his place, McGonagall ordered him to follow her. She looked furious. Oh no! Harry seemed to be existing for the sole purpose of getting scolded by people. And if the look of McGonagall's face was any indication, then the lunch hour was definitely going to be gloomy. He followed McGonagall to her office resignedly.

Ten minutes later, Harry was standing in a corner staring miserably at the wall, for as McGonagall put it, "if you insist on acting like an irresponsible 4 year old, then that is exactly how you are going to be treated." He first could not believe his ears when McGonagall told him to go stick his nose in the corner. He was almost 14 for Merlin's sake! But then a painful ear squeezing from McGonagall hand sent him scurrying to the corner. He thought that she would just go sit at her desk and leave him be, but that was far from what happened. Since he was deposited in that corner, she kept pacing behind him, scolding, yelling, rebuking, and chewing him off. That was definitely going to be a long hour.

Minerva did not relent, she continued in her tongue lashing for a long time hoping to make the boy pay so dearly or being that foolish. So careless about his life, so careless about his safety, honestly, doesn't the boy ever think? And that definitely did work. Harry was indeed very sorry he had ever done anything to deserve being scolded for a long hour while standing facing the wall in a corner. He remembered the first time he saw McGonagall on the sorting day, and his impression that she was not someone to cross. Well this day seemed to be more than enough proof for it. Harry was ready to do anything just not to get a repeat of what was happening to him.

Finally the bell rang announcing the end of lunch and the beginning of the afternoon classes. Harry crossed his fingers hoping that this would mean the end of his misery. And indeed it was. McGonagall finally tired of her flare up, flopped herself in her chair. She took a couple of deep breaths before looking up at the boy. She couldn't help smiling. The boy really looked so small, so childish standing there, pouting and looking miserable. He really didn't look very different from the baby she had once known. She wanted to take him in her arms and comfort him, but stopped herself with a sigh. The boy must be hungry now. She made him miss lunch.

"Harry, you can come out of the corner now."

Wasting no time, Harry immediately walked to her desk looking down. He expected more scolding but when he looked up at her, he knew he was wrong. Her lips were twitching in a small smile and her eyes were twinkling almost like the headmaster's. He only saw concern, love, and care in her eyes. She smiled gently at him as she patted his shoulder. All memory of the last hour was erased, and all misery washed out. He grinned making her shake her head. "Sit Down Mr. Potter."

He obeyed but not before saying sincerely, "I am sorry Professor. I promise I will try to be more careful."

She smiled, "I certainly hope so, Mr. Potter."

She stepped to the fire and flooed the kitchen, ordered lunch for both of them and went back to her chair. "I will give you a permission slip Mr. Potter. You will have lunch first before going to your next class."

Harry smiled contently as he thanked her.

……………………….

At dinner, Harry was chatting animatedly with his friends. He had told them what happened with McGonagall and got enough teasing for it already. He was surprised to find himself not feeling angry for the teasing. He looked at the head table and found Dumbledore talking with McGonagall. Ooops, he forgot about the headmaster. He will have to apologize to him too. Dumbledore did not give him any chance yesterday, but he hoped he could do that today. Harry looked towards Snape and found Snape looking at him, they locked gazes for a second before Snape looked the other way. Harry could have sworn Snape nodded to him, only a very tiny nod almost unnoticeable. Harry smiled in his plate suddenly feeling his appetite becoming much better. He quickly added a heap of mashed potatoes and roast beef to his plate before digging in heartily. Harry felt someone standing right behind him. He looked around at the black clad figure who was now glaring at him severely. Harry gulped, what did he do now?

"Potter, do you honestly call that a proper meal?"

Harry looked at his plate then up at Snape, "er – yes?"

Snape scowled before reaching to the table, making the other Gryffindors shrink. Pulling a tray, he added a substantial amount of green peas to Harry's plate.

"And I'd better always see some green on that plate. Is that clear?"

Harry sighed, he hated peas. "Yes, Sir."

"HARRY!"

Harry jumped, "what, Ron?"

Hermione snapped, "Harry what IS wrong with you. You've been staring into space for some time now and we have been calling you for at least five minutes. Really Harry that is becoming a habit, you know."

"Er .. sorry. I was just … thinking."

Hermione huffed saying "well that's a first," making Harry scowl at her.

Harry looked at his plate of mashed potatoes and roast beef. He looked up at the head table and found Snape talking with Filtwick. Would Snape really force him to eat vegetables like Mrs. Weasely did with her children? Harry shrugged, maybe not but it was nice to think so, well peas weren't that nice, but he could bear them. After all at the Dursleys, he would have considered himself lucky if he got anything at all. Harry sighed before adding some green peas to his plate.

"Harry? You are eating peas!" Ron announced

Harry felt hot, "yeah, umm felt like eating peas today."

Hermione, finally finding something positive to comment on, said "I am glad you are at least starting to act more responsibly concerning nutrition, Harry."

Both Harry and Ron rolled their eyes.

…………….

Harry walked down to the dungeons after dinner for what he hoped to be the last detention. He wished that whatever Snape had in mind for him to do that day, wouldn't leave his hands aching as usual.

In the meantime, Snape was thinking hard. The boy definitely needed to be punished properly for yesterday's foolish stunt. He should think of something … well … legendary. After all, he had to pull Harry from death's claws again.

Snape then got an idea. That was perfect. No one should ever say that Severus Snape was not creative enough.

He waited for Harry's knock and coldly called out for him to come in. As soon as Harry entered the office, Snape thrust some parchment and a quill in his hands, "Sit," he ordered.

Harry did not understand. He wasn't going to scrub cauldrons? Snape did not let him wonder a lot for his voice came saying, "Potter, you are going to sit there for your detention, and you will write me a three foot essay describing exactly how stupid you were yesterday. You will end your essay by writing down ten different suggestions of appropriate punishments for what you have done. Oh, and Potter? Be creative about it!"

Harry blinked. Surely Snape was joking, right? He was supposed to write a three foot essay saying he was stupid? And suggesting punishments for himself?

"Sir?"

Snape glared at him, "Mr. Potter, do I have to repeat what I said more slowly, or maybe try to simplify it for you to understand."

Harry scowled. No Snape was not joking! Harry went to sit down muttering all the time under his breath a lot of things that did not sound too respectful.

Harry jumped when Snape's silky voice came from right beside his ear, dripping with ice, "You will cease this rude muttering immediately, Mr. Potter, unless you want to sit down for your essay on a very sore behind."

Harry gulped. No he definitely didn't want that. He took his quill and looked down at his parchment, before hearing the same silky voice beside his ear, "And do not forget to write the words: _a good sound spanking_ for the tenth punishment."

Harry closed his eyes. Snape wanted him to write down _a good sound spanking _as his suggestion of an appropriate punishment? Just great!

Harry started on his essay. Anything he thought of seemed to sound silly. How the hell was he supposed to describe how stupid he was? He finally wrote a few paragraphs (with large handwriting) mainly describing why he should have listened to Dumbledore, why he shouldn't have jumped to conclusions, and that he definitely should have looked properly at the ledge before getting on. He added that he was really sorry for what happened the last day and that he would try to be more careful.

If Harry thought describing his stupidity was difficult, he discovered that it was actually too easy compared to the last part of his essay. What the hell was he supposed to write? And also any punishment he would put down could easily give Snape ideas. Harry looked up at Snape scowling! Snape seemed to be enjoying himself tremendously, which made Harry scowl deeper. _He's evil_, Harry decided.

Ummmmm detention? Would it be enough for Snape or should he actually suggest what to be done detention? Harry put down _detention_ as the fist punishment.

Okay, umm maybe _lines_? Yeah that was a good idea. Not really "good" but yeah, it can be tolerable.

Good so what now? Harry looked at his parchment, _No, I only wrote two punishment_s!

What else? He remembered McGonagall and grimaced. Well that was definitely one hell of a punishment. His face turned red at remembering himself facing the wall in the corner. No he would never admit it happened, let alone write it down. Harry put down _Lecturing/scolding_ as the third possible punishment.

Umm yell? _No, I don't like it!_ He cringed. Yelling reminded him too much of his relatives. It hurt especially more when Snape yelled at him. Harry decided not to write it.

_To be sent to my room?_ Yeah well but that didn't exclude being confined to his room for weeks on end, getting out only for chores and bathroom. May be if he added a couple of words to clarify that? _Yeah, confined to my room for two hours._ Nahhh that was a very mild especially if it was concerning a big thing, such as death for example. Punishment should be appropriate, yeah appropriate, that was a good one. Harry wrote down _Confined to my room for an appropriate amount of time_.

Hmmm what else? The punishments seemed a bit silly. He nearly died yesterday and Snape would want him to suggest something really harsh. That was difficult. _Okay I need something that is really awful but at the same time doesn't to remind me of the Dursleys_. Snape ignored him yesterday. That was really awful. Harry was surprised to find his eyes filled with tears, but blinked them back stubbornly. That hurt!

After a few minutes, Harry found a perfect punishment. He had to admit he would think a hundred times before doing anything to earn it. And Snape said to be creative! He wrote down: _attending five successive sessions with Professor Trelawney_.

There, that was definitely harsh enough. Good, now while Harry was at it, he added the next awfully harsh punishment: _Attending five successive sessions on history of magic with professor Binns._

Ok – what else? If Lockhart was here – oh no, but that wouldn't be a suggestion for punishment – that would simply be suicide – UGGGHH.

Usually children would loose umm what did they call it? Ah, yes, _privileges. _But Harry didn't really have any privileges to loose. He was never allowed to go out with friends or to watch TV, or any of the other similar things. He wasn't even allowed to go to Hogsmead (officially of course). Harry sighed; it wouldn't really be a punishment to loose something if you didn't have in the first place. Oh yes, he had his broomstick! God, _what am I thinking? I am actually suggesting to be forbidden to use my broomstick? _He looked at his parchment. Okay what was it that Hermione said her parents did? Umm yeah, they took away her TV privileges for two weeks. Harry wrote down: _To take away my broomstick privileges for two weeks._ Harry couldn't believe he was suggesting that himself!

He then got a brilliant idea. Instead of adding a new punishment he wrote: _To become three weeks if repeated._

Good so that was the eighth punishment. That left only one more to go.

_Great so I am out of ideas now!_ _Oh ok, maybe if I am given more homework? _Yeah that seemed to be a good one. _Jeeeessh, I don't even believe I am suggesting that myself!_

Harry finally reached number 10. He squirmed and blushed as he wrote: _a good sound spanking._

There all done. He grinned, but soon, he remembered last night and felt a dull ache in his heart. Without thinking he added:

_Professor Snape,_

_Whatever the punishment you choose for what I do is, please do not ignore me again. That hurt!_

Snape, who had been watching Harry for sometime, felt very satisfied as he saw Harry grimacing every now and then, most probably at a creative punishment that came to his mind. He smirked when he remembered Harry's essay. Reading it would be very amusing indeed.

Harry walked to Snape and cleared his throat to get the man's attention

As Snape looked up, Harry pushed the essay forward saying, "The essay, Sir."

Snape took it from Harry, "Sit!"

Huh? _Oh no, he's going to read it now._ Harry felt himself grow hot. He definitely did not want to be present while Snape read how stupid he was and how he was supposed to be punished for it.

Snape coolly commented, "Yes Mr. Potter you will sit here while I read your essay." Snape started reading, smirking all the time as he saw Harry fidget and squirm in his chair from the corner of his eye. _Serves you right, you little terror_!

Snape coolly finished the essay. He barely controlled his laughter as he read the Trelawney and Binns suggestion. These were really creative. Snape had to admit, the boy had really put a lot of thought in it and had even suggested really appropriate punishments. Snape couldn't believe that Harry had even suggested being banned from using his broomstick. That was definitely unexpected. He didn't know why he felt his heart aching when he read that last line. After all it was intended to heart, he was punishing the boy for Merlin's sake.

He looked up to see Harry, whose face was a nice shade of red, looking at him expectantly. _I am not going to be lenient. I will not relent. I will not commend the boy, I won't!_

"You really seem to have taken it seriously Harry!" _Damn Damn Damn!_

The boy's demeanor suddenly changed. His face lit up as he grinned sheepishly, "Yes Sir."

Snape studied the boy for some time. He was sitting there, his eyes showing how pleased he was only because of a few words that could barely be considered approval. He looked like a little child who got very satisfied after a serious injury with a small piece of candy, as if all the problems of the world had just been solved. Then it dawned to him. Harry did not really look like a little child; he _was_ a little child, so innocent, so pure, brain and soul unsullied with the world's ills yet. Snape closed his eyes. _I wish I could protect you from what you are destined to suffer, child_.

"Harry, I want to ... apologize for hurting you yesterday. I didn't mean to." Where the hell had that come from?

Harry's eyes went as wide as saucers. Snape had to admit, the boy looked so cute. _Agh … Severus, stop that!_

Harry did not know how to answer that. After the original shock wore off, he had different feelings storming around in his heart. He felt so happy, so bewildered, so warm, and so embarrassed, all at the same time. His eyes burned and his throat felt blocked. He couldn't believe how hurt he felt whenever he remembered it, and he couldn't believe how Snape's apology affected him. Harry did the only thing that he could think of. He stood up and walked to Snape's side.

_What was the boy doing?_

Harry looked at Snape and whispered, "Hold me?"

Snape's expression softened and his heart raced as he indulged Harry immediately by standing up and wrapping his arms around the boy. He held Harry tight and felt Harry's arms wrap themselves around his waist as the boy returned his embrace wholeheartedly. Snape felt very gratified. No one has ever held on to him like that before. The feeling was very heartwarming. As he held the boy tighter in his arms, he flippantly berated himself, _Severus Snape, you are becoming soft._

…………..

Harry walked to the Gargoyle nervously. He was feeling bad for shouting at Dumbledore and breaking his windows. He wanted to apologize and get it over with. He said the password and the Gargoyle sprang to life giving Harry space to jump on the spiral staircase. He knocked at the door before letting himself in not knowing how the headmaster would treat him. Harry knew Dumbledore was angry with him last time, and even though the headmaster didn't scold or yell, it was very clear, and made Harry feel horrible.

Dumbledore looked up to see Harry nervously approaching his desk. His eyes twinkled more than ever as he invited the child to sit down.

Harry sat suddenly becoming very interested in his shoes. Dumbledore didn't push him and waited patiently until Harry was ready to talk.

Harry took a deep breath before looking up at Dumbledore. He spoke in a soft tone, feeling very embarrassed, "Headmaster, I want to apologize for … you know. I am so sorry." Harry was at loss for words.

Dumbledore looked at him intently before saying, "Why Harry, I do not really find a reason for that apology. What happened? Did you do something that you think was bad enough to apologize for?"

Harry looked at Dumbledore with a bewildered expression, "Umm I .. shouted at you yesterday and I .. er brokeyourwindows .. Sir." Harry had blurted out his words feeling his face hot.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled merrily as he said, "Oh, really, did you? I am afraid I do not remember anything of the sort!"

Harry smiled meekly. It felt so good. The headmaster had not only forgiven him, but made sure Harry knew he forgot all about it.

"Lemon drop, Harry?"

……………..

Everything went on in a blur afterwards and in no time, the trio found themselves eating the last breakfast in the great hall before leaving the school for the summer. They sat chatting and joking all through the meal, and for the first time, Harry was not really sad to leave Hogwarts. He knew he had to go back to the Dursleys, but that was only for a week, and then he would be able to spend time somewhere else.

Two owls suddenly swept through Great Hall. One of them threw a letter elegantly beside Harry's plate, while the other, which resembled a small ball of feathers, circled Harry's head energetically a few times before throwing the letter in his food. Harry shook his head laughing and rescued the letter from the bacon and eggs. The small owl ball immediately helped itself to Harry's breakfast.

He opened the rescued letter first and was delighted to find that it was from Sirius. He scanned through it quickly to make sure his godfather was alright and safe, which he thankfully was. Then one line caught his eye: _It was I who sent you the firebolt!_ Harry grinned impishly. Hermione was right after all, the firebolt was from Sirius, although of course, Sirius didn't turn out to be dangerous at all. Then another line caught his eye: _I thought your friend Ron might like to keep this owl_. Harry laughed out loud. Yeah, that small energetic father ball was a very suitable present for Ron. Harry then discovered that the day was even getting better and better as he looked at the enclosed note to find discover that it was a signed permission for him to go on all Hogsmead trips. As his godfather, Sirius had the authority to do that. Harry suddenly felt so warm and contend. He closed his eyes smiling. After a few seconds of thinking, he came to a breathtaking conclusion, a lot of people actually cared about him, his friends, Sirius, Snape, McGonagall, and the Headmaster. Harry would always remember the last week with affection. A lot of things happened, whether good or bad, they all turned out for the best.

He opened his eyes to find his friends looking at him expectantly. They have both guessed that the letter was from Sirius. Harry merely nodded before saying, "later, in the train!" Then noticed the little owl sitting in the middle of his now empty plate, dozing off. Harry laughed before addressing Ron, "By the way Ron, that owl here is yours." Harry laughed even more at Ron's horrified expression, as he reached out for the other letter. He opened it to find a small note from Snape.

_Potter,_

_See me before leaving._

_S. Snape_

He looked at the head table to see that Snape had already left. He jumped up and told his friends he would meet them at the door. He ran down to the dungeons and knocked at the door of Snape's office.

When he was let in, Snape asked him immediately, "Potter, Have you packed all the things you will use in a small bag?"

"Yes, Sir. All my other stuff is in my trunk and I left it in the dormitory as you told me."

Snape nodded before moving towards Harry and putting his hands on his shoulders, "Harry, do you need anything?"

Harry shook his head, "Thank you Sir. I'll see you in a week?"

"Yes. Take care of yourself and be good!" Harry grinned, but Snape, as usual didn't let him continue grinning for he smirked before saying, "You don't really want to begin your time in my house with a stinging backside, do you?"

Harry surprised himself by chuckling at that, "No Sir, I don't."

"Good, go now."

Harry walked to the door but just before he left, he looked back at Snape and said, "Sir, please come for me!"

Snape replied reassuringly, "I will Harry. I will come for you!"

TBC


	12. Chapter 12 Retaliation I

Disclaimer: So sorry I don't own any of the fabulous people here.

**The Painful Guardianship**

**Chapter 12 – Retaliation I**

The journey on the train was quite a jolly one. For the first time, Harry was not depressed for having to leave school. They shared a compartment with Ginny and Neville. Ron suggested that they each tell of the funniest moment they have experienced in Hogwarts. This was followed by the embarrassing moments which ended in all of them turning the color of Weasley hair, and triumphs, which naturally revolved around house cups and quidditch. Harry was wise enough not to mention the philosopher's stone or the basilisk.

Fred and George entered the compartment some time later severely scolding them for being so jovial and cheery without the experts' presence. The twins proceeded to describe what they called: _The Road to Prank Mastery – A Weasley Twins Biography._ By the end of their description, the whole compartment, now joined by Seamus, Dean, and Lee Jordan, were laughing their stomachs off.

Poor Draco Malfoy! Choosing the highest climax point of the compartment hysterics, the blonde Slytherin didn't know what hit him. As soon as he had poked his face inside the compartment, he discovered what it meant to be a lamb being caught by a pack of hungry wolves. He was pulled inside the compartment, the door closing behind him shutting out his two bodyguards. Before he could protest, Draco was force-fed all Weasley products one by one. He experienced in a very short time all kinds of sensations from sweating hot, to freezing cold, from crying tears of distress to laughing like a hooligan, not to mention imitating all kinds of animals and birds, and turning to all colors of the rainbow. By the end of the torture session, which had only continued for a few minutes, Draco found himself thrown out of the compartment looking green, literally.

At the beginning of the ordeal, Harry thought it was funny, finally giving Malfoy what he deserved, but soon he began to feel uncomfortable. The idea of being ganged upon and tortured, even if the victim was Draco Malfoy and even if he wasn't physically hurt in any way, triggered too much unwanted memories in Harry's head. Struggling with the knot in his stomach, and grateful for Hermione's sense of righteousness, they both firmly insisted that that the others should stop taunting Malfoy. In between his raging at the Gryffindors, Malfoy looked at Harry with clear surprise at his reaction, before finally being let out.

The trip continued with high spirits between Harry being slaughtered in chess by Ron, playing exploding snap, laughing at Ron's new owl antics, and chatting about the World Cup that was going to take place by the end of the summer. At last, all the others left the compartment to say their goodbyes and get their things ready, and the trio finally had the compartment to themselves. Harry showed his friends the letter he had got from Sirius. Both Harry and Ron got rebuked enough by Hermione concerning the firebolt issue. Ron rolled his eyes for the hundredth time during her lecture. He whispered to Harry, "Now we won't be able to ever get her to shut up!"

Ron then whooped as he read the permission slip that Sirius had signed allowing Harry to go on all Hogsmead trips until graduation. They continued to joke and chat for some more time until they finally had to leave the train.

……………………………

Harry, still holding Sirius letter in his hand, Harry found his uncle after they got out of the barrier. He said quick goodbyes to Ron and Hermione before running to his uncle. After all, there was absolutely no need to anger his uncle on the first day back. As soon as he looked at his uncle's face, Harry felt his heart drop. This was going to be a very long week.

Vernon didn't say a word, he just whirled around and walked out of the station with Harry trailing behind. Harry was thankful he didn't have his heavy trunk with him as he ran after his uncle. The long ride back home was silent. The silence only added to Harry's apprehensiveness. He clutched the letter to his chest firmly, as if hoping to get some protection from his godfather's handwriting.

Finally, Harry found himself being pulled by his oversized sweater out of the car. He tightened his grip on the letter as he ran inside the house. His aunt was sitting in an armchair sewing something. She didn't even look up when her nephew ran in.

"BOY, what are you holding?"

"Nothing, Uncle Vernon, it's just a letter."

Vernon narrowed his eyes, "From whom?"

"From .. from my godfather."

Vernon took some threatening steps towards his nephew, making Harry squash himself flat against the wall, "Don't you dare lie to me, boy! You don't have a godfather."

Harry Stuttered, "I do .. I swear. I have a godfather and –"

Vernon cut him in, "If you do, where was he for the last thirteen years?"

"He .. he was in Azkaban. The wizarding prison."

"DO NOT SAY THAT WORD HERE."

Harry fell to the floor when his uncle backhanded him viciously. Harry held his now bleeding lips as he said in a whisper, "I am sorry, Uncle Vernon."

"Yes, boy, sorry you will be!" Vernon said as he unbuckled his belt.

Harry's eyes widened as he tried to crawl away, "No .. no please Uncle Vernon, I didn't do anything, please …"

"DIDN'T DO ANYTHING? WHAT ABOUT WHAT MARGE?" The belt fell in Harry's arm as he crawled away making him yelp.

"You think you can get away with blowing up my sister?" Another contact happened with Harry's back. Harry stopped trying to get away and curled in a ball screaming every time his uncle's belt made contact with his body, all the time pleading inwardly, _Sirius where are you! Snape please come and take me from here, please. NO God, that hurt._

After a few minutes Harry was reduced to a sobbing bruised pile on the floor as he heard his uncle going upstairs. His aunt came beside him saying, "See what you did now? And you have only been here for 10 minutes. You'd better behave for the rest of the summer." Aunt Petunia then followed her husband upstairs leaving Harry trying to calm himself down as he leaned back on the wall sobbing. _Professor, please don't leave me here!_

Thankfully nothing else happened for the rest of the day as Harry, after calming down, managed to stay in his room until night. No one called for him, even for dinner. After the house got quiet, and Harry was sure everybody was asleep, he opened his bag and got out a couple of pumpkin pasties and ate them quietly. He knew this was going to happen and made sure to stock enough things from the food trolley in the train. He then took out a piece of parchment and started counting and writing down the number of hours left until the end of the week. He wondered how many beatings he was going to get this week whether from his uncle or from Dudley and his gang.

Early the next day, Harry got up and quickly went downstairs to the kitchen to make breakfast. There was no need to set off his relatives' anger over being tardy. He prepared the usual breakfast and set the table in preparation for his relatives. Aunt Petunia came down to the kitchen and her eyes widened. "What do you think yourself doing boy?"

Harry looked at her confused, "Breakfast, Aunt Petunia."

She glared at him as he stepped back. He was afraid of getting slapped although he had no idea what he did now. She huffed and said, "Dudley is on diet. Breakfast is a quarter of grapefruit."

Harry's jaw dropped. _Dudley? On Diet?_ Harry barely contained his laughter as Aunt Petunia put away the food he had prepared. She got out a grapefruit and cut it in for pieces making sure one of the pieces was much larger than another.

Later, at the breakfast table, both Vernon and Petunia were fawning over their Dudders and his bravery in sticking to the diet that was imposed on him by Smeltings, his school's administration.

Harry, getting the smallest piece of grapefruit, waited until Dudley finished his before starting on his own piece taking a long time eating it, with Dudley eying him hungrily. Harry knew he could always sneak to his room and eat one of the cauldron cakes he had in his bag later, but it was better to wait until he was really hungry, as he didn't know when his relatives would feed him again.

Aunt Petunia thrust in his hands a long list of chores. Without a word, he took it from her and started working. By dinner time, Harry's arms, legs, and back were hurting badly. He was hungry and sweaty and longed for a hot shower and some food, Harry was of course denied lunch. Dudley was so hungry that he finished the whole bowl of salad his aunt had prepared.

Two minutes after he started his shower, his uncle was banging on the door. He quickly dried himself and got dressed before opening the door to his enraged uncle. "Do you think yourself alone here boy, to use the shower and take all that time?"

"I .. it was only two minutes Uncle Vernon"

A resounding slap fell on his cheek making his eyes burn. He gulped down his tears pressing his hand on his cheek. His uncle narrowed his eyes saying, "Don't you dare talk back boy."

Harry ran out of the bathroom and down the stairs to help his aunt make dinner. She glared at him before asking, "Did you finish your chores, boy."

"Yes Aunt Petunia."

Harry jumped as his Uncle came pounding down the stairs thundering, "HOW DARE YOU BOY WLAK OFF WHEN I AM SPEAKING TO YOU?"

Harry shrank back as he saw his uncle unbuckling his belt. _No no no, not again. Please somebody stop him, Snape, please stop him. Sirius! _Harry's arms and back were still bruised from yesterday's beating.

Harry crouched on the floor with his arms around his head.

……………………………

"An' that awful muggle ev'n tried ter shoot me usin' that gun of his."

Snape was dolefully trying to swallow the tea Hagrid had graciously offered him as he told him the story of meeting Harry Potter before the first year. Severus had already heard the story from Hagrid seventeen times before. Yes, he had actually counted them.

This time however was different, for Severus seemed genuinely interested in what he was saying and as soon as Hagrid finished his usual story of giving Harry his letter, taking him away from the middle of nowhere as Hagrid put it, and the trip to Diagon Alley, Severus asked Hagrid what else he knew of Harry. Hagrid was surprised of this new interest, but wasted no time in describing how much the boy was sweet, delightful, caring, and lovable.

Severus provided Hagrid with one of his worst scowls as he heard the description, making Hagrid chuckle. _Damn, what the hell is happening? Albus laughs at my glare, Minerva snickers when I threaten to kill her, and now Hagrid chuckles at my scowl!_

Severus growled, "Hagrid, you know damn well what I mean. I don't want to hear your doting over the brat!"

Hagrid continued to state his opinion of Harry totally ignoring Severus reaction.

"HAGRID! Do. Not. Let. Me. Hurt. You!"

If anything, this earnestly intended peril only made Hagrid roar with laughter. "Yeh know Sev'rus, I am the only person that you can't fool with scowls an' threats an'all. You'd never hurt me or anyone else." Hagrid then leaned closer to Severus, "an' jus' curious S'vrus, what did yeh intend to? Beat me up?"

Severus sighed. He was unquestionably loosing his touch! He had to admit however that Hagrid had a point. Severus would readily die defending Hagrid, not hurt him himself in any way. Let alone that Hagrid could easily turn anyone who tried to hurt him into powder, and Severus for one, would really like to have his body intact for a while.

"Look Hagrid, I want to help Harry, but I need to know more about him, and the Headmaster won't tell me except that I was wrong about the boy." Severus frowned darkly when he thought of the headmaster before continuing, "You don't believe me, do you?"

Hagrid looked insulted. "You know S'vrus that I trust yeh! I'm jus' curious why you're interested. I'll tell yeh o'course what yeh want ter know but yeh have te swear that you'd not tell Harry what I tell yeh"

Severus put a bored expression on his face before saying, "Alright, if it makes you happy. I promise Hagrid."

"I don't really know a lot about'im. He ne'er talks that boy, so close mouthed e'en more than yeh. But I've seen things, yeh know, makes yeh think the boy ain't happy. He once told me that his muggle uncle burned the first 'ogwarts letters. Yeh should've seen his clothes, S'vrus the first time we met. 'E was a mess, wearing things my size, an' everything. Too much well behaved fer a boy 'is age too, I tell yeh. He e'en talked 'bout his "cupboard". Those damned muggles 'ere keepin' him in a cupboard. Harry ne'er wants to go back home, always sad when leavin' for the summer too." Hagrid looked into a space a bit before laughing heartily, "I gave 'is horrible cousin a tail."

"I beg your pardon?"

Hagrid looking so pleased with himself, added, "Yeh, I did. An' had to tell Harry not to tell on me fer using magic."

Severus smiled. Hagrid was just an oversized child, and for once a child that Severus not only tolerated, but was very fond of.

"Why are yeh asking all this S'vrus?"

Severus walked to the window and looked out for a moment. His lips twitched as he saw the column that Buckbeak was tied to, then looked back at Hagrid, "Nothing much Hagrid. I have asked Potter to spend summer in my house."

Hagrid's jaw dropped, "Yeh asked him to …. You're jokin', right?

Severus leaned back to the wall beside the window and crossed his arms smirking, "No, I am not, Hagrid."

Hagrid chortled before going to Severus and patting him lightly on the shoulder, "I knew it S'vrus, I always knew you're a good boy."

Severus however, did not really concentrate on what Hagrid was saying, for he had another more pressing problem, "Er .. Hagrid, not to be rude or anything – but your hand is carving a hole in my shoulder."

…………………….

Snape walked up the pavement to the Grangers' residence, hesitating with every step, and muttering under his breath, cursing Dumbledore, McGonagall, Hagrid, the school and the whole wizarding world! _Hagrid, I swear I am going to kill you with my bare hands when I get back!_

Hagrid, after removing his hand from Severus' shoulder, had suggested that he might want to visit Harry's friends to know more about it. Dumbledore and McGonagall had both chosen this specific moment to enter Hagrid's hut, listening to Hagrid ridiculous suggestion. To Snape's absolute horror, Dumbledore backed this suggestion heartily. Severus ranted for half an hour while the three of them sat peacefully drinking tea while trying to reason with him about the importance of these visits. After sometime, McGonagall took pity in him and told him that if he visited the Granger girl first, he might not need to do the other visit to the Weasley clan. _Pity, Minerva, Ha! You are most probably now sitting with the old coot and laughing your arses off at my expense._

Snape rang the bell, and after a moment the door was opened by a woman who seemed to be in her late thirties. She had short neat brown hair and very strikingly energetic large brown eyes. Severus gritted his teeth before forcing himself to be as polite as possible, "Good evening, Madam."

Hermione's mother looked at Snape apprehensively. The man's appearance had somehow sent shivers down her spine. She tried to collect herself before saying, "Can I help you, Sir."

Severus cleared his throat, "I think you can Ma'am. You are Mrs. Granger I assume?"

The women only nodded, still looking at Severus apprehensively. Severus, on the other hand, was for some reason beyond his imagination, feeling uncomfortable with his appearance. "I am one of your daughter's teachers at Hogwarts –"

Severus was startled when Mrs. Granger suddenly opened the door widely and gave him a very inviting smile. "Oh yes, you must be Professor Snape. Hermione talked to us a lot about you," she said while she held out her hand.

Severus, bewildered shook her hand. "She did?" Well that was definitely strange, but obviously the woman could guess from his appearance whom he was exactly, so he aould only assume that she had described him accurately. But, if the girl had really talked about him at home, her mother's behavior should have never been that welcoming. Then remembering his manners, he added, "It is a pleasure to meet you Ma'am."

"Likewise, Professor. Oh, how rude of me, please come in. Can I take your cloak?"

Severus followed the girls' mother inside to some type of a living room. He looked around and had to begrudgingly admit that the Grangers owned a very elegant taste. They also seemed to be very well off.

As he seated himself, the girl's mother beamed at him, "I have to say that I am really very excited to meet you Professor. It is the first time that I have the opportunity to meet someone for Hermione's school. She speaks very highly of you."

"Sorry!"

"Hermione says you are the most brilliant Potions Master in Europe. Not that I know a lot about her subjects of course, but I understand that potions is somehow equivalent to chemistry."

To Severus dismay, he felt a lot of pride at Mrs. Granger's words. He was entirely puzzled that the girl would tell her parents such a thing about him instead of the usual livid raving that the students describe him with. Severus cleared his throat, "I apologize Madam for coming without appointment, but I just needed to speak with Miss Granger about something related to one of her friends and will leave immediately. Of course if she isn't available –"

"Oh, don't worry about that Professor. You are most welcome at any time. Actually Hermione is not here now, but as soon as you have a drink, she will be. She's just in the library (Snape barely controlled a snort) and that is only a few blocks away." Mrs. Granger looked at the clock before adding, "As a matter of fact, she might be on her way now as the library hours had just ended. So what would you like to drink, Professor?"

"I would be grateful for some tea if you please."

While Mrs. Granger was making tea, something suddenly jumped in Snape's lap startling him. He glared at the completely black cat that had leapt on him, and was absolutely affronted to find it glaring right back at him with its wide green eyes. He raised an intimidating eyebrow at it before carrying it off his lap and to the floor. The cat looked insulted for a second before leaping back on his lap looking at him defiantly. _That creature's got a nerve!_ However before Severus could enter into a fight with the cat, Mrs. Granger came in holding a tray with a teapot, cups and biscuits, "Oh, I see you have met Midnight!"

Snape glared at the cat briefly before saying, "Yes, I have just had the pleasure of being jumped on!" _Hmm, good name choice – Midnight!_

Mrs. Granger poured the tea adding milk and sugar for his cup as requested before taking her own cup and sitting back in the chair looking at Snape. She looked as if she was barely controlling her laughter. He mentally groaned for not being able to snap at her as he did with the students. What the hell was she laughing at? The cat, which was still in his lap purred, making Severus glower at it. Again the cat glowered back. Mrs. Granger broke into laughter setting off Snape's scowl to its highest level. The woman looked embarrassed, "I apologize Professor, but now I see why Hermione said that Midnight reminded her of you!"

_She WHAT! That insolent insufferable little brat, wait until I get my hands on you Granger! You will fail all potions tests until you graduate._

He picked the cat up for the third time and put it on the floor, barely controlling his urge to throw it at the wall. The cat growled and jumped back. The front door opened and "Mom, I am home," was heard next. Hermione entered the living room holding a stack of books and froze.

Snape smirked while Hermione's mother relieved her from the books and put them on the table. "Honey, Professor Snape said he wanted to talk to you about one of your friends."

Hermione, after being finally able to find her tongue, said anxiously, "Is everyone alright, Professor? Something happened?"

Snape, who was preparing himself for an amusing rant, found himself forced to quell the girl's concern, "No Miss Granger. Everybody is alright and nothing happened."

Visibly relieved, Hermione sat down before smiling lightly. "Thank God. So, what can I do for you Professor?"

Severus looked fiercely at the girl, "First, I would greatly appreciate it if you remove this irritating creature from my lap."

"Oh, sorry Professor. Come here Midnight." Snape's dignity was further attacked by the cat's immediate obedience to the girl. It jumped from his lap and sat itself on the floor beside her feet. Hermione blushed before saying, "Sorry, Sir, er … he likes black!"

Snape narrowed his eyes making her blush further. Mrs. Granger chose that precise moment to inform Hermione, "I told Professor Snape that Midnight reminded you of him."

Snape was extremely satisfied to watch Hermione as her eyes widened in horror, and her face turned scarlet. With that the girl's mother excused herself and left them alone with Midnight cleaning his fur at her daughter's feet. Hermione was studying her shoes, her face still bright red while Snape was calmly sipping his tea. After a few moments of this torture, Snape decided to get it over with.

About an hour later, Snape was thanking Dr. and Dr. Granger at the door after politely declining their dinner invitation. During his conversation with the girl, her father had arrived back home and was extremely polite and just as equally delighted as his wife to meet him. Severus had again discovered that either the girl had never told them anything of his behavior in class, or that both her parents had totally overlooked it for the sake of being welcoming hosts to their daughter's teacher. Either way, Severus had to admit that they seemed to be good people and fine parents. But he was definitely never going to admit that he enjoyed the last 10 minutes chat with them on the differences between muggle chemistry and potions. They both seemed very well read, knowledgeable and cultured, as well as genuinely interested. Maybe studying medicine, (for he was told that they were both dentists) had something to do with that interest. He had also learnt that the infuriating cat was to be Harry's new birthday present from Hermione. If Harry ever dared to let that creature set foot in his house, it would be the last day in the boy's life, or better yet, it would be the last day in both the boy's and the cat's lives!

…………………………

Snape walked on the road from Hogsmead to Hogwarts replaying in his mind what the Granger girl had told him about Harry. He didn't even know why he has started asking to know more about the boy since he left Hogwarts the day before. He could have easily waited and asked the boy himself but for some reason he was sure Harry would never tell him anything. Granger, after a lot of bullying from his part, had finally agreed to tell him what she knew, which again wasn't much. It seemed that Harry was a very private person concerning his home life, but his friends had gotten to know a bit about it by experience. Snape was startled to discover the Weasley boys were once forced to rescue Harry from his uncle's house who had locked him up and was starving him. Weasley had also heard over the phone what seemed like slapping when he once phoned at his uncle's house. Both his friends knew that he was eternally happy to be back to school at the beginning of the year and that he never wanted to leave at the beginning of the summer.

Snape walked to Dumbledore's office intent on telling him what he learnt when he got an idea. He might as well do what he thought of before seeing Dumbledore. He turned around and walked out of the school again. It wouldn't hurt to check for himself.

…………………………

A very cold silky voice suddenly spoke, "I hope for your sake Mr. Dursley that you do not intend to touch the boy with that belt!"

Vernon Dursley jumped while his wife shrieked. Snape had apparated inside #4 Privet Drive one second before just in time to see Harry crouched on the floor protecting his face and head with his arms while Vernon Dursley had his arm raised high with a heavy belt ready to fall down heavily on the boy's back.

Vernon whirled around yelling, "Who are you? You are one of them. GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

One glare from Snape made Vernon stop his rant immediately. Petunia had run to Vernon and was standing behind his massive body, while Harry was finally looking up.

Vernon's voice came trembling, "You're not that criminal .. the boy's Godfather."

Snape walked to Harry and helped him up. He noticed a few bruises on the boy's arms before looking at Harry's face. A clear red shape of a hand was on the boy's cheek. He had time to register the frozen tears in Harry's eyes before he looked down. The boy was clearly embarrassed that Snape had just come in the middle of this scene. He turned around to the boy's uncle before saying, "I assure you Sir that I am far more dangerous that Mr. Potter's godfather," then looking back to Harry, he asked, "Are you alright Mr. Potter?"

Harry nodded, not trusting himself to speak. Harry was feeling very humiliated that his teacher had seen how his uncle treated him. Still he was very relieved to see Snape and to discover that he had just saved him from a terrible whipping. Why was Snape here anyway? Wasn't Snape supposed to come and take him after a week? It had only been a day.

"What … what do you want from us?" Petunia asked with a trembling voice.

Snape glanced one more time at Harry before coolly saying. "Nothing much, Mrs. Dursley, I am just coming for a visit to Mr. Potter here. You see, I am one of his teachers, and it is our policy to regularly check on our students in summer to make sure they are in good homes and are treated appropriately." Snape lied smoothly before suddenly glaring at the couple making them both shrink. "However if we discover that their guardians are treating them badly, the consequences are usually _severe_. Come Mr. Potter, it is our visiting time"

Harry had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing. Severus glared at him warningly and he had to look down. This _visit_ was going to be very amusing. Snape pulled Harry lightly to the nearest chair.

After seating himself in another chair, Snape said, "Alright tell me Mr. Potter, was this the first time that your uncle hit you with a belt?"

Harry turned red. He really did not want to answer this type of question, but the look on Snape's face clearly said, _Answer me truthfully, or else!_ Harry looked pleadingly at Snape. _Please don't do that to me._

Snape glared at the boy for a second before nodding slightly. He could understand why the boy was reluctant to talk about it. After all, he never admitted his own experiences at home to anyone before, except Hagrid, and that was only in moments of deep distress.

His uncle then thundered, "He will lie to you. That boy is a liar and wicked. We never hurt him before."

It was Harry's turn to glare at Vernon but didn't say anything. At that moment the front door opened and a massive boy, about Harry's age entered the house shouting, "Moooooooom, I am home and I am very hungry!"

Petunia, who had stood frozen for the last few minutes suddenly shrieked and pulled Dudley by the arm behind her. Dudley's jaw dropped when he saw Snape. Harry expected a repeat of his aunt and uncle's reaction but was shocked to see Dudley watching Snape with fascination. Snape raised an eyebrow at Dudley making him cringe visibly, while Aunt Petunia, trembling with her arm around Dudley protectively, stuttered, "Please, please Sir, d ..don't hurt my son."

Snape was puzzled as well by the cousin's reaction but didn't show it. He said coolly, "We will see in a moment," making Petunia's eyes widen with horror. Dudley took one tentative step towards Snape still with a fascinated expression on his face but immediately took a couple of steps back when Snape looked at him. Snape looked back to Harry, watching Vernon from the corner of his eye pulling Dudley roughly behind him.

"Mr. Potter, it is clearly obvious that you are reluctant to speak about your treatment here. In such cases, as you are of course aware (Snape looked warningly at Harry), it is only appropriate that the school sends an observer to stay with the student for a week. (Harry bit his lip to stop himself from grinning). As such, I will be staying here until the end of the week as an observer of how you are treated by your guardians."

_Huh, Snape was staying here! For a week!_

"WHAT?" Vernon roared.

Snape glared at him. "You heard me, Mr. Dursley. I will have to stay in your house for a week as an observer. If you have any problems with that, you are welcome to send a complaint to the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry _after_ the week ends. As one of Mr. Potter's teachers, I will also make sure he behaves properly whilst I am here."

Vernon's courage won at that time and he walked a few steps towards Snape, "You _will_ leave my house this instant or I .. I will call the police!"

Snape stood up to his full height and took one intimidating step towards Vernon making the man scramble a few steps back, "You do that Mr. Dursley and I will make sure that they see the marks on the boy's face and arms. The Ministry of Magic will make sure that you spend the rest of your life in muggle prison." With that, he looked back to Harry and coolly said, "Show me your room."

Harry immediately jumped up and walked up the stairs, unable to hold himself more, he broke into a grin as he walked to his room with his teacher following. Snape looked at the locks on the door with distaste. "This is your room?"

"Yes Sir, I was only allowed to have it after I got Hogwarts letter though." Harry said as he entered the small almost bare room and held the door for Snape to come in. Snape looked around the room and his eyes lingered a bit on the broken wardrobe, the small bed, the broken toys that Snape was sure were not Harry's and Hedwig's cage. He looked down to Harry whose face was all lit up in a delighted grin and Snape's lips twitched against his will. Harry then asked excitedly, "Sir, are you really going to spend the week here? And why did you come here? What is that about the checking on students thing? …."

Snape ignored all those question as he looked closely at Harry's face where the fingers of Vernon Dursley had left their marks. He gently cupped Harry's abused cheek with his hand before speaking softly, "Does anyone know, Harry?"

Harry put his hand over Snape's pressing it to his cheek; he didn't want Snape to remove his hand. No one had ever comforted him like that before. "No Sir." Snape pulled Harry closer with his other arm, and let him lean on his chest still not removing his hand from Harry's cheek. He whispered, "Everything will be alright, Harry. I will make sure of that."

Harry closed his eyes. _Oh God, that felt so good_. How many times since the day before had he dreamed of Snape coming to the Dursleys and stopping his uncle from beating him? How many times did he dream of Snape holding him after being hit by his uncle? It seemed to Harry that his dreams had come true. Snape would take care of him.

After a few moments, Harry pulled away before asking, "Sir, are you really going to stay here for the week?"

"Yes. I will, although I do not know what the headmaster will say to that."

Harry grinned before suddenly paling and looking anxiously at his teacher. "Sir, you will still take me away from here after the week?"

Snape curled his lips, "Dim-witted brat, what does this have to do with that? Of course I will."

Harry smiled, "So umm, where are you going to stay, Sir? I can sleep somewhere else and you can have my room." _In the cupboard, Harry?_ The boy then blushed before saying, "I know that .. er, it is not nice and that it's very small but I am sorry I can't really offer anything else."

Snape shook his head. The boy hadn't obviously heard about magic before. Snape raised an eyebrow at Harry. "I see. Well thank you for the offer but it won't be necessary." With a pointed look at Harry, he raised his wand and cast a simple _Reparo_ to the wardrobe. 

_Oh!_ Harry looked sheepishly at his teacher. He had forgotten that Snape had no problems performing magic and would easily solve the problem. Snape looked at Harry in amusement before saying, "Let's go down then and talk to your relatives about further arrangements. I daresay this is going to be a very interesting week."

Harry laughed. Yep! Definitely interesting. He was looking forward to how his relatives will react to what Snape called _interesting_, considering that Snape can easily make anybody's life hell without so much as twitching his fingers. Too bad Harry always forgot how Snape can also spoil the fun for he glared at Harry before saying, "And Potter, giving your relatives some _tips _on guardianship does not give you any excuse for misbehavior. I do not tolerate misconduct. You can be sure I will be watching you closely and any mischief, insolence or trouble from your part, will be instantly rewarded with what it deserves!"

Harry struggled against rolling his eyes, yeah, that was Snape alright. "Yes, Sir."

TBC


	13. Chapter 13 Retaliation II

_AN: Dear readers, I am very sorry that I wasn't able to post this chapter earlier, but I am sure you all know how life can be so busy at times that you don't have time to scratch your nose. I will try not to be late in posting again._

_This chapter is dedicated to katie my 200th reviewer on Enjoy._

Disclaimer: So sorry I don't own any of the fabulous people here.

**The Painful Guardianship**

**Chapter 13 – Retaliation II**

"But I would prefer if you wait here for about 10 minutes before coming down."

_Wait here? You must be kidding. I HAVE to watch._ "But I want to know what you will tell them, Sir."

Snape raised an eyebrow. "You will stay here!"

"But –"

Harry swallowed his protests at Snape's glare. _That's just not fair._

Snape, partially satisfied with Harry's obedience, promptly left Harry's room saying, "10 minutes, Potter. Do not come down before then."

Harry scowled at the door before plopping in bed. He waited for a minute before creeping out of his room to the stairs. Very quietly he went down one step at a time. He could hear Vernon's voice bellowing at the top of his lungs at Snape with Snape's calm voice drifting over from the living room every now and then. Harry stopped before reaching the bottom of the stairs and sat down quietly pressing his ear between the rails to listen. All Harry heard then was Snape _ordering _his relatives to drink the tea. Snape must have conjured a teapot for Harry was sure that Aunt Petunia would never offer him tea under any kind of circumstances. No wonder his relatives seemed totally unwilling to touch it.

Harry didn't know what Snape did to make them drink but he assumed they did because there was absolute silence for a couple of minutes before Snape's voice drifted again saying, "Now, I think we can start our discussion calmly."

Harry inched a couple of stairs closer to listen.

Snape said, "From now, and until the end of the week, you will treat your nephew properly. There will be no more inappropriate punishments for the boy. He will be well fed, well treated, and well taken care of. I will be staying here for the week watching you all closely and may God help you if you even _think_ of laying a finger on Mr. Potter again. Is that clear?"

Harry was startled to hear a chorus of "Yes" from his relatives.

"You will treat him as you should have treated him for the last thirteen years!"

To that Aunt Petunia answered, "How could you think we would treat our own flesh and blood badly." Harry's jaw dropped. His aunt's voice sounded so honest and sincere. She continued, "He is my nephew and I will always treat him as I treat my own son."

"You'd better!" came the cool reply.

There were more hushed voices for sometime and Harry leaned over the stairs straining his ear to hear more. However, before he could stand up straight again and run up to his room, Snape was beside him. He glared viciously at Harry making Harry gulp aloud. _Great!_

Without a word Snape got hold of Harry's ear squeezing it painfully while leading him up to his room. When they were both inside, Harry rubbing his ear furiously, Snape said, "Mr. Potter, I made it quite clear that you should stay in your room for 10 minutes."

Harry whispered, "Yes Sir."

"And what exactly made you come down before the 10 minutes?"

"I .. I just wanted to know .. um .."

Snape raised an eyebrow before saying, "Clearly Mr. Potter, words are not enough to convince you. You always seem to need an incentive to obey me. After dinner, you will come up to your room and will start immediately writing 40 lines saying _I will always obey my teachers_."

Harry scowled still holding his red ear, "That's not fair. I only wanted to know what you were saying to them."

Snape looked at Harry calmly before saying, "You have just made them 60 lines Potter."

"But –"

"70!"

Harry glowered fiercely at Snape but was wise enough to keep his mouth shut. After a few moments of silence, Snape said, "Now it is time for dinner. You will go down and have dinner with your relatives while I go and speak with the headmaster. I will come back in two hours."

Harry's heart sunk. Snape was going to leave him here alone with his relatives after what happened. His uncle would definitely kill him in those two hours. Harry's face must have shown what he was feeling because Snape said, "Don't worry Harry. You will be surprised to find some drastic changes in your relatives' behavior for the next few hours. No one will hurt you, I promise."

Harry didn't know what Snape had done, but he believed him. He just knew that everything would be alright. He smiled lightly at his teacher before remembering that this same teacher had just squeezed his ear badly _and _assigned him lines. Harry frowned at Snape holding his ear again. Snape found the corners of his lips twitching upwards as he reached his hand to Harry's now pink ear and stroked it gently making Harry smile. Snape however leaned forward and whispered in Harry's ear, "You'd better finish your lines before I come back Potter or a lot more than your ear will be sore."

Yep! That was still the same Snape, "Yes Sir."

Snape turned to leave but Harry held his arm saying, "Professor, I am sorry. I was just curious."

Snape studied Harry for a moment before saying, "I know. I will tell you about it when I come back, but you need to learn to abide by the rules. Oh, and by the way, your cousin thinks that I am a vampire, and he is rather fascinated by this belief. I wouldn't correct this idea for him if I were you."

Harry burst out laughing at that. _Dudley thinks Snape is a vampire! _"So that's why he reacted that way!"

"Yes, although why a muggle should ever be fascinated with that is beyond me."

Harry laughed. How could he explain to Snape about all those thriller vampire movies? Not to mention that he had heard his aunt Petunia, who couldn't stand anything that wasn't 100 natural, talking with her friends about how sexy the vampires in the movies were. God, even the wise brainy Hermione mentioned that before.

Snape raised his eyebrow at Harry before saying, "It seems you do know the reason. Maybe you would care to explain when I come back."

Snape then disapparated with a crack. Harry found himself alone in his room and despite believing Snape that his relatives wouldn't hurt him, he still was afraid of their reactions now. He'd better go down and help his aunt on dinner anyway. Harry went down slowly to the kitchen and found his aunt stirring a pot on the stove.

She looked up and smiled warmly at Harry who froze. It was the first time in his life that his aunt smiled at him like that. Harry's heart raced and he felt very warm inside. Aunt Petunia's smile was very genuine. He whispered, "I .. I am coming to make dinner Aunt Petunia."

"Dinner? Of course not Harry, you have just come yesterday from school. You should have some rest dear. Go watch the telly with Dudley while I prepare dinner, it's almost finished. Oh, I wish your teacher had stayed for dinner, but that is alright. He said he'll come back later."

Harry listened to his aunt dazedly. Something was wrong. That wasn't his aunt. She couldn't be. He fled the kitchen and walked into the living room. That was alright, he would see his uncle and his cousin and they would be nasty as usual. Something was wrong with his aunt but he was sure everything else would be normal. Dudley was watching the telly in the living room while Uncle Vernon was reading the evening newspaper. They both looked up and Harry was startled when his uncle smiled at him. Harry's eyes widened as his uncle asked him to join them. He froze in his place making Dudley whine, "Come _on_ Harry, this is a very good show. You _have_ to see it."

Harry blinked. _I'm dreaming. Yeah, that's it. I'm dreaming. I will just wake up and find that none of this happened._ He walked hesitantly towards the couch and sat gingerly beside Dudley. Dudley moved and Harry jumped up expecting to be punched but was further bewildered when nothing happened. Harry closed his eyes and shook his head. He opened them again only to find his uncle still smiling at him and Dudley engrossed in the show. _Oh God, I have fallen into an alternate universe. Not that I am complaining!_

He sat rigidly on the sofa beside Dudley, half expecting his relatives to start shouting. Harry wasn't watching the show; he wasn't doing anything except getting ready to run for it if his relatives finally woke up and discovered that he was watching the telly with them. When Snape said that there would be changes, he never thought that this would be the level of change. _What did Snape do exactly?_

Aunt Petunia then called to them saying that dinner was ready. Harry sat patiently in his place as his uncle and cousin went to the dinning table. Aunt Petunia came searching for him, saying, "Harry dear. Dinner is ready. Come on, aren't you hungry?" Since when did his aunt start to call him _Harry dear_?

"Er …"

"Come on."

Harry followed his aunt and sat in his chair at the table. His eyes widened again as his aunt filled his plate. Harry looked up at his uncle and found him looking approvingly. His aunt said, "Harry you are so thin. Really, don't they feed you at school?" Harry shook his head trying to clear it. The heap on his plate was unbelievable. Harry started tentatively eating from his plate. When no one yelled, he tucked in heartily. He was very hungry and the food was good. He watched in a daze as Dudley got less than half of what he did because of the diet without whining. Alright, if his relatives were under hypnotization for some time, so be it. He would take advantage of this situation while it lasted.

After they finished dinner Harry thought it would be better if he didn't push his luck. He immediately started clearing the table only to find his aunt saying that he should rest. Well, that was fine with him. He would go to his room and start on his lines, maybe when he finished them, his relatives would finally wake up from their daze. He was definitely not complaining but the situation was a little disconcerting.

Harry went to his room and took out some parchment and his quill and ink. Only then he discovered that his uncle didn't lock up his things as he did every summer. Harry shrugged, maybe it was because he only had a small bag this time.

He started immediately on his lines while thinking of what happened. Harry's heart raced again as he remembered how his aunt smiled at him. He found his eyes burning and he felt a sense of longing in his heart. It was the first time in his life to receive such a warm smile from his aunt. God, why didn't she ever do that before?

Harry finished his lines in no time. Trust Snape to assign him lines in the holidays and at home. He just had the feeling that he was going to be doing that a lot during the summer. Harry smiled as he remembered Snape cupping his cheek and holding him. And Harry had to be stupid and disobey Snape immediately after. _Idiot!_

………………………..

Harry heard a loud crack downstairs and knew Snape had come back. He ran down and found him standing in the living room talking with Uncle Vernon, who was surprisingly enough speaking politely with Snape and _offering _the guestroom for Snape's stay! Snape said they needn't bother and that he was going to transfigure the couch to a bed, but Vernon insisted. Immediately Harry's aunt ran to the guestroom to prepare it for Snape with Vernon's help. Dudley was still glued to the sofa in front of the telly.

Snape looked around and found Harry waiting for him, "Finished your lines Mr. Potter?"

"Yes, Sir. Do you want to see them now?"

"In a moment." Snape took out a small pouch from his robes and gave it to Harry. With a wave of his wand the packet enlarged to the size of a shoebox. Harry tentatively opened it and his face lit up. The box was full of a huge amount of all types of candy. Harry grinned, he was sure the box wasn't from Snape. He teased, "Wow, Sir. No one will believe that you've got me candy."

Snape's lips curled in disgust, "Not in your dreams, Potter. The headmaster sent this package to you. Hmph, as if you need any more sugar. You will be bouncing off the walls by the end of the week."

Harry laughed as he took out a package of Bertie's beans. He opened the package and offered it to Snape who looked at the offending confections with a frown for a second before deciding to try his luck. He tentatively took a strange looking green bean and popped it in his mouth. Harry tried to guess whether it was of a good taste or not but it was impossible from Snape's expressionless face until Snape coolly said, "if you're wondering Potter, it was pineapple."

Harry smiled and started prying into the package for an interesting looking one before an idea popped in his mind. He called to Dudley, who was oblivious to what was happening around him, and offered him the package. Dudley's eyes widened as he saw the box and immediately pounced on the package that Harry gave him. He raised it to his open mouth before Harry could say "Be ca…"

A few seconds later, Harry was holding his sides laughing at Dudley who looked green before running to the bathroom to empty his stomach. Harry didn't want to know what flavors Dudley came by when he put a handful in his mouth thinking they all taste of fruits like muggle jelly beans.

After calming down he looked up to see Snape standing with his eyes narrowed and arms crossed. _Oops! _Harry tried unsuccessfully, "Um … I just wanted to given him some candy!"

"I see." But Snape wasn't angry, if anything he looked amused. "It's time I had a look at your lines. To your room, Potter"

Harry walked up the stairs, getting a couple of smacks on his behind while passing Snape. Harry frowned at him but said nothing. He gave his teacher the lines and Snape studied them carefully before putting them aside. "You will start your homework tomorrow morning Potter."

"Homework? But, um .. I don't have my things here Sir."

Snape curled his lips. "Typical Potter. Postponing your homework till the last minute as usual I assume?"

Harry frowned, "No Sir. I didn't think that I would be allowed to do it."

"What do you mean?"

Harry looked down, "My relatives Sir, they never allow me to do my homework at home. As soon as I come home, my trunk with all my books and things, and even my wand, get stuffed and locked in the cupboard."

"When were you able to do your summer homework before?"

"Before the second year, I stayed for about a week at the Weasleys Sir."

Oh yes. That must be the time when the Weasley boys rescued Harry as Snape was told.

"And last year?"

Harry blushed before saying "I stayed in the Leaky Cauldron after I ran away from here."

Snape raised an eyebrow, "You ran away?"

Harry felt heat building in his cheeks as he said, "Yes Sir. I umm .. blewupmyaunt!"

"You _what_?"

Harry cleared his throat, "I blew up Aunt Marge, Sir, Uncle Vernon's sister." But before Snape opened his mouth to comment, Harry continued defensively, "She insulted my parents, my mother specifically. It made me very angry and before I could understand what was happening she was very much of a human balloon. I ran away then and took the knight bus at midnight to the Leaky Cauldron where I stayed until school time."

Snape was totally exasperated. "So, your magic got out of control because as usual you acted on impulse, not only putting yourself and your relatives in danger but also risking expulsion, you ran away from your home, you wandered the streets at midnight, alone, and especially when Sirius Black had just escaped from Azkaban. How wise, Potter!"

Harry swallowed hard. He was in trouble, he knew that glare. But Snape couldn't really punish him for something that had happened a year ago, or could he? Snape shook his head, "This will have to change Potter." Snape paced in front of Harry for a moment, making Harry extremely uncomfortable, before adding, "You are making your enemies' job very easy!"

Harry looked down. "I never intend to do that. I never intend to put myself in danger. It just happens."

Harry waited patiently for his doom, but was perplexed when after sometime Snape didn't say anything else. He had half expected to be over the man's knee by now, getting his backside blasted, so when this didn't happen, he looked up to see Snape studying him. He whispered, "I am sorry, Professor. I will be careful, honest."

Snape nodded. After a few moments he said, "Your relatives will wake up tomorrow morning to discover what happened. Be ready for a storm."

Harry remembered what happened and curiously asked, "Sir, what did you do to them?"

"Potion."

Harry looked puzzled, "Potion? Oh, in the tea. But what potion would make them totally brainwashed. I mean, did you see how Aunt Petunia smiled at me?"

Harry's heart aching at that was so clear that Snape could feel it, "It is a behavior change potion. I didn't want to leave you with them alone until I come back. I have to admit I was tempted to stun them but the headmaster wouldn't have been very happy about it. The potion, on the other hand couldn't be proved. It does some type of brain washing as muggles call it, and that is why it is not legal."

Harry's eyes widened, "You used an illegal potion, Sir?"

Snape glared at Harry, "Of course not, boy. It isn't generally legal, but it is not illegal for me. This is one of the potions that fall under the restricted list that I, as the Hogwarts potions master can brew, although I am not supposed to use it like that. However, it is a very mild version that will only last for a few hours and with very useful results I must add." He then raised an eyebrow at Harry, Saying, "I don't have to kill you for witnessing my use of the potion, do I?"

Harry grinned. "No Sir, you don't have to." The results of the potion were definitely very useful.

Snape then gestured to Harry to come closer with his index finger. When Harry did, Snape took hold of both his ears lightly, looking highly amused, "You know Mr. Potter that you have just reminded me of what you've done earlier. How did you know they drank tea, boy?"

Harry grinned. As much as he hated being called boy by his relative, he had begun to like the sound of it from Snape. "Oops! Um what tea? Did I mention tea? Oh by the way, the room that you will be staying in, this is where Aunt Marge stays when she is here."

"Hmph. Don't even think of blowing me up boy. You'll end up as potions ingredients"

Harry laughed. At that moment, they heard a knock at the door and Aunt Petunia came inside, "Oh there you are Professor. Your room is ready now; I hope you find it comfortable. Please tell me if there is anything else you need."

"Thank you, Mrs. Dursley. I am sure it is very comfortable. I will just speak with Mr. Potter here for sometime, then I will retire for the night."

"But you didn't have any dinner Professor. I can fix you something quickly."

"Thank you Mrs. Dursley. That won't be necessary."

"Alright then. Good night Professor." Petunia then frowned slightly at Harry, "Harry, what did you give my Duddykins? He said the candy tasted funny. You know he shouldn't eat candy because he is on diet."

"Um …"

Snape glared at Harry, before answering Petunia himself, "I have to apologize for that Mrs. Dursley. Your son is not familiar with the wizarding candy and that is why he wasn't cautious enough before eating some of it." Still glaring at Harry, and satisfied with seeing the boy gulp, he added, "And I _assure_ you that this won't happen again."

"Oh, alright then!" Aunt Petunia then looked at Harry smiling, "Good night Harry. Sweet dreams." She then gave Harry a brief one armed hug before going.

Harry froze when his aunt hugged him. It had never happened before. His eyes burned with tears. Was it too difficult for his aunt to do that before? Did it hurt her to smile at him, to say goodnight? Was it a lot of torture to wish him sweet dreams? It felt so good, even if it was because of a potion. For the first time in his life, his relatives seemed to accept him. It hurt Harry that they haven't done that before, and it hurt him more that he had tasted a glimpse of it now. Harry felt an arm around his shoulder, an arm that he had become used to in the last week, and he looked up at his teacher's face. "It is not real Harry. Don't think about it." A couple of tears escaped his eyes, but he stubbornly blinked back the rest. He whispered, "I know Sir, but it hurts to imagine what could have been."

Snape sat in Harry's bed holding him and was startled when a loud creak came from the bed. Harry chuckled lightly earning another "hmph" from Snape. Harry leaned his head on Snape's shoulder. He loved the warmness and safety that his teacher started to make him feel. "Thank you Sir." _For everything. _"For stopping my uncle today. You know he's not always like that. I mean, yeah, he hits me a lot, but not without a reason like today"

"I see, and yesterday?"

Harry looked up, "How did you know … oh, the bruises." Blushing, he leaned again on Snape's shoulder trying to hide his arms. "He was just angry for what I had done to his sister last summer. I ran away before he could punish me for it."

Snape chose not to say anything. He was glad the boy started to speak with him and he was afraid he would stop if he commented. Harry went on, "They don't do that a lot now. You know, since I got the letter from Hogwarts. I think they were afraid that someone from the school would come and question them." Harry laughed bitterly, "As if anyone would care."

Snape was startled, it was very true. Although Snape knew that if anybody discovered what was happening to Harry, they would immediately charge into the house of the boy-who-lived to save him, but no one had actually tried to check. Or did they? Snape pushed down this thought, it hurt. No, he was sure no one knew. The headmaster was clearly shocked when he told him today. Dumbledore's feelings of guilt showed on his face and teary eyes as he looked down for a long time mentally whipping himself for not taking good care of Harry.

Harry went on, "My uncle only lost it after that only when something related to magic happened, like when Dobby came. My relatives didn't see Dobby of course, so they thought I had done it. My uncle was livid that day …" Harry shuddered as he remembered that day.

Snape didn't know what Harry was talking about, nor who Dobby was, but he didn't say anything. He rubbed Harry's back gently and let him spill his heart out. Snape could understand how much the change in the behavior of the boy's relatives affected him, and although it wasn't intentionally done, Snape began to feel grateful for the potion. This might be the first and last time that Harry would ever open up and talk about his home life. Snape knew by experience, how it was always hard to keep things bottled up and maintain a different appearance.

Almost three hours later, Snape was sitting on Harry's bed with his back leaning against the wall at the head of the bed, while Harry was leaning on his chest fast asleep. Harry was completely spent physically and emotionally. Snape let Harry speak for hours about himself, his childhood, and his relatives. He didn't understand all what Harry was saying, for Harry kept mentioning names and events that Snape knew nothing of, but he didn't interfere. He kept holding Harry all through his monologue, rubbing his back every now and then to calm him down whenever there was a need for it. When his shoulders became stiff from his sitting position, he slowly crawled to the wall and leaned his back there. He adjusted Harry in his arms to let him lean on his chest instead of his shoulder and listened. Now, Snape was reluctant to wake Harry up, so he settled there for the night.

…………………………

Severus opened his eyes to find daylight filling the room. It was still early and the house was quiet, but he knew perfectly well that this was the calmness that preceded the storm. The potion would have worn off during the night, and the family would remember all what they had unwillingly done last night. Severus looked down to Harry, who was still fast asleep in his arms. Did Dumbledore know all what Harry told him last night? Yes, he believed that Dumbledore that he didn't know the boy's relatives hit him, but what about the other things, the neglect, the belittling, the emotional torture? Each option was worse than the other. If the headmaster didn't know, it meant he had let Harry down, he didn't provide him with enough care and safety as was needed. Harry was the headmaster's responsibility. And if he did know, then this would be a total betrayal to Harry. Things echoed in Severus' mind. The headmaster told him last week that Harry's life was similar to his own. Did that mean he knew? Severus heart clenched as he thought of his own experiences of betrayal from the headmaster. Yes, he loved the headmaster dearly, he considered him his father and mentor, and the headmaster never let him down since he came back to him. But it still tasted so bitter when he remembered the headmaster's similar betrayal to him before, when he was most in need.

Severus pushed aside those thoughts. He should only focus on Harry now. He looked at the clock and discovered it was already after 7:00 which meant that the family would wake up any time now. He gently shook Harry to wake him up.

Harry moaned. He wanted to sleep, he was so tired and it was so warm. When the shaking continued, coupled by a smooth voice, Harry opened his eyes slightly to find everything black. He closed his eyes and opened them again. Still black! There were arms around him, holding him, and he felt his forehead pressed to someone's chest heaving up and down with breaths. There was a distinct smell of manly cologne and spices around him, a smell that reminded him of PROFESSOR SNAPE! Harry jumped away and almost fell out of bed. He blushed scarlet! He remembered all what happened last night. Oh God, OhGod! He had made a complete fool of himself. He cried on Snape's shoulder, he whined that his uncle hit him and his aunt treated him badly in his teacher's chest, and then he … he _slept in the man's arms like a baby! _What would Snape think now?

Snape watched in amusement as Harry's face turned to an assortment of different red shades in a few seconds. "Good morning Mr. Potter." Harry mumbled something unintelligible but Snape assumed it was a 'good morning, professor'. "I think it would be wise if you wake up properly and get ready. I daresay that in no time, your relatives will be here." With that, Snape got up and left the room to get ready himself, taking out his shrunken bag from his pocket. Harry plopped in bed holding his face with his hands. _When will I ever stop making a fool of myself?_

……………………

Half an hour later, Vernon Dursley was pounding on Harry's door with both hands making Harry shrink on his bed. It was good that he thought of locking his door from the inside after Snape left. _It is alright, don't panic, Snape is here._ Snape's cool voice immediately came from behind the door, "Mr. Dursley, do you have any reason for trying to tear Mr. Potter's door down?"

Harry jumped to the door and looked through the keyhole, in time to see his uncle whipping around to Snape, his face purple, and shouting, "YOU GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Aunt Petunia was standing behind Vernon looking livid. It seemed that their rage had overpowered their fear this time, although Dudley was no where to be seen.

Snape crossed his arms and looked down his nose at Vernon. "You _will_ lower your voice now."

"HOW DARE YOU COME TO MY HOUSE UNINVITED AND TRCIK US INTO GIVING YOU A ROOM AND NOW YOU DARE GIVE US ORDERS YOU …"

Whatever Uncle Vernon was going to rant next was swallowed. His lips moved and his face was still purple but no sound came out. Aunt Petunia shrieked and kept looking from Vernon to Snape who was lazily putting his wand away. Harry grinned behind the keyhole and slowly opened the door and peeked his head out. "Um … good morning?"

"Good morning Mr. Potter," Snape answered calmly. Harry of course never expected his relatives to answer, let alone that Vernon was under a silencing charm. Vernon immediately reached to grab him, but he slipped away and moved nearer to Snape who pulled Harry closer in a protective embrace. Snape glared at the Dursleys making Petunia shrink and Vernon's face turn from purple to pale. Harry looked down trying not to grin, _Here you go old Snape!_ "I believe Mrs. Dursley that Mr. Potter here greeted you, shouldn't you answer him?"

Aunt Petunia looked at Snape in disbelief, and ignoring his command, she yelled, "You take off that charm now."

In a flash, the tip of Snape's wand met the tip of her long nose. Her eyes widened in horror as she blurted a quick "good morning" to Harry.

Snape put his wand away. "That's better. Now I will take Mr. Potter down and wait for you all to get ready and come to join us for breakfast." Snape looked with distaste at the Dursleys who were still in their sleeping clothes and patted Harry's shoulder. Harry ran past the Dursleys to the stairs hardly containing his laughter followed by Snape who turned at the head of the stairs to look at them saying, "And by the way, I will be preparing breakfast with Mr. Potter. As long as we are here, we will do our share of household duties."

Harry grinned as he went down. If Snape really _helped _in every meal, he had a feeling the Dursleys would die of hunger this week.

Five lazy flicks of the wand later, the table in the kitchen was very neatly set for five persons. The centre of the table was laden with plates of boiled eggs, scrambled eggs, bacon, sausages, butter, different cheeses and marmalade. Bread was accurately slicing itself aside while Snape's wand was making toast, charming it to stay warm.

Harry got out a grapefruit from the fridge and cut it to four pieces. He put a quarter in Dudley's plate.

"What are doing Harry?"

Harry smiled, "My cousin Sir. He's on diet and his breakfast is a quarter of a grapefruit."

"On diet? Well he definitely needs it. But a quarter of a grapefruit? That's unreasonable."

Harry shrugged. "It is not that they wanted that. They were going on and on yesterday about how it was unfair and everything. It seems that his school had sent them a letter saying that he should loose a number of kilograms for health reasons or he wouldn't be admitted there again."

Snape raised an eyebrow at Harry, "I see, and that's why you tempted him with the candy yesterday?"

Harry looked down. He deserved it, right?

Snape shook his head, "This will not happen again Potter. Understood?"

"Yes, Sir. Tea?"

"Coffee."

Harry nodded and moved to brew some coffee for his teacher and make tea for himself and his relatives. Snape chose to let Harry do it without magic. After all, the boy should have a responsibility!

He took the coffee mug gratefully and Harry watched in amusement as his teacher held the mug close and let the steam from the coffee go up his nostrils looking very content. Harry chuckled, "I think I will have to bring a big mug of hot coffee with me every time I'm in detention with you, Sir."

Snape glared half heartily at Harry and hid his amusement by taking a gulp of coffee. Hmmm, that was good coffee. He discreetly looked at the label on the coffee tin that Harry used. He would have to buy some of that brew later.

_Oops, time to hear the music! _Feet pounding down the stairs were heard, and in no time the full Dursley house were down in the kitchen, dressed, and glaring daggers at both Harry and his teacher. Harry was thankful that Vernon was still under the silencing charm as he moved a step closer to Snape who was calmly sipping his coffee. "Mrs. Dursley, I have to commend you for your choice of coffee. This is really good!"

Petunia, who was holding Dudley behind her husband, looked coldly at Snape. "Undo it!" she ordered.

"Undo what?"

She glared at Snape, "Make my husband speak!"

Harry was surprised at the sudden courage his aunt was showing.

"Yes, that! Well your husband has to promise first that he will lower his voice and will speak civilly before I release him. You see it is totally impolite to yell at people like that!"

Vernon was turning purple again and moving his lips furiously in what Harry was sure to be some R rated cursing. Snape looked at Petunia, "See Ma'am. I don't think he is ready yet. Now please join us for breakfast."

Snape seated himself calmly at the table, "Harry come on. You should have a good breakfast before starting on your homework."

Harry didn't think it was a suitable time to point out that he still didn't have his books, so he sat down at the table beside Snape and reached for a piece of toast. Dudley was dancing in his spot wanting to get hold of some food whispering whines about being hungry but both his parents held him away firmly prompting Harry to say, "It's alright Aunt Petunia. It is all done without magic." Snape was not amused and glared at Harry briefly, but said nothing. Still holding Dudley, Petunia yelled, "You have the nerve to speak of being impolite boy when you know that Dudley can't eat these things."

Harry knew his aunt was yelling at him because she couldn't yell at Snape, so he shrugged. Snape on the other hand didn't let this go, "I believe Mrs. Dursley that I am the one who spoke of impoliteness. I will thank you to stop taking out your frustration on Harry now! And in case you would care to know, I could help your son with a more reasonable diet."

"You are NOT going to touch my son?"

"Believe me Ma'am, I would never fancy touching your son. I am merely speaking of suggesting a new reasonable diet that would enable him to loose weight without affecting his health. But of course if you'd rather not .." Snape left the sentence at that and shrugged. Harry however, was beyond caring of what conversation his relatives were having with his teacher as he started preparing his most favorite food, a very thickly buttered brown warm toast. He finished buttering a stack of toast and blissfully started easting. After a few moments he discovered that the Dursleys were still standing in their place watching them while Aunt Petunia was whispering with Dudley and Uncle Vernon was nodding or shaking his head occasionally. Snape was eating calmly some bacon before taking one of the thickly buttered toast from the stack Harry prepared. Hmmm, the boy had a similar taste to his concerning toast then.

"What type of diet?" Aunt Petunia suddenly said aloud.

Snape looked as if he had suddenly discovered that the Dursleys were there. "Hm? Oh that! Well let me see." Snape whipped out his wand and pointed it to Dudley who paled considerably and clutched his massive bottom with both his hands although he was fully facing Snape. Aunt Petunia shrieked and stood between Dudley and Snape, while Vernon put his arms protectively around Dudley. As Snape looked in amusement, remembering what Hagrid said of giving Harry's cousin a tale, Harry's heart clenched. In that second, Harry didn't see his aunt, his cousin, the Dursleys nor even Snape. He was reminded painfully of his mother, of Lily Evans, Aunt Petunia's sister, who had stood between Voldemort's wand and her son.

Snape saw Harry's stricken face and lowered his wand, "Harry, are you alright?"

Harry only nodded, not trusting himself to speak. He forced himself to push this thought away and gave a small smile to Snape to assure him he was alright.

Snape looked back at Petunia and said softly, "Don't worry Mrs. Dursley. I am not going to hurt your son. I'll just examine him. See!"

Before Aunt Petunia could protest, Snape flicked his wand and said, "I have just examined you. You weigh 67 kilograms, in perfect health except for a mild lack of minerals in your blood and you are having a migraine on the left side of your head this minute!"

Aunt Petunia's eyes bulged out as she watched Snape silently for a minute then without a word, she moved away several inches leaving Snape's wand pointing directly at Dudley whose face was now as white as a sheet. Uncle Vernon was shaking his head furiously at Petunia who calmly patted his shoulder, "It is alright Vernon."

Snape flicked his wand once then frowned. "It is good that your started on a diet for your son now. He is in danger of having heart problems."

"I .. I'm not sick" This was the first time that Dudley spoke aloud since last night. He was trembling like a leaf.

Snape nodded, "Not yet, but it is a matter of time before you become really ill."

Snape looked at Petunia and Dursley who were both white now. "You can always check with a muggle doctor later. Now anyway, I suggest that his breakfast can be one piece of brown toast, a boiled egg, one tomato, and tea without sugar. He can also have grapefruit after a couple of hours. Do not worry. I know what I'm talking about. I will later give you a detailed diet plan that you could use, or could show to a doctor."

With that Snape returned to the table and calmly took another piece of buttered toast. He looked up at Vernon and pointed his wand at him saying, "I trust you know perfectly well now Mr. Dursley that it would be much better if you speak civilly with your guests." With a flick of his wand he cancelled the silencing charm. Vernon opened his mouth to speak several times and closed it again.

Petunia was the one who saved him the energy when she pushed Dudley to the table saying, "Dudley, you can eat what he said you could for breakfast."

"But Petunia, love ...", Vernon started ..

"Hush Vernon, it wouldn't hurt for Duddykins to have a decent breakfast today. I never approved of the other diet anyway. We will go later today to a proper doctor and check with him. Go on Duds, eat up."

Dudley didn't need to be told twice, he immediately sat down and reached for a piece of buttered toast but found a steely hand gripping his wrist and Snape dangerously saying, "A non buttered toast!"

Harry grinned in his plate as Dudley's face turned white and he pulled his hand from Snape's grasp to raise his collar high over his neck. He was afraid that Snape would bite his neck. As if a vampire would be sitting down eating breakfast with them in broad daylight. He had to admit that Dudley's huge neck was a very tempting target for any vampire. He didn't know that Snape could do that type of diagnosis like Madam Pomfrey, but come on, he was a potions master. He was famous for the healing potions he had invented, he was supposed to be able to do that. Harry wasn't surprised by what Snape said about Dudley, it was obvious that the amounts of food he ate should definitely do a lot of damage to his internal systems, weight aside. What really surprised Harry was his aunt's approval of having a wand pointed at her Duddykins, and even agreeing to let her son eat what Snape had suggested. Harry had to grudgingly admit that whatever faults his relatives had, they did love their son dearly, and were ready to do anything for him, even if it involved magic.

…………………………………….

TBC


	14. Chapter 14 Retaliation III

_AN: Dear readers, again I am so very sorry that I wasn't able to post any thing for the almost three weeks. I was in a field trip and internet connection wasn't available easily, but I had my laptop and prepared a few chapters for you. I am making it up for you. I am posting this chapter now, and tomorrow the next chapter will be on as well. Hopefully by in the weekend, a third chapter will also be ready. See, I told you I will make it up for you._

_Oh, and to answer one common question, yes I am definitely continuing the story, just bear with me when I am unable to post regularly. Thank you._

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, don't own them. sigh We would have had a lot of fun together if I did.

**The Painful Guardianship**

**Chapter 14 – Retaliation III**

Following the breakfast that only Dudley had joined, one flick of Snape's wand left the table clean, much to the chagrin of the family, but no one dared protest. Vernon left later to his office after a serious warning to Snape not to do anything funny. Harry struggled to keep his face straight as Snape, on his part, assured Vernon saying coolly, "Mister Dursley, I assure you, I do not do _funny_". His uncle looked at Snape suspiciously and received a raised eyebrow in return. As if anyone could put Snape and funny in the same sentence!

Snape then looked to Petunia saying, "Your son's suggested diet list will be ready by lunchtime ma'am." Then glaring at Dudley, he calmly added to Harry's aunt, "Seeing as it is that Mr. Potter here had helped with breakfast, I guess that helping at lunch would be your son's responsibility."

Dudley's jaw dropped and vigorously shook his head. Petunia snapped, "My Dudders won't do anything of the sort. He had just finished school a few days ago. He should rest."

Snape scowled, "I see. So it is alright for your son not to have anything to do while your nephew works as a slave?"

Petunia scowled before turning to face Harry angrily, "WHAT LIES HAVE YOU BEEN TELLING HIM BOY?"

Harry shrank and stepped back instinctively only to find a protective arm around his shoulder. Snape's eyes glittered dangerously as he looked at Harry's aunt and said in a whisper that sent shivers down Harry's spine, "You. Will. Stop. Yelling. at Harry this instant Mrs. Dursley."

Aunt Petunia was startled and took a few steps back putting her arm around her son protectively in a similar gesture to Snape's, stuttering, "I .. he … the boy is lying!"

Snape continued to stare her down for sometime until Petunia's face was as white as her carpet before he finally looked away. Harry was sure that if Snape had continued to stare dangerously at his aunt one more second, she would have fainted. Dudley, on the other hand, was having a very hard time trying to cover both his bottom and his neck simultaneously.

Snape continued in the same tone, "Mr. Potter will start doing his homework in a few minutes. After seeing the state of his desk which is not fit for a small 4 years old, I have decided that he will be working down here on the dining table. When we come down, your son had better be prepared to start on his summer homework as well. _Both_ boys will work on their homework all morning, then your son _will_ help make lunch. I hope this is clear Mrs. Dursley, because if it isn't, there are a lot of different … _methods _… that will convince you _and_ your son." Then Snape added in an even more dangerous voice. "I will start on my report today, Mrs. Dursley. Every word you or your family had said and every action you had taken since my arrival until now will be thoroughly described in the report."

With that Snape whirled around and walked away swiftly, his robes billowing behind him. Harry followed his professor feeling grateful for the intimidating drama that Snape insists upon using to scare students. For once, Harry was not on the receiving end of the intimidation, and for once, Harry had immensely enjoyed it.

When they reached Harry's room, he said, "Sir, I still don't have the –"

Snape cut him off saying, "My memory is working fine Potter. I know you don't have your things." Then with a smirk he added, "You are very lucky Potter that I have all what you could need for your Potions homework."

Harry scowled. _Yeah VERY lucky indeed!_ He should've expected it. Harry sighed resignedly, and followed Snape to his room. Harry stood frozen at the door, his jaw dropping to the floor as he looked around the room wide eyed.

"You might want to close your mouth Mr. Potter, or it will begin collecting flies."

Harry couldn't believe what he was seeing. The room was very well organized, very neat and clean just the way Aunt Petunia likes, yes, but the room itself was totally different. The bed was transfigured into a large four poster bed, decorated with rich dark green hangings. The bedspread was the same dark green entangled with silver. The curtains were from the same material as the bedspread. The floor was lined with a huge Persian carpet of the same colors and Harry found his feet sinking in it. The walls, which were still painted white, were now decorated with small green leaves and were lined with shelves straining under the weight of the many books carefully arranged over them.

Harry couldn't believe that anyone could go to such pains to decorate a room that they were just staying in for a week. He looked at Snape in bewilderment making the man sneer, "I assume that the expression on your face is a compliment of my humble abilities?"

Harry finally breathed "Wow!"

"Really Potter, your eloquence never ceases to amaze me."

Harry narrowed his eyes at his smug-looking professor and coolly said, "I was just humoring you, Sir. The room is just as I expected. I assume it was all done using an advanced form of transfiguration?" There! Harry was proud of himself for this snape-like sentence.

Snape chuckled lightly at the imitation. Then seeing the stunned expression on Harry's face when he chuckled, Snape couldn't help it, he laughed aloud. Harry almost had a heart attack out of shock. _God! The man knows how to laugh. A fine hearty ringing laugh! I am definitely in an alternate universe. _After the initial shock had worn off, Harry grinned cheekily, "You know Sir, the whole school would want to know you laughed like that. I could even blackmail you for it!"

Snape scoffed, "No one will ever believe you, Potter. You might want to save your energy."

Harry groaned mockingly, "Oh, and I was so looking forward to blackmail you!"

Snape seemed very amused as he gestured to Harry with his index finger to come closer. Oops, ear pulling then! Harry walked to his teacher still smiling. As expected, Snape took both Harry's ears lightly in his hands "Mr. Potter you are a very cheeky brat."

"Yeah. You graciously keep pointing that out to me! … Oww." Snape's answer to Harry's cheek was a serious ear squeezing, though a brief one. Harry scowled half heartedly at Snape before grinning again. Snape put his hands on Harry's shoulders and studied him for a moment, "Want to tell me what was wrong with you down there?"

Harry's face fell as he remembered his feelings when he saw Petunia trying to protect her son. He couldn't tell Snape that, he would only think it silly, and he might even be angry that Harry compared him to Voldemort. But he didn't, honestly. Harry shook his head silently. Snape nodded, "I won't push you, Harry, but we can talk anytime you want." Harry was looking down, his mother's scream playing in his mind again and again, and he was having this unexplainable urge to lean on his teacher's chest as Snape's finger lifted his chin up in time to hear the man's whisper, "It will be alright, Harry." Snape then enveloped him in his arms and he gratefully closed his eyes as he laid his head on the man's chest. How did Snape know he needed this embrace? Harry was dazed by the relief he felt whenever Snape held him. _Snape_ who had made his life hell for the last three years, was the same _Snape_ that now provided him with this feeling of safety and warmth.

After a few moments of silence, Snape pointed out, "It is only an illusion Potter."

Harry's muffed voice came asking, "What is, Sir?"

Snape rolled his eyes, "The room, boy. It is just an illusion. The room was decorated with shocking _pink!_"

Harry pulled back and looked at Snape gravely saying, "It would have been much easier Sir, if you transfigured your clothes to pink as well. Yeah, pink would suit you nicely. Or may be purple, it might even … OWWIE!"

……………………….

They went down after a few minutes, Harry holding parchment, quills, and ink, and rubbing his right buttock which Snape had impressively slapped, Snape holding an impossibly big stack of books, and smirking evilly. The potions master sneered when he saw Dudley in front of the telly. Aunt Petunia was standing with crossed arms looking at them defiantly. Harry was curious what Snape would do as he sat at the table beside a calm looking Snape. Snape gave Harry _five _books to use as resources for his potions essay, glaring at Harry as if daring him to protest. Harry opened his mouth but thought better of it and closed it again; he really didn't want his left buttock to suffer the same destiny as his right.

Snape looked at Aunt Petunia who was still standing watching them and raised an eyebrow, "I thought we agreed Mrs. Dursley that your son will start on his work as well?"

"That is totally none of your business." Aunt Petunia snapped.

"Really? You are wrong Mrs. Dursley, it is my business. If your nephew is sitting for homework, so will your son, and if your nephew does chores so will your son. It is only fair."

"You dare come to my house uninvited and talk to me about being fair and tell me how to treat my flesh and blood?"

"If you don't know how to treat your _flesh and blood_, ma'am, then definitely I will tell you how to do it." Snape walked to where Dudley was sitting and pulled him up grabbing him by the back of the neck. Petunia screeched and ran to them, trying to bat Snape's hand away from her son. Snape ignored her as he leaned closer to Dudley, who was by now shaking like a leaf and whimpering. "You will come with me now, young Mr. Dursley" Snape said dangerously. With a wave of his wand, the telly was off as he pulled the trembling Dudley up the stairs with Aunt Petunia following still screeching and demanding her son's release.

Harry couldn't believe it. Snape would make Dudley do homework? Well that was worth watching but why did Snape do that? Harry didn't quite believe that thing about being fair. He will have to ask Snape later. Harry heard the commotion coming down the stairs as Snape, still dragging Dudley, was coming down and levitating a few books and notes behind him, Aunt Petunia still trying to bat Snape's hand away from her son.

Snape dumped Dudley down on a chair at the dining table and set his things neatly in front of him. He finally glared at Petunia, "Mrs. Dursley, stop this banshee like screeching this instant. I am NOT going to hurt your son. I am trying to help him, Dammit!"

Surprisingly enough, Petunia stopped, although Harry was sure she didn't know exactly what a banshee was, but it seemed that Snape's declaration of trying to help her son was effective enough.

Snape breathed, "Well that's better!" He calmly added to the still whimpering and trembling Dudley, "You will sit there and work on your homework everyday from breakfast until lunch just like your cousin. Then you will help your mother make lunch while your cousin will be helping with breakfast. I hope this is clear."

As soon as Snape sat down, Dudley jumped up to run away only to find Snape's wand at the tip of his nose triggering Aunt Petunia's screeches again. Harry tried not to laugh but was failing miserably. This reminded him so much of a Tom and Jerry Cartoon. Dudley slumped down in the chair trying to pull his collar up on his neck, as if Snape would suck his blood using a wand! Snape's freezing cold voice addressed Dudley saying, "Mister Dursley, do I have to use a sticking charm on your backside to make you sit on that chair without moving?"

Dudley's eyes went wide and whimpered more clutching his bottom and shaking his head furiously, clearly remembering what Hagrid had done to that same bottom almost three years ago.

Snape nodded, "That's better. Now I don't care what subjects your school teaches and I don't care whether you know them well enough or not, all I care about is that you will be doing schoolwork everyday for at least three hours between breakfast and lunch. I will. not. repeat. this. again. Is that clear?"

Dudley tremblingly nodded and muttered something.

"SPEAK UP BOY!"

Both Harry and Dudley jumped at Snape's yelling and Harry squirmed lightly. God, how he hated yelling, especially from Snape, even if he was not the one yelled at. Not that he pitied Dudley.

Dudley squeaked, "Y-yess Sir".

Snape then raised his eyebrow as he looked at the still standing Petunia her arms protectively around her son, "Mrs. Dursley, I don't think standing in that position for three hours would be that comfortable for you, but if you insist, then by all means do."

With that Snape sat down calmly at the table and started reading. Harry, seeing that the show had finally ended started looking through the books that Snape gave him. Dudley was whispering and whining to his Mummy all the time about not wanting to do homework but obviously they were both too scared to take action so Aunt Petunia settled for sitting beside Dudley holding his hand and soothing him.

Snape totally ignored them as he read, but it was a bit difficult for Harry to do that same. He kept looking up at them to find Petunia glaring at him as if he was the main reason for her son's misery. Well, he was in a way of course, not that Harry felt any guilt about the whole situation. On the contrary, he felt it was extremely funny – some type of poetic justice that he had aspired for.

……………………..

An hour later, Harry was desperately trying to concentrate through Dudley's continuous whining to no avail. Snape hadn't moved a muscle for the past hour except to flip the pages of his book but it was clear that Dudley's whining was getting to his nerves as well. Snape's jaw was set firmly, a vein was clearly throbbing in his neck, and his lips were very thin. Yes, Snape was about to explode. And explode he did ….

In a blink of an eye, Snape was at the other side of the table his wand directly at Dudley's throat, his face only inches away from Dudley's. Although Snape was speaking in a whisper amidst Aunt Petunia's yelling, his words were perfectly audible for all, "One more sound Mister Dudley, only one more sound out of you and you will be begging me for mercy before I am through with you!"

Aunt Petunia was looking at Snape with extreme horror while Dudley was deathly pale, tears were running down his cheeks as he tried to shrink his massive body in his chair. Harry could swear that Dudley was about to wet his pants, if he hadn't done so already. Poor Dudley, it was the first time in his life to be intimidated by anyone that way. Harry was surprised he felt some pity for Dudley. He was amazed at what Snape was doing to his relatives. The week was turning out to be very _interesting_ as Snape called it.

Not a sound was heard for the next two hours, and Harry concentrated deeply in the books Snape had given him. He was surprised at the amount of information he found in only two books and had been taking a lot of notes from them. He decided not to start on the essay that day but give himself time to read the other three books. As he finished his notes from the second book, he put it down with a sigh grinning happily. This would be the best potions essay he had ever done. Snape would be impressed. He looked up to find Snape looking at him, the corners of his lips upturned ever so slightly, but Harry had learned enough about the man now to know that he was both amused and approving of what Harry was doing. Harry smiled contently at his teacher, who tilted his head to the direction of Dudley making Harry look towards his cousin for the first time in two hours. Harry was so thankful for the silence that followed Snape's threat that he didn't give it a second thought and concentrated in his work. Now Harry was shocked!

It seemed that Snape's threat had done a miracle. Dudley was sitting still in his place, his books opened and he was writing seriously what seemed to be notes, glancing fearfully at Snape every few seconds. Wow – It seemed that Dudley could actually read and write after all. Aunt Petunia was also in a similarly shocking state for she was still sitting beside Dudley but was busy flipping through some magazines. Harry hadn't even noticed when Aunt Petunia left the table to get the magazines.

Snape then spoke softly to Harry, "How is your essay going, Harry?"

Harry grinned, "Much better than expected, Sir. I have taken a lot of notes form two of the books. I still have to read the others and take notes as well before starting to write. You see, our potions teacher is awf … er … strict, but he will be very impressed by my essay this time!" Harry then added cheekily, "He should even give this essay the full mark without reading it, you know."

Snape smirked at the impertinent boy saying, "Well, I am sure your potions teacher will be extra strict in grading your essay this time, Mr. Potter, seeing that you managed to get your hands on more resources than the others!"

Harry scowled. _He wouldn't!_ As Snape turned to speak with his relatives, who had continued on what they were doing with astonishing patience, Harry gave in to the urge of sticking out his tongue at Snape.

"That will be enough studying for today Mister Dudley. It wasn't that difficult to start working on the homework after all was it?"

Dudley immediately answered with a whispering, "N-No, Sir."

Aunt Petunia finally found her courage and stood up saying, "Are you satisfied now?"

"Really Mrs. Dursley, you should be the one satisfied. He is your son after all, and you should be the one making sure he does his homework. And to answer your question, no I am not yet satisfied." Then addressing Dudley, Snape added, "You will start helping your mother with lunch now, and you will do that everyday from now on. Understood?"

Dudley nodded and scrambled in an amazing speed to the kitchen before his mother could even move one step. Petunia glared at Snape but dared not say anything as she made to follow her son to the kitchen when Snape stopped her saying, "I have prepared the diet list for your son." He held out a parchment for her. She looked in terror at the parchment as if it was a snake, "What's that?"

Snape raised an eyebrow, "I have just told you, the diet list."

"But-but what is it written on?"

"Parchment!"

"Parch … you want me to take that to the doctor?"

Snape glared at Petunia, making her take a step backwards, "What you show your muggle doctor is not my problem. You could copy it on muggle paper, show it to the doctor like that or cut it to pieces. I have done my duty!" With that Snape thrust the parchment in her hands and sat back at the table organizing his books clearly letting her know the conversation had ended. Petunia huffed and followed her son to the kitchen without even a thank you. Harry was contemplating her rudeness when he found Snape's wand on his lips. Harry was startled but immediately relaxed when he saw the clear mirth in Snape's eyes, oh alright, more teasing then! That was fine with Harry, he found himself enjoying these teasing sessions with Snape tremendously, and somehow he knew that Snape enjoyed his newly acquired cheekiness just as tremendously.

"Mister Potter, your tongue if you please. I have use for it in my potions."

"Um … I think I'll keep it for the time being Professor, thank you!"

Snape glared at Harry using his best mastered death glare, "If you ever dare stick your tongue at me when I am not looking again Potter, you will find it in a jar on one of my shelves. Understood?"

Harry nodded respectfully looking down with humility, "I am so sorry Sir if this offended you. I promise that from now on I will make sure to do it when you _are _looking." Harry didn't give Snape time to respond as he grabbed his things and fled.

………………………..

When he came down later, Snape was in the living room studying the titles of the books on the very neat bookshelves, although Harry was sure, that neither Aunt Petunia nor Uncle Vernon had read any of them. Harry of course was never allowed to touch any o them except for organizing them using different code systems. As Harry watched Snape pulling a book and looking through the table of contents, he felt a sudden rush of affection for the man, the man that he thought he hated for the last three years. Harry closed his eyes and remembered some of his daydreams, they seemed to have all come true. Maybe that was why Harry had stopped daydreaming. Harry jumped as Snape's voice whispered from right behind him, _Gah, how does he do that!_ "Just you wait until I get my hands on you when your relatives are not around brat!"

Harry scowled saying, "Well I'll just make sure we stay around them then Sir."

"Yes Potter, good idea. I suggest you go whine to your aunt like the spoilt brat you are so she takes you with her to your cousin's doctor. Oh yes Potter, they will be leaving you all alone with the vampire!"

Harry grinned, "Yeah. I forgot about that."

"This reminds me, what is it about the vampire fascination thing?"

Harry burst out laughing. How could he tell Snape about it without getting killed in the process? However, Harry was saved for the moment by Aunt Petunia announcing that lunch was ready.

They sat down at the kitchen table while Aunt petunia and Dudley were standing at the counter. It seemed they had decided not to come near Harry and his teacher unless they were absolutely forced to. Harry shrugged, at least it was going to be a peaceful lunch.

Wrong! Sooooo wrong!

Peaceful, Dursleys, and Snape, can never go together! That was what Harry learnt that day.

……..…………………….

It all started with an innocent question from Snape to Harry, "What are your plans for the afternoon, Harry?"

"Er … Nothing in particular Sir."

Snape raised an eyebrow, "What, don't you usually have plans for the afternoon? Like going out, meeting your friends, or even doing some shopping? From the state of your clothes you do need to so shopping desperately."

Harry blushed. He had forgotten that he was still wearing Dudley's hand-me-downs that were too big for him, torn and worn out in several places, "I … um …" _Never did shopping? Never was allowed new clothes? Never given money here?_ _Always spend morning, afternoons and evenings doing chores? _Harry looked down clearly at a loss of something to say. Snape, however, continued as if oblivious to Harry's predicament, "You know Harry, you should also invite me to some of that chocolate ice cream that you love when we go out today."

Harry went through various emotions at that moment. Snape was going out with him? They would be doing things together like … like … normal children do with their _parents_, going out, eating ice cream, shopping … Oh yessss! But he didn't have money, he was never given money at the Dursleys. He could of course ask Snape if he could find someplace to convert some galleons, but the Dursleys shouldn't know that he had money. And how did Snape know that he loved chocolate ice cream? Flashback _You know if I ever get muggle money of my own, the first thing I will ever buy is a big chocolate ice cream. I love it but I never had the money for it! _End of flashback Oh yes, it was that day when he cried his heart out on Snape's chest and slept in his arms. Harry blushed as he remembered that and was so consumed in his thoughts until Snape thundered, "NOW!"

Harry jumped, startled, Snape was talking to him and he wasn't listening. Now Snape is angry with him. But then Harry realized that Snape was thundering at Aunt Petunia not at him. He had missed an entire dialogue between them. All he saw Aunt Petunia hurrying away then back and dumping at the table some money with a loathing glare at Harry. Snape raised an eyebrow at Harry, "Well, what are you waiting for Harry. Take your money."

Harry's jaw dropped, it looked to be more than 200 pounds. "My money, Sir?"

"Yes, Harry, your money. Much less than what you are supposed to be given, but this will do for now. You will use it today to get some clothes and the rest you will keep as allowance!"

Harry's eyes burned. _Allowance!_ For the first time in his life! He looked gratefully at his teacher who seemed to understand what Harry was thinking about because he gently patted his hand and nodded encouragingly. Harry looked at Aunt Petunia who was gritting her teeth and breathed a thank you before taking the money and pocketing it. How could he ever repay Snape for what he was doing?

Snape put an arm around Harry's shoulder and informed Petunia, "We will be back by dinner." then he gently pushed Harry to go upstairs. As they reached Harry's room, Snape told him to get ready until he changes to some muggle clothing as well. Harry nodded and waited in his room for Snape. He couldn't believe what was happening.

……………………..

Harry kept looking stupidly at Snape for almost two full minutes until his teacher snapped, "Potter, stop this stupid staring this instant!"

Harry finally able to speak asked Snape simply, "Sir, do you have sunglasses?"

Snape raised an eyebrow, "Why? Should I have sunglasses?"

Harry nodded enthusiastically making Snape look at him suspiciously, "Potter, if this is some prank, I will –"

Harry cut him off saying, "No, Sir, honestly. It will just be perfect. Trust me on this."

Snape sighed, "Alright! Against my better judgment I will trust you on this!" Snape took out sunglasses from his pocket and put them on.

"Oh, so you have sunglasses!"

"I never said I didn't Potter. I just asked you why!"

Harry almost stomped his foot in frustration at his professor, but thought it would look childish. Honestly, didn't the man ever have a break? Then Harry remembered what Snape had done for him and he looked gratefully at the man, "Sir, I don't know how I can ever repay you for what you are doing. Thank you."

Snape smiled slightly before pushing Harry out of the room, "Let's go brat." Harry grinned. He liked Snape to call him that for his surly teacher always said it so warmly.

……………………….

Going down, Harry was almost bouncing up and down of excitement. Snape shook his head at him and huffed, but nothing was going to dampen Harry's spirits today. Severus Snape, the Potions Master, was taking Harry James Potter for an outing! _Miracles, Miracles!_

Predictably, as soon as Aunt Petunia and Dudley saw them, they wore a similar expression to Harry's earlier. Aunt Petunia was staring openly at Snape, not that Harry was blaming her. He looked from his aunt, to his cousin and back to Snape who was scowling darkly at Petunia. But that scowl only made Snape look better if that was at all possible.

Snape was wearing a white dress shirt, yes _white_, the first three buttons open showing a firm lower neck, the shirt tucked in a black tight jeans ending in black slender boots. His hair was combed in a neat ponytail, done like that, the greasiness was totally unnoticeable. He was holding carelessly over his shoulders a black sweater, arms of the sweater tied in a knot over his chest. Added to that were the sunglasses that Harry asked him to wear tucked over his forehead for the time being, and there was the dungeons famous bat! Harry longed for a camera. He was sure that this time he would definitely blackmail his professor. _God!_ If only Ron can see him now.

…………………………….

Half an hour later, they were walking around in Little Whining, Snape silently studying the area and the people who stopped to stare at them when they passed. Snape raised an eyebrow as he addressed his charge, "You seem to be quite popular here as well, Potter".

"Oh yeah. You've _no_ idea!"

_Cheeky brat!_ When had the boy stopped to fear me? And when in the nine hells did I start to take Harry Potter out?

As they reached the park, Snape found himself compelled to look at Harry. The boy was watching the children in the park running around laughing and squealing but his eyes were hooded. The longing that Snape had seen in the boy's face made his heart ache. _You are not alone in that, Harry, believe me._ "What Potter, don't tell me you want to get to go play on the swings."

The boy had the audacity to _glare _at Snape saying, "No Sir. Maybe you would like that, but I prefer playing in the sand." With that Harry stepped aside a few feet to get far away from Snape's reach. Smart boy, but not so for Snape promised himself that he would throttle the boy later when they find some place without a lot of witnesses. He grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him away from the park. "Come we are heading for the bus station, boy!" _So we can be far away from the memories the park elicited._

When they got to the bus station, Harry looked at Snape curiously. "Where are we going, Sir."

Definitely the boy was being daft on purpose! Snape huffed, "London! Where else could you do shopping?"

Harry blushed. It is not that he had ever done muggle shopping before. Snape had seen and heard enough at the Dursleys to know that for a fact.

Harry started to take out his money to pay, but Snape didn't give him time for he had put a few coins in the machine and paid for the tickets.

"Oh. You have muggle money."

"No Potter. I came to stay in the muggle world for a week without planning. I just found the money by a miracle!"

Harry tried to scowl at Snape but his efforts only ended in a childish pout. Snape almost laughed. It was so easy to irritate the boy. His childish reactions were so predictable that Snape couldn't resist the temptation to tease him.

………………..

Later that evening, Harry was feeling so tired as they walked back to Privet Drive. They had spent hours walking around in London. Harry had never enjoyed anything more in his life. Snape took him to different places that he never knew they existed, took him to do shopping and bought him food when he got hungry. But he insisted that Harry was supposed to invite him for a chocolate ice cream, and Harry was only too happy to comply with that demand. He had spent some of his time today watching his teacher and to his shock, Snape reminded him of a child whose dreams had finally come true. Despite his very reserved attitude, Snape's delight was clear to Harry and he dared ask him if he had been into London before. Harry could swear that Snape's face fell when he said "Yes!" and although Harry didn't press the matter, he knew for certain that it was the first time that Snape had really visited London and enjoyed it, even if he did see it before. Harry tried as much as he can to tease Snape all day long and got glared at for at least 10 times, but was only threatened to die a most painful death once, which was considered an achievement after spending almost 6 hours straight with the potions master.

Harry stopped Snape before knocking at the door of #4, "Sir, I …" Harry was at loss for words. A simple thank you could never do for what Snape had done for him. But Harry didn't think for long about what to say, Snape had already cut him off saying, "Potter I do hope you have satisfied all your childish urges today because you have the rest of the potions essay to finish!"

_Yeah, I was right before! Snape is EVIL! _

Snape whirled around quickly in pretence of ringing the bell, but was desperately trying to hide his grin. The boy deserved it, he decided!

TBC


	15. Chapter 15 The Last Day

_AN: Dear readers, as promised, though one day late, here is the next chapter. _

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, don't own them. sigh We would have had a lot of fun together if I did.

**The Painful Guardianship**

**Chapter 15 – The Last Day**

Later that evening, Harry was sitting cross legged on Snape's bed with no less than 10 books on Defense Against the Dark Arts around him. Harry was astounded that Snape allowed him to touch his books, let alone read through them. Snape however had pointed out that if one page of any book had so much as wrinkled ends after Harry's use, then Harry should expect quite a long torture session using hot coals. After much scowling from both parties, they both settled on the current situation where Harry would be looking through the books he wanted in front of Snape's watchful eyes. Snape, on his part, was sitting in an armchair facing the bed reading some potions articles and watching Harry like a hawk. Harry was thankful that a least he wasn't forced to continue his potions essay that day.

When they had returned to the house earlier, both of them had braced themselves for a generous tirade from the Dursleys but to their surprise nothing of the sort happened. As soon as they got into the house, Aunt Petunia informed them coolly that their dinner is at the table, then withdrew. They ate in silence and immediately retired upstairs.

After Harry showered and changed his clothes, he found himself seeking his teacher, knocking at his door. He didn't know why, and he was sure that Snape was tired of him all day and needed this time alone, but Harry just couldn't go back to his room and stay there. He wanted to be with his teacher, and was so surprised when Snape welcomed him heartily. Not that Snape had pointed that out verbally, but it was so clear that he did. And 10 minutes later, Harry had looked through Snape's books and was sitting on Snape's bed reading.

As they sat in a comfortable silence, Harry found himself shocked at the normalcy he felt of the situation. It was as if he had been living with Snape for a long time now and their presence together had become a daily routine. Nothing was strange about it, nothing was repulsive. He enjoyed every minute he spent with his formerly fearsome professor. He grinned in his book as he remembered some of the comments they had exchanged that day. Harry had to admit he was becoming more and more mischievous and cheeky by the minute, but what was more surprising was that Snape seemed to be enjoying it. Every time Harry made a sassy comment, his teacher's eyes seemed to glitter with mirth, despite the number of death threats he generously rained Harry with.

"Something amusing, Potter?"

"Er .. yes, Sir. I was just thinking I shouldn't be alone in a room with a vampire, especially after dark."

"I see. Well that depends, Potter. A vampire might either kill you or turn you into a vampire. I assure you that if I was really a vampire, I wouldn't be able to stop myself of sucking each and every drop of your insolent blood killing you in the process." Harry scowled as his teacher added, "In fact, there are lots of other methods to drain all your blood that I would gladly use if the headmaster would only allow me."

_Come On! It was just an innocent comment! Well, not really that innocent, but still, it didn't need such a thorough retribution!_

Harry pouted childishly and chose to ignore Snape as he buried his nose in his book again. If Harry had just looked up at that moment, he would have seen Snape also burying his nose in his book trying desperately to hold back his laughter. It was always so easy to irritate the boy.

…………………..

Harry bolted upright in bed drenched in cold sweat, his scar stinging painfully. A sense of awful dread was threatening to drown him. He took short gasps of breath to calm himself down finally registering that his name was being repeated in alarm, "Harry! Harry!"

He gratefully welcomed the two strong arms that circled him and he could vaguely hear Snape's voice hushing him. After a few moments he came to his senses although still trembling and drank thirstily from the glass of water he was given. As Harry looked around, he discovered he had fallen asleep in Snape's room while reading. His vision was blurry as he rested his head on Snape's chest and assumed that his teacher had removed his glasses when he fell asleep. It seemed that Snape was still awake reading in his chair when Harry had this nightmare. He couldn't remember what happened, all he remembered was that he was so frightened by something. He did remember hazily a woman and an old house, but he struggled to remember what scared him the most and was rather thankful he couldn't. It was something terrorizing and he wasn't sure how he would react of he remembered it fully.

"Are you alright now?"

Harry closed his eyes, that voice was so comforting, so gentle, his teacher's voice. "Yeah, fine now, Sir. Thanks."

"Was it a nightmare Harry?"

Harry nodded and shuddered.

"Want to tell me about it?"

"I-I can't remember it Sir. And, I think I don't want to remember .."

Snape rocked him gently saying, "It's alright Harry. Fear not, you are safe here!"

Harry wrapped his arms around his teacher's waist wanting to be held tight. He did feel safe and protected and wanted to continue clinging to the man for hours. As Harry dozed off, he dimly noted that Snape had indeed let him and only held him tighter.

……………………..

Things fell into a routine afterwards. Day usually started with Snape knocking loudly on Harry's door to wake him up, sending glares to the Dursleys if they thought to protest. Both Harry and Snape would make breakfast together, Snape insisting that tea and coffee were Harry's responsibility. Breakfast was followed by three hours straight of homework which Snape had limited to Potions and DADA till the end of the week. The usual round of Dudley threatening/one hour whining followed by serious work took place everyday. Dudley was always ordered to help prepare lunch and he always ran to the kitchen whenever Snape touched his wand, although Harry was sure that he only sat idly in the kitchen and never really did anything with his Mummy. After lunch, Snape and Harry would go out for a long walk and have their tea at some small café before returning for a few rounds of chess where Harry was effectively slaughtered every day. When dinner ended, Harry usually knocked on his teacher's door and they would sit together reading in a comfortable silence and talking pleasantly, Harry informing Snape on how he intended to annoy him and Snape informing Harry sweetly on the different methods that he would use to kill him. Still, much glaring took place through those days, threats and scowls were pushed to higher levels as Harry's cheek increased and Harry had found himself more than once cradling a sore ear after being tended to thoroughly by Snape, especially after teasing Dudley.

Hedwig had also experienced her share of excitement with a series of Harry/Hermione letter. Harry didn't dare to tell Ron about Snape though.

…………………

'_Mione, _

_I missed you. Guess what! _

_Harry_

………………

_Harry. _

_How are you doing? Missed you too. What?_

_Hermione _

……………….

_Mione,_

_Come on. You have to guess._

_Harry_

…………………………

_Harry,_

_That is ridiculous. Write me what you want to say immediately!_

_Hermione _

…………….

_Mione, _

_Really. Try. It is something you can never guess._

_Harry_

……………..

_HARRY JAMES POTTER!_

_Hermione_

…………….

_Mione,_

_Ooops! Right. Well, it is like this. I am spending this weak at the Dursleys as you know. But I am not alone. Professor Snape is here with me. Details later!_

_Harry_

_Ps. See I told, you could never guess!_

………………

_Dear Harry,_

_Ha!_

_Hermione_

………………..

_Mione ,_

_Harry_

………………

_Harry,_

_Guess What!_

_Hermione_

……………

_Mione,_

_What?_

_Harry_

…………….

_Harry,_

_You have to guess._

_Hermione_

……………….

_Mioneeee,_

_Alright. I am sorry I did this. Come on! Tell me!_

_Harry_

………………….

_Harry,_

_Don't be such a baby! You started it. Anyway. Ok, here it is. Professor Snape had paid me a visit, here at my home, in muggle London, first day after we returned! Details Later._

_Hermione_

………………….

The last letter was sent to Harry sometime late at night on their last day at the Dursleys. Snape planned to go away for an hour to make sure that everything was prepared for their arrival at home next morning and they were both packing. They had yet to inform the Dursleys that they were leaving.

Harry stormed to Snape's room. How dare he not tell him? Hermione was his friend and he should have told him since the first day. And why would he go to her anyway, what did he want from her? Harry thundered in Snape's room making Snape leap to his feat, wand at the ready. Snape immediately relaxed when he saw Harry although his eyes glittered dangerously, but Harry was beyond logical thinking at the time. He felt so angry.

"Potter, exactly what do you think yourself doing?"

Harry scowled fiercely as he snapped, "Why didn't you tell me you visited Hermione? And what were you doing there?"

Snape's eyes narrowed as he tried to calm himself down. "You _will_ not use that tone with me Potter."

"I WILL USE ANY TONE I LIKE!"

Snape took a deep breath and spoke as calmly as he could, "Mister Potter. You will leave to your room this instant, and you _will_ stay there until you can speak more respectfully!"

Harry saw red. "I AM NOT GOING ANYWHERE UNTIL YOU EXPLAIN-"

Snape was beside Harry in a flash cutting him off his yelling, grabbing Harry's arms in his hands tightly. He looked in Harry's eyes directly as spoke, stressing each syllable, "I _will not_ tolerate being talked to like that. And I _will not_ tolerate any disobedience on your part. You will go to your room and stay there until you become civil enough to be fit for human company. If you do not leave to your room in three seconds, you _will NOT_ like what I'll do!"

Harry pushed back from his teacher and glared furiously at him for sometime before snapping, "Fine, FINE!"

He ran to his room and slammed the door with enough force to shake the house. Snape was beside himself with fury. _That insolent …. _Snape stormed to Harry's door and as he raised his wand, he suddenly discovered that the full Dursley house was out watching what was happening although not daring to ask. _Great! _Snape put his wand away, sneered at the Dursleys and returned to his room. It wouldn't do for the boy's family to watch through a row.

Snape give himself around half an hour to calm down before walking to Harry's room again and knocking at the door. When no answer came, he knocked again, then again. He finally opened the door quietly and stepped in. The boy was curled up in the bed his arms around his knees which were pressed to his chest. Harry glared furiously at Snape when he sat in front of him in the bed.

Snape's voice was calm. "Harry, I had hoped that you come to your senses earlier so that we can talk about what's bothering you. But it seems you are determined to keep up this attitude. And I repeat, I will _not_ tolerate this attitude."

Harry's blood started boiling in his nerves again and looked away intent on ignoring Snape. _Yeah, right. I am determined to keep this attitude. I am a spoiled brat as you call me, right? And you are the good guy!_

Snape frowned, and although still speaking calmly, it was obvious that his patience was wearing off. It was never said that Snape was a patient person. "Potter, you will look at me when I am speaking and you will listen and answer! Is that clear?"

Harry kept looking away determinedly. Snape closed his eyes before standing and walking to the door. He looked one last time at Harry saying, "Fine Potter, if that's how you want to do it! You will stay in your room until you come to your senses. I am going to Hogwarts to check on some arrangements. And may Merlin help you if I find out that you have so much as set one toe out of this room!"

………………………….

Harry didn't look up except when he heard the door of his room closing. He was feeling furious. He kicked his desk a few times before flopping down in bed. _How dare he do that to me? He ... he betrayed me. Why did he go to Hermione's house? He was not supposed to visit any other houses. And Hermione doesn't need him. I do. It had never even occurred to me to ask him why he came to the Dursleys in the first place. I just assumed he came to check up on me. Idiot! Snape was just doing some visits for the school when he found Vernon beating me. Nothing more. And why the hell didn't Hermione tell me earlier? _

Harry went on and on in his internal monologue trying with all possible and impossible explanations to convince himself that Snape never cared about him. More than once he stopped to ask himself _"What am I doing?_" but then his fury would conquer his logic and he would sink deeper in his fear that Snape didn't really care about him. He looked at the clock and discovered the Snape was late. He said he would go for about an hour but it was more than two hours now, two hours and ten minutes exactly since he left. It was past midnight. If Snape really wanted to talk to Harry, he would have come early, but he was doing it on purpose, Harry was sure. He wanted to come back after Harry had already slept. Or maybe he had already come back? Maybe he was in his room and had just ignored Harry again? Harry crept out of his room. The house was totally silent and there were no sounds in the hall. He slipped to Snape's room and pressed his ear on the door but didn't hear anything. Maybe he was still out then!

Harry went downstairs and opened the front door. He inhaled the fresh night air. His fury had made him feel hot, burning from inside and he enjoyed this much needed coolness of the night. He walked out in the garden and passed the fence. He noted with bitter humor that the fence needed painting. Harry hadn't told the Dursleys that he was leaving with Snape, so most probably they were waiting until Snape left the next day to make him paint the fence.

In no time, he found himself at Magnolia Crescent, where he had first seen Sirius last year. Sirius! Where was Sirius now, what was he doing? Was he safe? Did he think about Harry? Did he remember him? Harry sat on one of the swigs in the small park for a long time. It must have become very late now. Was Snape home yet? Did he think of talking to him yet? Would he be angry that he left his room? Oh yes, he would. He clearly ordered him not to. Harry didn't care. It was Snape's fault anyway. Would Snape come looking for him? Harry felt an ache in his heart. Of course not. Why should he come looking for Harry. Harry had just yelled at him and ignored him. He disobeyed Snape and not only left his room but the house, very late in the night. He was alone outside. Would Snape come looking for him?

Some more time passed, and Harry realized that Snape wasn't going to come for him. He was getting cold. The ache in his heart increased as he slipped down from his slide and turned to get home. He froze in his place. There was Snape, sitting calmly on a bench watching him.

Snape's voice was too calm when he spoke, "I hope that you have had enough now Potter!"

Since when had Snape been sitting there watching him? How didn't he hear him coming?

It was as if Snape had heard the unspoken question for he answered it in the same calm manner saying, "I was walking down the street when I saw you coming out of the house. I followed you and had been here since then."

Harry studied his shoes intently. Snape did come after him. He looked up as his teacher's arm circled his shoulder pushing him forward lightly. He moved closer to Snape and walked with him, he was still feeling cold and the warmth he felt from Snape's arm around his shoulder was very welcome. The walked silently back home, Harry's mind blissfully empty of all thought. He seemed contend with walking beside Snape and nothing else seemed to have any significance.

When they reached the house, Harry noticed with alarm that he had left the front door wide open. He glanced at his teacher who seemed to be glaring at the door intently. Harry was somehow sure that Snape was only glaring at the door to keep himself too busy to throttle him. Harry looked down with embarrassment. He felt himself being pushed behind Snape and watched him take his wand out and creep forward slowly and silently casting spells around the door and inside the house, his whole body tense. Finally Harry let out the breath he was holding when he saw the relieved expression on Snape's face and heard his soft declaration of _"No intruders. Everybody is safe"_.

Harry suddenly realized what happened, what he had done and the danger that he had put himself and the Dursleys into. Harry didn't dare look up at his teacher's face. What lashed at Harry's conscience more was that Snape didn't yell or scold, he just looked … well … hurt and upset.

Snape sat down in an armchair, closed his eyes for a moment as if trying to calm himself down. He studied his hands for sometime while Harry stood in his place looking at his shoes, until Snape finally spoke, "Potter. Please go to your room. While there I want you to think honestly about all what you have done. I will come up later to talk with you. And rest assured, you _will_ get the punishment you deserve!"

……………………………………….

Harry was pacing in his room for what seemed like hours. He tried to sit still more than once but couldn't. Where was Snape? He was torturing him on purpose, Harry knew it. Not that he wanted Snape to come for him really. He knew exactly what to expect this time, but still this waiting was killing him. And he was supposed to _think_ about what he had done! Come on! The man must be kidding. How could anyone find the brains to do any thinking in this situation? Snape wouldn't really … NO NO NO! Harry didn't want to remember what Snape said last time. No, cool it Harry, Snape would just spank you like last time, he won't … no he won't! Oh _come on!_ Where _was _he anyway?

A few minutes (that seemed to Harry both too long and too short at the same time) later, there was a soft knock at the door. Heart racing, Harry was at the door in a flash opening it for what he was sure to be his doom. As soon as he opened the door and looked at Snape's now calm face, he could only think of one thing, one expression on that same face earlier, an expression of hurt. Snape had spent the whole week caring for Harry day and night, and spent more than an hour hours sitting still watching him in the park and making sure he was safe while Harry was thinking all types of bad things about him. This man standing there cared about Harry more than anyone else in his life and Harry was constantly questioning this care. Harry looked down whispering, "I am sorry."

Snape coolly said, "You will be, Potter. I assure you."

Harry winced and looked up at his teacher, "Harry!"

Snape raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"Please Sir. Call me Harry. Its … I mean … when you're angry with me, I just can't bear it when you call me Potter, please." Harry said urgently.

Snape sighed before nodding, "Alright, Harry. I will."

Harry smiled weakly and made way for his professor. Snape lost no time as he closed the door, locked it from the inside, and set a couple of silencing charms around the room. A knot formed in Harry's stomach and he felt his mouth dry. There was no mistake now what Snape intended to do, but he was thankful that Snape at least was trying to save his dignity with his relatives by confining the sounds to the room. Why Harry felt all that worry was beyond him. After all it was nothing related to what Uncle Vernon used to do to him.

Snape seated himself on Harry's bed and held out his arm, "Come, Harry."

Harry was frozen in his spot, and Snape repeated, "Come Harry. It is alright. We will talk a bit." Harry felt his legs moving as he walked to his teacher and sat beside him but he didn't dare look up until Snape lifted his chin up and softly said, "Harry, you don't understand, do you? You always put yourself in danger. You always act on impulse without thinking. Anything could have happened to you if I was not there today. I could've lost you. Why do you keep doing this?"

God! Snape was afraid to _loose_ him? "I didn't do it on purpose Sir. Things just keep happening to me, and I … don't think … I just needed some fresh air. I mean, I don't want to die, I wouldn't put myself deliberately in danger."

"But you did. You always do."

"Not deliberately Sir. Honest, I never intend for things to get out of control like that. It just happens."

"Things get out of control Harry because you are so careless, disobedient, and have no control on your impulses. You could have found hundreds of other ways to soothe your anger if you have even given it a few seconds of thought." Snape was struggling to keep himself calm as he said this.

Harry looked down again. It hurt so much when Snape scolded him seriously like that. But what hurt more was that Harry knew that every word Snape said was true.

"Look Harry, you clearly have a problem and you have to face it. It is your safety that I am most concerned about. And it should be your main concern too. What happened today shouldn't happen again. There is absolutely no reason, and no excuse for leaving the safety of your house alone in the middle of the night. It is not the first time, Harry, but it should be the last."

"I will try, Sir."

Snape sighed, "I hope so Harry. I certainly hope so. I don't want to loose you."

Harry's heart raced a bit at that statement and he could only nod.

"Good. Now Harry, it is time for an appropriate punishment for what you have done." Harry closed his eyes as his teacher added, "I assume you do remember what I said will happen if you do something like that again?"

It wasn't a question. Snape was only informing him that he was going to keep his promise. Up till this minute, Harry was hoping that it was just a threat. He vigorously shook his head, "Sir, please -"

Snape cut Harry off effectively when he pulled him up to stand beside him and in one swift movement Harry found his trousers pooling around his ankles. Harry shut his eyes tight as Snape pulled him across his lap. No it was not happening _not happening!_ Harry couldn't let that happen, he wouldn't be able to live that down. He just wanted to be held not spanked. Then Harry's underpants were tugged down, oh God it was happening. Harry groaned and slapped both his hands over his crimson face. Harry didn't struggle; experience taught him it was no use if Snape was determined to punish him. As Snape's hand fell in a sound slap on his now bare backside, Harry decided to keep silent, he wouldn't cry this time. He wouldn't!

Snape was speaking; he went on lecturing Harry on things and punctuated every word with a sharp smack. Harry couldn't hear a word for he was concentrating on mentally reciting his alphabet again and again trying to shut out the sound of slaps, the reality of his position, and the growing heat on his bottom.

A few minutes later, Harry was wailing his apologies and be goods, desperately holding on to the bed sheets and kicking frantically, his pride long forgotten. His only concern now was convincing Snape that he would never ever do something like that again.

Harry didn't notice when Snape stopped smacking him, and didn't notice when he was helped up or when his clothes were returned to their proper places, but what he did notice was Snape's arms opening to envelope him in a consoling embrace. Harry immediately flopped his head on his teacher's shoulder and sobbed his heart out never wanting to let go as Snape was hushing and soothing him, rubbing circles on his back and whispering reassurances in his ear. It was all what Harry aspired for then, to be held like a little child and soothed by whom he had though to be his fearsome teacher. He curled up into his professor's arms and cried for what seemed like forever, Snape wiping away his tears comfortingly.

……………………..

Harry was rocking to and fro thinking furiously. Snape had NO right to punish him. There was absolutely no reason for Harry to accept it. That's it, it was over. No more would he permit Snape to spank him. Harry couldn't believe it. Snape had even taken his pants down for the spanking this time. He had honestly thought Snape was only threatening him last time, only trying to scare him, but he was so wrong. Snape had meant it, and had fully kept his promise. Blushing crimson, Harry tightened his eyelids, trying to erase that memory from his mind, but still he couldn't erase the sting from his bottom. What was getting on Harry's nerves more was the fact that he seemed to make a fool of himself. He couldn't believe he bawled like a baby after a few smacks. The whole ordeal didn't even hurt half as much as anything Uncle Vernon had done to him. Why were his tears so near when Snape was punishing him? _That's enough!_ He would confront Snape, he would yell at him and tell him that he wasn't a little kid any more and that he wouldn't let Snape spank him again, at least not with his pants down. He had risked his life? So what? He had jeopardized his and his family's safety? Well that wasn't Snape's problem. He shifted a bit in his place, his bottom smarting painfully. Harry sniffled and rubbed his red puffy eyes with a lot of determination, then whispered, "Professor?"

Severus tightened his arms around Harry who was still curled up in his arms like a little child. Severus was rocking him gently and soothing him. Snape knew very well that Harry's ego hurt more than anything now. He even prepared himself for a big row with the boy and he was rather surprised when Harry still accepted his open arms and planted himself in there seeking comfort after his punishment. Snape sighed and stroked Harry's hair gently before bracing himself for what he was sure to be a rebellious chiding from his charge as he answered softly, "Yes, Harry?"

Harry's voice was still tears-soaked as he asked, "Are you s-still angry with m-me?"

…………………………..

Harry and Severus continued to talk softly for a long time with Harry stubbornly still curled up and leaning on his teacher's shoulder. If Snape insisted on punishing him then the least he could do is to endure Harry's clinging to him seeking comfort afterwards. Not that Snape minded, for he continued holding Harry tightly, gently rubbing his back as long as he needed. They talked a lot about what Harry had done, and despite Harry's attempts to defend himself and to come up with reasons for what Snape called the _foolish stunt_, Harry had to admit – to himself of course, not to Snape - that he really had an impulse problem.

Nine glares, three scowls, and five pouts later, Harry was lying on his side on bed tucked firmly under covers, feeling very sleepy with Snape sitting beside him talking about his professional opinion concerning the uses of hoolwangs' skin in potions, which was very enlightening considering that Harry didn't even know what hoolwangs were. Their earlier conversation after his punishment was very rewarding. Snape was as usual very patient and convincing _('don't you dare contradict me, Potter')_, and Harry was as usual very defiant _('I'm Sorry' 'Yes, Sir!'), _and finally when Harry pushed him enough, _('Someone with such a sore behind should mind his manners more brat!')_ which of course had effectively shut Harry up.

Still, at the end of the conversation Snape was smiling at Harry as he tucked him under covers and sat beside him talking. When Harry started dozing off, Snape finally stood up and stretched briefly. He headed to the door and put off the lights quietly, and it was just then that Harry suddenly opened his eyes wide and exclaimed, "Professor!"

Snape put on the lights again and raised an eyebrow before saying, "Yes, Potter?"

Harry tried to look at his teacher with as much innocence as he could muster, "Er … thank you for tucking me in, Sir."

Snape's eyes widened and he looked outright appalled at the notion of tucking anybody in, "I most certainly did _no such thing_ Potter!"

"Oh, really? Too bad! I always thought that seeing someone to bed and putting covers tightly around them was called tucking in. The definition doesn't even include talking potions to them you know."

Snape glared at Harry for good measure before muttering, "Cheeky insufferable brat!"

Harry grinned and added, "Yes well, good night to you too, Sir." then quickly dodged his head under covers. Thankfully Snape left with only a long 'hmmph'.

…………………………………..

Morning came too soon again for Harry. He didn't stir all night until he heard Snape's rather loud order of, "Potter, you _will _get up this instant!"

Harry's eyes opened widely at that command and registering that Snape was standing beside his bed looking furious, he bolted upright in bed, "Oww!" Harry jumped out of bed and rubbed his bum frantically before looking up and seeing a very amused looking Professor Snape smirking at him. Harry, blushing to his finger tips, scowled darkly and snapped, "NOT funny!"

"From your perspective I am sure it isn't Potter!"

Harry sneered at his teacher prompting him to say, "Really Potter, I think you have been spending a lot of time with me lately!" Then he turned with the usual billowing of his robes saying, "You have 10 minutes to be ready to start on your homework Potter!"

Harry stared at the door after Snape left for a bit. _Great, so Snape is still punishing me. No breakfast – I hope I am allowed lunch though. Snape wouldn't starve me, right? _He sighed resignedly as he started on his morning routine.

………………..

As Harry was coming down the stairs with his books, his stomach growled loudly and he mentally chastised himself for feeling so hungry. It was only a meal after all.

Snape was already sitting at the table with books, parchment and quills spread out in front of him. Aunt Petunia was in the kitchen and both Dudley and Uncle Vernon were no where to be seen. Wasn't Snape going to have breakfast? What about the Dursleys? He sat down gingerly beside Snape and immediately started squirming. Why didn't he notice before that the chair was so hard! He organized his books trying to make up his mind whether Divination or History was the lesser evil. Snape got up and went to the kitchen. After a few moments he came back holding a tray on which was a plate full of very thickly buttered brown toast, some strawberries, and a glass of milk. Snape set the tray beside Harry, "Your breakfast Potter."

Harry looked at him in bewilderment, "Breakfast Sir?" Harry's heart raced a bit, yes Snape wouldn't starve him. But why was he having breakfast alone?

Snape raised an eyebrow, "Yes Potter. Breakfast. You know, some food? Eating in the morning? After people wake up?"

Harry scowled lightly, "I know what breakfast is!"

"Really? You didn't seem to. It is my job to educate you, you understand."

_Gahh._ Harry continued to scowl as he took a couple of gulps from his milk and started nibbling on the first toast, while Snape went back to his work. Despite Harry's show of being irritated by Snape snarkiness, in reality he was feeling so happy. Yesterday's ordeal didn't seem to affect their relationship. "Um .. Sir? Aren't you going to have breakfast?"

Snape looked at Harry as one would look at an extremely daft 3 years old, "Potter, do you have any idea what time it is now?"

Harry didn't think of checking before, he thought it was sometime between 7:30 and 8:00, although the sunlight in the house seemed a bit different, so he looked at the clock and his eyes widened. It was almost 11:00. "Er .. right Sir. Sorry." With that Harry buried his nose in a book, trying not to go red. Snape had left him to sleep until 11:00? Hell must be freezing over!

They continued to work in silence until lunch was ready. Aunt Petunia was totally silent all morning sending glares at them every few minutes. When it was time for lunch, she almost dumped the pan of shepherd's pie over their work. Harry wondered what her problem was and where was Dudley today? Harry couldn't hold his grin whenever he thought of leaving the Dursleys with Snape. Snape had promised him that they would talk together about Hermione's visit when they get settled in Snape's home, so he wasn't worried that it hadn't been resolved yet. He trusted Snape.

It seemed that Harry's grin was taken badly by his aunt because he could hear her teeth gritting as she put a piece of pie in his plate. Harry was really worried she would break all her teeth by the end of lunch.

He didn't think about much. He didn't care. He was leaving with Snape. Nothing was going to happen in such a small time before they leave. Right?

Wrong!

….……………………..

TBC


	16. Chapter 16 The Goodbyes

_AN: _

_My dear readers, I know that you are all very angry with me. pout I am so sorry. Life had been very busy for me for the first couple of weeks and after that it just got better and better! I have successfully managed to break my right arm in a bad fall! I was very busy feeling sorry for myself for sometime and getting spoilt by my family and friends. I started to type with only my left hand, but had to finish some of my late papers first. _

_Finally, here is the new chapter. Enjoy!_

Disclaimer: Don't own them, sorry. JKR, the lucky one, does. Oh, and this chapter contains a couple of lines from the film called _Ever After._

Warning: Harry angst!

**The Painful Guardianship**

**Chapter 16 – The Goodbyes **

Aunt Petunia continued to glare at them as they ate, from her pose standing at the kitchen door. Harry looked questioningly at Snape but on seeing his raised eyebrow, he snapped his mouth shut and continued to eat. Questions could be asked later. Harry grinned. At least this time, he didn't act on impulse. He still didn't care what was wrong with his aunt. He was leaving today, speaking of which, "Sir, are we leaving soon?"

"No," came the cool answer.

Harry didn't really know what to make of that. He didn't want to question Snape in front of his aunt, and Snape seemed not in a hurry to go upstairs to his room. Harry, however, was not left for long in this confusion for the door bell rang and surprisingly, Snape was the one who went immediately to open it. Harry took one look at his aunt's murderous expression and decided that it would be much better to follow Snape to the hall. He listened to Snape's voice talking to someone who sounded like … like …..

"HERMIONE!"

Hermione jumped at Harry's rather loud announcement then rolled her eyes before giving Harry a brief hug which he unconsciously returned.

Harry looked from Hermione to Snape and back. It was clear that Snape was the one who invited Hermione over. That was why his aunt was furious, she knew, and as usual, Harry was the last one to know. He glared at both of them before turning to Hermione with a raised eyebrow, "Exactly what do you think yourself doing here, Hermione?" he demanded.

Snape raised an eyebrow in an identical gesture to Harry's. That boy had the audacity to _imitate_ him! Hermione stared at Harry for a moment before bursting into a giggle that made _Snape_ roll his eyes. Honestly! And he thought the Granger girl might be more mature than other girls.

Harry frowned, "What?"

Hermione, catching her breath, gasped, "Sorry. Um … nothing." Harry had obviously spent a lot of time with the potions master, but she would be caught dead before saying that in front of Professor Snape.

"Mr. Potter, shouldn't you invite your friend in?" Snape pointed out.

Harry still frowning motioned for Hermione to get inside, "How did you get here anyway?"

"Dad gave me a ride. He is outside parking and will come in to see you."

By the end of Hermione's statement the door bell rang again and Snape, who was still standing near the door, opened it, politely admitting Dr. Granger inside. It was clear that they have met before, a fact that only managed to darken Harry's mood further. However, he greeted Hermione's father politely.

"Ah there you are, how are you doing Harry?"

"I am fine, Sir. Thank you."

Dr. Granger smiled, "Yes you look fine. You even look better than last week at the station."

Harry really wanted to say _Thanks to Snape_ but he was still angry for being left out again so he only nodded, a scowl firmly positioned on his face.

Dr. Granger seemed a bit surprised at Harry's scowl but smoothly ignored it asking about his relatives, for in his opinion, _"it's only polite to say hello"_. Harry however, was sure that his aunt would never come to say hello or to welcome what she called '_those people'_.

"Actually ... my uncle and cousin are out and my aunt .. um .. "

Snape looked sharply at Harry saying, "Go tell your aunt her guests are here!"

Harry's eyes widened, "My aunt? Her guests? But –"

"Come on Potter. She knows they are coming." Oh! It was real then. She knew. And that was why she was glaring at them all day then. Harry started to grin but suddenly frowned and turned a full glare at Snape who only raised an eyebrow in return. _She knew!_ And Harry himself didn't know. Hermione was watching the silent exchange in puzzlement.

He jumped up from his chair and went to the kitchen to search for his aunt. She was standing near the sink, hands on her hips and glaring at Harry who meekly said, "Aunt Petunia, Hermione my friend is here with her father. Um .. they want to say hello."

Petunia's expression turned lethal forcing Harry to take a few steps back as she yelled, "You have the NERVE boy .. to invite those .. those _people_ in here and you now dare to tell -"

Harry's face turned red in embarrassment when she started yelling. Hermione and her father were going to hear her, and he would never be able to face them again. He was saved by Snape's voice, coming from right behind him as usual saying coolly, "Mrs. Dursley, please follow us to the hall to greet your guests." Snape then looked at Harry briefly before pushing him out saying "Come Harry." Harry's face was still red when he emerged in the hall to join his guests. If they had heard what his aunt said, they didn't show it and for that Harry was grateful.

They were followed closely by a very irritated aunt Petunia who tried to plaster a smile on her bony face while still glowering at them all. She managed however to greet Hermione's father without accidents, but when Hermione held out her hand to shake hers, Aunt Petunia visibly paled before taking a deep breath and thrusting her hand inside Hermione's so suddenly that the girl was startled. Harry, temporarily forgetting his anger and embarrassment, was desperately trying to hold his grin, but was failing miserably. One look at Hermione's father told him that he too, was trying to hold back his grin. Aunt Petunia wasted no time running from the room as if a horde of ghosts was following.

Snape, barely containing his amusement apologized to Dr. Granger saying, "You must forgive Mrs. Dursley, Dr. Granger. You see, her son, young Mr. Dursley, had just had a small run-in with a dangerous vampire, nothing to worry about, really!"

Both Harry and Hermione spluttered, "What!", while Hermione's father paled noticeably, "A .. a what exactly?"

Harry rolled his eyes, "It is just that Dudley had this wild idea that Professor Snape is a vampire."

Hermione smiled but wisely kept her mouth shut. Her father however couldn't contain himself, "Well, you have to admit Professor …" Then catching Snape's murderous look, he added, " umm …" then fell silent.

Harry, on the other hand, was snickering openly prompting Snape to 'accidentally' smack the back of his head.

After glaring at Snape for sometime, and enduring Hermione's and her father's suppressed grins, Harry snapped, "So?"

"So what, Mr. Potter?"

Dammit, Snape was enjoying this, and it didn't help that both Hermione and her father seemed very amused.

"Dudley!"

"Oh that! Well he seemed very disappointed when he discovered that I am not really a vampire. It seemed that this disappointment made him reluctant to do more homework. Your cousin has quite a temper, Mr. Potter."

Harry almost stomped his foot when Snape stopped talking as if he had finished all what he wanted to say, "Yes?"

"Hm?"

Grrrr, Snape was doing it again. Harry snapped, "Well, what happened then?"

"Ah yes, your cousin. Through his temper tantrum, he declared some … uh .. _attractive_ theories concerning our relationship together, which I have to admit, troubled me deeply and made me absolutely disgusted, to say the least."

As the meaning sunk in, Harry paled, before turning to an unbelievable scarlet shade, Snape watching in amusement as Harry changed colors. Hermione's cheeks turned red while her father's eyes widened.

"Wh – what did you do to him, Sir?" Hermione asked, not really sure whether the potions master would have done something permanent.

"Nothing much, Miss Granger. Suffice to say that he will find a hard time trying to shave all that hair from his face and hands for at least 24 hours, once he stopped honking every other word that is."

Snape watched as three sets of eyes gaped at him. He couldn't really blame them, could he? "Now if you will excuse me, I have to write some letters. Pleasure Dr. Granger!"

Without waiting for the man to answer, he swiftly walked barely suppressing his laughter when he heard Hermione saying, "Alright Harry. So who is that man and what did he do with Professor Snape?"

Harry laughed, "Yeah, amazing, right?"

Dr. Granger cleared his throat, "Well … that man is really something!" He then smiled at Harry saying, "So you survived him for a week with, huh?"

Harry grinned, "Yes, Sir. Surprisingly I did."

Dr. Granger stood up studying Harry briefly, "Why don't you stop that Sir, thing Harry. Call me Brian! If we put appearances aside, Harry, I daresay, you are in very good hands.

Harry smiled, "Thank you, Sir… er Brian. I know."

Then looking at his daughter, Brian said, "I will have to leave for now. I am visiting a friend in the nearby hospital and will be back to pick you up, say – in two hours? Is that OK?"

Hermione smiled warmly at her Dad saying, "OK Dad, I'll wait. Have fun at the hospital."

Her father rolled his eyes, "Yeah, right! See you, Harry. Take care of my girl."

Harry grinned, "I will. Thank you very much for bringing her."

Brian ruffled Harry's already very messy hair saying, "No problem." before leaving.

Harry immediately looked fiercely at Hermione, "So, what are you doing here?"

Hermione smiled, "Professor Snape sent me a letter, Harry. He said that you did not receive the information of his visit to my house well and suggested my visit today."

Harry scowled. "So that's why none of you told me about it? Just like when he visited you! Why didn't you tell me?"

Hermione sighed and sat down in a chair gesturing to Harry to sit in front of her. Harry sat with a small wince, that unfortunately hadn't gone undetected by Hermione who looked at him questioningly. Harry blushed for the hundredth time that day. He was thankful that Hermione didn't push the matter further.

"Alright Harry. This is what happened …"

Hermione told Harry everything that had happened in the visit, his questions, and his obvious concerns, ending with, "Believe me Harry, Professor Snape seemed really concerned about you."

Harry looked down. He didn't know what to think. Snape had visited Hermione out of concern for him. He wanted to make sure that he was OK, and because of that visit, he came in time to stop Uncle Vernon from beating him.

"But .. but why didn't you tell me? Why didn't he tell me?"

"I was going to tell you, Harry, but was waiting for a suitable chance. I didn't know how you would react to me telling Professor Snape things about you. And of course I didn't know that you have already been with Snape for a week."

"So why did you?"

Hermione sighed. "He seemed very concerned about you Harry. And I totally agreed with him as well that if he had asked you, you'd never tell him anything. You never told us anything Harry except what we discover by chance, and you were always reluctant to talk about it."

_Yeah, as if I am supposed to go and brag about my relatives' treatment in school. _

Hermione continued, "I think I owe Professor Snape an apology for doubting him when we were at school. He had clearly taken very good care of you. You look well, Harry."

Harry sneered playfully, "Yeah, good care! He's evil Hermione. I was forced to do homework every day." _Not to mention getting spanked with my pants down!_ Harry added to himself.

Hermione laughed. "Exactly what I meant. Professor Snape _is_ taking good care of you!"

Harry rolled his eyes. He was definitely not getting any sympathy from Hermione on the homework issue.

Harry jumped as a cool voice came from right behind his ear. Ahhhhhhhh – Snape seemed intent on giving Harry a heart attack! "Would you like to talk more about it Harry, or was your conversation with Miss Granger enough?"

Harry narrowed his eyes and snapped, "Why do you keep doing that? You want to give me a heart attack?"

Snape raised an eyebrow, "Of course not, Potter, I have a lot of other creative methods to kill you." Snape sat on the couch watching Harry sulk with amusement before adding, "Concerning my visit to Miss Granger, it was only out of concern for you Potter. Although I knew you wouldn't be that happy about it, I didn't know it would offend you that much."

Hermione held her breath. She had never ever pictured Professor Snape speaking that gently before, and trying to make excuses? Well … wow!

Harry stubbornly muttered, "You could've asked me!"

"Would you have told me what I wanted to know?"

Harry looked down before shaking his head negatively.

Snape nodded, "I thought as much!"

"Thank you, Sir." Harry whispered.

Snape smiled briefly acknowledging the boy's thanks before looking to Hermione saying, "I am sure Miss Granger that Mr. Potter here would never thank you for it. After all he was _forced _to homework that he would never have done otherwise."

Hermione looked from Snape to Harry, "Oh. I am sure Sir he would have done it if he had the chance. You made it easier for him of course."

"Maybe." Snape shrugged. "But you see, he also started to read everyday after dinner, which you have to admit, is a miracle."

"But, Professor, you -"

Harry who had been following the conversation with a firm scowl, had just had enough, cutting Hermione off, he yelled, "HEY! I am sitting right here you know."

Hermione dissolved in giggles while Snape sat back in his chair, arms crossed, and smirking.

"Sorry Harry, but really the temptation to tease you was irresistible." Hermione said, once she caught her breath. She was totally shocked at Snape's actions! Professor Snape, the potions master, had a biting sense of humor that no one had ever seen, _and _he seemed to honestly care about Harry. The man had definitely gone into a lot of pains just to make sure Harry was alright.

"Believe me Miss Granger, the temptation is always irresistible to irritate Mr. Potter."

Snape chuckled as he saw Harry pout childishly. Harry glared at him while Hermione's eyes were wide as saucers. She would have never believed that Snape could actually … _laugh._ Snape's amusement was getting on Harry's nerves and he immediately turned the tables when he calmly turned to Hermione saying sweetly, "Really Hermione, you should have seen Professor Snape when he tucked me in." As Hermione's eyes widened more, he added, "oh yes, and he talked potions to me until I dozed off."

Inevitably, an ice-cold voice came, complete with raised eyebrow and all, saying, "Need I remind you Mr. Potter, that it might not be in your _best interests_ to cross me?" Too bad the ice-cold voice was totally betrayed when Harry looked at Snape's eyes that were at that precise moment full of merriment. Strange, Harry remembered seeing that expression on his teacher's face hundreds of times before during classes but never had it crossed his mind that Snape was actually highly amused and mentally laughing while giving students dressing downs.

"Oh yes Sir. I know by … um .. first hand experience." Harry however, looked at Hermione who was smiling broadly, seemingly enjoying the banter between them. He continued as if there was no interruption, "And also when he took me shopping in London. You know he wears those muggle jeans and white dress shirt when we go out, Aunt Petunia was openly staring, and the people in the street just … mmphh!"

Harry's report was interrupted with the couch pillow striking him squarely in the face. When Harry caught his breath, he saw the pillow coming down again to squish his nose and decided it was the right time to fly, "Have to go!" he said, and fled to his room leaving an angry Snape yelling painful death threats behind him.

Hermione who had been watching the banter in bewilderment for some time waited patiently until Snape sat back in his chair and finished his muttering, which she suspected were all plans of how he was going to skin Harry alive later. Finally Snape looked up at Hermione and snapped, "What?"

"Er .. nothing Sir." She stood up to follow Harry but before leaving she said very sincerely, "Sir. Thank you very much!"

Snape raised an eyebrow, "For?"

"For taking care of Harry. You don't know what you have done. It is the first time ever since I have known Harry, to see him laughing from the depth of his heart. For that I am very grateful Sir."

Snape's expression softened as Hermione turned to leave, he whispered, "So am I Miss Granger. So am I!" Then loudly added, "Miss Granger, would you please inform Mr. Potter that I will have a lot of time to plan a proper repayment for his _non-discretion_?"

Hermione grinned, "Yes, Sir. I will."

………………….

Harry whispered to Hermione wide eyed, "Hermione, I suggest we call your father. We can even leave immediately and meet him at the bus station or something."

Hermione giggled. "Come on, Harry, you aren't afraid of Professor Snape, are you?"

"Me? Afraid? Ha." He said indignantly. After a second, he added with a groan, "I'm terrified! You don't know what Snape is capable of."

Hermione laughed, "You're not terrified in the least. You are enjoying this banter too much and you can't even wait to know what he's going to do!"

Harry scowled, "Am NOT!"

Hermione shrugged, "I am sure!"

……………………..

After a long pleasant talk together, Hermione wanted to have a look at the bookshelves downstairs but Harry refused totally and bluntly. He didn't know what Snape had in store for him and he figured it was much safer for him in his room. Hermione couldn't believe it, "Really Harry, you are being unreasonable. It is not as if Professor Snape is Fred and George or something!"

Harry started to say something when an idea clicked in his mind and he snapped his mouth shut.

"Harry?"

Harry grinned wickedly in answer to Hermione. "You know, what do you think Fred and George would do if they are stuck with Snape for a week?"

"Harry .. No, whatever you're thinking is not a good idea. Don't!"

"Oh come on Hermione. Really it would be good."

"Harry, do you have a death wish? Professor Snape will skin you alive if you try anything with him."

Harry rolled his eyes, "He won't. Just tell me, he's still downstairs, right?"

"Harry, I don't want to be involved in this. I mean it. Besides, you should be packing now!"

"I already packed. Oh Mione, please! You're leaving, it is not that he's going to kill you or anything. Help me." He whined

"NO! And that's the end of it!"

Harry scowled, "Fine. I'll do it alone!"

"Harry, no, what about your relatives, what would they think. I mean your aunt looks murderous enough already!"

Harry stopped for a moment wondering where his cousin was now. He still couldn't believe what Snape had done to him. He grinned, "It's alright Hermione. I think she is already very busy with what happened to Dudley."

Hermione sighed, "I don't know Harry, I have a very bad feeling about this."

"Oh come on, Hermione, I am leaving today, maybe after dinner, I don't know yet, but what could possibly happen. Besides, it will be a good one, really."

Hermione groaned, "Harry, I don't believe it. Only a month ago, you hated Snape more than anything, and now, you want to play a _prank _on him?"

Harry shrugged.

…………………………..

A couple of hours later, Harry was sitting cross legged on his bed, thinking about what he had done. He had to admit that maybe, just maybe, it wasn't a very good idea, but it was too late now. Snape was already in his room packing and would definitely change the soft shoes he was wearing into his boots and then, well, then he wouldn't like it.

Harry winced when he imagined Snape's foot hitting the black painted raw egg he put inside his boots. Really, it seemed funny at the time, and Hermione, that traitor, she left and insisted she would have nothing to do with it.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!"

Ahhh, Harry jumped off his bed as the door burst open admitting a very fuming Snape. Harry ran to his wardrobe, he would shut himself in there and never come out but it was too late. Snape caught him by his shirt and whirled him around to face him. Harry tried to back away as much as possible from his irate teacher. Oh, where was Hermione when you need her. Snape was going to kill him.

"WHAT were you thinking, you BRAT! Explain yourself."

Harry's answer was a complete failure, "Umm … er .. Voldemort made me?

One look at Snape's face informed Harry of his fate. _I am Dead! _Harry inched backwards as Snape came dangerously closer to him until his back hit the wall. Harry vaguely wondered if this was how a mouse felt when it was trapped by a blood-thirsty cat.

…………………………….

Harry stood sniffling sorrowfully, tears running down his cheeks, his eyes and nose red and puffy as he tried to wipe them with his sleeve. Snape watched him with arms crossed on his chest and a very satisfied expression on his face. The brat deserved it totally and entirely.

Every few moments, Harry would look up pleadingly at Snape amidst all the tears, but Snape wouldn't budge.

Harry scowled deep, all the time muttering darkly. He would get Snape back for this. Snape is evil, so evil and he is SO going to pay for doing this to him. Five kilograms! FIVE! And for the _Dursleys!_

Three kilograms later, Snape took pity on him and Harry was ordered to store the chopped (_finely chopped as Snape requested) _onions in Petunia's freezer.

…………………

Harry scrubbed and scrubbed himself but he could still smell onions. After lots of scrubbing, he gave up, dried himself and got out of the bath. He went back to his room still feeling miserable as his eyes were burning from the aftermath of the onion party. He sniffed, then groaned. He felt like a giant onion on two feet. Still he checked that his bad was packed before flopping himself on his bed temporarily glad to spend the rest of his life sulking!

However he was not to be allowed this luxury! A soft knock came followed by Snape coming in holding his bag. Harry scowled at him and looked away.

"Potter?"

"Go'way!" Came the sulky response.

Snape's lips twitched. "Are you sure?"

"YES! " Harry snapped.

Snape shrugged and made to leave while saying, "Fine then. I was bringing you something for your eyes, but of course if you'd rather not …". Snape left the rest of the sentence hanging as he stepped out of the room.

As expected Harry jumped out of bed saying, "NO, wait!"

Snape turned back raising an eyebrow, "Changed your mind?"

Harry scowled again as Snape came back inside and sat on Harry's bed. Harry, still scowling and muttering to himself flopped once more on the bed, eyebrows knitted and bottom lip protruding childishly drawing out an amused chuckle from Snape. Harry narrowed his eyes, "I am glad you find my situation amusing Professor!"

"Oh it is Potter!" Snape did not really intend to punish Harry, well maybe only scold him for hours and give his ears a few generous squeezes but not a real punishment. That damned Voldemort statement was what irritated Snape right into the onions event. Now he wanted to make it up for the boy. He couldn't help getting amused at Harry's childish antics as he gave him a tiny jar of a green jelly-like substance. Harry snatched it, and still pouting opened the lid, then looked at Snape, "Er .. what should I do with that?"

The corners of Snape's lips turned slightly upwards as he took the jar back saying, "Here, let me do it!" Harry noticed Snape un-sticking the tiniest spoon he had ever seen from the inside of the lid, and put some of the substance on his index finger. "Close your eyes Harry". Harry took off his glasses and closed his eyes. He felt Snape lightly massaging the ointment over his eyelids. He was surprised to feel the instant result as his eyes stopped burning and the swelling reduced. Harry smiled at Snape when he was permitted to open his eyes, "Thank you Sir. They are not burning anymore."

"Really? Strange!"

Harry looked confused. "Why? Wasn't it supposed to do that."

Snape scoffed. "Ease the burn? Definitely not! It was supposed to triple the pain for a few days!"

_Ha Ha! Very funny!_ Harry thought as he pouted again unintentionally. He was still irritated at what Snape had done to him, although very grateful for the ointment. It was only an egg, and it was supposed to be funny! Evil humorless vampire!

He looked up in time to see Snape studying him intently. "Alright now?" Snape whispered. Harry nodded as he looked longingly to Snape's shoulder. Snape understood the silent pleading and within a moment, Harry was engulfed in Snape's arms, leaning on his teacher's chest, a position that both of them had become so accustomed to lately. Harry was bewildered by the feelings of safety that he always experienced when Snape took him in his arms. For some reason he wanted to keep clinging to Snape and never letting go, and for some reason, Snape was happy to oblige him whenever he needed it.

"Thank you Sir."

Snape snorted. "You seem to say this too much Potter."

Harry pulled away and glared mockingly at his teacher, "well it is not my fault that you always do things to be thanked for!"

"Oh? Well I would thank you if you do not go around and say this type of thing around the school."

Harry grinned mischievously, "Yeah, it wouldn't be good for your reputation! Just imagine when all students come to knock at your door asking you to tuck them in bed! Horrifying!"

Snape narrowed his eyes at the now highly amused brat. "You see Mr. Potter, I have been recently reading an article about tongue melting potions. The potion looks, tastes and smells like water. I am sure it can be easily added to food or drink without the victim noticing."

"Oh!" Was all Harry could utter.

Snape raised an eyebrow, "Do we understand each other Mr. Potter?

"Er … Perfectly, Sir."

"Can we leave for my house now then?"

Harry nodded mutely. He wouldn't risk saying anything now.

Before Snape even moved, Harry's door burst open again admitting Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon and a very hairy Dudley in tow whining and honking, Harry stared. Dudley's face and hands were covered with very thick dark brown hair making him look like a small bear wearing clothes. Harry would have laughed if it weren't for the expressions his aunt and uncle had on their faces.

Surprisingly it was his aunt, not his uncle who started furiously, "Look here boy. Enough is enough. You will leave this house now and I don't care about your school or your world or whatever else is there."

"Mrs. Dursley, Harry had nothing to do -" Snape started calmly but was cut off with Petunia screech, "I DON'T CARE – IF IT WASN"T FOR HIM, YOU WOULDN"T BE HERE IN THE FISRT PLACE!"

Harry flinched at the yelling and seeing his uncle approaching he backed away praying that Snape wouldn't leave his side now. He was grateful when Snape put an arm around his shoulders and raised his hand to stop Vernon from coming nearer "It wouldn't be very wise if you come nearer than that Mr. Dursley." Snape dangerously pointed out making Vernon stop in his tracks. Despite their dash inside Harry's room, they were still obviously scared of Snape.

Petunia glared at Snape, "Change him back. Change him back this instant!"

Snape narrowed his eyes, "Your son is the only person responsible for his newly acquired state. I had tolerated his insolence long enough. This was going to wear off by tomorrow." Nevertheless Snape raised his wand and with one flick, Dudley was restored again to his former self.

Both Vernon and Petunia fussed over Dudley making sure that he was alight as he whined. Without another look at Harry and Snape, Vernon and Dudley left the room. Harry thought his aunt would follow but he was wrong. Petunia wasn't finished yet. The way she looked at Harry then made Snape tighten his arms protectively around him. This was not going to be good.

Petunia looked at Harry squarely and with ample determination, and a dead voice, she whispered, "I hate you, boy! Do you hear me? I HATE YOU!"

Snape took a step back startled by the venom dripping from her voice as she turned around and left the room. Harry stood as still as a statue staring at the closed door. Snape squeezed Harry's shoulder and raised his chin to look at him. Snape's chest constricted when he saw Harry's pale face, and the frozen tears in his eyes, "Harry. I am sorry. It's my fault."

Harry whispered, "No Sir, it isn't. It is my fault. It is always my fault. I was born – that's my biggest fault."

Snape's heart ached for the boy as he held him. Harry didn't know how true his words were. He whispered, "Let's go, Harry."

Harry looked directly in Snape's eyes, "Sir I have to ask you something first, please."

"Yes, Harry"

Harry took a deep breath before saying, "Sir, do you really want me to come with you? I mean I wouldn't mind (sob) if you don't want me. I can understand, really!"

Snape cupped Harry's cheek in his hand, a gesture that extracted a few more sobs from Harry, "Yes Harry. I want you to come with me. I have said it before, and I will say it again, yes I want you!"

Harry closed his eyes in relief making a couple of traitorous tears escape them. He didn't really know what would have happened if Snape said he didn't want him, if he said it was only a mistake or that he was tired of him. Harry wouldn't have cried or felt miserable, he would have just walked out to the nearest bus and threw himself under its tires, giving in to the relief filled pain and darkness.

"Harry, we should go now." With a wave of his wand both his and Harry's bags were shrunk. Snape put them in his pocket and gently pushed Harry out.

They went down the stairs and found Aunt Petunia waiting for them by the door. As they passed her, Harry's heart clenched and he almost burst into tears. He felt Snape's hand squeezing his shoulder urging him to go but he couldn't. He had to ask her.

Harry stopped and looked back at his aunt speaking as calm as he could, although his ragged breathing betrayed his emotions, "Aunt Petunia, I am leaving now. B-but I just want to ask you one question. Have you ever l-loved me? Did you, ev-en once, have any feelings f-for me?"

Aunt Petunia looked at Harry with an unreadable expression on her face for a few seconds before suddenly blurting, "Love _you_? Why should I? How should I? Would anyone love a pebble in their shoe? Would anyone love a migraine splitting their head into two? You were forced upon me and I didn't have the choice to say yes or no." Petunia paced quickly in front of them like a caged lion, "Your _mother,_ the perfect girl! She was beautiful, talented, and intelligent. She had special talents, yeah right. Where did that end her? She was popular, oh yes she was, you should see our neighbors and relatives, all fawning over her. But what about Petunia, the sickly child?"

Harry was watching his aunt with a lot of pain in his eyes. He felt as if someone curled their fist around his heart and was squeezing it painfully. Not even Snape's arm around his shoulder could ease that pain.

His aunt laughed bitterly, "Who the hell is Petunia? Do we know someone with that name? Oh, she's just that girl, Lilly's older sister. And then _poof_ Lilly dies, then another _poof_ and I find you on my doorstep! No, I don't love you boy, and I never will. Go! Go boy, go spend your summer with someone else. At least he (pointing to Snape) has a choice!"

Harry's knees were buckling, and if it was not for Snape who held him tight from his back, Harry would have collapsed to the floor. Snape didn't know what to say, stupid boy, why did he have to ask? Wasn't it clear enough for him? He spun Harry around and held him close to his chest. Snape's heart was racing painfully and an overwhelming sense of guilt washed over him. Wasn't that exactly what he did? Didn't he treat the boy like dirt for the last three years for reasons similar to his aunt's? Whatever his reasons were for hating the boy's father, he took it all out on an innocent child, just like his aunt.

Harry's breathing was hitched as he gasped out a muffled, "Let's go please. Take me away from here."

Severus rubbed circles on Harry's back as he whispered, "Shh Harry, it's alright. We will go, just calm down a bit."

After a few moments, Harry's breathing became even and was calm enough to pull away a little from his teacher's chest. He looked to Aunt Petunia who was still shaking from rage and jealousy. Harry spoke calmly, "Aunt Petunia, I am sorry. I am so sorry for what happened to you. I can understand what you felt, now that I have been treated much worse by you and your family for the last thirteen years. But it wasn't my fault. What you felt wasn't my fault, and being left on your doorstep wasn't my fault. I always wanted to please you. You were the only mother I knew and for years I tried to do anything that would make you accept me. I am sorry it wasn't enough. And I am sorry I didn't have any other place to go to or I wouldn't have continued to be a pebble in your shoe all those years."

Leaving no room for Petunia to answer, he turned to his Professor and with all his feelings voiced, "Thank you, Sir."

Severus looked at Harry with a look of unexplainable pride in his eyes before saying simply, "Severus."

"Sorry?"

"My name is Severus, Potter. Are you daft?"

One look at the smile in Snape's eyes informed Harry that he was being teased not insulted, so he smiled weakly and said, "Yeah Severus, I know your name. I am not daft!"

Severus shook his head as he said, "Could've fooled me!" making Harry's eyes glisten with tears. He knew exactly what Snape was doing and he grinned through his misery. Totally ignoring Petunia Severus held Harry close again saying, "Brace yourself boy. We will apparate."

And they did.

………………………..

Fifteen minutes later, both companions were walking around the streets of a small quiet _muggle _neighbourhood. Harry couldn't believe that Snape lived in a muggle area. He looked at Snape for the fifth time in fifteen minutes asking, "Found it yet?"

Snape glared darkly at him before calmly pointing out for the fifth time that Harry should "shut up and follow me silently, or face the consequences!"

Harry tried desperately to keep a straight face. Snape was LOST in his own neighbourhood! The apparition process took 30 seconds only to discover that Snape had used the wrong coordinates for apparition and now they were moving around in circles trying to find the street where his house was in. What he didn't know was that Snape was only trying to take his mind off what happened earlier, and this plan seemed to be working perfectly.

Against his better judgement, Harry couldn't help laughing at his teacher's predicament, and teased, "I have never heard of someone getting lost in their own neighbourhood before".

He was immediately rewarded by a cuff from Snape followed by a pointedly cold statement of "But I, Potter, have heard a lot of stories about 13 year old brats who disappear without a trace."

Harry, wisely this time, shut up.

…………………………………..

TBC


	17. Chapter 17 Home Coming

_AN: _

_Thank you all for your concern. My arm is feeling much better, except when I am dressing which is still a bit of a painful process. I love you all and I just LOVE getting so spoilt by you. :) My traitor … er … doctor, had insisted long ago that I am well enough to go to work and school, so unfortunately I got back to my busy schedule after only 7 working days (10 days) at home. I am seriously considering not paying that traitor!_

_Now for the story, here is a new chapter. Very late I know, I am so sorry as usual!_

_Enjoy!_

Disclaimer: I really really would have loved to!

**The Painful Guardianship**

**Chapter 17 – Home Coming **

Harry stood goggling at the house for a long time until Snape poked him in the ribs saying, "Mister Potter, move if you would!"

Harry finally coming out of his daze, glowered fiercely at his potions master, "You mean to tell me, _Sir_, that this is your house?"

"Yes."

"You do realize, _Sir_, that this is the same house in front of which we apparated quarter of an hour go?"

Snape raised an eyebrow, "Of course Potter! Where else would we apparate?"

Harry almost stomped his foot in frustration, "I don't believe this. You weren't lost?"

Snape glared at Harry, "Really Potter, do you think that I would get lost in my own neighbourhood?"

"But … but we were walking in circles!"

"Yes, so?"

"_Why?" _Harry exclaimed.

"Because I wanted to have a walk of course, Potter. Why else?"

Harry did then stomp his foot in frustration. _Gahhhh!_ "You should've told me."

Snape seemed extremely pleased with himself as he said, "You didn't ask Mr. Potter."

"I did!"

"You didn't. You just pointed out that you have never heard of someone getting lost in their own neighbourhood, and I, on my part, said that I have heard about a lot of 13 year old brats who had disappeared without a trace!"

With that Snape walked past Harry to the front door opening it wide.

_Damn – This is going to be a very long summer! _Harry sighed and followed Snape inside resignedly.

As he went in, he tried to look at his surroundings, and after his frustration cooled down, he was able to get healthily surprised by what he saw. The house was … well ordinary. Ordinary in every way possible. It was just another house, one that you would never notice because of it normalcy. It was a two stories house, a bit similar to Harry's relatives', with a small well-kept garden and a low fence. As he went inside, his surprise increased when he was admitted into the hall. The floor was made of wooden tiles that seemed very recently waxed and polished, a comfortable looking, cream coloured, couch and four armchairs were in the middle of the room, packed with small cream and dark green pillows. _Of course, Slytherin colours, _Harry thought! A small table made of rich brown wood stood in the middle over a huge dark green thick carpet. The corners of the room were filled with small wooden tables, where several small ornaments were placed, and straight backed wooden chairs. The walls were painted a light cream colour and were all lined with fully stacked, neat, and patterned wooden book shelves. The books looked to be muggle books, like the ones that Harry saw in the bookshops in Surrey and London. There was a big fireplace, unlit, in the middle of the largest wall.

He looked up to see Snape watching him, his lips twitching in amusement, "Alright, spit it out, Potter! I know you're dying to say something"

Harry nodded in bewilderment, "Its .. its muggle!"

Snape raised an eyebrow, "Really? I would have never guessed!"

Harry scowled for a moment at the never ending mockery before grinning, "You know Sir, I think this is going to be a very long summer!"

Snape chuckled lightly, "Yes, Mr. Potter. It seems so."

Despite spending the last week with Snape, with all it happenings, Harry still got shocked to the core when Snape laughed, which only added to Snape's amusement. A sudden loud crack made Harry jump back startled. He just had the time to blink before having the wind blown out of his lungs when a small figure hurled itself at him holding on to his waste … "Ahhh.. Dobby! What are you doing here?"

"Master Harry Potter, Sir, you must leave here, you must come with me. You can't stay!"

"Whoa, wait a minute Dobby, what are you talking about?"

Snape was watching through what was happening with a raised eyebrow, hand firmly around his wand although not pointed at the house elf. Dobby turned around and frowned darkly at Snape before putting his hands on hips and standing in front of Harry as if protecting him.

"Who exactly are you?" Snape coolly questioned, "And what do you mean that Mr. Potter can't stay here?"

"You is bad, Professor Snape, Sir". Then looking back at Harry, Dobby added, "He is bad, Master Harry Potter, Sir, he is friend of Malfoys! I see him there, bad wizard!"

Harry looked from Dobby to Snape and shrugged. Snape narrowed his eyes, "Ah! You're that elf!" He then looked at Harry in amusement, "So, Mr. Potter, your fan club is growing to include other species I assume?"

Harry scowled good naturedly at Snape before turning to Dobby "Er … Dobby, you see-"

Another loud crack startled Harry again, then another, revealing Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall. Snape rolled his eyes, "I see, Potter, that you have even got yourself a full welcoming committee! A committee that doesn't even bother to knock!"

Professor McGonagall pursed her lips at Snape's comment while Dumbledore ignored Snape in favour of smiling at a bewildered Harry. Really the day was proving to be a surprise busy one.

"How are you doing Harry?"

"I'm fine Sir."

"No, you're not," snapped McGonagall, who was studying Harry intently. "Look at you, you're very pale and you look like you've been crying." Harry turned red. Dobby went to stand beside Professor McGonagall as if making it clear that he was of the same opinion.

Snape seated himself down in a chair watching calmly as both McGonagall and Dobby glared back at him, while the transfiguration mistress demanded briskly, "Severus, what did you do to him?"

Dumbledore started, "Now Minerva –" before being cut off by McGonagall, "You keep out of this Albus!"

Harry managed, "Er …" before being cut off as well by a stern glare from McGonagall.

Snape was a different case altogether, he was coolly grooming his nails until all attention was on him again before stating, "You've caught me red-handed, Minerva. You see, I started the day with a lashing hex, followed by dipping the boy's arms in boiling oil. Unfortunately Potter hated the rack most of all. Pity that, my favorite actually!"

Dobby jumped out and down squeaking, "See, see I told you Master Harry Potter Sir, he's evil, bad wizard. He is associating with Masters Malfoys Sir. Oh he hurt you Hary Potter," Dobby wailed.

Harry rolled his eyes and sat on another chair while Dumbledore seemed to be barely containing his laughter as Professor McGonagall glared at them all.

Harry, though surprised and amused at how his head of house lashed at Snape, was feeling warmth that increased in his heart by the second for the protectiveness both Dobby and Professor McGonagall had shown. He smiled at his transfiguration professor, "I am alright Professor. Thank you. Professor Snape has been taking good care of me and … and I owe him a lot." The last part was said in a whisper as Harry tried to push back the memory of what happened earlier, he then forced himself to look at Dobby's big concerned eyes and found himself grinning helplessly, "Dobby, I am alright, calm down now, Professor Snape was just joking."

The change in Harry's demeanor was clear for both professors but no one pressed it. There would be a lot of time to squeeze it out of Snape later.

Dobby jumped up and down furiously "See, see I told you. Evil man never joke, he is bad, lying to you."

Snape raised an eyebrow at the small house-elf wondering how on earth the creature had got this courage.

"That will be enough Dobby!" Professor Dumbledore ordered strictly. Dobby stopped jumping immediately and fell silent, but not before sending another glare in Snape's direction.

Snape sighed, "Now, that you have made sure that Mr. Potter is, unfortunately, still in one piece, I would like to know to what I owe the pleasure of this visit. And what exactly is that absurd house elf doing in my house?"

Dumbledore laid back comfortably in his chair and looked at the still infuriated house elf, "Dobby, would you please get us some pumpkin juice." As Snape opened his mouth to protest, Dumbledore added, "And get Professor Snape a mug of coffee!"

Snape winced. A conversation starting by the headmaster ordering him coffee willingly never ended well for Severus.

"No to answer you Severus, I am afraid your house elf is currently … um … engaged but he had done all the renovations your ordered as you can see and will be here as soon as his tasks ended. I have taken the liberty to ask Dobby to -"

"What tasks? I don't remember requesting anything else from him." Severus said as he took his mug of coffee from the still glaring Dobby.

"Well yes, but I am still the Headmaster Severus, and Sparkle reports to me when you are not around. Surely, you wouldn't deny an old weak headmaster like myself, to make use of your assigned house elf at times?"

Snape snorted. _Old weak headmaster! Yeah Right! _He looked suspiciously at the headmaster. Somehow he felt that he wasn't going to like that assigned 'task' for his house elf. He looked up to see the boy almost chocking on his juice as he tried to prevent himself from laughing.

"What, may I ask, do you find that musing Mr. Potter?"

Harry caught his breath, "You have a house elf called _Sparkle_. Wait till Ron hears about it." And then Harry fell into another fit of giggles that only managed to infuriate Snape further. Severus narrowed his eyes and bared his teeth in a way that made Harry stop short in his giggles and cringe. "Um … Sorry!"

"Humph." was Severus' answer. McGonagall pursed her lips, Dobby scowled, while Dumbledore seemed totally amused as he said, "I see that you two have reached a good understanding together!"

It was now Harry's turn now to "humph!" indignantly making Snape's lips twitch.

"Headmaster, you haven't answered my questions."

"Oh yes, I was saying, before being interrupted that is (Snape rolled his eyes) that I have asked Dobby to come by your house once everyday to see if there is anything you need done around the house until Sparkle is free."

Snape looked down his nose at the said house-elf, "I see. And what, may I ask, is Sparkle exactly doing?"

The headmaster's eyes twinkled making Snape mentally groan. He knew he wouldn't like this. "Let's say, Severus, that he is making some necessary _arrangements_."

Snape scowled, he wasn't going to get any more answers from the headmaster on that issue it seemed.

The headmaster continued, "As for our faithful dobby here, he has had a very rough year since he … left … the service of the Malfoys. After all, no one really wanted a free house-elf that wanted pay and days off holidays."

Harry's eyes widened as Snape raised an amused eyebrow at Dobby. Dobby, on his part smiled sheepishly at Harry who commended "Good for you, Dobby!"

Snape took a great pleasure is silkily demanding, "So, Dobby, you want me to pay you, then?"

Dobby squeaked, "NO! I don't take money for serving Master Harry Potter. He is a great and good wizard, Master Harry Potter, he is!"

I see. So you will only do what Master Harry Potter says then?

Dobby crossed his arms stubbornly, "Yes!"

Snape glared at both Harry and Dumbledore, "I see."

Harry laughed, then addressing dobby he said, "Dobby, behave! This is Professor Snape's house. You know that don't you."

Dobby jumped up and down, "Yes, I do! But Harry Potter, you is not safe. Bad wizard Snape. Dobby will protect you from bad wizard!"

Harry was both amused and embarrassed by now, "Um … thank you Dobby, but really it is not necessary. Professor Snape won't hurt me."

At that McGonagall turned a raised eyebrow at Snape who was calmly watching the dialogue while Dumbledore's eyes twinkled merrily.

"But Harry Potter, Sir -"

Dumbledore thought it was about time to cut the conversation short, "Dobby, this is enough for now. We will talk about that later at my office, alright? Go back to Hogwarts, and then you can come tomorrow morning to make sure that _Master Harry Potter Sir_ is alright!"

Harry blushed at hearing his Dobby-induced title from the headmaster. Dobby nodded and in less than a second he disappeared.

Snape immediately stood up, "Come Harry, I'll show you your room. You might want to freshen up and unpack until I speak with our welcoming committee here (glaring at Dumbledore and McGonagall). After dinner, I will show you around the house."

………………………………..

"WHAT is that?" Snape exclaimed as soon as he set his eyes on Harry's room. It was shockingly …. Gryffindor. Everything was in Gryffindor's colours, the blankets, sheets, hangings, furniture, Everything! Red and Gold!

Harry was about to say something when Snape suddenly bellowed, "PROFESSOR MCGONAGALL, KINDLY STEP TO THE BOY'S ROOM!"

Harry, who had closed his eyes, slumped his shoulders, and put his hands to his ears when Snape started bellowing, opened one eye to look around. Finding it safe enough, he took his hands off his ears just in time to see a very smug looking Minerva McGonagall coming into the room, saying merrily, "Yes, Severus, Can I help you with anything. Does the room need more decoration?"

If looks could kill, McGonagall would have been long since slaughtered, but she appeared totally unfazed by the glare. Snape fumed silently for a moment while McGonagall watched him serenely. Once again, Severus was startled at how much the transfiguration professor reminded him of the headmaster. He bit out, "THIS is _your_ doing?"

McGonagall looked around, seemingly puzzled, "What do you mean Severus?"

Snape looked down his nose at the infuriatingly smug woman, who was practically shaking with laughter in her robes. "Five seconds, Minerva. You have FIVE seconds to change it back to more … earthly colours!"

McGonagall rolled her eyes, then smiling at a desperately-trying-to-keep-a-straight-face Harry, "How do you like your room, Mr. Potter."

Harry hadn't had the time to actually look at the room before, being distracted by the yelling, but now, as he looked around the room, a painful lump formed in his throat. The room was big, decorated with rich golden patterned creamy wall paper. The wooden floor, recently polished, as was everywhere else in the house, was decorated with a small red carpet. The bed, which was set in the middle of the left hand side wall, was a huge one with red and maroon hangings and blankets, and cream coloured sheets. Two small wooden side tables with drawers stood at ether side of the bed. The windows, that were easily consuming half the wall opposite the door, were decorated with matching curtains. There was a well-sized desk and chair in the right corner of the room, made of rich brown wood, as was the big wardrobe standing in the opposite corner. Between them, a dresser with a big mirror stood, reflecting the room and the three figures currently occupying it.

Harry closed his eyes. They have both referred to it as _his room_. His Room! Never was these two small words addressed to him before. Even the small match-box of a room that the Dursleys finally gave him after being accepted in Hogwarts was always called _Dudley's second bedroom_. God! How could he ever repay Snape?

Both Snape and McGonagall were watching those emotions cross Harry's face with aching hearts. Somehow, what went through Harry's mind didn't need any translation. His thoughts were clear enough. At that moment, Snape caught McGonagall's eye and with an unspeakable agreement, they resumed their banter immediately.

"Severus, stop glaring. It is highly unbecoming you. I hope you aren't scowling the boy down all the time or those wrinkles between your eyebrows would be stuck in that form."

Snape coldly answered, "Minerva, I highly recommend that you do not dig your grave deeper with your less than amusing comments."

"Maybe my comments seem less than amusing for you now Severus, but believe me your comments are always more than unsavoury for me."

Snape growled, "That's ENOUGH! Change the room back to its original colours NOW!"

McGonagall crossed her arms and held her chin up, "Make me!"

Harry snapped out of his reverie when the banter began again and was watching the two strictest professors in the history of Hogwarts bickering like two school children. He tried to be helpful, "Professors, please, I really don't need …"

"KEEP OUT OF THIS POTTER!" came the unified response from both teachers making Harry step back in shock, although he had to admit, it was a _very_ amused shock. For a second, only a second, both bickering parties seemed on the verge of laughter, but … nahh, Harry was just imagining it, for they immediately started again!

"Severus, if you think I don't know how to take care of my students, then you've got another things coming!"

"And if you think _I_ cannot take care of _my_ students in _MY _own house, then it's you who've got another thing coming!"

"Harry is not your student!"

"All Hogwarts students are my students."

"Hah! You always say that your slithering Slytherins were your only students."

"At least they are better than a bunch of empty-headed (Harry rolled his eyes), impulse driven (ouch, that hurt!) -"

"Children! Stop this bickering at once," came a very entertained but stern voice from the door way.

Both teachers, looking quite indignant at being referred to as children, glared at the headmaster who was now standing by the door looking accusingly at his two errant professors. Harry had long before thought it the safest to stay far away from the word-war, and was now sitting at the desk his chin resting on his hand grinning. Dumbledore addressed Harry with what seemed to be a long suffering look, "My dear boy, see what I have to put up with all the time?"

Harry nodded sympathetically triggering full fledged glares from his two teachers and making him hastily wipe the grin off his face.

Dumbledore continued in the same calm manner, "Now that you have both made your points clear, I suggest that we ask the owner of the room to decide on the colours. He will be the one occupying it after all. What do you think, Harry?"

Oh no! Now what? It was Harry's turn to glare at the headmaster. He would have to choose and his choice would definitely make one of his teachers angry with him. McGonagall had obviously gone into a lot of trouble to redecorate the room in Gryffindor's colours, which was his school house of course, but really this was Snape's house and the least Harry could do was grant him the wish to return the colours to Slytherin.

Harry sighed, both teachers looked murderous enough to him and he was sure that either way, he was dead meat.

"Uh … Purple and White?"

Dumbledore laughed, "Good choice my boy, away from all house colours I see!" Both Snape and McGonagall were glaring at Harry, but at least his life was safe … for now. With a flick of Dumbledore's wand, the room started to redecorate itself into the colours requested by Harry.

"Now, that done, can we leave Mr. Potter to unpack and make himself comfortable while we get on with our meeting downstairs?" Without waiting for their answer, the headmaster turned and left the room followed by Professor McGonagall. Snape lingered a bit. He was relieved that his banter with Minerva had sufficiently distracted Harry from dark thoughts, but now he was reluctant to leave the boy alone. "Your trunk is on the other side of the bed, Harry. The bathroom is right across your room and if you need anything just call me! I will call you soon for dinner."

Harry nodded gratefully as Snape walked to the door before whispering, "I'm so sorry, Sir."

Snape turned back slowly, "What?"

Harry took a deep breath and looked his teacher in the eye, "I am so sorry, Sir."

Snape put his hands on Harry's shoulders saying softly, "Whatever for, Harry?"

"For wasting the last three years of my life without trying to really know you."

Snape's expression softened for a moment and started to say something before changing his mind and glaring at Harry, "Do you assume, _Potter_, that you do know me now? I assure you that once you find yourself starting your prolonged summer detention tomorrow morning, you will know me better!"

Harry grinned, "Yeah, whatever! Now I think you should go down for the meeting Sir. We don't want the headmaster to scold you again or give _you_ detention for being late now, do we?"

Snape narrowed his eyes and suddenly, "Ow Ow Ow! Alright alright, I'mmm Sorryyy!" Harry whined pitifully.

Only then did Snape leave Harry's ear and the room muttering darkly about impertinent boys and blasted Gryffindors, _and_ darned headmasters.

Harry, cradling his sore ear, stood grinning stupidly for a long time after Snape left the room. He knew perfectly well that this quarrel between his teachers was done for his sake, to distract him, and he was so grateful. Harry addressed the door softly, "Yeah, _Severus_, I am not daft you know!"

Finally he looked around again, took a deep breath and knelt down beside his trunk.

………………………………..

Harry felt someone shaking him lightly and groggily opened his eyes. "wha…". At first, he didn't know where he was. He blinked as the memories of the day came back to him. He was curled up on the now purple bed with a few clothes strayed around him. Snape was sitting at the edge of the bed watching him impatiently. Obviously he fell asleep while unpacking.

Harry sat up looking sheepishly at his teacher, "I fell asleep!"

"I've noticed!" came the cool reply.

Harry grinned lightly. "Did Professor McGonagall and the headmaster leave?"

"Thankfully yes. You missed dinner. I came to call you down but you looked like you needed this rest more."

Harry was grateful. He actually did want to sleep and he was sure that if Snape had left him, he would have only woken up in the morning. Why was he feeling that tired? He didn't wake up early that day, did he? Oh! He woke up very late. Harry remembered what happened last night and blushed. Was that only last night? All those things happened today? Waking up late – Dudley - Hermione – the prank – the onions – Aunt Petunia – coming to Snape's house – Dumbledore and McGonagall – Dobby …. Wow!

Snape reached to the side table and pulled a tray. He set it on Harry's bed. "Here Potter, your dinner. I only brought you stew and toast for I thought you would only need something light so you can go back to sleep immediately. But if you're really hungry, then you could come down and eat a proper dinner downstairs."

Harry looked gratefully at Snape, "No, Sir. That is enough." Harry wanted to eat something, but wasn't really very hungry, so this arrangement seemed perfect for him. He bit happily into his toast as Snape looked around the room with distaste.

Snape shook his head, _Purple_, of all colours. No wonder the colour happy old coot was glad of the boy's choice. Harry's bed was strewn with clothes, papers, and other bits and pieces. Snape walked to the window and looked out at the calm street. He closed his eyes. There were too many memories in this place that he wanted to forget, and too many that he wanted to hold onto. For years, he was glad to spend all his time in Hogwarts. He didn't dare to come to this home again. He feared the painful memories would overwhelm other memories and he would hate the place. But now, it was alright. He somehow knew that new memories would be formed here, better memories. Snape took a deep breath and looked back at the boy who had finished eating. There was an alarmed look on Harry's face as he tried to remove all the crumps of toast from the bed cover. Snape shook his head. Those muggles have done a lot of damage. He walked to Harry's bed an crossed his arms, "Mister Potter, what _are_ you doing?"

The boy stuttered, "I … I just … the crumps, I'll clean them, don't worry, Sir."

Snape caught Harry's arms gently in his and was dismayed when Harry flinched. "Harry, I am not going to hurt you!"

Harry looked down, "I know. I am sorry, it is just a habit I guess."

Snape really didn't know how to deal with these emotions so he immediately switched to his winning tactic, raising an eyebrow he said cynically, "You do realize Mr. Potter that I am a wizard?"

"Er …" What did this have to do with … oh! Harry felt embarrassed when Snape took out his wand and with one flick, the bed was clean _and _made, no tray, clothes or things other than Harry himself on it!

Great, so now, where was the nearest window from where he could throw himself? Harry groaned. Would he ever stop making a fool of himself?

Snape's eyes flickered with mirth as he watched the boy's embarrassment. He sat beside the boy and lifted his chin up to look in his eyes. "It's alright, Harry."

Harry said petulantly, "'S Not! I always make a fool of myself!"

Snape informed Harry evenly, "Yes, well, you can't help it Potter. It comes naturally!"

Harry pouted childishly making Snape chuckle, "Come here, boy!" He wrapped his arms around Harry who gratefully rested his head on Snape's shoulder.

After a few moments, Harry laughed suddenly making Snape raise an eyebrow, "I don't really find anything amusing going on Mr. Potter!"

Harry grinned, "I was just remembering what happened with you and Professor McGonagall. You reminded me so much of Ron and Hermione. They are bickering all the time like that."

Snape cleared his throat before pushing Harry away from him, and with a glare that made Harry cringe visibly said coldly, "Mr. Potter, kindly inform me of your last wish, and I will be sure to grant it before killing you with my bare hands!"

"Ahh … I wish to die of old age?"

Snape continued to glare at Harry for a few seconds making him feel extremely uncomfortable before smiling lightly. "You know Mr. Potter, you are the only student in my entire career that ever dared to be that cheeky with me. I do wonder at my patience some times!"

_Patience, Yeah!_ Harry snorted, thus provoking Snape to cuff him lightly upside the head. "By the way Potter, you are aware that you smell like onions?"

Harry scowled. Evil man, why did he have to remind him? "Well I am sorry _Sir,_ but it is hardly my fault!"

Snape laughed "Time to go back to sleep, brat."

Harry nodded as he slipped under covers. Snape then walked away saying, "You will wake up early, no one sleeps late in this house. Understood?"

Harry grinned, "Sure Sev!"

Snape stood dead in his tracks. He turned very slowly and walked back to Harry looking decidedly dangerous and in a voice as sharp as a knife, he said, "What did you just call me!"

Harry gulped and tried to slide down in bed under covers saying "..erus!" in a feeble attempt to finish the word. But it was too late now, and he knew it. Why, oh why, did he do that!

………………………

A few moments later Severus Snape was shutting the door behind him and calmly walking to his room, a satisfied smirk on his face. That BRAT would learn to control his cheekiness if it was the last thing he did! Snape stretched briefly and slid in bed under covers. He 'accioed' an interesting book on blood potions and started reading serenely as if there was nothing to worry about in the world. This was at least true for the time being. After all, he made sure that the boy could breathe fine while still in his predicament.

……………………….

Harry, on the other side, was flailing his arms and legs in all directions, cursing and almost screaming bloody murder, as he tried in vain to disentangle himself from the blankets or unbury himself from under the mountain of pillows that Snape had generously summoned, but to no avail. After a full five minutes of struggle, the blankets undid themselves and the pillows flew away. Harry, now breathless, jumped off his bed and rushed out of the room to find Snape only to discover that he didn't know where Snape's room was. He looked left and right and discovered that the room next to his seemed to be still lit. He knocked rapidly and opened the door aggressively as soon as he heard Snape's "_Come in!"_.

Harry locating Snape sitting with his back propped up against pillows reading calmly in his green (naturally! Harry the time to think snidely.) bed, started yelling, "What .." only to stop when he saw Snape's wand pointed directly at him. Snape raised an eyebrow, "Yes Mr. Potter?"

Harry sighed as he reminded himself that he was still too young to die. He smiled sweetly at his teacher and said respectfully, "I just came to bid you good night Sir."

"I see. Well good night Mr. Potter."

Harry nodded and crawled out of the room, thankful to be allowed to live for the rest of night at least.

…………………………………

As he lay back in bed, Harry closed his eyes. His aunt's face came to his mind, but Harry was surprised that his heart didn't feel the same ache that he felt a few hours ago. It seemed that his most hated teacher had managed to ease his pain. Harry smiled as Snape's face popped in his mind next and whispered, "Thank you, Sir." With that he fell asleep again immediately.

……………………………….

Snape, after reading about half the book already, put it aside and lay back in bed. The day's happenings ran through his mind and he found himself laughing more than scowling. That boy sure was a handful. It grieved Snape that this innocence was destined to be spoiled, and soon as it seemed. God, how could a 13 year old child hold the responsibility of saving the world over his shoulders? It was awfully unfair.

After a few minutes thinking about the boy, he slipped out of bed and tiptoed to the Harry's room. He silently opened it and seeing Harry fast asleep, he approached the bed and stood watching him for sometime. Snape's expression softened as he remembered some of the comments they exchanged during the day. He barely stopped himself from laughing as the prank Harry played on him came to his mind. Honestly! The boy wasn't in Gryffindor without a reason then. No one had ever dared to prank him before.

Very gently, Snape brushed his long fingers over Harry's soft messy hair and whispered, "Sleep well, my child," before leaving back to his own room.

Unbeknownst to Snape, there were two eyes watching the scene silently from behind the curtains in Harry's room.

…………………………………..

TBC


	18. Chapter 18 Settling In I

_AN: _

_Thank you dear readers for your patience with me. To make up for the delay that seems to inevitable, I am presenting a surprise! A double post! Yep, two chapters today! Consider it a belated Christmas present._

_Enjoy!_

Disclaimer: I would have loved to!

**The Painful Guardianship**

**Chapter 18 – Settling In I **

The next day started for Harry with a loud knocking and a very irritated growl, "You have 10 minutes to be downstairs, Potter!"

Harry jumped out of bed and in no time, he was dressed and bounding down the stairs. He stood at the foot of the stairs, not sure where to go. He ventured to the right where he found a very well sized kitchen. Snape was already there standing at the stove frying bacon. Harry gaped at everything. There was a fridge, a muggle stove, a microwave, and a toaster! And Snape was actually frying bacon, not magically preparing them. And huh? Was he actually wearing a dark green shirt and black trousers?

"Potter, are you going to stand there doing nothing?"

Harry finally closed his mouth and scrambled to prepare breakfast, only to find everything already prepared and the table set. Snape rolled his eyes, "I was talking about tea and coffee, boy. Have you already forgotten your responsibility? And in case you're wondering, I prefer to manually fry the bacon. It tastes better that way."

"Oh right!"

Harry was able to locate the needed equipment and left the water to boil for the tea. He then remembered the coffee that Snape loved. "Is there any coffee for you, Sir?"

"Yes, here!" Snape pointed to a shelf and Harry retrieved the coffee noting that it was a different brand.

When they were finally seated at the table, Snape cradling a hot mug of coffee while reading the daily prophet, Harry started immediately buttering his toast. He had woken up feeling very hungry and tucked in his favourite breakfast with gusto.

Four pieces of toast and the whole butter plate later, Harry was contently drinking his second cup of tea, feeling full. Snape, who hadn't started on his meal yet, finally put the empty mug aside and picked up a toast. He evenly said, "Mr. Potter, if you're going to finish all the butter in the plate before I start my breakfast, then-"

Harry's face burned. Oh no! OH NO! He shouldn't have done that! He stuttered, "I am so sorry, Sir. I was just hungry, sorry …"

Snape was shocked. The boy was actually apologizing for _eating_?

"Hush, silly boy!"

Harry hushed, looking down with embarrassment. Snape lifted Harry's chin to look at him softly saying, "Harry, would you mind if I continue my sentence?"

Harry gulped. He did mind, he didn't want to hear the rest of the scolding, but he couldn't tell Snape that. "Alright Sir", he whispered.

Snape nodded, "I was saying, if you're going to finish all the butter in the plate before I start my breakfast, then the least you could do is to get some more for me from the fridge. I happen to share that love for thickly buttered toast, remember?"

Harry looked down again. _Stupid!_ There was no cure for that. How could he think that Snape was scolding him for eating a lot? "I'm sorry." He said in a small voice not daring to look at his teacher again.

Snape cleared his throat, "So Potter, are you going to get me more butter, or what?"

Harry smiled weakly as he got up to get the butter. He owed Snape a lot.

…………………………….

Harry looked curiously around the kitchen while Snape was eating.

"I'll show you around after breakfast, Harry."

"Thank you Sir. Umm. Was this your house when you were a child or is it a new house?"

Snape closed his eyes briefly making Harry discover he had tackled a sensitive issue. Before he had time to apologize, Snape said, "Yes, Harry. I used to live here as a child."

Harry wanted to ask a lot of questions. He was sure Snape was a pureblood; he was Slytherin for Merlin's sake, why did he live in a muggle house? Did Snape come here every summer? He had a feeling that he didn't and that those renovations they were talking about were only done this summer for them to come and live here.

But Harry didn't ask any questions. He sipped his tea patiently, figuring that if Snape wanted to elaborate, he would. He didn't want to invade the man's privacy more than that just because he was allowed to stay in his house.

"Harry? I will answer your questions later. Just give me some time."

"Sir, really, I don't want … umm … I mean it isn't necessary. I don't have to know anything about your life if you don't want me to."

Snape nodded his thanks as he flicked his wand and everything was clean and in place again.

"Alright, come now. I'll show you the place. You've already seen the garden, the hall and kitchen, your room, and the upstairs bathroom." Then smirking, "And my room too!"

Harry grinned. "Yes Sir."

"There is not much else to see. Follow me."

Harry followed his teacher around the ground floor. There was a very well furnished study with every inch stacked with books, another room that served as some type of living room with a TV! Harry also noticed more than one muggle phone around, one of which was in the kitchen.

They then went to the basement, where a complete potions lab was set up. However, Harry noticed some of the muggle chemistry equipment along side the magical ones and wondered if Snape can use them as well!

They then went upstairs where Harry was shown two more bedrooms and another study. The whole house was furnished with rather modern furniture. However, things like carpets, curtains, book shelves, both the study rooms, and other small things seemed to be quite old fashioned although clean, renovated and/or polished.

The house was very elegantly decorated and Harry briefly thought that whoever of Snape's parents had the upper hand in the decorations, owned a very elegant taste.

Snape watched the child with amusement as he looked around everything with curious wide eyes. When they finished, Snape stopped at the door to Harry's room before asking, "So I understand that you like the house?"

"Very Sir. It is so beautiful and very well decorated." Harry sneered in imitation of his potions master, "You will definitely miss the dungeons, Sir."

Snape smiled lightly, "Come brat, we need to talk!"

Harry nodded and followed his teacher inside. He sat on his bed looking at Snape expectantly as the man pulled an armchair near the bed to face him.

"You know Harry that your life is in constant danger now, don't you?"

Harry didn't like that introduction very much but nodded anyway.

"Alright, I assume I needn't press upon you the importance of acting rationally?"

Harry pinked, "No Sir.'

"Good. Now our situation here needs more caution. For reasons I cannot tell you, you are not supposed to be seen with me in the wizarding world. Suffice to say that it would cause … complications … that we don't need to deal with. Understood?"

Harry answered in confusion, "Umm, no one is supposed to see us together in the wizarding world. Right. And that means also that no one is supposed to know that I stayed with you?"

"Yes, Harry. Under no kind of circumstances is anyone supposed to know about it. I know that Weasley and Granger already know. Both of them, and their families, are trustworthy enough, so no memory charms will need to be done."

Harry was grateful. He would have hated to have a memory charm performed on Hermione's father!

"Now that's concerning the wizarding world, concerning the muggle neighbourhood, a cover story is prepared. Unfortunately we would have to stick to some facts as I think some people might still remember me! People here know that I work as a chemistry teacher in a boarding school for native English speaking children in the Far East. They know that I don't prefer to come all the way in summer just to spend two months and leave again. You will have to stick to this story Harry!"

Harry nodded. It was an expected scenario, no surprises there. "But what about me, Sir?"

"You are Harry Evans. One of my students whose parents were travelling on business this summer and I am hosting you here for the two months! This is the phone number by the way."

Harry took the small paper from Snape grinning, "Oh, so you've invited your favourite student to come along for the summer, huh?"

Snape narrowed his eyes, "Sometimes Potter, I wonder if I can survive this summer without being hauled to Azkaban for murder!"

Harry laughed.

"One word other than what I told you to get past your mouth and I will personally make sure that you go through each and every punishment Filch has in mind!"

That sobered Harry immediately.

"Now I have some potions to work on. You should start on your homework."

Harry groaned. Was he destined to do homework every day? What if he finishes all homework?

Still, Harry figured that protesting against Snape's raised eyebrow was not very good for his health and well being, so he quietly got out his transfiguration books and followed Snape down to the study.

………………………………..

As they reached the hall, a loud crack made Harry jump. Gah, he would never get used to that apparition thing! Dobby came bounding towards him.

"Good morning, Master Harry Potter Sir."

Harry smiled, "Good morning Dobby. How are you today?"

"Ohhh" sniff sniff, "Harry Potter Sir is so good to ask how Dobby is doing, great wizard Harry Potter is!"

Snape gave Harry an incensed look clearly telling him to get rid of Dobby, before continuing calmly on his way to the study. He was stopped however by Dobby who ran in front of him, "No Professor Snape, Sir wait. Dobby wants to say he is sorry. You is a good wizard sir. You is taking care of Master Harry Potter. Dobby asked Sparkle to kick him yesterday. Bad elf Dobby to think Professor Snape Sir is evil."

Harry helpfully tried to pry Dobby away before Snape threw him off the roof! "Um Dobby, alright, Professor Snape is not mad at you, Are you Professor!"

Snape raised an eyebrow at Harry, promising him painful retribution if that elf showed up again. "Ahhh … Dobby umm, thank you for coming, but you see … umm … we really don't need anything. So why don't you go now and when we need you we will ask Professor Dumbledore to send you. Alright?"

Harry didn't want to hurt Dobby's feelings but he thought that his presence would cause Snape's temper to boil, which wouldn't end in any good.

Thankfully, this was enough for Dobby. He nodded and said that he will leave and wait for their call and that he would do anything for Master Harry Potter Sir and Professor Snape Sir.

Snape chose that second to escape to the study and shut the door firmly behind him leaving Harry with Dobby, who was now shifting form foot to foot. "Dobby has brought you something Harry Potter Sir and was hoping that you accept his present. I know Dobby is only a house elf Sir, but a free house elf now and Dobby earns money."

Dobby gave Harry about half a dozen of medium sized cauldron cakes. "Oh Dobby, you shouldn't have. Really!"

"Dobby bought all ingredients with the first money he earned Sir. Just to let you know how grateful he is to you!"

Harry was deeply touched as he whispered a very heart felt "Thank you" for the small house elf. Then remembering Dobby's change of attitude, "So what made you change your opinion concerning Professor Snape? Was it Dumbledore?"

"Headmaster Professor Albus Dumbledore Sir talked to Dobby but Dobby had to see for himself Sir."

Dobby gestured for Harry to lean forward and whispered, "Dobby came again yesterday after dinner to protect Harry Potter. Dobby was going to stay in Harry Potter's room every night to make sure bad wizard doesn't hurt him."

"WHAT?"

"Shhhhhh."

"Dobby, you mean you came yesterday again and spent the night in my room? Without me or Professor Snape knowing? That was bad Dobby!"

Dobby frowned defensively. "Dobby was worried about Harry Potter Sir. Dobby didn't know Professor Snape is good!"

"And what made you change your mind then?"

"Dobby watched when Professor Snape brought dinner to Harry Potter Sir, and saw how he treated you. You is happy Harry Potter with him. And he treats you good. You jokes with him Sir and he joke back. Even when Harry Potter was bad, Sir, he didn't beat you or curse you, he just put pillows and blankets on you for minutes, Sir, although you was bad."

Harry blushed at being almost scolded by Dobby.

Dobby however continued, "And then he goes to his room and you sleeps Sir. I stay behind curtains watching Harry Potter sleep when Professor Snape came again. And he-"

"Wait! Professor Snape came to my room again?"

"Yes Harry Potter Sir and Dobby prepared to protect Harry Potter but there was no need. Professor Snape made sure you is asleep and stroked Harry Potter's hair and told Harry Potter to sleep well before leaving!"

Harry's heart raced. Snape came again to make sure he was ok. He stroked his hair? He told him to sleep well! Oh why was he asleep then? Why? He missed it. Harry slowly brushed his hand over his hair as his eyes burned. He looked at the closed door of the study longingly. He should have been awake yesterday. He missed it!

Dobby was now blabbering about how wrong he was and how he now though Professor Snape was a good wizard. Harry suddenly held Dobby's shoulder's with his hand making him squeak with surprise, "Dobby, you don't know what you have done. How can I thank you? Listen, you're now free, right? I will buy you two new shirts, brand new, only for you Dobby."

Dobby burst into tears making Harry curse himself as he tried to shush him down lest Snape would come out to see what was wrong. "Shush Dobby, please, ssshhh now!"

……………………………..

A few moments later, Dobby finally disapparated still sniffing and sobbing. Harry sat on the stairs to compose himself. Snape shouldn't know what Dobby had done. He went to the kitchen and put the cauldron cakes in the fridge, then knocked on the study door.

Snape was sitting at the desk engulfed in a few open books around him. He looked up and smirked, "The house elf finally released you?"

Harry smiled, "Yes, finally Sir. He won't come again except when we need him."

"Thank Merlin. Now you should start on your homework Potter."

"Yes Sir."

"I will be in the lab downstairs if you need anything, Harry. You can use the books here for reference, in case you need any for your homework."

Harry, wide eyed, looked at the walls stacked with books from the floor to the ceiling.

"Thank you Sir, but, um … how can I find anything that I want?"

Snape pointed to a small cabinet that looked very much like those card catalogue cabinets that can be seen in muggle libraries. "Can you use that Potter? It is done alphabetically by subject, title and author. Just hold the card like this (Snape took a card out and held it up) and the book will come to you." A book flew to Snape's hand.

"When you finish, just hold the book up and it will return to its place!"

"WOW! That's brilliant, Sir! Did you do that?"

Snape looked pained for a second. "No Harry. My mother did. This is her library!"

Harry didn't know what to say to that. That sensitive issue again. He smiled saying, "That's why you read all the time then Sir."

Snape shook himself from his reverie and lightly cuffed Harry, "My reading habits are none of your business brat. Now look here …"

Snape, in a mild conversational tone, continued describing for a long time, in minute detail what he would do to Harry's intestines if any book in the library suffered any type of messing up. When Snape moved to the kidneys, Harry had long ago, lost all interest in both potion-making and reading. In fact, Harry thought he would never be able to set his foot in a potions lab for the rest of his life.

…………………………..

Which was a pity, for less than half an hour later, Snape called him and _asked him politely_ to grind some sunflower seeds. '_Potter, instead of skulking around dong nothing, try to be useful for once and grind those seeds.'_ To which Harry answered wittily, _'Ahh …' _to which Snape answered, _'Charmingly eloquent as usual,"_ to which Harry answered with a scowl earning a glare and one long finger pointing silently to the seeds, daring Harry to protest!

Which of course Harry didn't! Some time later, Harry was breathless after grinding the impossible-to-grind seeds, finally looking up and petulantly saying, "Finished, Professor. Is my detention over?"

Snape, amused, shook his head, "No Potter, not for a long time yet! Here try this potion."

Harry stared at the potions master. Try the potion? The man must be joking. _Trying_ a potion meant that Snape himself was still experimenting with it. No way!

Snape looked impatiently at Harry, "Come on, boy, drink!"

Harry reached for the potion and closing his eyes he raised it to his mouth. Bracing himself for the definitely disgusting taste, he gulped it down.

Snape was shocked. The boy didn't protest, he didn't even ask what potion he was drinking.. Did Harry really trust him that much? That was a very heart warming thought … and a very irritating one too. Now he wouldn't be able to torture the boy as much as he liked. Making the boy always think that he might poison him someday was a lovely thought.

Harry was surprised. The potion wasn't disgusting in the least. It rather tasted like minted honey leaving a very sweaty taste lingering on his tongue. Harry licked his lips and looked at Snape, "Um … it tastes nice. Are you sure it won't kill me?"

Snape raised an eyebrow, "You needn't worry Potter, I would never deny myself the pleasure of killing you with my bare hands when I want to!"

Harry ignored that surly comment. "What will it do, Sir?"

"Isn't it a little late for this question, Potter?"

Harry frowned, "Umm yeah. I guess so! But I still want to know, up till now, it … ohhhh"

Snape smirked as he saw Harry swaying on his feet and quickly caught him before he lost his balance, pulled him to chair and seated him down.

"This potion Potter causes peaceful illusions. It is given specifically to patients who are under great emotional stress because of serious injuries helping them to calm down enough for the healers to determine the extent of their injuries."

Oh! But wwhy din't yu try it yurslf? Harry asked trying to form a coherent sentence. His brain felt like mashed potatoes. He giggled, that was funny!

Snape, greatly entertained, answered, "I needed all my wits Potter to observe the results. And I figured you wouldn't need your wits, as you don't really have a lot of them anyway!"

Harry giggled again. Snape shook his head in amusement as he took a small muggle notebook and a pen and started to write some notes while watching Harry.

Harry looked at the sun beams coming from the window and pointed at the patterns the dust was making in the sun light. "Look Prfsser, they're dancing."

Snape put his notebook aside and reached for another vial, "I think this is enough Potter, here drink this."

Harry took the vial from his teacher but kept it in his hand still studying the sun beams with peaceful concentration. Snape gently pressed him to drink the antidote, "Come on Harry, drink."

"But … if I drink, they'll stop dancing."

Snape cleared his throat. _Yes, what a legitimate concern! _"No they won't Harry, go on." Snape opened the lid of the vial and pushed the boy's hand to his mouth.

Thankfully Harry drank this time. He felt blank for a moment then shuddered violently feeling as if he passed by a freezing cold area for a couple of seconds. Then everything was normal again.

"Are you alright, Harry?"

"Wow! Yes Sir. It was just wonderful! I felt for a few minutes that there are no problems with the whole world. It was a wonderful feeling, so peaceful and …." Harry blushed. "Did I really think the dust was dancing?"

Snape chuckled, "You definitely did!"

Harry scowled, then remembering something, he blurted, "And I have a lot of wits by the way!"

Snape curled his lips, "If you say so!"

"You could've warned me, you know!" Harry said, glaring.

Snape shrugged as he put the notebook away. Harry stood up and was relieved that he was in perfect balance. He peered curiously in the cauldron, "So, um … if the potion was already in use, what were you doing to it?"

"It usually started to take effect after 15 minutes, which in serious injury cases can be fatal! In most cases, the healers are compelled to drug the patient to be able to perform their examinations."

"Oh, so now it only takes what? Two minutes? That's brilliant!" Harry said excitedly.

Snape raise his eyebrow, "Thank you for your opinion in my humble skills, Mr. Potter!"

Harry grinned, "Well, it is!"

"Whatever! I need to make available a large stock for the Infirmary. Here, boy, scrub those cauldrons while I rewrite the instructions."

Harry started immediately scrubbing the three huge cauldrons he was presented with. He was still curious but he wasn't sure if Snape would answer him. He ventured a question anyway, "Um Sir, did it take a totally different method to make the potion take effect earlier?"

"Not really. The problem was to find an accelerator that remains neutral and doesn't interact with other ingredients."

"And what was that, Sir?"

"Mint!"

Oh! Right, it did taste like mint.

Harry continued to scrub the cauldrons in silence for sometime. When he finished, Snape gave him some spoons and pestles, "Clean those tools, Potter. The disinfectants are in that cupboard."

Harry got the disinfectant and added it to warm water. When he finished, he found Snape weighing some leaves that he didn't recognize. He went to stand beside Snape watching him silently. Snape passed Harry a pestle and a tray, "Grind those leaves."

Again without a word, Harry pulled the tray and pestle towards him and started grinding with vigour.

Snape pursed his lip. The boy was deliberately trying to irritate him with that obedience. Fine!

As soon as Harry finished his task, he found himself presented by a pile of flobberworms. He looked at Snape questioningly, "What-"

"Skin them"

"'kay!" With that he immediately started on the pile.

Snape couldn't take it any longer. "Alright Potter. Out with it!"

Harry, startled by the exasperated tone, answered, "Out with what, Sir?"

Snape narrowed his eyes, "What Potter, no whining? No protests?"

"But why should I pro … oh!" Harry grinned before saying calmly, "No Sir. No protests. I am glad to help you."

"Humph!"

Harry laughed. He had managed to finally irritate Snape, after all the times Snape irritated him, mercilessly.

………………………

After quite some time of working in silence, Snape was satisfied with the preparations required for starting on the potions needed for the hospital wing. He looked up and studied the boy who was still slicing the last pile of roots. Harry looked much better that any time he had seen him. He seemed much more relaxed and content with what he was doing. Hmph! Snape would have to be more creative in thinking up punishments for the boy if he started to enjoy working on potions. Speaking of which … "Potter!"

Harry was so consumed in his thoughts, remembering all what happened since he started to warm up to Snape. It was amusing, and definitely most embarrassing, to note that it had all started with a spanking. The more he thought of the last few weeks, the more he became painfully aware that he could never repay the man back for his kindness, the only kindness he had experienced from an adult in his life. Of course, the headmaster and Prof- "Potter!"

Harry jumped. He looked up wide eyed expecting to be punished for something he had sure done even if he didn't remember what. Snape was looking at him in surprise. Snape ... oh, he blinked. It was only Snape!. Harry, now embarrassed at his reaction looked rather sheepishly at his potions master, "Sorry!"

_Damn those muggles! _Snape raised an eyebrow, as he chose to ignore the incident, "Potter, you seem to be enjoying potions?"

_Ha Ha, that's funny. Enjoying potions …! _Oh .. umm .. well yeah, he was enjoying his time. He looked up at Snape accusingly, "You spelled me, Sir. Yeah, I am sure you did, otherwise, I would never have enjoyed potions!" Harry moaned.

Snape rolled his eyes, "Yes Potter, you're traumatized I am sure."

Harry grinned, "Well you see, Sir, potions seem to be easy enough when you don't have an evil professor dashing insults and breathing down your ne… ahhh!" Harry wanted to bite his tongue. What _was he saying_? He looked up at Snape who was trying to dig a hole into Harry's face with his glare. _I am DEAD!_

Snape approached Harry menacingly making him step back in alarm. _May be if I just go find myself a nice Fluffy with three heads to play with …_ Harry scanned the lab for any escape routes possible. Nope, just as he thought, no way out without passing by Snape … who was alarmingly close now. _Stupid Stupid stupid stupid. _"Owww!"

Harry tried to look as pathetic as possible as he held his stinging ear which Snape had profusely pinched, in a hopeless attempt to stop any more punishment on Snape's part, but one look at his now furious looking teacher told him that Snape wasn't buying into it.

"I understand Mr. Potter that you do not particularly favour my teaching methods?" Snape's voice was calm, so calm that Harry cringed. This was not good! He stuttered, "No, Sir, … I umm just meant … potions is a difficult subject .. and … and you are not making it easier … err no I mean … it's .. you .." _Very Clever Harry!_ Frustrated, and figuring he was dead anyway, Harry blurted, "ahhh … just kill me already, will you?"

"Your room!" That was all what Snape said then, with a perfect sneer in place. Harry, of course, fled. As he reached the lab door, he heard Snape saying, "If I hear a squeak out of you until lunch time, I promise, you won't be able to sit down for _any_ lunches until September!"

Harry was breathless as he reached his room in record time. He dimly noted for a moment that he referred to it in his thoughts as _his room_, which might have been a very heart warming thought, if his ear wasn't warm enough for his whole body now.

………………………

Harry sat on his bed to collect his breath and once he was calm enough, he groaned. When would he ever stop being stupid? He should have bit his tongue, he really should have! Now Snape is angry with him and he even got punished the first day in his house. At least he wasn't confined to his room for a long time, only until lunch, maybe about an hour or ….. HUH?

Harry gawked at the clock! It was 12:28! Two minutes to lunch time! Snape had sent him to his room for what? Five minutes? Of course not, Snape meant dinner. And how did time really fly like that? He wasn't even aware that a lot of time passed when he was working with Snape. The actually spent more that three hours working on potions! Wow!

A loud knocking on his door startled him and he jumped to open it for his teacher. Snape looked down his nose at Harry and he flushed when Snape pointed out coldly, "At least I didn't hear a squeak out of you Potter!"

Harry really wanted to say he was sorry, and he really wanted to ask Snape if he meant dinner not lunch, and he really wanted to tell him that he did enjoy the time he spent doing potions today, but all what Harry found himself doing was grinning at his potions master!

Snape looked at the boy in bewilderment. He had prepared himself to give a scolding and to receive a lot of pouting on the child's part but he found his lips turning upwards against his will. Snape shook his head at the boy and said in a highly amused tone, "Time for lunch, brat!"

"Lunch Sir?"

Snape raised an eyebrow, "Yes Potter, lunch. Oh yes I forgot, you need some explanation for the meaning of every meal! Fine. Lunch, Potter, is a meal that - "

Harry cut him off irritated, "Sir, PLEASE, I know what lunch is!"

"Really!"

Harry scowled, "It is just that you sent me to my room for only five minutes and it's hardly a punishment, so umm I thought you meant dinner not lunch!" Harry swallowed hard, was he actually complaining about not being punished? He must really be mental. However he continued quickly, "And you seemed very angry Sir that I … uh .. criticized your teaching, and I am really sorry Sir, I didn't mean that, and are you still angry with me? Because really I enjoyed the time and –"

By that time, Snape was looking at the ceiling praying for someone to kill him and end his suffering. He glared at the boy who was still carrying on, and growled, "Potter! Stop!"

Harry immediately stopped cringing at the tone. After a moment he realized that he was babbling and blushed furiously. Snape, who was now highly amused, calmly said, "I was coming to call you down for lunch. And no Potter, I didn't send you to your room as punishment, only to freshen up before lunch, and yes I did mean until lunch you daft boy."

Oh! Snape wasn't punishing him? Well the man really needed to cease with the drama then! He looked up at his smirking Professor and scowled.

"Really Potter, you are so easy to irritate. Now I hardly think that standing here and talking would fill our stomachs. I suggest we go down now." Snape turned to leave but then looked back at the boy saying evenly, "But really if you'd rather punish yourself and stay in your room till dinner, then by all means do!"

Harry frowned and petulantly said, "'M not hungry!" as he flopped himself back on his bed.

Snape rolled his eyes, "Sometimes you act like a spoilt four years old, Potter."

When Harry's frown deepened, Snape sighed and walked to Harry's bed speaking gently, "Come on Harry, stop being childish." Snape rested his hand on the boy's shoulder and lightly pushed him up.

Harry looked up fully intending to be difficult but on looking at Snape he said instead, "You're not angry with me?"

Snape shook his head with amusement making Harry smile. God, how the boy's face all lit up when he smiled, "Come along then, brat."

…………………………………………………..

TBC


	19. Chapter 19 Settling In II

_AN: _

_Just as I promised, here is the second chapter. _

_Enjoy!_

Disclaimer: I would have loved to!

**The Painful Guardianship**

**Chapter 19 – Settling In II **

They went down to kitchen and in a few minutes they were both seated at the table heartily tucking in a chicken salad and drinking orange juice. Harry remembered wanting to buy Snape coffee and it was a perfect opportunity as Snape was going to tend to the brewing potions and wouldn't need his help again. "Sir, can I have a walk around the neighbourhood while you tend to the potions?"

Snape looked up thoughtfully. The headmaster had set wards the day before for the boy's safety, apparition was non-permitted except for the magical signatures of Snape, Harry, Dumbledore, McGonagall, and of all people Lupin! The floo was also charmed not to permit anyone to come through except with Snape's personal acknowledgement. But he couldn't possibly confine the boy to the house all summer. Well the boy then had to contend himself with having Snape as a companion every time he went out. At least that way, he wouldn't get into a lot of trouble. But what if he was busy? He could always ask the blasted house elf to keep an eye on the boy and make sure he was safe at all times. Snape rubbed his temples. He couldn't really deny the boy some time alone, could he?

Harry, misinterpreting Snape's silence, took it as a refusal. He didn't really care for going out, he wasn't even used to it before Snape came, he just wanted to buy his teacher the coffee he liked. Harry pouted in his plate not daring to protest against Snape presumed decision. After all he should be grateful for what the man had done and was still doing for him.

Snape looked in time to see Harry pouting. He tried to control his amusement as he coldly asked, "Mr. Potter?"

"Yes?"

"Are you pouting?"

Harry scowled, "No!"

Snape chuckled, "Could have fooled me, brat!"

Harry smiled weakly; he liked it when Snape called him 'brat'. He always did when he was amused and laughing. He even said it so … well … for lack of a better description … _affectionately_!

"I wasn't pouting!" Harry insisted.

"Fine Potter, suit yourself! Now to answer your question, yes you can go for a walk." Harry's face lit up as usual with his smile.

_U-uh! Not so fast brat!_ "While we are still at it Potter, there are some rules that you _will_ abide by at _all _times."

Harry gulped, "Right! Um .. what rules?"

"If you are inside the house or in the garden, then there are no problems but outside is a different issue. You can do whatever you like, as long as it is not dangerous (Snape looked pointedly at Harry!). You will NOT get past the neighbourhood without my knowledge and approval, and you will not under any kind of circumstances, stay out after dark alone! Is that clear?" When Harry "yessired" to his satisfaction, Snape continued, "You will inform me of all your plans whenever you are going out and if there are any changes you will use the muggle phone to inform me. I _have_ to know where you are every minute of your time and approve of that location's safety. Understood?"

Harry nodded not trusting himself to speak. Shouldn't he be angry? Shouldn't he protest? Shouldn't boys his age rebel against those type of rules? On the contrary Harry was overwhelmed with feelings at the moment. Never before in his life did anyone care enough to put rules for his safety. He had never experienced anyone acting so protective. He didn't mind at all if it had a little pressure on his freedom, actually he never _had_ any freedom before! Now he was free to go around and meet people and even buy things, all this at a small price, _make sure to tell Snape his plans!_

He felt his heart racing and eyes burning as he looked up gratefully at his teacher, "Thank you, Sir." He whispered.

Snape had been studying him intently for the past few moments. He closed his eyes, _Dumbledore, do you have any idea the extent of damage the decision you made 13 years ago caused?_ Once again, changing to his winning tactic, Snape calmly pointed out, "You don't have to thank me Potter. After all I am looking forward to when you break those rules to rip you limbs one by one and add them to my potions with you watching!"

"Ouch!" was Harry's answer.

"Ouch indeed, Potter. Just try me!"

Harry grinned, "Oh I wouldn't want to do that. I am not daft, Severus, you know."

Snape smiled. Yes, these were the exact words Harry said when Snape asked him to call him Severus. He gave the cheeky boy a mock glare and growled, "Out Potter, before I change my mind and start ripping your limbs now."

Harry laughed as he jumped up from his chair, "Yes Sir." Harry started to clear the table unconsciously until he caught the exasperated look his teacher gave him. He looked sheepishly at Snape muttering about old habits before leaving to his room to get the muggle money he still had. Snape flicked his wand a few times and everything was neatly in place again.

When Harry came down again he found Snape waiting for him in the hall holding quite a few ten-pound notes. "Here Harry, keep this money with you."

"But I still have some money left, Sir."

"Humour me , Potter. You might want to buy things and also do me a favour and buy some of that chocolate ice cream you seem so addicted to!"

"But, I have enough, really Sir, you don't have to …" _Isn't it enough what you are doing for me?_

"Potter," Snape growled, "I know you don't have a lot of muggle money left, and while you are here, you are my responsibility. I don't want to hear another word on the matter!"

"But, I have money Sir, a lot of money actually, but just in galleons. Maybe we can go one day to Gringotts and I can change-"

Harry shut his mouth with a snap. He knew that glare and he really really didn't want to find himself with a sore behind again! A subdued, "Yes Sir" was squeaked, much to Snape's satisfaction _and_ amusement.

"Your Plans?"

Once Harry was able to find his tongue again, he cleared his throat, "I will only explore around and see where everything is. I will also pass by a Grocer's shop to buy … the ice-cream. That's all I guess."

Snape nodded, "Alright, I will expect you for tea at 4:00 then. Do you have the phone number?"

Harry took it out of his pocket, "Yes Sir."

"Make sure you remember the house, don't get lost." Harry nodded again. "And if you need anything, just call. If you feel suspicious about something, return back immediately. Don't loose track of ti-"

Harry was barely containing his laughter by then as he cut Snape short, "Sir, I'll be alright. Stop fussing!"

Snape's eyes went wide! Blasted Slytherin Snakes! Was he actually _fussing _over the boy? Snape growled "Get out of my sight!"

When Harry fled out the door, Snape sank in his chair. _What have I gotten myself into?_

….……………………

Harry walked out the low fence and onto the street looking around curiously. The weather was excellent, sunny and warm but not at all hot. The neighbourhood was a quiet one. All the houses were more or less the same, but it was still different than Privet Drive. The houses here were much bigger, and all the gardens were well kept. Flowers were blooming everywhere and Harry found himself stopping more than once to look at the colourful flower beds here and there. Harry soon found himself in a busy square. There was a bus-stop, a post office, a small children's park, and a huge market area.

Harry almost squealed with excitement, it was the first time to find himself walking around and watching things and people, alone, and content, not nursing bruises, physically or emotionally. He wondered if Snape was used to come to the place as a child too, or even as an adult. Snape seemed so closed upon himself and Harry knew for a fact that his childhood was not a happy one.

Harry trotted around with delight and he didn't care in the least that he looked like a small child in a toy store. Speaking of which, he looked around until he found a toy store, he ran inside and stood looking with awe. Every toy that Harry's imagination could and couldn't produce was stacked in shelves and on the floor; big toys, small toys; unmoving toys, speaking toys; musical toys, educational toys; the list could go on forever. Children were whining and squealing everywhere and tugging the arms of their parents to show them some toy that caught their interest. Harry watched specifically a small pink toddler … er .. toddler wearing pink who was sucking her thumb and holding to her daddy's leg. He watched as her father kneeled down beside her and stroked her hair asking if she liked the small doll he was holding. Harry smiled as, a moment later, the little girl put up her arms to be picked up and was scooped in her daddy's arms where she rested her head on his chest happily sucking her thumb. The man suddenly looked at Harry and he blushed furiously for being caught watching. He averted his eyes and pretended to look at one of the toys when he heard laughter behind him. Harry looked to see the man looking at him in amusement, still holding his girl. "Hello there young man. You don't happen to have young siblings, do you?"

Harry cleared his throat, "Um no Sir, I don't." Why was the man asking?

"I thought so. Well then I suggest you look there. The toys you are looking at are all for toddlers up to 3 years old."

Harry turned scarlet as he whirled around and walked swiftly to where the man pointed. He always made a fool of himself, even here. At least he wasn't going to see the man again.

………………..

Harry took his time to look around in the toy store. And although he knew that now he could afford it, he really didn't feel the need to buy anything. In fact, he was overwhelmed with the things he saw. Harry figured he could always come here again if he decided to buy something later.

He sat down on a bench in the park to catch his breath. He watched the children playing on the swings. For the first time in his life, there was no ache in his heart as he watched them. Harry smelled pop-corn and had the most childish urge to eat pop-corn right that minute. He couldn't even wait to reach the small outlet. He bought a medium sized container and started walking around happily munching his pop-corn. He moved to the swings and watched as a small boy struggled to make his swing go higher. The boy looked no more than 4. Harry put the pop-corn aside and caught the swing and gave it a hearty push making the boy squeal with excitement. Harry laughed merrily when he found all the children calling small "me too, me toooo" to him. After 20 hearty pushes for different swings, Harry retrieved his pop-corn and started walking again. He watched a group of kids playing in the sand. Suddenly a small toddler cried, Harry was beside him in an instant. Harry shushed the boy gently asking him what was the matter. A moment later, Harry was digging in the sand, successfully retrieving the small paddle that the boy thought was lost. The boy grinned through his tears sniffing a 'tank yous!' making Harry laugh. Harry wiped the little boy's tears and stood up. He was startled to find two women watching him, one of them obviously was the boy's mother, the other must have been one of the other kids' mothers. They were both smiling at him while the boy's mother thanked him. Harry turned red making both women laugh. A moment later, Harry's face became an unbelievable shade of crimson as he heard the two women commenting on how _adorable _and how _sweet _he was.

He turned to walk again but found the same brown haired man of the toy store still carrying his little girl watching him with amusement shining in his grey eyes. Obviously the bloke had been watching as well.

………………………………

Harry fled the park and went to the flower shop. He stopped and sniffed the air. He closed his eyes and sniffed again contently. When he opened his eyes, he stared. He couldn't move his eyes from a small bunch of white lilies. Lilies! They were so beautiful. No wonder his mother was named after lilies, she was so beautiful, even more beautiful than those lilies.

Harry reached to the lilies, and very gently touched the flowers as if afraid to wound them. Ah, so smooth, so peaceful looking. Harry touched them again, with more courage this time.

"If you want them badly, I could give them to you at a lower price."

Harry jumped and looked around to see a girl, only a few years older than himself watching him intently.

Harry cleared his throat, "Um … how much is this bunch?"

"Only 2.99, but I could give them to you for 2 pounds only. Will you take them?"

"Yes please."

The girl snickered. "You seem to be in love."

Harry grinned, "Yeah." _You cannot imagine how much I am in love with those lilies!_

"Want to wrap'em nicely then, eh?"

"NO!"

The girl jumped before her hand reached the bunch.

Harry was embarrassed at his outburst but just the though that someone else might touch those lilies made Harry's mind scream in protest. He had already claimed them to be the memory of his mother, no one else was to share them with him. "Um … sorry, I mean .. no really thank you. I'll just take them like that!"

He reached for the bunch and held it in his arm protectively, giving the girl her money. She took them from him muttering about mental customers and why it was always her luck, and went on and on about it making Harry finally laugh. He apologized again before leaving the shop although the girl didn't actually care whether he was sorry or not as long as he removed himself from the shop."

………………………..

Harry then looked at his watch, Wow! It was already 3:00. He should get moving to buy the coffee quickly then if he wants to avoid torn limbs. Cradling the lilies, he walked quickly to the Grocer's shop and well, the small door was definitely not telling of the real size of the place. It was more of a huge department store where you could find everything you could think of in one place. Harry sighed. Maybe he could visit it later and look around but now, he would be facing Snape's wrath soon if he didn't get moving quickly.

Harry was finally able to locate the coffee brand he was looking for and he immediately reached for the largest package when a voice came from behind him saying, "Excellent brand. My favourite too." Harry closed his eyes. _Oh no. It is him again!_ He turned around slowly to face the brown haired man. He was still embarrassed by what happened in the toy store and further embarrassed by the attention he got in the park. "Yes Sir, it is a good one."

The man was now pushing a full trolley with the little girl sitting in the child seat licking a bright coloured lollipop and watching people moving around.

"You are not from around, are you?" The man asked.

Harry really didn't know if he was supposed to talk to the man or not but he didn't see any harm and he still remembered the cover up story that he spend the morning learning, so he answered, "Not really, Sir. I am here for the summer."

"Ah I see, well-"

He was cut short by his daughter squealing, "Lillllies!" then pointing a little finger to her chest saying, "Me!"

Harry smiled at the little girl, "Your name is Lilly?"

The father laughed, "Maria Lilly actually, and this is the only flower she can recognize of course."

"Mummy name me!" The little girl said proudly.

Harry stroked her hair so gently, very similar to how he first touched the lilies. "Oh really, Mummy must be very proud of you then. You are so beautiful just like these lilies!"

The girl gave him a large toothy grin, "Yethhhh, me butiful!"

"I have named her Maria but her mother insisted that she would be called Lilly, and really young man, you should always avoid to anger a pregnant woman if you know what is good for you." Harry laughed. He had warmed up to the man at the toy store when he saw how he treated his little girl and the girl really seemed pretty then too, but now Harry longed to hold the little girl in his arms. The little girl had very smooth brown hair that was as long as her little waist pulled into a long silky pony tail. She had huge hazel eyes that looked as if they were larger than her face giving her a very cute and childishly delightful look. She was wearing a pink dress, pink shoes and clutching in her arm the small pink doll that her father bought her. She didn't resemble Harry's mother, but she still reminded him of her. Maybe it was the name, maybe it was the innocence, or maybe it was just Harry getting madder by the second. Honestly, he didn't care now.

But he had to go, "I am sorry Sir, but I have to go."

"OK young man, it was a pleasure to meet you, and your name is?"

"Harry, Sir. Pleasure to meet you too." Harry patted the little girl on the shoulder and ran to pay for the coffee. He remembered to grab a chocolate ice-cream container as he passed the aisle.

…………………

Harry walked back to Snape's house, passing by the park again where the children were still playing and squealing. He recognized two children from the swings as they waved to him. Grinning, he waved back.

He reached home 20 minutes before 4:00 to find Snape standing by the fireplace. Harry smiled at Snape as he quickly ran to the kitchen to put the coffee and chocolate and came out again still clutching the lilies in his arm.

"How was the walk Harry?" Snape asked watching him intently. He had noted the flushed look on Harry's face and his dancing eyes. Obviously that walk had done much improvement to Harry's spirit than was expected.

It was as if Snape had pushed the on button with his question. Harry immediately started. "It was very good Sir. I discovered a lot of places today, there is a park right down the street. There is also a bus stop and a post office. You should have seen the children in the park, they wanted to swing high and they couldn't so they asked me for help , and the toy store, it was huge. There were all types of toys there, just like the Grocer's. You know it's not really really a Grocer's shop. And there was that man with his daughter, Maria Lilly, … and oh yes, see I bought those lilies, they looked so peaceful, I just couldn't leave them. Can you charm them to last forever Sir? Please? You should have seen the girl at the flower shop when she wanted to wrap them and I yelled at her, oh and there was that little boy too in the park, he lost his paddle and I dug in the sand to find it, and he was actually crying for it …"

At the beginning of Harry's rather long monologue, both Snape and Dumbledore who was standing behind Harry without him noticing, exchanged amused and relieved glances. Harry seemed happy, very happy and they were both shocked that he immediately opened up and started telling Snape of his day. But a while later, Dumbledore was still holding the glass of water he was drinking from before Harry came, watching him in bewilderment not really able to follow the bits and pieces he was describing while Snape groaned. The boy had turned into a live chatter box! Wasn't being a miserable subdued boy much better.

Finally Dumbledore threw his head backwards and let out a wringing hearty laugh making Harry stop short startled as he whirled around quickly to a now chortling Dumbledore. "Well my dear boy, that was the most delightful description of a day that I have ever heard, but Harry you didn't even stop to catch your breath, I was afraid you'd suffocate for lack of air!"

Harry pinked slightly, but he still grinned openly. He was feeling so happy and excited. "Oh, sorry Headmaster, didn't see you there!" He then turned to Snape and said, "Ahem … to answer your question Sir, it was good!"

Snape stared at Harry, "You mean to tell me Mr. Potter that you still remember my question after spending the last five minutes chattering non-stop?"

_Ha – No way! Nope! Sorry! You're not going to win this time!_ "Of course I do. I told you I am not daft, Severus."

Dumbledore choked on his water and sprayed it all over his robes while Snape's eyes widened in horror as he looked from the very smug looking boy to the choking headmaster. _Damn Damn Damn! I will never live this down!_

"That's it!" Snape growled. He reached to grab Harry's arm fully intending to strangle the life out of the brat. Harry wiggled and ran away to the other side of the room, Snape at his tail. "Ahhh …. Headmaster, help!" Harry gasped as he ran behind Dumbledore who was currently holding his side from laughing so hard. Harry was finally able to run off to the kitchen away from Snape's reach.

"YOU JUST WAIT UNTIL I LAY MY HANDS ON YOU BRAT! YOU WILL BE VERY SORRY." Snape bellowed, Dumbledore gripping him by the arm.

……………………….

Harry collapsed on a chair in the kitchen laughing hard. After a few moments, catching his breath, he gently put the lilies on the table and started to prepare tea. He was actually very hungry and he figured it was the long walk that caused it. He opened the fridge and got out some bread, cheese, and ham. He also took out the cauldron cakes that Dobby left him that morning, then started making coffee for Snape. Water boiled, sandwiches made and cakes sliced, Harry sat at the table waiting for the coffee and stroking the lilies.

Snape and Dumbledore entered the kitchen then making Harry jump for shelter. Dumbledore laughed while Snape growled on seeing the boy. The blasted headmaster had lost no time in teasing him mercilessly and Snape just sat there closing his eyes and imagining all the tortures he was going to inflict on the boy.

"Come Harry, sit down. I am sure _Severus_ is calm now."

Harry whimpered. Really sometimes he felt that Dumbledore had a sick sense of humour. Should he have stressed Snape's name like that?

Harry gingerly sat beside the headmaster shrinking in his chair, getting ready to jump again on the slightest movement from Snape. He was almost sure that, coming early or not, he hadn't really escaped the torn limbs issue.

"What a marvellous meal Harry, thank you." Dumbledore said in between mouthfuls of a ham and cheese sandwich. "Mmmm, I am glad I dropped in for tea then."

"You're welcome, Sir." Harry muttered before getting up and pouring coffee in a large mug for Snape, all the time trying to keep away from his teacher's reach as much as possible. He put the mug in front of Snape with a subdued, "I … bought you the coffee you like, Sir."

Snape glared at the boy before reaching for the mug and holding it close to him. Harry let out the breath he was holding, for just a second there, he thought Snape would refuse his present. He grinned making Snape humph muttering, "Thank you for the coffee, brat!"

Harry laughed and relaxed in his chair. Dumbledore was watching in amusement the interaction between the two most wronged persons he had ever known. He tried to squash down his feelings of guilt and sadness towards both of them. He considered himself the only one responsible for the hard lives they both went through, and to see them both now content and happy, living an almost normal life, even if short-lived, strengthened those feelings of guilt. He was just getting a glimpse of what might have been, of what Severus life would have been like if he had a family and children and of what Harry's life would have been like if he had caring guardians.

His train of thoughts were interrupted when Harry suddenly said, "Oh and I have bought the chocolate ice cream too, Sir."

"Thank goodness. I wouldn't want to have you around without your addiction satisfied."

Harry scowled, "Yeah, well I am not the _only_ one addicted to something around here!"

"If you're talking about the coffee, Potter, then really-"

Harry released a cough that sounded suspiciously like '_potions'_ making Dumbledore start laughing again and Snape narrow his eyes.

Calmly, Snape put aside the coffee mug and with a bended finger signed for Harry to come close "Come here Mr. Potter if you please."

Harry's eyes widened, "Umm … I think I am fine right here, Sir, thank you."

"Now!" Snape barked.

Harry looked pleadingly at Dumbledore, who was watching the two with polite interest desperately keeping a straight face, "I'd rather not Sir."

When Harry discovered he wouldn't get any support from the headmaster, he sighed and walked hesitantly to Snape having the urge to cover his ears with his hands protectively. Just as he expected, Snape took both ears in his hand and pinched them generously saying, "This impertinence Mr. Potter is going to soon end you in a very uncomfortable position. _Literally_. So you'd better shape up then!"

"Owie, ow ow ow! Yes Sirrr!"

When Harry was released, he tried vigorously to rub his stinging ears scowling at Snape and at Dumbledore who was serenely drinking a cup of tea, looking quite fascinated with the plates and table cloth.

Harry flopped himself down in his chair pouting in his tea cup. He ignored both professors as he continued his sandwich and when he finished, he excused himself and went to his room where he started on a letter to Hermione.

……………………………

He clearly remembered her threat, "_Harry, as soon as you settle down, you'd better send me all details or I swear I'll tell Professor Snape who put the extra mandrake roots in Malfoy's cauldron."_ Being that convincing , Harry could only do as she requested.

After a few minutes, Harry put down his quill. He didn't want to send Hermione a letter, he wanted to _talk _to her, to share with her all what happened. He was overwhelmed by different feelings and he didn't know what to think. For the first time in his life today, he felt he had a home, all the way back from the market square, he was thinking of it as home, this was his room, and he was starting to feel very strange emotions concerning Snape. He knew he cared about him before, but this emotion was different, it was more of … love, yes, that was it. He loved that man as much as any child would love their parent! He wanted to stick to him like glue and never let go. It seemed so wrong! Yet so right! What was he supposed to do now? But this was only for the summer, he knew it was going to stop, this bliss he was living in would one day cease to exist, and this day was soon, very soon in Harry's opinion. He put his arms around himself. This thought made him feel very cold. He didn't want to leave this house, he didn't want to leave Snape.

Harry again took his quill,

_Hermione,_

_I don't know what to tell you. I am happy here. So happy but I need to talk to you. Do you think we can arrange to meet sometime soon? I am sure, Professor Snape wouldn't object to take me to your house or to let me meet you somewhere, unless he's busy or something. _

_Thank you Mione,_

_Harry._

_Ps. Do you have any idea how I could tell Ron that I am happy here and that Professor Snape is not torturing me without Ron getting berserk?_

He rolled the parchment, and set it aside. Hedwig hadn't shown up yet, most probably punishing him for the day he made her come and go between Surrey and London at least half a dozen times and then forgetting to even thank her.

He would have to ask Snape to use his owl. As if on cue, a soft knock on his door came followed by the potions teacher, a more calm one to Harry's relief.

"Harry?"

"Yes Sir?"

"I just wanted to thank you again for the coffee, it was a very thoughtful present."

Harry's face burned as he muttered, "It was nothing Sir!"

Snape took out his wand and muttered something. In an instant, the bunch of lilies was in Harry's hand. Harry closed his eyes, how could he forget about them? He looked gratefully at his teacher, "Thank you, Professor."

"The headmaster charmed them for you. They will stay fresh for a year, then they will have to be charmed again. He said he's going to teach you this charm when you're back at school."

"Thank you, Sir." Harry repeated. _For everything._

Snape seated himself on Harry's bed watching the boy work on organizing his books and papers. For some reason, he had found himself seeking the boy after the headmaster left. This can't be good. He was becoming too fond of the boy and it seemed that Harry was becoming too attached to him.

Harry was grinning as he remembered how many time he had annoyed the man playfully today.

"Ah, I see you have finally stopped scowling Mr. Potter!"

"Yes, Sir! It's hard not to scowl if you have a stinging ear, you know!"

Snape chuckled, "Yes I know!"

Harry stared at Snape in bewilderment, "You mean you used to have your ear pinched too?"

"Oh yes! Most definitely."

"Really? by whom?"

"Who do you think?"

"Not the headmaster?"

Snape laughed, "No, not the headmaster, actually it was Minerva. And I wouldn't advise you to place yourself in a position to try it Potter. Believe me, you'll regret it!" _My dear lady, you don't know how much I owe you for your care_. Snape remembered very well how many times Professor McGonagall had shown him genuine care and warmth, even when every body else in the school shunned him. She did it unconsciously, and he was sure she would have done it with anyone else, but it was the first kindness he got from an adult in his life, besides Hagrid, even if it was coupled with stinging ears.

An image of Professor McGonagall pinching an adult Professor Snape's ears, with him yelping, popped in Harry's mind making him dissolve in laughter. Snape waited patiently for Harry to finish laughing, glaring daggers his way, "Amusing image, Potter?"

Unwisely, Harry said, "Yes, Sir, very!" When Harry realized what he said, he stopped abruptly and put his hands to his face. _Oh no!_ Harry seemed intent on getting himself killed by Snape. He finally removed his hands and opened his eyes to find Snape only two inches away from him still glaring daggers. _Ok, fine! Ron, Hermione it was very nice meeting you in this life!_

"Chess?"

…………………………………………………..

TBC


	20. Chapter 20 What's Normal?

_AN: _

_Full AN at the end_

_Enjoy the chapter, and please as usual R&R. _

Disclaimer: Really, what can I say. Don't you all know?

**The Painful Guardianship**

**Chapter 20 - What's Normal?**

Harry scowled. Snape was enjoying this too much! Fine, that was it. Harry would _never_ play chess with him again. Why was he always the one beaten in chess? Not once since he started to play chess with Snape last week was he able to hold his own against his teacher for more than 5 minutes.

Snape smirked, "Not very good losers, are we?"

Harry ignored him and buried his nose in his book. Yeah, laugh all you want, Snape. Evil vampire, overgrown bat, nasty potions ma …

Harry looked up from his musings as Severus, as usual from right behind him, cleared his throat. Harry's heart raced. He wasn't saying those things out loud, was he? He looked up in panic only to see Snape, sneer in place, and with perfectly cold mask looking down his nose at him. Without a word, he reached down and took the book from Harry's hands, turned it upside down and put it in his hands again.

Harry blinked. He looked down and discovered, oh the humiliation … he was holding the book upside down for the last 5 minutes, while mentally insulting Snape. Turning almost scarlet, Harry threw the book on the bed and slapped his hands to his face. Hearing Snape's laughter all the way down the stairs was not helping. _Yeah, Go on, suddenly you decide that you know how to laugh! As if I don't feel stupid enough now._

…………………

Harry stayed in his room, licking his wounded ego, sulking, and reluctantly working on his Transfiguration homework. He didn't know what Snape was doing and he didn't care. As far as he was concerned, he didn't want to see the potions master ever again …. umm until he comes to bid him goodnight that is. That thought made Harry smile. Was Snape going to check on him after he sleeps like last night? Well he would sure be awake today to witness it then.

Sometime later, Harry was struggling to keep his eyes open. Why he was always feeling tired was beyond him. As soon as he put his head on the desk and surrendered to sleep, Snape knocked at his door.

Snape thought it was about time to check on the boy. After all, he had given him enough time to recover from his recent chess loss. He knocked at the boy's door more than once. Oh no, the boy had slept again! He shook his head as he opened the door expecting to see Harry on bed only to see him with his head on the desk, cheek pressed over a parchment, quill in hand. Snape smirked. Life with Potter was proving to be a very entertaining experience. But the boy would get cramps in his neck and back that way.

"Harry?" Severus gently shook the boy to wake him up.

"Wha…?"

"Wake up Harry, your neck will hurt dreadfully if you continue to sleep like that."

Harry opened his eyes scowling. He really wanted to sleep and … oh! He was still at his desk. He slowly unstuck his cheek from the parchment and looked up to see Snape, lips twitching, looking at him with amusement.

"umm … it seems I fell asleep again."

"Obviously!" The potions master stated.

Harry scowled.

"I was coming to call you for dinner, Potter."

"Oh? Already?"

"Humph. It is not my problem that you loose track of time Potter."

"I was working on my homework," Harry said defensively.

Snape smirked, "Yes, I can see that on your face."

Harry frowned. What did that mean? Didn't Snape believe him? Or was he just teasing him as usual?

"Come with me, Potter."

"Where to Sir?"

"Humour me!"

Snape took Harry's hand in his and pulled him from the chair to the mirror and Harry stared. _'-ing inanimate objects to animate beings was illegal until the end of the nineteenth century when-'_

Harry turned red as he read his transfiguration essay right from … his cheek … in neat vertical lines. The upper part of his shirt got the rest of the essay. He groaned, stupidstupidstupid! He had slept with his cheek to the parchment and the ink was still damp.

Seeing Harry's embarrassment, Snape cleared his throat, "It's alright Harry. At least you don't have to make another copy now." Harry's frown deepened while Snape smirked. "Why don't you go take a shower while I start on dinner then."

Harry sighed, "Yes Sir."

……………………..

After a quick shower, Harry made his way down the stairs. He wasn't feeling hungry. After all, he had full meals all day long today. Breakfast, lunch, popcorn and a sandwich for tea, honestly, at this rate, Dudley's clothes would barely fit him by the end of summer. Although, to be honest, Harry didn't mind having some of the chocolate ice cream he bought earlier.

As he entered the kitchen, Snape was again standing behind the stove, stirring something in a pot while some vegetables were slicing themselves on the counter. Whatever Snape was stirring smelled good.

"Potter."

Harry jumped making Snape snort, "I am so flattered Potter that my mere voice scares you that much!"

"It doesn't!" Harry retorted

"If you say so, Potter. Now would you mind setting the table, and tell me what you would like for dinner apart from the soup I am preparing. Open the fridge and choose."

_Choose dinner?_ Well he never chose any meal before. Even at Hogwarts, he ate whatever was on the table.

"Umm .. I am not feeling very hungry Sir. I was thinking if possible not to ummm have dinner."

Snape left the pot to see if the vegetables were sliced saying, "I see. Well I figured you wouldn't be feeling very hungry so I started on a simple vegetable and beef soup that will do for dinner. But it didn't hurt to ask anyway in case you want something more." When Harry opened his mouth to protest against even having soup, Snape sent him a quelling look that made him shut his mouth with a snap.

Snape, satisfied with his effect on the boy added in a cool tone, "You _will_ have proper meals in this house, Potter."

Harry sighed resignedly. On second thoughts, Harry could actually stomach a warm soup.

………………………..

An hour later, Snape was sitting in an armchair in the upstairs study, reading a serious looking ancient book of some sort, while Harry was studying the card catalogue. Harry discovered that the study upstairs was totally stacked with old books. Some of them looked really ancient and he was afraid they would turn to powder if he touched them. There were some book that looked rather creepy for Harry, some even looked _at_ Harry making him inch backwards from the shelves. Finally, Harry settled for a benign looking small-by-Snape's-standards book on Magical History. Harry had actually thought it a good idea to try and really read about something in history other than Goblin Wars. He sat cross legged on the carpet near Snape and started reading. In no time, Harry found himself taking notes as he was totally consumed in learning about the wizards of ancient Egypt.

They stayed in their positions for a long time, moving only to turn the pages or scribble something down, Snape seemingly comfortable with Harry around, and Harry cherishing each and every moment he spent around Snape, even if silent. Harry couldn't believe how much he wanted to cling to his teacher, to be around him, whether it was for books or for potions, Harry didn't really care as long as they were together. He had figured that if his life with Snape was temporary, then he would make the most of it.

But soon, Snape's mind was wandering to the past, when he used to sit for days on end in this library searching and researching for a solution, an outlet, a hope, without finding any. How many times had he tore his way through those shelves trying to find a cure, a spell, a potion, something to hold onto, something to bring his mother back to sanity again, or to lessen her pain, only in vain. He closed his eyes. He knew it ought to be a potion, that much he learned from his research on the Cruciatus, but nothing more, not even a place to start, not one clue for an ingredient.

Snape rested his forehead on his hand. What else could he have done, he searched all the magical libraries he could get to, he even asked for ancient references from the Far East and Southern Africa. Still he found nothing. Years he spent making potions after potions, experimenting with the dark arts, researching and reading, without getting enough food or sleep. All for nothing. She died, and not a slow or easy death. She died. And he was alone, a bitter, angry, and marked man.

"Professor? ….. Sir? …. Professor Snape?"

Snape'e eyes finally focused on the boy standing beside him looking at him with concern filled eyes.

"Are you alright, Sir?"

Snape closed his eyes for a moment trying to control his emotions and swallowing the lump in his throat. He cleared his throat before saying, "Yes, Harry. I am alright."

Harry looked at him, worry still evident, "You don't look alright Sir."

And he didn't. Harry had been reading and taking notes for sometime until he came by some hieroglyphic texts and it occurred to him to ask if a spell exists for translating between different languages. And it was then when he noticed his teacher leaning forward, face pale, shuddering, and rocking slightly back and forth. He called him more than once and even shook his shoulder but Snape seemed far away. Finally, when Harry started to panic, Snape came to his senses, his face still pale and eyes distant. It was clear that he was remembering something, some dark memory that rocked his entire being and Harry was at loss what to do.

Snape, trying to act normal, snapped, "I am perfectly alright Potter. Mind your own business." But is was a weak snap, and Harry knew it was a show. He whispered, "I am so sorry, Sir."

Snape looked at him distractedly as Harry added, "Because I don't know what to do to comfort you like you do for me."

With that Harry curled up beside Snape's feet and laid his head on his teacher's knee. If he couldn't comfort him, then at least he would let Snape know that he was there beside him and wouldn't leave his side. It was the closest thing to an embrace he could thing of.

…………………………

Harry woke up the next morning with Snape growling at him to _Wake up this instant, Potter_ from behind the door making him jump from his bed. Harry looked around. He didn't remember going to bed last night, the last thing he remembered was the grandfather clock striking 1:00 am while Snape was stroking his hair absently as he laid his head on the man's knee in the study. He must have fallen asleep again. Harry was frustrated with himself. He couldn't even stay awake for his teacher's sake. Snape must have levitated him to bed then.

When Harry was ready, he went downstairs and found Snape frying bacon again.

"Good morning, Sir."

"Morning!" was the abrupt reply. Harry squirmed, Snape must be angry with him because he slept yesterday when he was supposed to …. do what? He was supposed to do something, not just sit there silently. How stupid could he be?

Harry sighed as he started on what Snape called _his responsibility_ to make tea and coffee.

When they finally sat on the table, Harry burying his face in his plate and eating silently until Snape startled him by saying, "I am sorry I scared you, Harry."

Harry looked up sharply. How could he say that? It was he who should apologize, for not doing anything for his teacher, for not knowing what to do, for sleeping, for being stupid. Harry looked down to his plate again.

"I wish I could have done anything to ease the pain." Harry told his eggs.

Snape put his fingers under Harry's chin and raised Harry's face, saying softly, "You did Harry. Thank you."

And he really did. Snape had realized yesterday that maybe he was still a bitter, angry and marked man, but he was not alone anymore. Harry was with him. The boy might not know how much his gesture of comfort had affected Snape, but it did. It had touched Snape's heart greatly that this child who was wronged and abused all his life, who was wronged and abused by himself fro the last three years, could hold those sincere emotions for him.

Suddenly, Snape pulled his fingers away from Harry's chin and glared at the boy, "And I would advise you, boy, to start eating decently because you weigh next to nothing!"

Harry's eyes widened. _Weigh?_ Did Snape carry him? He blushed, oh good! Just what he needed; to be carried like a baby to his bed. That wall behind Snape seemed a nice enough one to bang his head on … repeatedly. Looking at Snape who was still expecting an answer, he gulped, "Yes Sir." Right. Maybe later then. And Harry dug in.

…………………………………….

From that time on, everything settled to a normal routine … well as normal as can be for Snape and Harry, that is. For almost two weeks, Harry found himself awakened softly by Snape (_If you're not ready in five minutes Potter, I will drag you down the stairs from that mob of messy hair_).

Breakfast was always a calm affair, where both ate quietly or talked about different interesting issues like the process for disembowelling frogs and other such entertaining topics. Even that time when Harry tried to pry the bacon pieces that had –mysteriously- stuck themselves to his forehead, it was a still a quiet procedure considering that Snape's wand was still pointing at him at the time.

They usually spent about an hour in the study downstairs after breakfast writing letters or looking through periodicals or journals that kept coming by mail for Snape. Harry was surprised to find that many of them were muggle, and that most of them, if not all, were addressing mental health issues. It was only once that he asked about Snape's interest in that particular area, and the hurt that crossed Snape's expression made him drop his eyes and apologize. He didn't ask again.

…………………………….

The next three hours were always dedicated for potion-making, and Harry was very surprised to find himself enjoying that time and learning things that he was sure wouldn't even be taught in the seventh year. One of things that Harry was grateful to help Snape in was the Wolfsbane potion. It was very complicated and took a lot of time and effort, but Harry was proud of himself to be assisting in such a potion, let alone that it was for his friend, Remus.

Of course, Snape would still snap at him and dash insults as much as he usually did in class. However, after a week or so, Snape was ready to pull off his hair out of frustration. His snapping and growling had absolutely no effect on the boy, who usually took one look at his mirth filled eyes and always found a way to retort. Harry was picking up on sarcasm and mockery quickly, too quickly for Snape's taste. It is true they were mostly witty jabs and humorous retorts, but still it was disconcerting to discover that nothing scared the boy from him any more. But he had to admit however that Harry knew exactly when he was mocking and when he was serious and would immediately snap to attention whenever he felt that Snape's patience was wearing thin. He also discovered that whenever he really scolded the boy for anything, Harry took it very seriously and apologized sincerely for whatever he had done, trying to remedy his actions immediately. And each and every time this happened, it always ended with Harry asking him the inevitable question in a small voice, _Are you still angry with me?_

……………………………

Harry was always allowed to go for a walk from lunch until tea time. And Harry made it his daily routine to go explore some new stores or areas every day, then go to the park where he would spend at least two hours playing … er … assisting the children in whatever they were playing. After all they were small children and needed someone to help them, right? He discovered that he enjoyed this time tremendously and that he loved children very much. He was gratified to realize that all the children there loved him and tried their best to get his attention and play with him. He received a lot of thanks from the parents and a lot of drawings and clay statues and other things from the children.

The first time, Harry was startled when a small boy, no more than 4 years old, tugged at his sleeve, and with a face as red as Ron's hair put a small drawing in his hand. The drawing was of a park and stick children playing with a bigger stick person holding their hands. Above the figure was written _Harry, thank you!_ obviously by an adult. Harry looked up feeling his face hot and his eyes burning to find a man grinning at him while the boy, was burying his face in his Daddy's leg.

Then afterwards, it became normal that he would go back home with a product of the children's making, much to Snape's amusement. The comments he got from Snape on that particular issue were legendary, especially that day when he came back with a generous amount of home made cinnamon cookies given to him by an enthusiastic mother. Even sharing the cookies with Snape did not stop him from tearing strips off his skin with his tongue.

When Harry had finally had enough and buried his scarlet face in his pillow, Snape came knocking at his door with all the _gifts_ he had received and helped him decorate his room with them, magically sticking all the paintings to the walls.

……………………………….

Sometimes, Snape would go out for a long walk with him and when they reached the park, Snape would turn and go to the neighbourhood library leaving Harry to play … alright … assist the children in their playing, as Harry insisted to call it. What Harry didn't know was that more than once Snape just sat on a bench away from sight to watch. Some times he just enjoyed watching the boy, trying to make up for his childhood, happy that he was able to give Harry that chance. Some other times he looked at the scene with hooded eyes, longing to do what Harry was doing at the moment.

……………………………………..

They always did the shopping for the house needs together. Harry had shown Snape the Grocery shop proudly as if he had discovered it in a difficult expedition. Snape insisted to see the toy store where he met the little girl, Maria Lilly, whom Snape, to Harry's delight, remembered her name, and the flower shop where he had bought the lilies. Harry enjoyed these walks very much. Somehow he felt it gave him some credibility in the place. People would see Snape with him and would know that he was not always alone, that he had someone who looked out for him, who cared about him. It was very important for Harry that people would see them together, even if no one cared, it was enough that Harry did.

…………………………..

Harry made sure to be at home every day before the time Snape had set for him. The only time that he was late was disastrous and Harry had no intention whatsoever of repeating it. Harry was even scared to go out the next day until Snape forced him to saying that it would only make it more difficult if he didn't.

_Harry had come back the last day two hours later than Snape told him. He had been walking around the neighbourhood exploring new places loosing all track of time until he noticed it was getting dark. He looked at his watch and panicked. He ran all the way home with a feeling of dread at the pit of his stomach. As soon as he entered the house, Snape pounced on him asking what happened. He stuttered in his words until he was able to tell Snape that he was alright, that nothing happened, and that he had only lost track of time. One look at the fury in Snape's face made Harry shrink._

_Snape grabbed an ear, a yelping Harry attached, and pulled him up the stairs to his room. When inside, Snape glared at him dangerously, "When I say you are supposed to be home before dark then that is exactly what I mean. Is it too much to ASK?"_

_Harry was looking down not daring to face Snape. He really didn't mean to come late. He had lost track of time. "No Sir."_

"_If this ever happens again, you will not be permitted to go out for TWO whole weeks, understood?"_

"_Yes, Sir." Harry whispered. It hurts. God, it hurts. This serious scolding from Snape was too much for Harry. He just couldn't bear it when Snape was angry with him any more. _

"_DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW WORRIED I WAS? YOU WERE TWO BLOODY HOURS LATE!"_

_Harry jumped at the sudden bellowing and took a step back. "I am sorry. I am sorry. I didn't mean to worry you. I just lost track of time." _

_Snape paced the room trying to calm himself down making Harry shrink further beside his wardrobe. Snape moved towards Harry, his hands fisted and at his hips, fully intending to continue his prolonged rebuke, but then stopped dead in his tracks. Harry had put his arms in front of his face trying to protect himself. Snape mentally cursed. The boy was scared of him. He thought he was going to hit him. _

_He called softly, "Harry?" _

_When the boy didn't answer, he moved closer and gently held the boy's arms, ignoring the flinch, and lowered them gently from his face. Before he could start speaking to reassure Harry that he wouldn't hurt him, Harry blurted in between sobs, "I am sorry. I know you wouldn't. I know, but I just found myself … raised my arms … I am sorry. I panicked. But I know, honest…" _

_Harry was hyperventilating by now. Not only that he disobeyed Snape, made him scold him and yell at him, he also made him think that he believed Snape was going to hit him. And he didn't, honestly. He knew that Snape would never hit him with his fists, would never beat him up, would never do anything that the Dursleys did to him, it was only a reflex. And now, Snape thinks that Harry is scared of him. He kept repeating that he knew he wouldn't hurt him, apologizing for making him think so and apologizing for making him angry._

"_Shhh Harry. Breathe. Hush, calm down. It's alright. I know. Never mind. Shhhh now."_

_Gradually, with Snape rubbing circles on his back, and holding him tightly, Harry calmed down enough to discover that he had, in his own opinion, made a fool of himself. _

_After Harry freshened up a little, he knocked on the study door where Snape told him to come for a talk._

_They talked for a long time about what happened. Harry was ashamed of himself for acting the way he did but Snape made it clear for Harry that this type of reaction was much expected. Things that he had kept bottled up for a long time finally had the space to come out and some emotions might be triggered on the least provocation. _

_With much embarrassment on Harry's side, Snape came to understand that serious scolding from himself always distressed the boy, that Harry couldn't bear it when he was angry with him, and that the boy hated yelling. Yelling, in his experience, always preceded a beating, and that was coupled today with Snape balling his fists, and putting them at his hips, gestures that always meant that Vernon would either beat him with his fists or unbuckle his belt. Harry all the time tried to make Snape understand that it didn't occur to him for one second that he would hit him and Snape reassured him that he understood. Snape knew from personal experience how such reactions might come up to the surface even when the person infront of him was trusted. Snape made Harry understand that he would still continue to scold and punish him when the need arises and that he would try not to yell … much! _

_After a long comforting embrace, Snape as usual, moved to the main point of discussion with an evil smirk, … punishment. Harry scowled for the first time that evening. His scowl deepened when he discovered he was supposed to write an essay not less than three rolls of parchment summarizing his readings on the wizards of ancient Egypt. Harry was further affronted when Snape told him that this should be done without even looking at his notes. He sputtered and protested making Snape silently spun him around and land an impressive smack on his behind._

_Coolly, eyebrow raised, Snape asked, "Are we clear Mr. Potter?" _

_Harry looking quiet indignant, bottom smarting, said petulantly, "Yes, Sir." Snape is Evil. Harry was sure of that._

_After dinner, when Harry had finished his essay finally to the satisfaction of a certain sadistic potions master, he was allowed to go to his room for a much needed sleep._

……………………..

Every day, when Harry finished all his homework, the time after tea or after dinner was always spent reading with Snape in the upstairs study. Harry was thankful, that no more incidents happened. He was worried the first two evenings after Snape's breakdown and even suggested that they read downstairs, but it turned out to be alright.

Harry found himself totally consumed in the books of ancient Egypt, muggle and magical. He learnt a lot about that era and discovered that the power that one of those wizards had, might match the power of all Hogwarts staff together, Dumbledore included! Where did all that power go? How was it that not one witch or wizard of the current age could ever dream of having such power? Still Harry shuddered to think what a wizard like Voldemort would have done with such power. Maybe that was for the best then.

One night it occurred to Harry to ask.

"_Sir, Have you tried any of the potions from ancient Egypt?"_

"_No. It is not possible."_

"_Why?"_

"_95 percent of the potions they invented and used in ancient Egypt needed the use of very powerful spells. No one has such power any more. The potion-making itself is extremely sophisticated and any mistake can be disastrous. Let alone that most of the potions mentioned didn't have any instructions or even a list of ingredients to use."_

"_Oh!"_

_Snape raised an eyebrow making Harry duck his head. Yeah yeah, eloquence as usual!_

"_Anyway, Potter, the Polyjuice potion for instance is based on a potion from the second dynasty."_

"_Ugggh, if they were that powerful, I bet they had a way to make it taste better."_

_Snape closed his book and with his best possible death glare he eyed the shrinking boy in front of him, "And should I ask Potter how you got to know the taste of that specific potion?"_

"_Errrr …!"_

And of course Harry never dared to ask another question again. He just prayed that Hermione and Ron would forgive him for ratting on them under extreme torture. Harry was sure that both his ears were now hanging on a small thread of flesh, the thickness of a hair. They were going to fall off any time now. Contrary to what anyone would have thought, Harry was not in the least grateful to find his ears still in place when he looked in the mirror, because that meant they would still be an adequate temptation for Snape to pull them off.

………………………………………..

Most of the nights, Harry managed to stay awake for a long time until Snape came to his room, and he did that every single night. Harry held his breath and shut his eyes firmly. He knew that if Snape knew he was awake, he wouldn't do it. Yes, the man was sometimes very gentle with Harry, he embraced and held him whenever he needed while he was awake, but while asleep, Snape was outright spoiling him. And Harry enjoyed it too much. One night Snape would just watch him for sometime before brushing his thumb gently over Harry's eyebrow, another night he would spend some time stroking his hair gently, another night he would tuck the covers tight around him, and every time, Snape ended his 'visit' with a _sleep well, my child_, or _sweet dreams, my child_, leaving Harry with eyes burning hugging his pillow to his chest and sniffing until sleep enveloped him.

Well that was what happened most of the nights, but there was one night when things went a bit differently.

Snape was as usual standing beside the bed stroking the boy's hair when …. What the …, the brat was NOT sleeping, that insolent little …

"Ooww!"

Harry rolled over rubbing his bottom after Snape gave him a mighty smack, "What was that for?"

"You, brat, SMACK were faking SMACK sleep, how many times SMACK did you do that SMACK SMACK SMACK before?"

"Oww No, oww Wait oww Stop owwwieee!"

Harry slipped under covers curling into a ball holding tightly onto the thick covers that Snape was trying to pull off to have better access to his target.

Damn! The boy was awake, his breathing was not at all even, and his eyes moved quite a bit more than normal. Why didn't he see it before. Now Snape was sure that this was not the first time, and there he was every night, stroking his hair and wishing him sweet dreams, making a complete fool of himself, Argggghhh, "You BRAT come out from under covers this instant!"

A muffled "No!" came, infuriating the stern potions master further.

Snape sat down on Harry's bed scowling deep and mentally promising to kill the brat most painfully only if he came out from under the covers.

After a few moments, he saw the covers shift a bit, and a very messy mob of black hair emerged followed by two wide green eyes, peeking at him from under covers. Harry's voice was again muffled by the fabric that was still pulled up to his nose as he said in a small voice, "Um … sorry?"

Snape had to bite the inside of his cheek not to laugh at the sight. Instead, he glared generously at the boy, "Explain yourself! NOW!"

Harry pulled the covers down a few inches to be able to breathe. "Um … its just … umm"

Harry blushed. _I wanted to be awake when you show your love? No one had ever stroked my hair and wished me sweet dreams before?_ Harry looked down. He was embarrassed.

Severus smiled. That brat had managed to break through his cold shell and he found himself regretting all those years he lost without getting to know him. He schooled his features into his usual sneer saying, "I believe I have commented on that eloquence of yours before, but I have to admit, it still amazes me."

Harry blushed even more, if that was at all possible and mumbled something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like 'evil bat'.

Snape's eyebrows raised, "What was that Potter?"

Harry, bottom still smarting from the earlier smacks, smiled sweetly, "I was just saying, Sir, that it's good you're here to fight off the evil bats!"

Snape glared at Harry for sometime, enjoying the boy's squirming under his gaze, before evenly saying, "Mister Potter. I am warning you. More cheek on your part will definitely make certain parts of your anatomy suffer greatly. I hope that's clear!"

Harry gulped, "Er, yes Sir." Truth be told, Harry was enjoying irritating Snape and had no intention what so ever to stop doing it any time soon, even if _certain parts of his anatomy_ as Snape had put it were going to suffer.

"Sleep Brat. NOW!" Severus growled, standing up to leave the room. It was then that he noticed Harry's look.

It had just dawned to Harry and he was alarmed. God, no. No No No! Harry looked pleadingly at Snape, almost in panic.

That caught Snape's attention immediately. He inched closer to the boy, "Harry? What's wrong?"

Harry put his arms around himself. Snape would stop. Now that he discovered that Harry was awake, he wouldn't come again to his room at night and wish him sweet dreams. He would no more trace his eyebrow with his finger, or tuck the covers around him. Why else would he do it after making sure Harry was asleep?

Snape gripped Harry' shoulder in concern saying, "Harry? Look at me."

Harry looked up and Snape was startled to find frozen tears in his eyes. "What Harry? What's wrong?"

"Y-You're going to stop, aren't you?"

"Stop what?"

"Coming to m-my room at night?"

Snape stared at the child. He was so fragile, so innocent, and an emotional mess. He opened his arms wide and in a flash, he was arms-full with a distressed and insecure child holding onto him for dear life. Snape rocked him gently in his arms hushing him soothingly. The boy was trembling and he found himself compelled to hold him tighter.

After some time, Snape figured that Harry was calm enough. He tried to push him a few inches away to look at him while speaking, but Harry only held onto him tighter, so he settled for speaking softly in the boy's hair. "Never worry Harry. I would never deny you or myself the comfort of holding you close. You might not believe me, child, but coming here every night and watching you sleep peacefully means to me as much as it means to you. Your mere presence warms me."

Snape heard a stifled sob coming from the child in his arms. He pushed him a little and cupped his cheek with his hand, looking directly in his eyes, and with all his emotions, Snape whispered, "And as long as you are under this roof, I will come to your room every night and make sure you are safe and sleeping peacefully."

Harry smiled gratefully saying, "Really?"

Snape scoffed, "Don't you dare doubt what I say boy."

Harry grinned, "No Sir." And Harry buried his head in his teacher's chest once more making it clear that he didn't intend to move from Snape's arms any time soon. Snape rolled his eyes and resignedly held the boy tight, his long fingers supporting the back of Harry's head.

After some time, he felt Harry starting to doze, he shook him lightly saying, "Come on brat. It is very late and you should sleep."

Harry moved back to the bed and winced a bit. He pouted as he tried to rub the sting the earlier smacks had caused to his backside. Closing his eyes he complained, "You have a hard hand."

Snape chuckled, "So I've been told."

Harry rolled to his side, buried his arm under the pillow and got comfortable … what? He opened his eyes and stared at Snape, "You've been … did you sp… ahem … punish anyone else?"

Snape smirked, "There are other brats around Potter."

"But Sir, who -"

"Sleep!" Snape growled with a look that dared Harry to protest at his own risk.

Harry narrowed his eyes in an attempt to look dangerous and to his frustration, Snape only smirked.

"Sleep brat! I'll still wake you up early."

Harry resignedly shut his eyes still thinking furiously. He shouldn't let Snape smack him like that again, he's not a little child. Harry was almost 14, that was simply outrageous. And … and well, Snape _did _have a hard hand! It was just unacceptable, that was absolutely …..?

"…"

"…….!"

"………………………….!"

_Did Snape just kiss the top of his head!_

Um … Professor?

Yes, Harry?

I think I now know why you're the head of Slytherin house!

…………………………….

TBC

AN:

To all my reviewers, thank you, thank you, thank you! You can't imagine how excited I become whenever I see a review alert in my inbox. Please continue to review the story, I look forward to each and every review I get.

I also like to apologize for cheating you out of the Author's notes that were supposed to be in Chapter 15, but honestly I forgot and when I remembered I was already posting chapter 18, so I thought to wait till this chapter to post them.

Now to answer some of your questions:

_Harry very childish: _Yes, in my story, he is actually a bit more childish but only in reactions. Some reasons for that are explained in this chapter. And let's face it, Harry is much cuter and more adorable like that! Still he will grow up eventually, when his emotional wounds heal.

_The story is boring, no action, nothing is going on:_ Well, umm … really! This story is not about action (although from my point of view, what's happening IS action and there will be a lot of action later too), the story is about two persons that have been wronged, abused, and shunned for different reasons, and the relationship between them that is and will be deepening until they both heal, and get ready to face what is coming.

_People out of character:_ Yes, but not much out of character. And really, don't you like them? I know I do. That is the most important thing.

_Snape's Past:_ Some of it is in this chapter, but gradually we will know more about it.

_Draco:_ Don't worry, coming!

_OCs:_ Not really, there won't be any OCs with major roles, just minor ones and not many.

_Sirius, Remus, others:_ Coming. Just gave Harry and Sev sometime alone, will you!

_Harry/Hermione pairing: _Nope, sorry. Hermione is a good friend of Harry. She is intelligent, loyal, understanding and loves him dearly (and I admit sometimes irritating), but they're only friends and Harry appreciates her friendship a lot. Ron is Harry's best friend, and he will continue to be. He can be a prat sometimes, thin-minded, prejudiced, and hold grudges, but he loves Harry and would readily die for his sake. Both Ron and Hermione are the only friends Harry ever had, and he loves them dearly (when he is not having the urge to strangle them that is!)

_Spanking: _Now really come on people. The warning is right in the summary and is repeated in the chapters every now and then. So it is that simple, don't like it, don't read it! However, I again would like to state that I DO NOT APPROVE OF CORPORAL PUNISHMENT FOR REAL CHILDREN, but 1) Harry is not real, 2) it is a fun theme to write, and 3) I think both Harry and Snape in my story have no objection!

CP in this story (apart from the Dursleys abuse) is not really that serious. Much later, it is going to turn into a private joke between Harry and his guardian, a threat that Harry would (good naturedly) never want to happen. And if it does, well that would be alright too, as long as Snape holds him and comforts him later.

_The Dursleys:_ Yes they will make one more appearance at least.

_The Canon story line:_ There will be a lot of differences, yet the major events will still take place. Or that's what I intend until now.

_My other story/abandoning this story:_ Certainly NOT. This is my first fic ever and I am not going to abandon it. The problem is my late updates but this cannot be helped. At the beginning, I was so enthusiastic that I just posted the chapters without giving much thought about it. The chapters were done hastily, without proper reading and corrections, but now, as was pointed out a lot, the chapters are much better, longer, and given enough time and effort. They really take a lot of thought and rewriting now and I am pleased with the results as I am sure you all are. But I am very flattered by your frequent requests for updates and your concern that I would abandon the fic when I started on _The White Island_ because it only means that you love my story and can't wait for the next update.


	21. Chapter 21 Dane Robinson

_AN: I hope you have all had a Happy Valentine with your beloveds. I really wanted to post this on the14th of February as a Valentine for all of you but my RL prevented me. Enjoy!_

_AN2: I was so flattered to discover that I received about 92 reviews on the last chapter, about 60 of which on the I love you all and please please keep reviewing. I love to hear what you have to say about my story. _

**The Painful Guardianship**

**Chapter 21 **

**Dane Robinson**

Thankfully, Hedwig had returned after breakfast on the second day in Snape's house, and after scoffing a little at Harry, he was able to bribe her affection back by frying some bacon especially for her. After eating her full from his hand, she was ready to start delivering his letters again.

He sent his letter to Hermione first which she answered immediately and sent back the reply with Hedwig.

_Harry,_

_I am glad that you're happy with Professor Snape. I really think I owe him a big apology. He seems to take good care of you and he cares about you so much. I wouldn't have believed it had I not seen it myself. And I am still waiting for the details, Harry, you can't trick out me of those, you know._

_I hope you didn't get into a lot of trouble for that stupid prank you pulled, not that you don't deserve it mind you. But I am at least sure now that you're still alive and that Professor Snape hadn't done something … permanent to you._

_I'd love to be able to meet with you Harry. You know this will be the first summer ever to do that. But unfortunately that won't be possible for the next two weeks at least. I am going to Spain with my parents on a surprise trip that Dad had organized for us to celebrate mum and dad's 15th anniversary. Can our meeting wait until then? We're leaving after tomorrow and tomorrow will be busy with packing and preparation. I'm sorry. _

_As for the prat, umm sorry, Ronald, well try telling him the truth? He might think that Snape is most probably holding you at wand point while you write your letter, but he'll come around eventually._

_Take care, and try not to get into too much trouble. It is true that Professor Snape might care for you, but I am not sure he'll be able not to turn you into a toad for the rest of the summer!_

_Hermione_

_Ps. Where is Snape's house? Is it somewhere near London? _

……………………..

Harry had finally decided how to approach Ron.

_Hey Ron,_

_How are you doing mate? I bet you're playing Quidditch with Gred and Forge and Ginny all the time, huh? _

_I am now at Snape's house, and I am telling you, it's pure torture here! He doesn't have a quidditch pitch! Imagine that. He also insists that I have three full meals and a proper tea even if I am not hungry. Oh and the outings are all terrible, do you believe that he insists I come back home before it gets dark every single day, for my safety he says. _

_And really, as if his unimaginably big libraries were not enough, he went and enrolled me in a in a nearby library where there are lot of cool activities for teenagers that would keep me out of his hair as he put it for a few hours every week ._

_But really, I shouldn't be that ungrateful. There is still some good things here at least. Did you know that he has a telephone, a muggle telephone, and I could call Hermione if I want to. But unfortunately Hermione is going to Spain and won't be back for the next two weeks._

_Harry_

_Ps. I have asked Professor Snape if I could see you and Hermione and he said that we could visit together anytime we want! _

…………………………..

_Harry,_

_Thank goodness you're alive mate. I was afraid that Snape would have already killed you. How are you doing? Hang on there Harry. We will get you away from that greasy git as soon as we can. Dad is trying to get us tickets for the Quidditch World Cup and Mom will speak with Dumbledore to take you away from him as soon as possible._

_At least Harry he makes sure you eat and didn't starve you like the Dursleys. And about the library, bugger that. Who does he think you, Hermione or something? Oh yeah and Hermione sent me about her trip to Spain. It would have been good if we could all get together. But I think we'll have to wait for two weeks as well. Um .. you see .. I kind of got grounded and Mum wouldn't budge, sorry. She didn't even move a muscle when I told her that Snape was sure going to kill you. _

_Sorry mate, seems you're stuck with that git until we could get you out. At least you can go out every day. Send me as mush as you can Harry._

_Ron _

_Ps. Does he really treat you ok?_

……………….

_Ron, _

_I don't knowif he treats me ok. I mean really, Snape makes me do homework – which is bad of course – but come on, I can do anything I want and I quote 'You can do anything you want as long as it is not dangerous'. He makes sure I eat enough, and he lets me go out every day if I want. He makes sure there is always chocolate ice cream at home because I love it. He even makes sure I have enough money with me and he lets me read his books. So do you call that treating me well?_

_Umm look, I know you might go berserk about this, but actually … you see … I think I am very happy with Professor Snape!_

_Harry_

There, he had said it and Ron was going to hit the roof any time now! To be honest, Harry had a very hard time not to tell Ron about what Snape did with the Dursleys, how Snape holds and comforts him, and about his nightly visits to his room. It would take a lot of time to make Ron understand.

………………………………..

_Hermione, _

_That's OK. Have fun in Spain. You deserve it and please tell your Mum and Dad 'Happy Anniversary' for me, will you._

_Yeah it can wait till you come back and ok don't worry, I will try hard not to make Snape turn me into a toad, but I am not sure about a slug though, he might think it better! Evil bat! You won't believe it Hermione, he made me chop 3 kilograms of onions for the Dursleys because of that prank. Complete over reaction if you ask me._

_Umm well, he did give me ointment that reduced the swelling of my eyes after I finished, but still … I don't believe him … humph!_

_I know it might be too early Hermione, but I think this might be the best summer that I ever had, apart from the slugs issue and some threats of torn limbs, that is._

_Take care Mione, and when you come back, we will even be able to use the phone. Yep, Snape has a telephone, a muggle telephone, and I can call you every day. Actually the whole house is muggle, except for the libraries and the lab. He even has a TV. Oh, and yes, I asked Snape. We are actually in London, in a quiet neighbourhood in northern London, so it makes visiting easier._

_So bye for now. Enjoy your trip._

_Harry_

………………………….

_Dear Harry,_

_How is everything going on with you? Most probably you are at Severus' house by now? How is it going? Even I am sure that he is much better than those relatives of yours, and there is no love lost between us, believe me. Just keep a cool head and don't let his harsh façade fool you, he is a good person Harry. Nasty, well yes, but he is a good person nonetheless. Just don't provoke him or you'll end as part of an important potion._

_Send me a word when you have time and keep out of trouble._

_Your friend, Remus_

_Ps. Oh and Harry, whatever you do, DON'T tell our friend about this arrangement with Snape. And generally I wouldn't recommend you try to contact the stupid dog until he sets his affairs straight. I don't believe he actually sent us both letters before he was sure of his safety and I have given him a piece of my mind about it._

………………………………

_Harry, _

_Right! So by some type of miracle Snape is acting a bit human. You'll be out of there soon anyway. I mean I am glad that you're not really having a hard summer like you used to with the Dursleys and everything, but still, Snape? _

_Umm, Harry, just to make sure that you are actually Harry and was writing the letter of your own free will, can you tell me how my wand got broken back in the second year? Only you and Hermione know that._

_Take care Harry, ok?_

_Ron_

……………………………….

_Ron,_

_Ha Ha! Yes I am Harry James Potter, I was living with the Dursleys, I never knew about magic until Hagrid for me at the Dursleys, I am staying in Professor Snape's house of my own free will, and you have broken your wand when the Ford Angelina that we flew to Hogwarts by crashed into the Whomping Willow. And Ron, you're a Prat!_

_Thanks for the Chudley Channons cards by the way. _

_Harry_

…………………………

And on and on it went. Hedwig was excited with the flurry of mail activity that Harry suddenly started to have for the first time in her memory. Harry and Ron were sending and receiving daily letters. Remus and Harry exchanged a couple more of letters. He even sent Flourish and Bolts to enquire about a few books.

……………………

Snape was sitting in the local library totally engrossed in reading some books on mental health. He knew he needed to start searching in more comprehensive libraries again like he did each summer. Every time the new informational materials produced in the few school months were massive, but still he couldn't find anything of use. Snape rubbed his temples tiredly, there never seemed to be any hope. Yes, she was dead, but others were still alive, and with the cursed mark on his arm starting to itch and sting (an issue that greatly disturbed him), he knew that he should find some cure soon, or at least something that would make the situation for the victims better.

Snape was startled out of his musings by a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Harry's concerned face, "Are you alright, Sir?". Snape had the urge to grin, _ahem, not very good for his reputation though, so he didn't._ The boy seemed to really care about him and since the incident in the study at home two weeks ago, he was acting more like … Molly Weasley with her children. _There he had done it now!_ Severus Snape grinned! Poor Harry almost choked at the sight.

"Sit down Potter before you have a heart attack, will you?" Snape whispered.

Harry sat looking at his teacher in bewilderment. He didn't look alright at all when he first saw him and now, he was _grinning_? Harry shook his head, "I'm glad you're alright, Sir."

"Yes, I'm fine, Harry. Thank you for your concern."

Snape looked through the books and periodicals he was holding and put aside the ones he needed to borrow or photocopy.

"Can I help you, Sir?"

Snape raised an eyebrow, "I am starting to worry about your state of mind lately Potter. You offer to help too much, you do your homework, you work on potions, and God help us, you even read voluntarily!"

Harry sneered. "Well, sorry then _Sir_ for offering to help you. My fault", he retorted raising an eyebrow of his own. Snape glared at the boy for sometime before standing up and collecting the books he wanted, and shaking his head, he stated, "You spend entirely too much time with me Potter. I am sure Minerva won't be happy by the end of the summer!"

Harry grinned, "You started it. I'll tell Professor McGonagall it's not my fault!"

"Humph! Come brat. We'll have tea somewhere before going home."

Harry was only too happy to precede Snape to the librarian. It had been a few days since they went out together. Harry thought that they would walk or do some shopping when Snape told him he was coming, but was disappointed when again Snape left him at the park and went to the library. He now thought of coming to the library where Snape had enrolled him earlier and see what activities were available there. He discovered there was a story-writing competition and put his name there although he didn't know why. He had never written a story in his life. Harry shrugged and went to find Snape. Whatever intrigued the potions master about mental health was beyond him. Maybe he could ask him about it later.

"Oh! It's you, hello Harry!"

Harry turned around to see a familiar face, with brown hair and grey eyes, wearing the library badge and grinning at him. Harry smiled, "Hello Sir. How are you?"

"I'm fine. So what are you doing here? I thought your activities were always related to playing on the swings." The man teased making Harry turn red and Snape, who was watching them silently, smirk. He was just handed a couple of hours at least of mocking the boy about it.

Harry changed the subject, "How is little Maria?"

"She's fine. Still so pretty and spoilt! Still loves pink and lilies too."

Ahah, so that was the man Harry told him about the first day he went for a walk. Snape hadn't known that he was the same helpful librarian that tried to make all his needs available whenever he came to the library. Snape smiled, it seemed that Harry had left quite an impression on the people in the neighbourhood. Whenever they walked together, he found people smiling at them and waving. He was included in the greetings just because he was walking with the boy. Snape noted wryly that fame seemed to follow the boy even here, in his own neighbourhood.

Snape left them to their conversation, hearing Dane, which was the librarian's name, complaining about not finding a good babysitter for his daughter when he was at work. Snape moved towards the computer room. He was rather fascinated by it but never had the chance to learn it, and on his part, there wasn't really a need for it, but it just occurred to him that there must be a lot of information on the internet. Most of the new periodicals he read contained something called website and email. Shouldn't something called a World Wide Web contain a lot of information? But how could he use that thing? He had used a typewriter before a few times, ages ago, so he basically knew how to deal with the letters board but nothing more. May be Harry knew how to use it? That was mostly unlikely. Where would the boy learn it? Most probably it wasn't yet used widely when Harry was at the muggle school and definitely the Dursleys wouldn't have taught him.

"Professor?"

Snape smiled slightly, "Finished giving the man tips on raising children?"

Harry scowled, "Hey I was just being helpful!"

"Really? Well maybe you would be helpful again now and tell me, do you know how to use a computer?"

Harry was surprised, but then he shouldn't have been. He had seen Snape use all the muggle equipment in the last two weeks including TV and telephone. "No, Sir. I can't."

Snape nodded. He had expected as much. He put his hand around Harry's shoulders and pushed him lightly. "Alright come, let's check out those books."

They again went to Dane who was standing at the counter checking some book spines. Dane's eyes widened at seeing them together, the polite and studious Mr. Snape, as he knew him, putting his arm around the sweet boy's shoulder, "Oh! Mr. Snape, Harry." The man laughed. "I should have known you're Harry's Dad. You're both just as nice!"

Both Harry and Snape sputtered. _Harry's Dad? Dammit!_

_Snape nice? Wait, my … Dad?_

Harry's heart raced quickly, so quickly that it was almost painful. Harry, calm down, cool it! It was just a mistake. It shouldn't have that effect on you.

Snape cleared his throat, "Actually -"

But Dane didn't let him finish, "You have a very fine son Mr. Snape, I am sure you're proud of him. Very kind and helpful and I have never seen a more well behaved kid his age."

Harry blushed. He didn't know what to say. He didn't know what Snape would do. He knew Snape had to correct the man, had to stick with their prepared scenario but Harry almost hoped he wouldn't. This was crazy and he knew it, but he couldn't help wishing for it.

Severus was at loss. He had intended to correct the man's obvious error. They had to stick to the story they agreed upon. Why did he feel so reluctant to do so? And Damn, why did he feel his chest bursting with pride at Dane's words? He found himself answering.

"I know. And I _am _proud of him."

That was all what Harry needed. He walked quickly away, the bathroom was just in front of him, he almost ran to it, hearing Snape explaining his flee to the librarian, "He's quite a shy boy and gets embarrassed when …."

Harry ran to one of the cells, closed the door, and sank on a closed toilet seat. He should get his breathing under control, he really should. Harry's tears were flowing freely on is cheeks, not that he ever noticed.

_I should have known you're Harry's Dad. Harry's Dad, Harry's Dad, Harrysdad, HarrysdadHarrysdadHarrysdad._

And Snape didn't correct him. He didn't and he said '_I am proud of him'_. Snape was proud of _him_. Never, ever, in his whole life had anyone said that about him. No one said they were proud of him. Even Dumbledore when he got rid of the stone, or when he killed the basilisk, he didn't say that. _'I am proud of him.'_ Harry sobbed. God, did he really mean it?

Someone knocked softly at his door followed by Snape's voice, "Harry?" "Harry? Come out. Please."

Harry couldn't answer, he couldn't find his voice. He was finally able to open the door and immediately found himself held by Snape's strong arms. He buried his face in the man's chest cherishing the sound of every heart-beat he heard. Snape talked to him softly, "Hush Harry. Come now, wash your face and let's go."

Harry nodded and reluctantly let go of Snape. He was lead to a sink where he washed his face and eyes. Finally composing himself enough, he looked at Snape and whispered, "Are you … really … proud of me?"

Snape cupped Harry's cheek in his hand making Harry close his eyes as he did every time, "I am Harry. Very."

"B-but why?"

"Why am I proud of you? Because you have a big heart. Because with everything that happened to you, you are still capable of love and sympathy. Because you managed not to become envious, angry and bitter. Because you have been able to adjust to a new world that you knew nothing about and survived things that no adult trained wizard could. Because …because you have forgiven me."

Harry's eyes filled with tears again as Snape held him. After a few moments, he pushed him away gently. "Come let's go!"

"Sir, thank-"

Snape raised an eyebrow, "Sir? What happened to Dad? Now we're stuck with that you know!" _And James Potter was most probably rolling in his grave right that minute!_

Snape then glared at the boy, "And I swear, Harry, if you don't stop crying this instant, I will give you a very good and painful reason to shed big tears!"

Harry snorted through his tears, "Perfect Dad! Threatening your poor well behaved son."

Snape laughed, "Brat! There will be no cure for that." He then raised Harry's chin and wiped his tears with his thumbs, "I don't think that we should be spending all our time in a bathroom, Harry. I am thankful that no one needed to go for the last quarter hour."

Harry smiled and took Snape's, no, _his Dad's_ hand, and left. It might have been a mistake, a coincidence, and Harry knew that most probably when at home, Snape would become _Professor_ again, but as long as they were out, he was _Dad_ and Harry intended to make the most of it.

As they left the library, Dane was busy somewhere. Harry was thankful. He really didn't want to meet him again now, not with his red eyes. Dane didn't know how much Harry owed him for what happened.

……………………

They sat in a small cosy café in the middle of the shopping area. The weather was perfect as if reflecting their emotions. Both were consumed in their own thoughts, but whatever their fears and concerns, nothing was able to dampen their bright moods.

Harry thought about his real Dad, James Potter, would he be angry with him? No he wouldn't. Harry was sure that he wouldn't. He would want him to be happy.

Snape thought of Dumbledore and what he would say. He had thrown caution to the wind for the third time in the past few weeks. Dumbledore wouldn't be happy.

Snape watched Harry who was sitting backwards on a chair, his chin rested on his arms that were on the back of the chair, watching people coming and going and every now and then nodding or smiling at someone. He seemed content with the whole world. Snape felt an unexplainable rush of affection towards the child. Whatever the consequences of what he had done, it was well worth it. He wanted that boy in his life and that boy, strangely enough, wanted _him _in his life.

Harry looked up and saw Snape watching him, and he smiled. Prominent green eyes dancing, face lit up, teeth showing, Harry looked like a 4 years old who's just walked into a chocolate factory. His smile was contagious. Snape soon found himself smiling, then chuckling, laughing and then roaring aloud. It went on for a quite some time until people turned and stared with amused grins of their own. Something good had finally happened in Severus Snape's life. Snape didn't remember the last time when he was able to laugh from the depth of his heart. Harry laughed along with his new Dad. He had no idea why he was laughing and he didn't care in the least.

After finally calming down enough to order snacks, a coffee for himself and hot chocolate for the boy, he finally turned to look seriously at Harry.

"Harry, have you considered baby-sitting?"

Harry's stared at Snape. Huh? Baby-sitting? Him? Like the other older kids in Privet Drive used to do?

"But … Umm I don't know anything about children-" Harry stopped short at the familiar eyebrow rising and blushed. "I mean I have never done that before, and umm I don't know how to."

Snape shook his head. "_You_ don't know how to? Humph! Boy, you're natural. You don't see yourself with the children in the park. I assure you, that ALL parents who had seen you dealing with their children would easily trust you to baby-sit them. You love children, Harry and you're so good with them."

Harry considered it.. He did love children. And he had to admit that he enjoyed the time he spent with them more than anything else in his life. It was like he was reliving his stolen childhood with them. But baby-sitting was a big responsibility. Can he be really responsible for the safety of a child? All alone? That was scary.

"Umm … but how can I do that? I mean how do I know if someone needs a baby-sitter? And how do you know that they would agree?"

Snape rolled his eyes. "Really Harry, sometimes, you have the intelligence of a flobberworm!"

Harry scowled, "Well I am sorry I didn't do it before, and it was your idea anyway and you should answer my questions, _Dad_. No need to get insulting!"

Even as Harry said it sarcastically, it felt like his heart had wings and was fluttering gaily in his chest. Snape's lips twitched, "You happened to be the one talking to Dane Robinson about his problems with the baby-sitters, not me, Harry, and believe me from what I heard from the conversation, the man was almost expecting you to offer your assistance immediately. I am sure he was disappointed that you didn't."

Harry's eyes widened, "Really?"

Snape seriously answered, "Really!"

He knew that Harry was thinking about it. And it was a very good chance for the boy to start acting like other kids his age again. Maybe a little responsibility would do the trick. Harry loved children, that was much obvious and he was good with them, he would play with them, he would still have fun and relive his childhood, and would know how to deal with any issues that happen. This way, Harry would start acting his real age without loosing the chance to be with children. And Harry would also start to earn his own money, money that he worked hard for, that should count to something as well.

…………………..

Two hours later, Severus Snape was holding his temples, groaning, and struggling against the urge to hit his head on his desk repeatedly. Since they came back from the café, Harry had suddenly gone wild. He ran up and down the house crashing in doors and walls, dropping things, breaking cups, and doing the worst racket possible. Every time Snape thought that the house was being pulled down or there was an elephant herd attack only to discover that it was just Harry doing something or another. Each single time, Snape prepared himself to berate the silly boy mercilessly but stopped himself at the sight of Harry not being able to stand still, shifting from foot to foot, face flushed with excitement, and barely able to hold back his wide grin. Snape finally took refuge in his study and shut the door firmly behind him trying to shut out all the sounds of whatever Harry was doing …. Oh GOD! Was the boy singing? Loudly? And totally off tune now? Snape couldn't hold himself longer and leaned forward hitting his head on his desk with a thud!

……………..

Snape was worried, he didn't hear a sound for sometime. What? Had the boy finally succeeded to kill himself in his excitement? Snape hesitantly left his study and went out to search for the child, _his child_. The thought made Snape's heart flutter. He had pushed the whole issue off his thoughts for the last few hours, not daring to think about what happened. He knew perfectly well that if he thought about it logically, he would only discover the extent of his stupidity. And he refused it. He refused to think about it.

When he reached the kitchen, Snape stared. The kitchen was almost upside down, every pan and pot was out and the stove was working full power. A big assortment of dishes was spread on the table and the boy, was standing at the sink washing some plates. "Harry!"

Harry jumped and looked around sheepishly at his Dad. He still didn't know if this applies to home as well as outside, but he still felt the need to say it. "Uh, hi Dad!"

Harry's heart raced. _He's going to yell at me. He'll laugh at me. He'll tell me not to call him Dad. He'll tell me I am stupid._ Harry braced himself.

"What exactly are you doing?"

He didn't! He didn't and Harry wanted to kiss him for it as he smiled brightly, "Just dinner, Dad"

"For whom?"

"For us."

Snape looked around the kitchen once more and shook his head, "That's enough dinner 10 persons, Harry."

Harry, suddenly realizing what he was doing, looked around and was horrified at the amount of food he prepared. He blushed furiously and muttered, "Umm … I was just feeling hungry!"

Snape stared at Harry then snorted. "Come here, Harry."

Harry groaned, ah … his poor ears, how much could they take? He walked slowly to Snape until he stood in front of him. As soon as Snape moved his arms, Harry put his hands on his ears trying to protect them making Snape laugh loudly.

"I wasn't going to pull your ears brat." Snape enveloped Harry in his arms and held him tight. Harry laid his head on Snape's chest and closed his eyes. He was so tired.

………………………..

The next two days saw Harry spending every moment possible with Snape. Preparing food was not an issue, considering the amount of food Harry had prepared earlier. Harry spent his time talking with Snape about anything and everything he could think of, always inserting a _Dad_ between every _Dad _and _Dad_. Snape was so amused that he bore that inane chattering without complaint. Not that he was ever going to admit that he enjoyed being called Dad about once every second.

On the second day, the telephone rang in Snape's house which was a very rare occurrence. Harry had only seen the telephone used a few times and Snape was usually the one making the call. Dane Robinson was asking if he, and his _little princess_ as he called her, could come over for a chat with them.

And sure enough, some time later, they were all drinking tea and chatting pleasantly in the living room. Harry was delighted when Dane asked Harry if he was interested in baby-sitting Maria Lilly three times a week for a few hours until her Mum comes back from her long trip in two weeks time. Maria, at the time of the offer, was sitting in Harry's lap being fed a chocolate biscuit and getting spoilt to her heart's content. It didn't take a lot of time to work out the details. Snape only laid back and watched. Harry seemed to have some type of bond with the little girl. He held her as if she was the most precious thing he had ever set his eyes upon and Snape wondered if Harry would treat his own children like that … _Whoa, where did That come from?_

Snape was pulled out of his musings by the horrified expression on the boy's face as he listened to the last thing Dane was saying. A couple of seconds later, Snape's laughter was ringing around the house, to Harry's utter mortification. Harry, changing nappies, was one sight that Snape would make sure to watch.

Harry snapped, "Stop it! You'll help me in that, you know!"

Snape raised an eyebrow, "Help you? You don't really understand, boy, do you? No one is going to help you in that."

"But it was _your_ idea!"

"And it will be _your_ responsibility."

"Stop smirking, will you. And don't raise that eyebrow-"

Dane found it suitable to stop the banter at that, "Hey, alright, alright, I get the point. You've never changed a nappy before and your father is highly amused that you'll have to do it."

Harry was still glaring at Snape when Dane added mischievously, "But Mr. Snape, I am sure Harry can do with your advice. After all I am sure _you_ used to change _his _nappies before."

It was the second time that both Harry and Snape sputtered at something Dane Robinson had said.

……………………………..

The next day Dane came a little bit after lunch and left little Maria Lilly with Harry, who immediately took her and disappeared in the living room. Snape disappeared in his study for sometime until Harry knocked at his door later carrying the Maria and informing him that he'll take her to the park to play on the swings.

To Snape's consternation, Harry sat the little girl on a chair and left her alone with him to go and change his shoes. Snape gritted his teeth and took a few calming breaths. His suggestion for Harry to baby-sit definitely hadn't included _him_. And that little …thing with huge hazel eyes had the _audacity_ to climb down from her chair and start toddling towards him.

Snape almost panicked. What in Merlin's name was he supposed to do now? And should any decent person have such huge eyes?

Maria tugged Snape's sleeve. He raised an eyebrow, "Yes?"

The little girl pointed at her pink shoes and with a very serious tone she declared, "New!"

"Er …!" For the first time in his life, Snape couldn't find any words to say. What exactly was he supposed to say to that anyway?

Oh no, no, NO, that was NOT happening to him!

The girl was actually climbing _into_ his lap. She rested her little head on his chest, thumb in mouth, sighing contently, as if nothing was wrong with the world, and made herself comfortable. Mr. Robbie, her pink teddy bear, had mysteriously found himself sitting on Snape's shoulder.

_Harry James Potter, I swear when I lay my hands on you, I will …_

"Hawwwy!"

Harry blinked. Then blinked again. Oh no. He wasn't going to laugh. No, really. It would be a very stupid thing to do. Really! He'll just take a deep breath and ignore the sound of Snape gritting his teeth and calmly take Maria from his Dad's lap, and the Mr. Robbie from over his shoulder, and ….. oh what the hell! "Bwwwaaahhhaaaaahhhhhaaaa!"

Snape's eyes glittered dangerously as he bared his teeth but Harry was beyond logical thinking at the time.

When Harry was finally able to catch his breath, he retrieved Mr. Robbie first and then made to pick Maria up from Snape' lap. The girl wiggled and put her small arms around Snape's neck hugging him tight saying "bye bye."

To Snape's utter humiliation, he felt himself blush, which, in such a pale complexion was very noticeable. Harry had the time to stare in shock, before it registered in his mind: Severus Snape, Hogwarts Potions Master, Slytherin Head of House had just _blushed_.

And that was all Harry needed to helplessly collapse in another fit of giggles with the girl watching them silently, sucking her thumb.

Snape bestowed on Harry the best possible death glare before gritting his teeth while pronouncing every word, "I wouldn't. DARE. to come back here. for a. few. Months. if I were you, Boy!"

…………………………….

Snape was amused to discover that Harry was actually chuckling in his sleep. Whatever it was he was dreaming of was something funny. He hated to wake him when he seemed enjoying himself that much, but he still shook Harry lightly calling his name. It was five minutes to midnight and he needed Harry to wake up.

Harry opened his eyes, and blinked. His dad was sitting beside him on the bed facing him and watching him intently. Harry suddenly remembered his dream and sniggered. Snape raised an eyebrow. He didn't yet forget his humiliation earlier that day with that blasted toddler. He sharply growled, "What's so funny, Potter?"

Harry shut his mouth. Yeah the image of Snape cuddling pink teddy bears in his dream was really funny, but he would never say that to Snape's face. He wanted to live until graduation, thank you very much. He quickly asked, "Is something wrong, Dad? Why did you wake me?"

Snape glared at the boy who was looking innocently at him. That infuriating brat knew that being called Dad was still working to cool him down after only three days of being initiated. Snape huffed, he would have to work on that soon. He glanced quickly at the clock, it was now four seconds to midnight, … three … two … one.

As the grandfather clock downstairs started to chime, Harry saw a tray floating inside his room and depositing itself neatly on his lap. Harry blinked. It was a small cake with chocolate icing written on it, Happy Birthday, Harry. As the last chime sounded, the room darkened and suddenly 14 lit candles floated through the room to his cake and arranged themselves on the cake.

Harry didn't know what to feel. He didn't know whether to grin or cry. He had totally forgotten about his birthday but Snape didn't. _His Dad _didn't. "I … I … don't …"

Snape rolled his eyes, "Yes, well. I know it's too much to ask but your eloquence needs a lot of work boy."

Harry laughed, but was appalled when a few tears ran down his cheeks in the process. He looked down and studied his hands for a moment before whispering, "Thank you. Thank you for everything, Dad."

Snape raised Harry's chin gently and smiled whispering himself, "Happy Birthday, Harry." Snape wiped Harry's tears with his thumbs and added, "May you always be safe and whole, my child."

The lump in Harry's throat prevented him from answering but he didn't care. He was sure Snape knew all what he wanted to say.

After a few moments, Snape cleared his throat, "The candles are starting to melt, boy. And I for one don't like to eat melted candles on my icing. Make a wish, Harry and blow them off."

Harry grinned before closing his eyes. He didn't hesitate to make his wish. He knew what he wanted and he made it confidently, praying that it would come true, then blew all his candles in one breath.

"I am not going to ask what your wish was!"

"And I am not going to tell you what my wish was!"

"Brat!"

"Ahem."

"What?"

"Nothing!"

"You wanted to say something?"

"No, I changed my mind!"

"Smart boy!"

"Thank you."

"Brat!"

Harry pursed his lips. He really really wanted to live at least until his wish came true, and retorting now would kill his wish in its cradle, "Umm … aren't we going to eat the cake?"

………………………………

TBC

Dina whispers Harry's wish to her readers:

'_I wish to bring as much happiness to this man as he brought me whatever it takes! May he find the love and happiness that he missed in his life." _


	22. Chapter 22 Birthday

_AN: _

_Thank you Thank you Thank for all the reviews. The chapter is too late, I know. I ran out of apologies but really RL is tough. _

_Enjoy!_

Disclaimer: I would have loved to!

**The Painful Guardianship**

**Chapter 22 - Birthday**

"I know you're awake, brat, so you'd better get up now!"

Harry reluctantly opened his eyes to look at a bleary Snape sitting at the edge of his bed. He had awoken some time earlier feeling a hand gently stroking his hair. Harry kept his eyes closed and continued to fake sleep appreciating the peaceful feeling this act brought him. He had almost fallen asleep again when his Dad spoke. He grunted as he pushed himself up and found his glasses pushed over his nose making the world became clear again. He smiled, "'morning, Dad."

Just like every other time Harry said it, Snape's heart did a small flip-flop making him smile, against his wish mind you. "Happy birthday, Harry."

"Hmm."

"Hmm?"

"Yeah!"

"Care to explain?"

"I just discovered why you woke me up without yelling today."

Snape narrowed his eyes, "Up, brat! It's almost nine and many owls are waiting for you downstairs."

"Owls?"

Snape stood up smirking, "Yes. It seems your fans couldn't wait until you wake up to send you their birthday greetings."

Harry fell back on the pillow again closing his eyes and muttering, "Don't have fans!", only to have the covers pushed off of him.

"UP I said."

Harry groaned, "It's my birthday. Five minutes more ok?"

"I see, brat, that words are not enough to convince you."

Harry immediately jumped up before Snape did anything more … _physical_ to convince him. Too late! Harry heard a small popping sound and suddenly he was soaked with cold water, "Ahhhh…"

He rubbed his wet face and scowled at Snape who was calmly standing with his arms crossed, eyebrow raised and waiting to pounce on Harry if he so much as squeaked. He sighed resignedly and got out of bed muttering about evil Dads as he passed Snape on his way to the bathroom.

"Wait, brat!"

Harry stopped and looked at Snape defiantly as the man took his wand and muttered a drying charm on the boy. "Oh, thanks."

………………………..

Harry came pounding down the stairs to the kitchen where he found six owls waiting for him. They seemed in no hurry to leave as they ate from a plate of bacon and bead crumps that was set on the table for them.

As soon as he sat down the owls flew to him and stuck their legs for him to take letters and packages. There was the Hogwarts letter that he recognized from the crest, a letter and package from Hagrid, and letters and packages from Ron, Hermione, Remus, and Sirius. He opened the letter from Sirius first and began reading it immediately.

_Happy Birthday Kiddo,_

_I can't tell you how …….._

The letter floated away from Harry's hand, "wha.." He looked up to see Snape holding his wand and catching the letter, folding it neatly and setting it aside, "Breakfast first Harry."

Harry sniffed indignantly. Snape was enjoying being a Dad too much in his opinion. He was treating him like a five years old, not that Harry would ever complain. "'kay!" He got up to make tea and coffee as usual but found them ready.

"Not today, Harry."

Harry grinned. It felt good getting spoilt. "Thanks, Dad."

What added to that feeling was the very buttery warm scones that Snape made. They just smelt heavenly. He took a bite and oh God! That was so good. The bite simply melted in his mouth leaving a very sweet taste on his tongue. "Wow, these are delicious."

Snape watched the boy wolfing down the scones and licking his fingers. He should scold the boy for his obnoxious table manners, but he didn't have the heart to do it today. Snape mentally snorted, _Severus Snape, you are becoming soft!_

"What do you plan to do today, Harry?"

Harry looked at him in confusion, "Do? Umm I don't know. The usual I think."

"Don't you want to spend the day with your friends?"

Harry's face lit up, "Really? Can I spend the day with Ron and Hermione? Can I"

"I don't see why not. You can use the floo or the telephone to inform your friends but there are a few conditions Harry."

Harry was simply too happy to disagree with anything Snape would say, "Ok, Ok anything Dad!"

Snape's lips twitched at the boy's excitement, "First, you can stay in the house if you want but you can also spend the day out if you so choose. In any case, you are not to leave the neighbourhood under any kind of circumstances unless you inform me where you are going. You can do that by phone if you make that decision after you go out. You will be home by 9 at the latest. If your friends want to leave earlier, you're all coming _straight home! _I can apparate Miss Granger to her house directly, but the three of you will keep together at ALL times.If you don't follow those rules, I swear, Harry, birthday or not, you will find yourself in the worst position possible. Is that understood?

Harry's eyes twinkled as he narrowed them at Snape, "Are you threatening to kill me Sir?"

Snape looked as if he was seriously considering it, "No, but I'm sure it can be arranged! You might prefer it to not being able to sit for a week though."

Harry paled, "No, I will follow the rules."

Snape nodded, "See that you do, Harry. It's for your own safety."

Harry sincerely said, "I know Dad. Thank you."

"Oh, and Harry? You will behave yourselves and not cause a racket. I would like to see a few houses still standing around by the end of the day."

Harry laughed, "We're not that bad Dad!"

Snape snorted, "No you're not _that_ bad, you're much worse!"

Harry faked a scowl "Oh, Shut up!" A second later, Harry stiffened and his eyes widened in horror, "I'm sorry … so sorry … I don't know what … I didn't mean to-"

Snape sighed. Harry's insecurities never seemed to decrease. "Harry, Harry stop!"

The boy stopped immediately, looking down and biting his bottom lip. Where did all the happiness and excitement go? The face that was all lit up and the eyes that were twinkling only moments before were completely replaced with dull eyes and a pale face. "I am sorry." The boy whispered again.

"Harry, there is no reason for apologizing."

The boy looked up, his eyes full of hope, "I .. I told you … er …"

Snape shook his head, well at least stuttering and blushing are a bit better. "Believe me Harry, if I thought for one second that you meant any disrespect, you would have been already suffering stinging ears while skinning flobberworms by now."

Harry smiled slightly before looking down again. "I'm sorry. It's just that after all what you did for me … It's difficult …"

Snape raised an eyebrow, "Mr. Potter, I believe your language skills, or lack thereof, are becoming more and more impressive by the day."

Harry chuckled, "Yeah, you keep pointing that out."

"It's very hard not to notice, brat."

Harry scowled playfully, "You know I wonder sometime if I have to show you my birth certificate."

Snape looked at him in confusion, "Why would I want to see your birth certificate."

Harry grinned cheekily, "You seem to think my name is Brat, not Harry."

Harry immediately got cuffed upside the head for his troubles as Snape stated plainly, "Brat!"

An idea struck Harry, "Oh so that's why you're wearing your robes not a shirt and trousers! Well that's good, I think Ron would have a heart attack if he sees you wearing something different."

"Yes, it would be quite a waste if Mr. Weasley died such a horrible death."

Harry laughed and returned to his scones.

After a moment, he looked up again, "Dad?"

"Yes, Harry?"

"You're not angry with me?"

…………………………………..

After breakfast, Harry made sure the six owls had their full before sending them away. He took the letters and packages and followed Snape to the study where he sat cross legged on the floor and began reading the letters and opening the packages.

He opened Sirius' letter again.

_Happy Birthday Kiddo,_

_I can't tell you how happy I am for being able to tell you Happy Birthday after all these years. The last time I said it you were sitting on my lap and decided that the diaper Lily made you wear wasn't enough. You just continued your business on my trousers. I really hope you've become better now with targeting your poopies._

_To leave that smelly issue aside, how is your summer going? I am sure you are getting into all kinds of trouble as a true marauder offspring should. So, don't disappoint me kiddo. Say hi to your relatives for me. Did you tell them anything about me? _

_I am sorry I couldn't get you something nice for your birthday because I don't have access to my money here, but the package with this letter contains some dried flowers of a plant named fioritura- something. I helped an old woman in serious trouble and she gave them to me. They say here that this plant is very rare and it doesn't grow flowers except once every five centuries. It has very strong healing powers and the legend says that it only grows if watered by phoenix tears. It was the only available present where I am now and well you never know when something like that would come in handy._

_I wish I could be with you today Harry. I am sorry but things are still difficult for me. Harry, please believe me, I would do _anything_ only to see you today and celebrate your 14th birthday with you if I could. _

_Take care of yourself kiddo (and remember, poopies have a proper place to be deposited in!)._

_Padfoot_

_Ps. Harry, Please please please don't tell Mooney that I contacted you again. Last time he promised to skin me alive and give you my fur to use as a doormat. _

……………….

Harry kept reading and rereading Sirius' letter, his eyes fixed on the words, heart aching. Sirius! Where was he now? It seems from the letter that it is hard for him. Does Dumbledore know where he is? Or Snape? Harry couldn't possibly ask Snape about Sirius. He sighed and read the letter again. This time, he was able to laugh about it. He blushed for good measure about the poopies accident. He whished he could remember his first year with his parents and Sirius and Remus.

"Harry?"

Harry jumped and looked up at his Dad who was watching him concernedly.

"What's wrong Harry?"

"Nothing Dad, I'm fine."

Something was wrong with the boy, Snape was sure of it. Well, he should give the boy some space after all, "Alright. I assume you know that you can tell me if something _is_ wrong?"

Harry smiled thankfully and nodded. Harry took the package, ripped the paper off of the small box inside and opened it. There were about two dozens of dried flowers. The flowers looked so strange, almost like a cat's paw. Their colour was so unusual. Harry had never seen purple flowers with bluish hues before. He studied the flowers close until he heard a gasp and looked up to see Snape coming towards him with wide eyes. Snape pointed a trembling finger to the flowers, "Are these … Is that really _fioritura curatio_?"

Harry had never seen Snape that excited or that speechless. He held the box up to him and watched as Snape hesitated to touch the flowers before taking a deep breath and touching one of them so lightly as if to make sure he wasn't dreaming. Something was definitely wrong here. Yes the flowers seemed to be valuable and rare, but he was a potions master. He was used to dealing with rare ingredients.

Snape stared at the flowers for a long time. His thoughts seem to be far away and Harry was worried. "Dad?"

Snape's eyes focused on Harry, looking at him hopefully and opening his mouth to say something, but then he closed it again and pushed the box back in Harry's hand saying evenly, "This is a very valuable present, Harry. Take good care of it." He then went back to his desk to continue writing, totally ignoring Harry who was looking at him in bewilderment.

Harry looked at the flowers again and then at Snape. He knew what he had to do, but not now. He would first do some research on the flowers. He put the box aside and took the next letter.

_Hey there Harry,_

_So you're 14 now too. I bet you've grown an inch or two? Mum says all the food I consume get transformed into more inches added to my legs! _

_How is it going with Snape? Has he started torturing you yet? You know mate, I still find it hard to believe you are actually happy with the git! _

_When can we meet? I missed you mate and it would be wonderful if we can meet, especially now that Hermione returned. She came back a couple of days ago. Have you contacted her yet?_

_Hope you like my present, mate. Ginny says Hello and Happy Birthday. Oh and you'll also find in the package a few pies that Mum baked especially for you and **– I can't Believe this – **Snape. What's wrong with you lot? Suddenly Snape is a normal person to be sent pies? _

_Anyway, tell me how we can meet Harry. And Happy Birthday._

_Ron_

Harry laughed. Yep! That was Ron alright. He opened the package and suddenly a enticing whiff came out of it making Harry's mouth water. There was absolutely _no one _better than Mrs. Weasley when it came to cooking. Harry looked up to see Snape looking at him raising an amused eyebrow. He grinned, "Mrs. Weasley sent pies. They're for you too."

"Really?" Snape asked dryly.

"Yeah, for some reason beyond Ron's imagination, Mrs. Weasley thinks you're a fine bloke and started sending you pies." Harry rolled his eyes for emphasis.

"Brat!" Snape commented while eying the pies, "I think it would be wise if you put them in the kitchen then. The aroma is just too distracting!"

Harry laughed as he jumped up and ran to the kitchen putting the pies in the oven, just to keep himself and Snape away from temptation. He grinned at the thought. His stoic Dad seemed to be just as bad when it came to those pies.

When he went back, he took out Ron's present. It was a complete broom polishing kit that Harry admired so much. He put it aside promising to put it to good use later.

Hermione's letter was next in the pile.

_Harry,_

_Happy Birthday._

_I came back two days ago. The trip was just fantastic. We all had a very good time. You know I had trouble trying to stop laughing whenever I remembered your last letter. Onions! Well that was very creative. _

_How are you Harry? I want to know how things are. Are you still pleased with your life with Professor Snape? Are there any problems? I do hope you're not in trouble all the time. _

_Well since I am back now, I think it would be great if we can meet. Oh, and does Professor Snape really live in muggle London? That's so strange. I always took it for granted that he owned a wizarding house. Anyway, you can phone me Harry. Do it as soon as you can and give me your telephone number too. If possible we could meet today. I want to give you your present, but I couldn't possibly owl it or send it to you by any other means._

_Take Care._

_Hermione_

Harry was curious. What couldn't be sent by any means? What was his present? May it was something valuable? But no, it was just a birthday present from a friend, it is not supposed to be that valuable. May be …! Harry caught himself thinking like a little 5 years old who couldn't wait to know what his present was and blushed. After a moment, ears still pink, he shrugged and took the next letter. It was from Remus.

_Harry,_

_I hope you're having a very happy birthday. I don't think Severus is the birthday type but I do hope that at least you're not getting any detentions today. _

_You mentioned in your last letter that you're enjoying your time with old Snape. I am happy for you Harry. Maybe this was your chance to finally do what other kids your age do. No scratch that! I don't think a lot of 14 years old boys play on the swings, oh sorry, help little kids play on the swings. I bet you do a lot of practical demonstrations for them, huh? I expect you're blushing now. I am only teasing you, you know. You do whatever makes you happy, kid. If Severus gives you a hard time for it, tell him he's just jealous because he can't play with you too. I know I am._

_I am sorry I couldn't come to see you over the last month Harry, but things have been a bit hard for me. Can you check with Severus if I can come and visit? I know he has allowed my apparition at his home, Dumbledore told me, but I am sure he only did it because the headmaster asked him to. If he says no, that's OK, I can still meet you outside the house when you're on one of those walks. Severus had been so generous to send me the wolfsbane potion for the last two months although I can't afford to pay him now, so I can't really complain that he might not want me to come to his house._

_I hope you're taking care of yourself Harry. Try not to get into too much trouble, well a little trouble is of course required, but not too much, okay? _

_I am also sending you something that I am sure you'll like. Your Mum had a wicked temper Harry, and both James and Sirius were always so stupid to provoke her! You'll enjoy watching her torturing us mercilessly. Speaking of which, expect a lovely doormat soon Harry, made of black and soft fur. I KNOW our pet grim contacted you again and I will personally skin him alive, and will take great pleasure in turning his fur into a doormat for you _**and **_Snape to wipe your shoes on every single day!_

_See you soon, Harry. Take care._

_Remus_

Harry was laughing by the end of the letter. Poor Sirius, he was in for it now. It seemed that the gentle Remus can be very wicked when he wanted to. Harry opened the package that Remus sent to find a stack of photos. His heart constricted when he saw the people in the photos, his Mum and Dad and Remus and Sirius, all young and laughing. Where were they all now? His Mum and Dad were dead; Sirius was wrongly imprisoned for 12 years and was now on the run. And Remus cannot even afford a potion that would keep his sanity in the full moon. He opened his eyes again and forced himself to push those thoughts away. He should always remember them as they were in those photos, laughing and happy. He watched the people moving in the first photo. His Mum was holding her wand and pointing it deliberately at James and Sirius, both having pleading expressions of their faces. Sparkles shot from her wand sending some hexes to their backsides. He watched as they danced around trying to avoid the hexes, while Remus was laughing his head off at the side of the photo. His Mum had a decidedly satisfied expression on her face as she watched them rubbing their rears and dancing around.

Harry looked at the next photo and the next. They all seemed to be similar, Sirius and his Dad, and sometimes Remus were in trouble with Lily and she always meant business when it came to retaliation. The photos were so funny that by the end of them, Harry was laughing like a hooligan, to the sheer amusement of Snape, who shook his head at Harry's antics and went back to his writing. To be honest, Snape was dying of curiosity to know what had set Harry off like that, not that he would ever admit it.

However, Harry's next action made it impossible for him to sit still. The boy ran to the kitchen and came back quickly. He was standing in an attacking position holding with both hands a frying pan, and with his foot poking an innocent looking package on the floor.

In a flash, Snape was standing between Harry and the package, wand pointing at the package and yelling at Harry to stand back. He didn't know what was in the package, but if Harry was ready to attack it, it must be something dangerous.

"No, Dad, no, it's not dangerous, it's nothing"

Snape growled, "Harry, STAND BACK I said."

"But it's just a present!"

Yeah right, a present and … _What?_ Snape, still not lowering his wand moved his head a couple of inches to look at Harry from the corner of his eye, "What do you mean it's just a present?"

Harry stuttered, "Um … it's just a present … from Hagrid … you know and I … er … assumed it must be one of the creatures …." Hagrid had sent him only one a couple of lines: "_Happy Birthday Harry. I'm sure you'll like the baby I sent. Take care of it. See ya soon."_

Harry's face was almost scarlet now. He had just discovered how stupid he must have looked holding a frying pan over the package. And now Snape thought he was in danger!

Snape raised an eyebrow and looked from Harry to the package and back again. Finally he relaxed and lowered his wand seemingly amused by what had transpired. "I see!"

Snape turned and took a couple of steps toward his desk making Harry breath again. But suddenly Snape's face wearing a furious expression was inches away from his and Snape was gritting his teeth and glaring at him. Harry's mouth suddenly became too dry to swallow the lump that formed in his throat. Oh no, he was in trouble, he was in trouble, and Snape was furious, but … but he didn't do anything wrong. He didn't put himself in any danger, did he?

Snape whispered in a deadly voice, "Where. Is. Your. Wand?"

Harry gulped, "In my trunk."

"Does this mean. BOY. That You Do Not Have Your Wand With You ALL. THE. TIME! You Left the House EVERY day without it?"

Harry shook his head nervously.

Snape closed his eyes and took a few calming breath before gripping the front of Harry's shir in his fist, glaring viciously at the boy. "Don't you DARE let this happen again."

"Y-Yehhs Sir." Harry squeaked.

Snape kept Harry petrified by his stare a few more moments before finally letting go of him and walking back to his desk and slumping down in his chair with his head in his hands. Harry didn't dare move for some time. Then it dawned to him. That wasn't fair. He wasn't supposed to have his wand with him all the time. He was not allowed to do any magic, why should he carry his wand? He would have carried it with him if someone told him to. He shouldn't be punished for following the rules.

In his musing, Harry hadn't noticed Snape coming towards him again until he felt Snape's arm wrapping around his shoulders. Snape lifted his chin up before saying softly, "Harry, it's alright. It hadn't occurred to me to ask you about it before. I just assumed you would have your wand about you all the time after what happened."

Harry looked down and studied his shoes a bit before looking at Snape with a frown, "You … scared me!"

Snape raised an eyebrow seriously saying, "Really? Well that's good then. I thought I was losing my touch!"

Harry stubbornly refused to smile and looked down again. He was angry with Snape, so angry that he stomped his foot, not caring in the least that he was acting childishly, "You are the worstest Dad ever!"

Snape looked shocked, "Worstest?"

"Yes!" Harry confirmed, pursing his lips determinedly.

Snape snorted, "I wasn't asking for confirmation boy. I was merely commenting on your grammar skills!"

_Urgghh _– Harry scowled, crossed his arms, and pointedly looked the other way. But Snape was having none of that. Harry found himself being turned around and in no time, he was leaning into Snape's chest where he automatically closed his eyes and rested his head, appreciating the feel of his Dad's arms around him.

"Dad?"

"Yes, Harry."

"Don't do that again."

Snape chuckled, "I won't." He then pushed Harry away a bit, "Are you alright now?"

Harry nodded gratefully.

"So, would you like to see what's in the package?"

Harry smiled, "Yeah, let's see it."

Snape held the package at an arm's length narrowing his eyes at it suspiciously, while Harry held the frying pan again.

"Uh … Severus? Harry? What are you doing?"

Both looked startled at the headmaster who had apparated in earlier. Snape groaned. He was never going to live this down.

………………………………………….

Harry was still laughing by the time he called Hermione and invited her over. The expression on Snape's face was hilarious. He looked just like a school boy being caught doing something he shouldn't. The headmaster's amusement didn't help the situation and they both had to run away from the study to give Snape some time to cool off. Dumbledore helped him make the floo call to Ron, which Harry had never done before.

What added insult to injury was that Hagrid's package only contained an innocent egg that both Severus and Dumbledore immediately recognized to be the egg of a friendly three headed corn snake, the magical kin of the normal corn snake.

………………………………………….

Soon, Ron was standing in the living room looking around wide eyed "Wow!"

Harry laughed. "Yeah, difficult to imagine, huh?"

"Well really mate. I thought you were bluffing. _Snape_, living in _this_ house? Neat, warm, sunny, and … and muggle!"

"He does have a basement that is very similar to the potions classroom in the dungeons, if that's any comfort!"

Ron rolled his eyes. "Yeah. That's quite a relief. So when is Hermione coming?"

"She must be on her way. She's taking the tube."

Ron blinked, "Why should she take a tube with her?"

Harry grinned, "The Tube Ron. The train! Muggle transportation."

"Oh!"

Harry shook his head. "Want to see my room?" Harry didn't wait for Ron to answer as he pounded up the stairs. He had a room, and he was actually _showing it_ to his friends.

"Wicked!" Ron breathed.

Ron trotted to the big window and looked out then turned and looked around the big room then looked at Harry with suspicion, "Harry? Are you sure you're living with Snape?"

"Yep"

Ron shook his head, "Then how could you explain all the _purple_ in the room?

Harry laughed as he remembered how his room became purple in the first place, "Long story mate!"

………………..

Hermione soon rang the door bell and Harry pounded down the stairs followed closely by Ron to open the door for her. Hermione was carrying a small black cat and grinning wildly, "Happy Birthday, Harry!"

"Hello Hermione!" "Welcome back Hermione!" They chorused.

Harry's eyes were fixed on the cat which was looking at him disdainfully. Harry could swear the cat looked familiar. "Um, Hermione? Is that your cat? What about Crookshanks?"

Hermione grinned, "No Harry, it's yours. Your birthday present." With that she put Midnight in his arms when the cat crooked the corners of his eyes suspiciously at him.

"Whoa, it doesn't like me, Hermione."

The girl laughed merrily, "No Harry. He's just a bit suspicious of everyone. You'd be surprised!"

The cat meowed in agreement making Harry smile, "Well he seems to agree with you Mione. Thank you. He's cute!"

The cat turned in his arms slapping his long tail on Harry's chin prompting him to apologize, "Oh, sorry!"

Ron looked at Hermione. "Well, he doesn't seem to like being called cute. Did you give him a name yet?"

"Yes. I called him midnight. You see he's totally black except for his vivid green eyes and he has a special kinship for anything black."

Harry scratched Midnight behind the ear which made him relax and purr. He liked Midnight, he decided. The cat still looked familiar, but Harry didn't know why. He finally shrugged and invited Hermione in.

………………………

The trio spent the next two hours chatting and catching on between Harry's room, the kitchen (where Ron's eyes nearly bulged out!) and the living room. Harry was sufficiently teased about playing with the children and the baby-sitting thing, while Ron was equally nagged about getting himself grounded for two weeks.

As was expected, they asked Harry all types of questions about his life with Snape, Ron acting very suspicious, while Hermione acting all understanding. Midnight settled on a sunny widow seat cleaning his fur vigorously, glaring at them whenever they got too loud. Then suddenly Harry burst out laughing. He finally understood why the cat looked familiar. It reminded him of Snape. When he told them as much, Ron laughed himself to the floor, while Hermione blushed deeply. Harry looked at her questioningly and she mouthed '_later'._

Harry still didn't know how he was going to tell them about calling Snape Dad, hell, about _treating_ Snape as a Dad. They would never understand. He was afraid of their reactions. He also had to admit that, even as happy as he was about the whole thing, a feeling of guilt was nagging at the back of him mind. Guilt concerning his real Dad, James, and about his Godfather. But no one had seen how Snape treated him. He did treat him like a son. He cared for him and protected him. He gave him a home, and encouraged him to have fun. Even the punishments, Harry considered them all as part of being a parent, though a strict one (owning a hard hand, Harry thought indignantly). Maybe ...

Harry startled when Hermione snapped her finger at him, "Hey, where did you go Harry."

"Oh sorry. Just spaced out here, I guess."

Ron grinned, "Yeah, we noticed! Everything OK there mate?"

Harry forced himself away from his thoughts and cheerfully said, "Yeah, perfect. So, lunch? I think Dumbledore is still here, and Ron, the pies your Mum sent just smelled heavenly. Even-" Harry stopped himself sharply before saying _Dad thought so too_, "Even after breakfast, we were ready to start on them immediately."

"Well, let's go then. I'm starving."

Both boys looked at Hermione in bewilderment.

"What?" She retorted.

"You said you're starving. You are never hungry." Ron said it shaking his head in wonder.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "_boys!_"

"Hey, what did _I _do?" Harry said, acting all hurt.

Hermione looked at him innocently, "You're a boy Harry. Aren't you?"

"Well Yeah, that's a crime now?"

Hermione furrowed her brow in concentration, "Hmmm, difficult question. Well no!"

Harry sighed dramatically, "Oh, what a relief. Thank you, Miss Granger, for your thoughtful conclusion!"

Hermione giggled, "You're silly. And I only said no because if I said yes, I'll have half the Hogwarts population hexing me into oblivion."

Ron cleared his throat, "I know determining our criminal status is important and all, but _come on! _I AM STARVING!"

Hermione's look to Harry was clearly saying, _See what I mean?_

Ron, oblivious to their looks and to anything else continued, "Although the idea of eating with Snape at the same table is already giving me indigestion. Harry, are you sure Snape won't poison the pies if …" Seeing the looks on his friend's faces, Ron stopped short, "What?"

Both Harry and Hermione were torn between giving Ron sympathetic glances and being highly amused by the situation. Ron was about to ask what was wrong with them until it clicked. He blanched before whispering, "He's standing right behind me?" Both nodded as Snape cleared his throat. Ron turned around slowly to meet his doom. Snape was standing stiffly with his arms crossed, fixing him with a glare worthy of Voldemort.

Ron stuttered piteously, "I .. er … was, really …"

Snape coldly snapped, "Save it Mr. Weasley. I was coming to call you three for lunch." He turned and walked out the door, his robes billowing behind him, an action that Harry hadn't seen for sometime now.

Ron let out the breath he was holding as Harry and Hermione collapsed in giggles. He huffed indignantly at them, "I am still starving you know. Let's go."

……………………………..

A short while later, the trio, Snape, and Dumbledore were sitting at the table in the kitchen heartily tucking in the pies, and a huge bowl of salad that Snape had prepared. Dumbledore was chatting cheerfully with them, telling them stories about his lack of cooking skills, and all the trouble it got him.

When they all became silent for a moment, Snape saw his chance for retaliation and silkily asked, "So Mr. Weasley, would you like a potion for indigestion."

Ron blushed to the roots of his hair, "N-no Sir. Thank you."

Dumbledore looked at Ron, his eyes twinkling madly, "Poor boy, are you suffering from indigestion."

Ron opened his mouth to answer when Snape cut him off, "No headmaster, I believe it's a temporary symptom. It only occurs in certain circumstances, especially when someone is trying to poison him."

"Oh my, is someone trying to poison you, Mr. Weasley?"

Harry and Hermione were trying their best to keep a straight face for the sake of their friend but were failing miserably. Finally Ron snapped, "Alright, I am _sorry_, OK?"

Snape held his gaze for a moment before nodding his acknowledgment and considered the subject dropped.

Harry decided that this was the best time to drop his bomb, "Dad?"

…………………………

TBC


	23. Chapter 23: Heart Ache

_AN: _

_Ahem – well ok, here is the verrrrrrrryyyy late new chapter. Enjoy and I simply LOVE your reviews, so please keep those coming!_

Warning: LOTS of fluff! LARGE bit of angst.

**The Painful Guardianship**

_**Last Chapter: **_

_Harry and Hermione were trying their best to keep a straight face for the sake of their friend but were failing miserably. Finally Ron snapped, "Alright, I am sorry, OK?"_

_Snape held his gaze for a moment before nodding his acknowledgment and considered the subject dropped._

_Harry decided that this was the best time to drop his bomb, "Dad?"_

…………………………

**Chapter 23 – Heart Ache**

Snape answered easily, "Yes, Harry?"

Harry deliberately looked straight at Snape ignoring all others in the room. He was thankful that his Dad did the same, giving him his undivided attention. "Um … Can I ask for something?"

Snape's lips twitched. He was sure Harry would ask something ridiculously trivial just to inform the others of the new _development_, "What is it you want, Harry?"

Harry grinned, "Promise not to pull my ears?"

Ah, the boy was playing! So be it! Snape raised an eyebrow. "I certainly won't promise anything of the sort, especially if I don't like what you're saying."

Harry's face fell, "Oh! Alright then." He sighed dramatically before saying, "I know you're busy and all but I was wondering if you could take us out around London today? Like when we went shopping? I know Ron and Hermione would also love an ice cream."

Harry held his breath. He wasn't going to look at his friends, nor at Dumbledore. He looked determinately at his Dad. He knew he had cornered him. He knew he was in for a bitter scolding afterwards for revealing things like that about the stern potions master, but he wanted them to know, to understand.

Snape raised an eyebrow, "Really, boy. The amount of ice cream you consume is unbelievable."

Harry pouted a little in his plate. He was aware of the absolute silence around them. He didn't dare look at anyone else, so he looked up at his father with a small smile, "So, is that a yes?"

Snape glanced at Ron and Hermione, taking in Ron's open mouth and Hermione's furrowed brow, but totally neglected looking at the Headmaster. He had spent the last two hours talking with Dumbledore about his life with Harry, the new school year, lesson plans, and the irritation he was feeling in his mark. He postponed telling him about what happened. He even hoped it would come up during lunch, but he knew that most probably Harry wouldn't dare tell his friends about it in such a short time too. He was wrong. Harry proved to be braver than he thought, braver than _he was_.

Snape smiled lightly. He was aware of the Weasley boy chocking at his smile but didn't care in the least. "Yes. If your friends have no objection, I will take you around London for a few hours. And I know I will regret it later, but yes, I will buy you _yet another_ of the chocolate ice cream you're addicted to."

Harry opened his mouth to remind Snape of his own addiction to making potions, when his Dad cut him off saying in an unnerving tone, "And if you dare say what's in your mind, you will be a very sorry 14 years old boy before you know it."

Harry scowled but wisely kept his mouth shut. He hated it when Snape was _that _convincing!

Harry kept his eyes fixed on his plate for a moment. The room was still silent so he took a deep breath and looked up. Ron was staring at Snape with an open mouth. His Dad was cutting his pie into small neat pieces and eating calmly. Hermione was looking at Harry with concern. But what really made Harry's heart clench was Dumbledore. He was peacefully drinking a cup of tea seemingly oblivious to what had just occurred, but his face was serious; and his eyes held no twinkle. Harry's heart raced. He was so worried about his friends' reactions but it had never occurred to him that the Headmaster could be a problem.

After some time, the Headmaster looked around, a faint twinkle in his eyes, "Alright, so if you have all finished lunch, there is no need to linger more. You have a busy afternoon. Harry, Severus, I will come by tomorrow morning to speak with you. Oh and Severus, I am sure Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger would like to see you wearing muggle clothes (Snape sneered at that). Have fun all of you." Dumbledore then looked at Harry, his eyes complete with full twinkles again, "Have a Happy Birthday, Harry. Don't let Severus trick you out of the Birthday cake."

Harry grinned, "No Sir. Don't worry. He woke me up by midnight and brought the cake to my room complete with 14 lit candles and birthday wishes."

Both Ron and Hermione's heads snapped to look at Snape in bewilderment. Snape however was starting to think this had gone too far. He glared viciously at Harry making Dumbledore laugh heartily. "Oh well, alright, I'll leave you then. Harry save me some cake for tomorrow, will you? Or have you finished it already?"

"No Sir. We still have most of it left."

"Good, good!"

Harry was already worried about the amount of trouble he was in with his Dad for revealing too much, but decided that if Snape was going to kill him anyway, he might as well give him a real reason to do so. He threw caution to the wind and walked to Severus looking at him warmly making him suddenly apprehensive. _What, in Merlin's name is he doing? What is he doing? I swear, if …._

Snape's musings were cut when he found Harry's arms wrapping around his waist tightly. He automatically put his arms around the boy's shoulder's holding him close. Honestly, that boy was going to be the death of him.

"Thanks Dad." Harry whispered in his chest.

Snape horrified to feel his ears pinking, lowered his head and spoke quietly in Harry's ear "Just you wait brat until we are alone!"

_Ouch!_ Harry thought. _That was going to hurt._

Snape, still holding Harry close, snapped at the other two, "What?"

Both quickly averted their eyes while Dumbledore apparated away still laughing merrily.

Harry finally pushed away from Snape who was still glaring at his friends. "Come on Dad. Go get ready. We'll wait for you."

Snape nodded. Harry needed a few moments with his friends and he had to reluctantly give him that time. He left to his room berating himself mercilessly for feeling so protective of the boy.

…………………………………..

As soon as Snape left the kitchen, Harry sat down and waited.

When no one spoke for some time, he sighed and got up starting to clear the table and put the plates and cups in the sink. After a moment, he found Hermione helping him and he smiled gratefully at her. She finally looked up and said reassuringly, "It's going to be alright, Harry."

Harry looked at Hermione then at Ron, "I know it's going to be alright. I have a father now!" Harry thought that word sounded so good in his mouth. He had never referred to Snape as _father _before. Somehow it seemed different than Dad, more serious, more … committing.

"Yeah? So Snape is your father now?" Ron finally snapped.

Hermione glared at Ron, "Ronald! You're _not_ helping." Then again looking at Harry with concern, "Harry, I trust Professor Snape. I can see he cares about you. And I know you have bonded together these past few weeks. I am happy for you, honest. But, I don't know. This Dad thing is too far I think … I mean it's not going to con-" Hermione closed her eyes, how was she going to tell him that it would be over soon? How could she wake Harry up from the dream he was living in? She was sure that this wasn't going to go on after school started. She didn't know why but she was sure about it.

Ron continued for her in sharp tone, "So what's going to happen later Harry? Huh? Are you going to go around Hogwarts calling him Dad and … and _hugging_ him." As serious as the argument was, the way Ron said it, acting all scandalized, made Harry laugh. It was a short laugh and he immediately sobered again. This was going to be difficult.

"I know you're both concerned, but I'm fine, really. I know it's temporary. I know it's going to end Hermione, so don't worry about telling me that. But the last few weeks were the happiest ones that I have ever had in my whole life. You don't know what it's like for me. You couldn't understand. You both had your families around all your lives. I never had a family. I never had a home, I was never welcome. Don't you understand? I was never _Loved!"_

Harry was breathing hard by now while Ron was pale and Hermione had tears in her eyes. He continued, "Dad gave me everything. You don't know what he did for me. You couldn't possibly understand what it felt like to be held in somebody's arms for the first time in your life. You couldn't understand what it's like to be free, not to be scared every second of your life of what the people you're living with might do to you. I never had a home or a room, or even decent clothes. He gave me all that. Dammit I never even had enough food!" Harry closed his eyes and took a few breaths to calm himself down. "But that's not it. Dad made me feel … wanted, cared about. And _loved!_ Yes Ron, he loves me, I know it. Everything he does shows it. And I love him back. He's my _father,_ Hermione. _I love him!_ I don't care what's going to happen later but at least I still have a few more weeks with him, and I am not going to waste them worrying. Can you two at least understand that?" By then Harry was looking pleadingly at them. He couldn't deny how much his friends meant to him as well. He had never had any friends before them and he would never trade that friendship for anything. He didn't want to be put in a position to choose.

Surprisingly it was Ron who was ready with his approval first, "Yeah mate. We can understand that. I'm sorry Harry, I didn't know how much this would mean to you."

"Harry, I just don't want you hurt more when this breaks up, but as long as you have that in mind, it's alright I guess. Just try to prepare yourself for it, will you?"

"Yeah, alright!"

Then Ron perked up, "Wait a minute! Harry, Snape threatened you today and you said he _pulls your ears? _How could you accept that?"

Harry rolled his eyes, "Really Ron, you don't expect to be living with Severus Snape without being threatened to have your limbs chopped and added to potions, do you?"

"But … but he er … spanked you, remember? How do you know he's not going to do that again?"

Harry reddened. Now this wasn't a very comfortable subject, "Ahem … well, actually, hespankedmeagain!"

Ron roared, "WHAT!"

Hermione however had a vague idea of when this happened. She did notice him wincing whenever he sat down when she visited him at the Dursleys. She just hoped there were no other _incidences_.

Harry was saved from answering Ron by a very silky statement of, "I assure you Mr. Weasley he completely deserved it. And I made sure he could still sit down when I was through with him. So you needn't worry!"

Now _that_ was embarrassing. Harry narrowed his eyes at his Dad who was standing at the kitchen door carelessly leaning his back against it. Snape raised an eyebrow at him. The message was clear: _You started with embarrassing me! Bear the consequences._ Harry groaned. This was going to be a long day.

While Ron was openly glaring at Snape, Hermione was openly _staring_ at Snape. Here he was, leaning carelessly at the door, with his white shirt, upper buttons open to his chest, muggle black jeans on, sun glasses tucked at his forehead, and hair combed in a neat low ponytail.

"Miss Granger, I advise you to close your mouth soon. It's a highly unbecoming expression for a young lady your age."

Hermione turned scarlet and quickly looked away. Harry grinned. His Dad looked cool, and he knew it. No trace was there of the dungeons bat.

Snape however, silkily continued, "Did Harry tell you of the rules yet? Those about holding my hand when crossing the street, and never leaving my sight? No? Pity!"

That was too much! "Stop it, will you." Harry snapped. Then looking at his wide eyed friends, he added, "He's just being funny, don't mind him."

Snape put an arm across Harry's shoulders, gently rebuking him, "Tsk tsk Harry, now really you shouldn't be embarrassed by this. You would be in a big danger of getting punished if you don't follow the rules after all. You don't really want a spanking on your birthday, do you?"

Harry was fuming! Then looking at Snape's hand holding his shoulder, he wondered if he would ever be able to sit down again if he bit his father's hand!

Instead he smiled sweetly, "Of course not Dad. After all, I don't want Professor McGonagall to scold you again like last time or pull _your_ ears like she used to do." And Harry fled to the front door followed close by two helplessly red faced and chocking friends. Snape was left standing in the kitchen gritting his teeth.

…………………………………

Soon, the who's-going-to-embarrass-whom war was forgotten. Starting with the London Aquarium, where Ron was delighted beyond measure and ending with Hyde Park, the trio knew it was time to listen to Snape who seemed at the end of his rope with all the chattering, squealing and screaming of kids around. The only place that gave them trouble was Trafalgar Square where both Hermione _and_ Snape seemed to forget anything and everything in favour of old books. Harry and Ron found themselves compelled to literally drag them away from the place.

Several times during the day Harry found his Dad's arm around his shoulder. Several times he found Ron laughing at a snarky comment that his Dad made about something or another. Several times Harry discovered Hermione and Snape deep in conversation about potions theories. And several times he caught his father watching him like a hawk, as if someone was going to come and snatch him from right in front of his eyes. The warmth he felt at that fierce protectiveness was almost unbearable.

By the end of the tour, Snape found himself busy with three highly entertained, laughing at the slightest provocation, exhausted, tired, and hungry teenagers. There was still sometime until sunset and he thought it would be a great treat for Harry on his birthday to get on a Thames River Cruise. After all he himself had never been on one before. As he bought them all tickets for the dinner cruise, he tried to search for some of the old bitterness inside his heart, some of the coldness that used to wash over him when he came across something he never had the chance to do before, but he couldn't find any. Harry, _his son_, had managed to melt it all.

………………………..

Finally they returned home, the children barely able to open their eyes.

"Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley, you can go freshen up a little while I light a fire for the floo. I will apparate you home Miss Granger."

"It's alright Sir. I can take the tube again. You needn't-"

"Absolutely not, Miss Granger. You can barely open your eyes, girl and its getting late in all cases. Go get ready. You can use Harry's room. Mr. Weasley, there is a bathroom down to the right that you can use to wash and freshen up."

Hermione muttered her thanks and quickly went up the stairs but Ron was rooted to the spot. Snape shrugged and started a small fire with his wand. Soon the flames would turn green. Harry was sitting sprawled on a chair with a silly grin on his face as he remembered the day's events. His Dad was great. His friends seemed to fairly accept it and they actually got along today far better that he expected. Life was good.

Ron cleared his throat to bring the attention of both Harry and his Dad to him. As soon as he was the centre of their attentions, he reddened and kept reddening until Harry feared he was going to burst.

"For the love of Merlin, Weasley, have you forgotten to breath?"

"Uh … No Sir." The answer was so forced that it sounded to Harry more like a croak.

"Ron? What's wrong?"

"Ah … I er … you see …"

Snape rolled his eyes, "I apologize Harry. My evaluation of your eloquence was highly lacking. After I heard Weasley's, yours seems to be faultless."

Harry laughed, "Well mate. Spit it out. Dad can go on with those type of comments for a long time, you know."

Finally Ron cleared his throat again, took a deep breath, and face still as red as his hair, he decided to speak, "I wanted to thank you for ummm the day. We enjoyed ourselves a lot and I err want to … umm …" Ron closed his eyes. That was difficult. Both Harry and Snape were wearing identical expressions of expectancy, eyebrows raised and looking at him intently. He almost groaned. Now they look alike? He finally snapped, "Look, I am sorry. Alright?" Damn Damn Damn, what type of apology was that!

Snape crossed him arms waiting for more explanation while Harry was desperately trying to keep a passive face.

Courage was starting to leave Ron now, "You see, I think I was umm mistaken. You're … you're alright."

"Ah, so you didn't suffer any indigestion today then?"

Harry hadn't thought it possible for Ron to turn a deeper shade of red, but he did as he whispered, "No Sir."

Snape's lips twitched, "Good. Because I would hate to inform you that I don't have one ready for you."

"Yes Sir." And Ron ran away to the bathroom leaving a very amused potions master behind.

Harry sat up in his chair, "Dad. Thank you!" That was all what he could say. He didn't trust himself with any more words, but he had to say it, "This was the best birthday I have ever had in my life."

Snape walked to Harry and crouched in front of him. He took hold of both Harry's cheeks in his hands "You deserve much better." Harry closed his eyes and leaned forward resting his head on his father's shoulder. After a few moments, Snape shook him off, "Don't you dare sleep on me, boy."

Harry scowled. He was starting to feel the sweet pre-sleeping trance and didn't like being jerked out of it. He glared at his smirking Dad for sometime before suddenly sticking his tongue out at him.

Snape raised his eyebrows, "How old are you again Harry?"

"Um 14 … going on 4?"

"Precisely my thoughts." Snape lightly slapped the back of Harry's hand making Harry snigger, "Don't do that again, Mr. 4 years old."

"Yes, Daddy." Harry answered in a small voice.

Snape narrowed his eyes at the boy before stating, "Brat!"

"Harry!"

Snape cuffed him upside the head as he stood up and went to inspect the fire. "You have good friends, Harry."

"I know. Ron could be a git sometimes and Hermione can get on my nerves, but they're the only friends I ever had and we have become very close. We went through a lot together."

"Hm. Like the Polyjuice Potion for instance?" Snape coolly pointed out.

"What? No Dad please, don't use that against them. They don't even know I told you. Hermione's going to kill me for it."

Snape chuckled, "Don't worry Harry. I won't say a word about it."

Harry sighed in relief. But a very short relief it was. Snape continued, "I will save it for a better opportunity."

A rather refreshed Hermione came down at that moment to find Snape smirking and Harry muttering darkly about Slytherins. She looked between them then rolled her eyes. They were bantering again it seemed. Honestly, those two banter like school children all the time. She would never have believed that Professor Snape had it in him.

"Sir, thank you very much for the day. It was wonderful and I learnt a lot from our discussions."

"You're welcome Miss Granger." _I am not going to do it. I am not going to do it. I am NOT going to do it._ "Harry can show you my study on your next visit Miss Granger. I am sure you might find it useful." _Arggggh - Now you've done it!_

Harry gave Snape a long suffering look. He must be kidding. Now Hermione would get a sleeping bag and make camp in the study.

Hermione's eyes widened, "Your … your study Sir? Really, I can look through it? Thank you, Professor. I don't believe-"

"Slow down Miss Granger or you'll kill yourself in excitement,"

Hermione blushed and quietened down considerably, however she was still shifting from foot to foot almost ready to make a run for the study. Snape thought it safest to take her home before she decided to spend the night there. "Miss Granger I'll have to hold you close for apparition if that's alright with you."

Harry grinned at Hermione's additional red shades. "That's alright Sir. Harry, Happy Birthday. Take care."

"Thanks Hermione. See you soon. I'll call you."

Snape put his arms awkwardly around Hermione's shoulders. "Harry, the fire is ready if Mr. Weasley would like to use it before I come back." And Snape apparated away with Hermione.

A little while later, a still pinkish Ron came out to find Harry alone. He sighed in relief. He certainly wasn't ready to meet Snape again. Harry grinned, "Still pink, mate?"

Ron sneered at Harry. "Whoa, Ron. Now _you _look like him!"

……………………………

A few playful punches later, Harry was heading to the shower after Ron left. He went to his room to retrieve fresh clothes and check on Midnight. He had forgotten to tell his Dad about the cat. It would be very amusing to watch them both together.

Midnight was curled up on the window sill when Harry came in. He raised his head, glared briefly at the boy and put his head back on his paws totally ignoring him. Harry laughed. He could swear the cat was imitating all his Dad's gestures. Harry checked the litter box Hermione helped him make and found it didn't need his attention yet. He showered quickly and put his pyjamas on, and returned back to his room where he sat on the floor beside the window cross legged with Midnight in his lap, purring, as he scratched him behind the ears.

"You like that. Don't you?"

Midnight ignored Harry and proceeded to wash his face with his paw. Harry grinned. "You remind me of my Dad, you know that? He too tries to show off being tough and nasty. But you can't fool me Midnight." The cat in question was just flipping its tail on Harry's chin when Snape came in. Harry smiled, "Hi Dad. You're late!"

Snape pulled a chair and sat down in front of Harry, "Yes, the Grangers insisted I have a drink before leaving."

"So, you associate with muggles a lot. I would never have imagined that until I came to your house."

Snape's eyes darkened. "Yes. Very few people know about that. I would like to keep it that way, Harry."

Harry crawled nearer to his Dad. Another sensitive subject it seemed. Snape's life seemed full of sensitive subjects. His mood flipped easily from warm and open, to closed and bitter. Harry lightly touched Snape's knee, "Don't worry Dad. No one will ever know about this summer. No one will ever know about us, other than the people who already know about it of course." Harry felt his heart clenching as he said that. "Maybe I don't know why, but I always knew that this should be kept a secret."

Snape studied his hand for a moment, "Harry, things are … complicated. I promise that soon I will tell you some things, but other things have to remain unsaid for the time being. There are _signs_, Harry that are worrying us all. Things are going to get even more complicated."

Harry didn't understand any of that, and at that point, he didn't even care. All he could see was that his father was worried and uneasy. He patted his hand lightly, "Everything is going to be alright, Dad. Just-"

Midnight chose that moment to jump on Snape's lap startling him "Blasted Cat!"

Harry laughed. "Oh, I haven't introduced you yet. Dad, meet Midnight."

Snape narrowed his eyes dangerously at the poor cat growling, "I have had the pleasure of meeting this blasted thing in Miss Granger's house last time."

Harry scowled when he remembered the circumstances – and the consequences – of that visit. Snape's lips twitched, "That reminds me Harry. We are alone now, aren't we?"

Harry looked at him in confusion, "Of course we are. What … oh!" _Oops! _

Harry jumped up and made for the door. "Oh no, you don't boy!" The door closed keeping Harry inside looking very sorry for himself.

Snape stretched lazily and got up determinedly walking towards Harry who was looking longingly at the window and seriously considering jumping out. "So, Mr. Potter, you think it's alright to tell your fellow miscreants that I got you a birthday cake?"

_Maybe if I get under the bed? _"Er … well you did, didn't you?"

Snape ignored him finally reaching Harry – and his ears. "And you thing it's alright to reveal things about Minerva and myself to your friends?"

"But you OWW told them about spanking me Owee."

"And you think it's alright to _hug_ _me _with Dumbledore around?"

It finally clicked in Harry's mind. Snape wasn't angry with him for making him seem soft in front of his friends. Snape was embarrassed because _Dumbledore_ was there! The stern, nasty potions master, who is reputed to hate children - and sometimes to add them to potions - is acting all Daddy like with the Headmaster right there.

Harry yanked his head back freeing his ears from his Dad's iron grip. Raising an eyebrow and crossing his arms, he smirked, "I see, Professor. So this is the whole problem. Hmm, what do you think the Headmaster would say if he knew that you hold me every day, and stroke my hair? What about the day when I convinced you to push me on the swings? And thammmmphh!"

Harry struggled to remove the gag from his mouth for a long time, even after Snape left to go shower and change his clothes. He gave up after some time and resignedly sat on his bed arms crossed and pouting severely. _Humph!_ So, _Snape_, you want to continue with that image huh? Right!

Harry, still gagged, ran to his desk and snatched a notebook and pen, returned to his bed and sat cross legged, writing furiously, with Midnight snoozing beside him. Tomorrow was the last day for submitting a story in the library story competition. Harry would make sure to submit one!

………………………

When Snape came later to his room, Harry was almost finished with his story. He looked up, glared at his Dad, then closed his notebook and put it aside. He crossed his arms and scowled.

Snape chuckled, "Alright brat. Let's remove this." With a flick of his wand the gag was removed. Harry continued to scowl as he crawled under covers and closed his eyes. _Please don't go. Please? I am sorry?_ Harry's heart raced as he waited.

Snape shook his head and sighed. He moved closer to Harry and gently stroked his hair making the boy relax visibly. _No my child, I wasn't going to leave you without this comfort._

Harry didn't know how much time they stayed like that, but the next time he opened his eyes, the room was dark, and he was tucked tightly under covers. He sat up in bed and put on the side light. It was almost two in the morning. Harry took his notebook and wrote a couple more pages. Finally, satisfied with his story, he didn't linger a lot around the signature issue. He signed it _Harry, The Wizard's Pupil_, adding his telephone number and address. He put the notebook aside and snuggled under covers again.

He whispered, _"Dad, I love you," _before closing his eyes for the night.

…………………………………………..

Before breakfast, Harry asked if he could run off to the library and submit the story. He didn't know when Dumbledore would come or when would he leave so it was better to get that out of the way. After being sufficiently tormented about writing stories and warned not to make it a habit during class time, Harry literally ran to the library where he submitted his story and ran back again just in time to start on the tea and coffee.

Breakfast went on without problems. Harry could see that Snape was worried. He was worried too. Dumbledore didn't seem to like the idea yesterday and Harry had already learnt how much effect the Headmaster had on his Dad. "Dad? Don't worry. It's going to be alright."

Snape looked at Harry for a moment before throwing his head back and laughing heartily, startling the poor boy out of his wits. When he was calm enough, he looked at the bewildered boy, "Come here brat. And no, I'm not going to pull your ears."

Harry grinned and moved closer to his Dad who enveloped him in his arms. "This is the second time that you tell me not to worry." He raised the boy's chin and looked deep in Harry's eyes, "I am the father Harry, not you. I am the one who's supposed to comfort you and tell you that everything is going to be alright."

Harry's heart fluttered in his chest. This was the first time that Snape used the term _father_ with him. It sounded like music to his ears. "Oh, really? Well I am just helping you do your job. You can't possibly tell yourself that, and if you're not comforted enough, you wouldn't be able to comfort me. See? It's all for a selfish reason."

Snape smiled, "Harry? Did I mention that you're a brat?"

"Yeah, several hundred times."

Both jumped when Dumbledore apparated right beside them, "Oh my, are you still hugging him since yesterday, Severus?"

Snape gritted his teeth as he pushed a sheepish looking Harry away, and growled, "Headmaster, have you ever heard of knocking?"

"Yes, I believe I heard about knocking before. Why are you asking?"

Snape glared at Dumbledore who was currently inspecting the quality of the sausages on the table. Harry grinned, "Tea, Professor?"

"Yes, I would like some tea Harry. Thank you very much."

A few minutes later, the three were sitting at the kitchen table drinking tea and waiting for Dumbledore to start his 'discussion'. Severus was getting stiffer by the second and Harry had a heavy feeling at the pit of his stomach. _Please don't spoil the last few weeks we have together._

The Headmaster cleared his throat, "Severus, Harry, I know you're both curious, if not worried, about what I have to say concerning your relationship. I would just like you to understand that I have never felt happier in my life than when I saw you together in my visits. Severus, I know how much you care about Harry. I can see it in your eyes and in your face. I know that you never felt any happiness until Harry came into your life. Harry, I know how much Severus means to you. You might not have known it my boy, but your eyes were those of an old man, who had seen enough pains in his life. That is until you came here. Your eyes now are practically dancing, Harry. I am happy for you both. You deserve this happiness after all that time."

The Headmaster paused for a moment to catch his breath. Both Harry and Severus were sitting very still. He continued, "I know you're worried that I am going to spoil it for you, but I am concerned. I have to admit Harry, that when Severus first came to my office, along with Minerva, to tell me that he invited you to spend the summer with him, I was shocked to the core. I hoped that your relationship would develop to a more friendly one, but it had never occurred to me that one day Severus would willingly let anyone, let alone you, break his personal space. You might not know what happened that day, Harry, but I had forcefully fought against you coming here."

Harry jumped, "What? Why? Why would you do that?"

Snape held Harry's hand and pulled him back to his chair, "Calm down Harry. The Headmaster had his reasons."

Dumbledore sighed, "I knew that once you're together you'd have a very good relationship, you would grow close. And this cannot continue once you're back at school. The feelings will continue, but not the relationship. I didn't want any of you to experience more pain than you already have when you find yourselves compelled to act coldly towards each other."

Harry didn't understand, he refused to accept that logic, and his temper was starting to boil, "So Professor, you decided that denying us this experience was better? Denying us a chance at happiness was your solution?"

"Harry, that's not what I meant. I-"

"NO! That's exactly what you meant. So now what? You want to take me away from here? Because you're afraid that we would Even Grow Closer The NEXT WEEKS?"

Severus sternly ordered, "Harry. You will _sit_ down this instant and let the Headmaster continue. Is that clear, boy?"

Harry looked betrayed for a second, before complying with his Dad's order.

The Headmaster looked tired, "I have to admit Harry, I am not without faults. Those were my feelings then and those feelings increased tenfold yesterday. I never thought your relationship would develop that much. It's not because you call Severus Dad, Harry. It's because you do _treat_ him like a father, and he treats you like a son. I became worried. I came because I am feeling apprehensive of what's going to happen later. How are you going to bear the changes that must happen at the beginning of the school year? We must think of-"

Harry was almost close to tears. "Why do you all have to remind me that this is going to end? Why can't you leave us alone? I know it's not forever. I know I only have four more weeks. I KNOW! Can't you all let us _live_ those weeks. Do you have to spoil it for me? I don't even know why we can't continue like that. Why can't I have a father when he's right here?" Two tears spilled down Harry's cheeks. He looked desperately at his Dad. Will he never be able to go to him for comfort after the school start? His Dad won't be able to hold him close? Will he be all alone again? What about next summer, he couldn't possibly go to the Dursleys again, or will the Headmaster send him back? No one was going to call him brat anymore. No one was going to buy him ice cream. No one was going to come to his room at night and wish him sweet dreams. He won't be able to brew potions with his Dad. He would have no one to ask his questions, no one to tease, no one to _love._ What was he going to do? God why was this happening to him? Harry was feeling numb. His chest was hurting. He couldn't breathe. his throat was on fire. He was vaguely aware of someone calling his name in alarm. He couldn't breath. Something was being poured down his throat. He smelled coffee. Then he smelled it. That sweet scent, a smell of faint spices, and a manly cologne, and what was that? He knew that smell. Oh yes, lavender. Dad liked to use lavender scented soap. He should buy some for him and keep it aside. What was he going to do if there was no soap? Now that would be a problem. He's going to go with Dad and buy some more. Maybe he could ask Dad if they could make some soap in the potions lab together. Yeah, that's right. He needn't worry. He could always ask him later. Now he was tired. So tired. He leaned in the strong chest under his head and snuggled in the arms surrounding him. Then everything went black.

………………………………………………

TBC


	24. Chapter 24: Oh My!

_AN: _

_Allllrright! Here we are. And well it seems that any apologies won't be enough for my tardiness, but my RL is totally getting in the way of my having fun writing. Please please keep reading and reviewing._

_Enjoy!_

_Warning 1: Serious Angst + Extreme Cuteness_

_Warning 2: A spanking scene. _

**The Painful Guardianship**

**Chapter 24 – Oh My! **

Harry came back to awareness so suddenly that it took him sometime until he discovered his surroundings. He was cradled against someone's chest and he felt his hair being stroked. "Harry? Finally awake?" The voice was gentle, very gentle. The hand that was stroking his hair slipped down to cup his cheek. Harry blinked. That was strange, but he wasn't going to complain about it. He tried to speak but his throat felt tight and his lips were dry. "m thrsti" He croaked weakly.

Immediately a glass of water was pressed to his lips and he drank greedily. With his thirst satisfied, he raised his head a little to look around. He was sitting on someone's lap, and that someone was sitting on a very big purple bed and holding him tight. Harry looked up, the man's face was pale and his eyes were black, so black that Harry felt himself about to fall into them. He flinched and was surprised when the man's face showed a lot concern, "What, Harry? What is it? Are you alright?"

Harry was alright. Nothing was hurting and he felt more comfortable than any other time he remembered. He just didn't understand. What happened? Where was he? Who was that man? And most important of all, was he in trouble? Oh yeah, he definitely was. He wasn't at home, this wasn't his cupboard. It was even much nicer than his Uncle's bedroom. He was not at home and he was sitting on a person's lap, a very big no-no for his Uncle. Harry trembled. He was a freak, he shouldn't be sitting on people's laps like good boys. Uncle Vernon was going to kill him, he was in soooo much trouble. Harry's bottom lip stuck out and his eyes filled with tears.

Again the man's concerned, and by now slightly surprised voice filled him with warmth, "Harry, what's wrong?" The man's fingers lifted his chin up and Harry again found himself directly looking into those deep black eyes. He was in big trouble, he knew it, but looking into those eyes, he knew that their owner could protect him. Then Harry did the only sensible thing that his little 4 years old mind could come up with, he buried his head in the man's chest and sobbed out, "Uncle Vernon is go-ing to b-be m-aad."

Severus almost gasped. He held Harry tighter and rocked him, "Shhhh Harry. It's alright. No one is going to touch you here. Your Uncle isn't here."

When Harry had collapsed in the kitchen after his panic attack, Snape thought it was just that. A panic attack. It had never occurred to him that there would be more effects to the Headmaster's visit. The pure rage he felt when he thought of the Headmaster was overwhelming. The child whimpered in his arms and Severus tried to control his emotions for the child's sake.

He had fed Harry a calming draught followed by the peaceful illusions potion. The boiling coffee spilled on his hands in the process but he didn't stop for a second. He held Harry close and carried to his room all the while the boy clutching at his robes with a death grip. Whenever he tried to put him down, the boy would whimper and whine and hold him tighter. Severus had to settle down on bed with Harry in his lap. He sat there for long hours waiting for Harry to wake up. He refused any help from Madam Pomfrey whom the Headmaster had called in and insisted on sitting on bed holding Harry until he woke up. Madam Pomfrey, frustrated, had left after managing with great difficulty to heal his burnt hands.

The Granger girl came in a bit later. Obviously, she had called and the Headmaster told her what happened and thought she might be of help. That fool, couldn't he leave everything alone for once. Still, the girl was sensible enough not to try persuading him to put the child on bed and get some rest himself. She merely questioned in a whisper if there was something she could do and when she got no answer, she informed her Professor that she will be out in the hall if he needed her.

He felt relief beyond measure when the boy stirred in his arms and opened his eyes. Severus saw it as soon as the boy blinked. This was not Harry, not _his_ Harry. Something was different, and he feared that despair had broken the boy, but no that was something else. The boy was looking curiously at him, just like a little child who woke up to find himself not with his Mummy anymore. He watched as different emotions passed through the boy's features as he looked around the room and at him. The boy didn't recognize him, it was clear. Even when he pouted, it was a pure childish pout. Granted, his Harry used to pout a lot too, but that wasn't it. And now, this childish voice, and that statement ... Severus almost gasped. He needed Poppy, _NOW!_

He whispered gently, "Harry. I will need to go call someone. Can I put you in bed now?"

Harry shook all over and looked pleadingly at Snape, "Nooo, don't call Uncle Vernon, please. I am sorry."

Snape closed his eyes trying to calm himself down, "No Harry I won't. I promise. I will just call a friend of mine here and then I will come and hold you again. Is that alright?"

Harry nodded and reluctantly loosened his grip on the man's clothes. Severus was finally able to lay him gently in bed before stretching his stiff legs and arms. He went out to find both Hermione and Dumbledore sitting in the small hall at the top of the stairs, silently staring into space (in case of Dumbledore) or reading a book (in case of Hermione). Snape's rage boiled as he saw Dumbledore. At least his presence will save him the time instead of going down to the floo and calling Madam Pomfrey himself. He coldly spat one word, "Pomfrey!" and swirled back to Harry's room.

As Snape charged in the room still feeling the fury ebbing in his chest, he wanted to slap himself. The boy, who had been sitting on bed looking fearfully at the door before he came in, jumped out of bed and sat on the floor, his back to the wall, hugging his knees to his chest. Snape breathed deeply as he approached Harry and crouched down beside him, "Harry. I am sorry. Did I scare you?"

The boy looked up and shook his head, "I … I thought you were Uncle Vernon."

Snape sighed, "No, little one, I promised you. Your Uncle would never come here." Snape's heart raced. _Little one._ He had just called Harry _little one_. It felt good. It felt suitable. And it felt true. Harry was a little one, _his_ little one and no one, absolutely _no one_ was ever going to take him away. Not Dumbledore, not Voldemort, not the boy's relatives. No one.

"Come Harry." He circled the boy's shoulders with his arms and pushed him up. "There's nothing to be afraid of here. No one will take you away. No one will hurt you."

Harry let himself be led to the bed and crawled up on it. That man was nice. His voice was soothing and it seemed to calm him down and take away his fears. He believed him.

Poppy came in at that moment making Harry shrink himself. Poppy looked from Harry to Severus. Something was wrong there but she couldn't really tell what it was. "Severus?"

"Yes Poppy, I know something is wrong. I suspect some type of mental de-aging. I needed your expertise," Snape informed Poppy from his perch on the bed beside Harry. The boy almost tried to dig himself inside the man's body as Poppy approached. She looked bewildered. Harry James Potter _snuggling_ close to Severus Snape? Well that's for later, now there were more important things. She took out her wand and ….

Harry shrieked and tried to bury himself further inside the man beside him chanting, _I am sorry_, _I'll be good_, and _don't hit me_ again and again. Poppy looked shocked. The boy thought her wand a stick, something she was going to hit him with? Yes, she was a healer for Merlin's sake, she had already recognized some signs of abuse on the boy before but she didn't think it was to that extent. And now Severus was trying to calm the boy down, speaking into his hair and holding him tight. Never, in her entire life, had she expected to see the day when Severus Snape would openly show such emotions to someone, let alone that this someone was Harry _bloody _Potter, which was his special Snape induced nickname among the staff. That same Snape was now explaining to Harry gently and patiently that this was not a stick but a magic wand and that she was a very nice lady coming to make sure he's alright. Poppy watched with a professional eye as Harry's eyes widened childishly and he asked in a small voice, "Magic is real?"

Even without her wand, she knew where the problem was, but, finally satisfied that Harry was calm enough, she waved her wand a few times and stood quietly studying the Latin digits and numbers that kept appearing in green neon colour. After a couple of appearances, Harry couldn't hold himself longer, he reached tentatively to catch the numbers but they vanished. He tried again and again to the amusement of the nice lady but they vanished every time. He pouted severely and crossed his arms.

And that was Poppy's undoing. She burst out laughing, totally ignoring Snape's death glare. The boy looked like a cute little 4 years old with his innocent face, big eyes, and his childish antics. Physically 14 or not, he was just adorable.

"See Harry," she beamed, "nothing scary there and you're such a good boy."

Harry grinned at her. No one told him he was a good boy before. The man was right, she was a nice lady.

Poppy searched around in her pocket, got out a chocolate bar and held it to Harry whose eyes lit up as he saw it. After a second, his eyes went dull and he snuggled close to the man in black beside him.

Poppy and Severus exchanged looks. Severus softly said, "It's for you, Harry. Take it."

"Really? For me?"

Snape mentally cursed those muggles in every language he knew, "Of course Harry. Didn't you hear what the lady said? You're a good boy."

Harry shyly took the chocolate bar from Poppy's outstretched hand muttering his thanks. They both watched him unwrapping the chocolate very carefully as if unravelling a treasure. He never noticed when Poppy's wand waved a sleeping spell over the chocolate.

Severus watched as Harry took a very small bite from the chocolate and sucked it closing his eyes and savouring the taste. If only he had known earlier, if only Dumbledore had checked on Harry before, if only … Dumbledore! The thought of Dumbledore made Snape's fury ebb again. As long as he with Harry, he managed to calm himself, but now Harry was starting to doze off with the chocolate still in his hands. It was time for explanations, for paybacks. And Dumbledore had a lot to payback for.

"I'll be waiting outside Severus." Poppy left the room quietly leaving Severus tucking Harry in. She shook her head. Snape was tucking in Harry Potter. That boy – yes she meant Severus with the boy - had a lot of explanations to do. And this time, no amount of threats, scowls or glares were going to shut her up.

A few minutes later, Snape left Harry's room, after making sure the boy was sleeping peacefully. Dumbledore was already filling her in briefly as to all what happened since Snape offered Harry a home for the summer and until that fateful morning. Granger was crying silent tears. Obviously the Headmaster's account of the Dursleys was too much for the girl. Snape closed his eyes. _Yet another thing to pay back for, Headmaster. How dare you spread-out Harry's private matters in front of anyone like that? _

But first things first. He led them all downstairs to the living room and as soon as they were there, he blurted, "Poppy, your opinion."

Poppy, who was at the time glaring daggers at the Headmaster, reluctantly took her eyes off of him to look at Snape. She smiled, "Don't worry Severus. Har … _your son_ will be alright and back to normal in one or two days at the most."

Snape's relief was visible for all. Hermione closed her eyes, thanking God it was nothing serious. Dumbledore sat down suddenly on a chair and breathed deeply. Harry was going to be alright. Albus had spent the last five hours whipping himself mercilessly over what happened. If something had ever happened to the boy, it would have been his fault. A sin, to add to all his other sins. Albus looked up to see Snape looking directly at him, and their gazes locked for a second. For the first time in his life, Dumbledore felt despair. He had lost him. He knew it. Severus was now lost to him.

Snape snapped at Poppy, "Elaborate, woman. I am in no mood for playing patience games."

Poppy frowned reproachfully at Severus but figured it wasn't the time for scolding him. He seemed desperate. She took a deep breath and continued, "Harry was afraid all along that someday, this was going to end. He knew his happiness was temporary. He unconsciously worried himself to death about what would happen when school starts. With all what happened in the boy's life, and specifically in the last two months, what with his godfather, discovering that his parents had friends that he didn't know about, your … um _paradigm shift_, the Dursleys and finally being told to his face so cruelly that he was hated and on the other hand shown what love was for the first time in his life in your house. It was simply too much emotions to deal with. Today receiving the final shock of someone actually trying to logically discuss your separation, it caused a severe panic attack."

Albus opened his mouth to say something but Poppy cut him off, "I know Albus that you weren't trying to take him away, but with Harry's already instable emotional status, talking about separation, even if it was just an idea, was as good as physically removing him from here. Add to a panic attack, a fully imbalanced emotional status, a calming draught, and an accelerated peaceful illusion potions, the result was Harry trying to find the most peaceful solution he could come up with. To become a child, a child in need of a guardian, hoping that this guardian would be you, Severus. And I wouldn't be surprised if most of his daydreaming in the last few months were about his life as a little child with you as his guardian."

Hermione spoke for the first time, with wide eyes and a hitching breath, "You mean to say Madam Pomfrey that Harry is now mentally a little child?" Severus was thankful that Poppy already informed them that Harry would be alright in a day or two or they would have been treating the Granger girl of a panic attack herself by now.

"Not exactly Miss Granger. He is physically 14 yes, but _emotionally_ he is a little child, 4 years old to be exact. His emotions are now taking control of his memory and causing small mental gaps but no more. He would still be able to read and write as a 14 years old. His speech and language skills aren't impaired. He could practically do _anything_ a 14 years old boy can do, _if_ and only if his emotions permit him to do it."

"So Poppy, should I treat him like a 14 years old or a 4 …" Suddenly it made sense to him.

… _Flashback …_

_Harry scowled. He was starting to feel the sweet pre-sleeping trance and didn't like being jerked out of it. He glared at his smirking Dad for sometime before suddenly sticking his tongue out at him._

_Snape raised his eyebrows, "How old are you again Harry?"_

"_Um 14 … going on 4?"_

"_Precisely my thoughts." Snape lightly slapped the back of Harry's hand making Harry snigger, "Don't do that again, Mr. 4 years old."_

"_Yes, Daddy." Harry answered in a small voice._

_Snape narrowed his eyes at the boy before stating, "Brat!"_

"_Harry!"_

…_end Flashback …_

Snape smiled lightly at the memory. Harry was alright. He will be his old annoying and bratty self in one or two days. _I swear, boy, when you're old enough for it again, I'm going to give you a spanking you'll never forget for scaring me like that. _ Snape almost laughed. _Harry was alright._

Poppy was looking at him expectantly. "Its nothing Poppy. I just discovered why he chose to be 4 years old."

"Ah. I see." Poppy said, not really seeing at all. "To answer your question, I honestly don't know Severus how you should treat him. I guess treat him as 4 when he acts like 4 and as 14 when he acts 14. As the hours go on, he will return to his old self before you know it. And guess what, Severus? You will have a great chance to embarrass him as much as you want. He will keep all his memories as he goes back to normal."

Snape smirked. Yes! Serves the brat right. He was going to taunt him for months about it. That infuriating little brat, scaring him like that, blacking out and loosing his memories … Hermione was smiling. She is a good girl. Worthy of his son's friendship. He needed her and the Weasley boy at his side, as annoying and … _Oh no!_ Severus' mind was off wandering again. What was happening to him? He was never like that before.

He cleared his throat and brought himself to the present, "Thank you, Poppy. Your help was priceless."

"That's alright Severus. You're not the only one who loves that boy. I will leave now and will come check on him tomorrow. If you need anything, floo me and I will be here in a minute."

With that Poppy left to Hogwarts hospital wing through the floo, leaving an awkward silence between the three remaining occupants of the room until Hermione cleared her throat, "Umm, I believe I will go up and .. er .. keep an eye on Harry while he sleeps."

Snape nodded, "Thank you Miss Granger."

…………………………

Snape sat down in an armchair and closed his eyes, trying to control his emotions. It wouldn't do to start yelling at the Headmaster.

"Severus, …" Dumbledore started tentatively. He never thought his visit would have this reaction on Harry, nor on Severus. Yes, he knew they might be angry with him, might not be ready to listen to him, but not to this extent.

"Why?" Severus growled, eyes still closed and fists clenched to the sides of the chair, "Why pray tell, Headmaster, did you do that?"

"Severus, if you think I was coming here to take Harry away, you're wrong. I would never do that to Harry, to you."

Severus' eyes snapped open. He gritted his teeth, "Don't you dare tell _me_ that you wouldn't do that to me. _Don't you dare!_"

Dumbledore's eyes widened, "What-"

"NO, Headmaster. I _know_ you. You wouldn't care if this had any effect on me. Your main concern was Harry, and don't you deny it. You didn't want him to get hurt when he suddenly discovers that I will no longer love him when school starts. But guess what Headmaster, you're wrong. _I love Harry._ I wouldn't have stopped loving him. I was going to come to you and beg to be released. I was _going to kiss your feet_ to LET ME GO!"

Dumbledore paled, "Severus, please calm down child. How could you think-"

Snape jumped up, "NO. STOP IT. I told myself hundreds of times that you cared. I told myself that you have forgotten what I did. But no, you never did. Do you remember what you did when I told you that I invited Harry to spend the summer here? Do you remember? Well I do. How can I forget? The suspicion, the coldness, the mistrust. How could I forget that Minerva had to vouch for me? How could I forget that you threatened me?"

"I never threatened you, Severus. I just-"

"You threatened me Headmaster. My memory would never fail me in that. _'After all Severus, it would be a great pity if you choose to loose your freedom in the summer voluntarily, only to loose a lot more afterwards.'_ What did you mean Headmaster? That you were going to send me to Azkaban? That you were going to fire me? It would have had the same result if you haven't noticed."

"Severus, you understood it totally wrong. I was shocked that you asked Harry to spend the summer with you, yes, but I never meant to threaten you. I am sorry if that's what you understood. I only meant that you-"

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU MEANT. _Why did you come_ today, Headmaster?"

Dumbledore studied Severus with a serious expression before sighing, "I came to talk to you both about how it should be at the beginning of the year, and how … how Harry will find himself without a father again."

Severus sat down and closed his eyes again, "I see."

They sat in silence for a few moments until Snape spat out, "_And_ it never occurred to you to ask _me_ first if I agree to that? It never occurred to you that I might want something else? Of course not, since when did you care?"

Dumbledore's heart clenched, "Severus, I always cared about you, and you know it."

Severus raised a sarcastic eyebrow, "Really? Since when? Tell me Headmaster, how many times did you talk with me about anything except work or Harry? Twice? Three times? How many times did you come to the dungeons and have tea for something other than how I treat the boy? How many times did you meet me accidentally in the corridor only to nod and go on your way or just to remember that you have to berate me on how bad I treat Gryffindors? Yes, Headmaster, I, for a long time, tried to convince myself that you have changed. That you started to care about me although I am not one of your golden Gryffindors. But I discovered it, long ago. I am only a tool, I am important only because of that, because of my role, but nothing more. Even then, Headmaster, it was the only care I was ever given in my life since my mother and I felt the care was genuine, no matter the reason. That's why you have become my mentor."

Severus closed his eyes feeling his world chatter around him and whispered, "I looked up to you, as I would look up on a father, a father I only dreamed of." Snape then glared at Dumbledore, "And you _let me_."

Dumbledore put his head in his hands. He could barely believe what he was hearing. Yes, he didn't take into consideration Harry's violent reaction, yes, he should have talked to Severus first, but what happened surely didn't warrant _that_ reaction from Severus.

Snape took a deep breath and stood tall in his stance. With a deadly determination he declared, "You are now doing the same with Harry. Headmaster, I. am. Not. Going. To. Allow. That. And you'd better be prepared. I will _not_ stand aside and watch you ruin his life."

Dumbledore shook his head, "I would never ruin his life, never!"

With dead determination, Severus whispered, "You ruined my life, you are ruining his life, and you are ruining Draco's life."

Dumbledore gasped, "No Severus, that's not true. I didn't ruin Harry's life and certainly not Malfoy's."

Snape glared viciously at Dumbledore, "Headmaster, pray tell me, how long have you known what Harry's home had been really like? And if you have only known recently, why didn't you check before? And since the time you have known, what did you do? One more question. Now that you know, and you had _assumed today_ that everything between me and Harry is going to end by the school year, where are you planning to send him next summer? To his relatives again?"

Dumbledore opened his mouth to speak but Severus cut him off, "And what in hell's name do you know about Draco? Why do you call him Malfoy? Yes, I remember headmaster, you used to call me Snape too, when Potter was always James and Black was always Sirius. So Headmaster, what do you know about _Malfoy_?"

Dumbledore closed his eyes, "I know he's a good boy Severus."

"Really? And how do you know, Headmaster? From what I tell you? Do you know how many times I had to heal Draco from bruises and welts that he wanted no one to see? Do you know how many times I had to magically restrain Lucius to keep him away from Draco? Do you know how many times Draco spent his night twitching and bleeding in my arms, crying himself to sleep and too scared to let me heal him? Do you have any idea who Vincent and Gregory are? Do you know anything about their home life? Do you have _any idea_ why they follow Draco blindly? Do you HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT HARRY HAD WENT THROUGH?"

Dumbledore almost pleaded, "I am only human Severus, I can't do everything for everybody."

Severus saw red, "If you are only human, Dumbledore, then BLODDY ACT LIKE IT. And Harry is NOT EVERYBODY. That's _your lesson_. _You _taught me he's different. _You _taught me he's more important than everybody. _You _taught me that he is above everybody, yet you are now denying him the _only _thing you have given him. And you are denying _me_ the only thing that I had ever taken from life."

Dumbledore had backed to the wall, painfully aware of the anguish and bitterness that was tearing Severus heart. Years upon years of emotions bottled up, years upon years of bitterness, loneliness, torture, and anguish. Suddenly, it all came out. Severus was now breathing hard, face flushed, and fists clenched.

They stood in silence for a few moments until Severus collapsed on a chair. He rested his head on the back of the chair and closed his eyes.

Dumbledore moved slowly towards him and touched his hair lightly, "My child. You have never forgiven me!" Dumbledore's hand stopped dead holding Severus locks between the fingers when Snape's ice-cold and dead voice whispered, "Out!"

Dumbledore froze. "W-What?"

Eyes still closed, Severus said in the same voice, "Get. Out. of. My. House. And don't ever come here again!"

Albus' heart crushed. He didn't know what to do. His eyes fell on Hermione who was standing at the top of the stairs wide eyed and almost trembling. He looked at Hermione with a silent plea to take care of Severus. Their gazes locked and Dumbledore knew that she understood. He apparated away.

………………………………….

Hermione stood for a long time at the top of the stairs not daring to move. She couldn't believe her ears when she heard the first part of the conversation. She didn't mean to, but Harry was whimpering in his sleep and she came to ask if there was anything she could do for him. When she came out the conversation was just escalating, and she didn't know what to do. She froze in mid step and listened as if in a trance to what was being said. _God! _She could have never believed that Snape had all that grief inside him. That was a man who had only tasted bitterness in his life. And Harry, oh _God_ Harry. How could they be so blind, and they called themselves his _friends_. What she heard from Dumbledore earlier was appalling. And Draco. What was happening? How could everyone be so blind? How could people suffer that much without talking?

Then she heard it, clearly and distinctly, although the Potions Master was whispering. He told the Headmaster to get out of his house. She had never thought that anyone could do that, that _Snape_ could do that. And now the Headmaster had left with a crushed heart, leaving both Snape and Harry in her young hands, and both were hurting.

"Miss Granger?"

Hermione jumped. She then composed herself quickly, "Yes Sir?"

"How is Harry?" Snape asked softly.

"He's alright … I think. But he was whimpering and I er came to ask if there was something I can do for him." Hermione blushed scarlet as she suddenly discovered that she had been listening to a private conversation, a very private one. "I am sorry."

Snape studied her for a moment as he climbed up the stairs. "That's alright Miss Granger. It's late now and I believe you should have been at home for quite some time already."

"That's alright, Sir. My parents will understand I am sure, and um ..." She shouldn't leave them, she should stay and take care of Harry, _and_ Professor Snape.

"Yes, Miss Granger?"

"Can I … I mean if that's alright Sir, can I spend the night here? I can sleep on the chair in Harry's room and make sure he's alright. You need your rest too Professor, I will stay up."

Severus looked intently at her making her fidget a bit. "How much did you hear Miss Granger?"

Hermione blushed, "Almost all Sir."

"I see"

"Professor, I am really sorry, I didn't mean to pry."

Snape nodded. "I believe I can rely on your discretion?"

"Yes Sir."

"Alright, then. Call your parents and if they agree, I will make sure a room is ready for you."

"Sir, thank you, but really no need to make any arrangements. I just want to take care of Harry, and-"

"Miss Granger, _my son's best friend _won't spend the night on a chair in my house."

Hermione smiled weekly, "Thank you Sir."

……………………

Half an hour later, Hermione was settled in the room opposite Harry's, wearing one of Harry's flannel pyjamas and reading a book. She couldn't settle down. She paced the room a few times before slipping out of the room to check on Harry. She knew that she might find Professor Snape still awake, actually she was sure he was still awake after all what happened that day, but she wanted to check on Harry. If she was honest, she would have admitted to herself that she wanted to check on Snape as well and make sure he was alright. She quietly opened Harry's door and froze, her eyes almost bulged out.

Professor Snape was sitting cross legged on Harry's purple bed, with a fully awake, physically 14 years old, Harry settled on his lap. Harry was holding a few coloured crayons in his left hand and a colouring book in his lap, and with his right hand colouring with concentration, the tip of his tongue sticking out at the corner of his lips. Snape was s_miling_, a real genuine smile the likes of which Hermione had never seen in her life. Snape looked up and saw Hermione standing at the door, his smile broadened as he looked down from Harry to her, just like a proud father would when showing off his little child's colouring skills. Hermione smiled back and moved closer.

Harry suddenly looked up and Hermione took one step back. She didn't know if Harry was going to be afraid of her too like he was afraid of Madam Pomfrey. But Harry's face lit up and he called out, "Mionneeee. See what Daddy got me!"

Snape raised an eyebrow while Hermione sputtered. Smiling or not, Snape being called a _Daddy_ didn't really fit at all. "Er … yeah, very nice Harry." She looked helplessly at Snape who was glaring daggers her way. Humph, as if it was _her_ fault that Harry just called him Daddy. Then it clicked, "Sir, he remembered," she blurted.

Snape curled his lips, "Obviously!"

Hermione fought the urge to roll her eyes at his stoicism. _Honestly!_

It was then that Harry's stomach growled loudly reminding all of them that they had no meals all day long. Snape chuckled, "Someone seems to be hungry!"

Harry nodded enthusiastically as he jumped out of bed and pulled Severus by the arm, "Come Daddy, I'm hungryyy", he whined making Hermione dissolve in giggles.

………………………..

Dinner quickly disappeared without incident. At the beginning, Harry was a little doubtful that he would be allowed food but then ate heartily after his Daddy reassured him that he could eat as much he wanted.

Through the meal, glimpses of the old Harry started to appear making him feel a bit confused. As soon as they finished, Harry jumped from the chair and took hold of the coffee jug and filled it with water. Then stopped and looked bewildered at what he was doing for a few moments. Both Snape and Hermione preferred not to interfere until Harry put the jug on the table with a trembling hand. He seemed genuinely scared that he might break it. Snape softly thanked Harry for his help and proceeded with making coffee and boiling the water for tea as if nothing had happened.

………………………

Sometime later, under the threat of death by whining, Snape found himself imprisoned in his study, watching an extremely energetic Harry and a specifically amused Granger. Harry was playing with the card catalogue holding up cards and catching books in the air as if they were snitches. The boy's face was flushed with excitement as he jumped up and down and giggled stupidly whenever he caught a book in the air. Snape's stomach curled every time a book flew out of the shelves. He was afraid that one of the books would hit Harry squarely on the head. Whenever a book found its way back safely to the shelves, Severus swore under his breath to inflict all kinds of tortures on the boy. And that Granger girl, she was so amused. _Great_, now his glares weren't working with the girl as well.

Still, Severus' patience had its limits and his temper started to rise with all the squealing and giggling and jumping.

"Harry. That's enough now. I think it's time for a quick bath and bed."

"No. I want to play."

Severus closed his eyes. This was going to be difficult. "Harry, you have played a lot today. You need some rest."

Harry frowned, "But I am not tired!" He whined.

The whining tone that Harry was using for the past few hours was getting to Snape's nerves so quickly that he was ready to explode. And the boy really needed to calm down and get a good rest after all the day's happenings.

He tried to stay calm. "If you don't want to sleep then maybe read something in bed then. You can play tomorrow."

Harry stomped his foot, "NO!"

Snape glared at Harry. Oops, not a good sign. Hermione tried to reason with Harry before things escalated to a nasty level. "Um, Harry. Why don't you colour for sometime? You colour so nicely."

Harry grinned, "Really?"

"Of course. Now let's go upstairs and you can colour some more in your room, ok?"

Harry's face lit up a bit but then he seemed to discover that he was being deceived. He crossed his arms and firmly repeated, "NO! I want to play. Let's go out."

"Out? Harry we can't-"

Snape was having none of that. He growled, "Harry, bed! _Now!_"

"NO!" Harry ran out of the study and to the front door. Both Severus and Hermione rushed after him. Hermione was bewildered. She never thought Harry could be such a brat. Oh well, that wasn't the Harry she knew. But this one seemed so cute and adorable … well, and a handful. _And _in trouble. Snape had caught Harry's by the arm as he opened the door as was running out in the garden. He pulled him inside and closed the door. The look on Snape's face was murderous. Oh no. He was definitely going to kill Harry.

Harry was stubborn. He didn't care that the man he called Daddy was angry, he didn't care that he seemed to be in trouble. He stubbornly stomped his foot, trying to pull his arm free and yelled, "LEMME GO! I want to go ouuutt!"

Snape growled trying as much as possible not to yell and bring out the Vernon trauma in the boy, "Whatever had gotten into you, boy? You don't run out of the house like that and I _don't care_ what you want. You will go to your room _this instant_ and stay there. And you will listen to what Daddy says. Is that clear?"

Hermione raised an eyebrow. _What Daddy says? _Well that was interesting.

"Nooooo, lemmmmeee goooo!" Harry whined.

Hermione couldn't believe her ears. Whatever really had gotten into Harry?

Snape calmly turned Harry around and landed two sharp smacks on his bottom. Hermione gasped. Harry yelped and immediately tears rolled down his cheeks. "Now you _will _listen. Come with me."

Hermione tried to interfere, "Sir, please-"

"Miss Granger. Kindly keep out of this." He pulled the now sniffing Harry by the arm up to his room. She didn't want Harry to get more punishment, and definitely not to get spanked. He was _four _for Merlin's sake. But she didn't know what to do. She couldn't stop Snape, and she couldn't possibly follow them and witness Harry getting punished. She sat in the hall chewing her bottom lip and waiting.

…………….

In Harry's room, Snape quietly sat on Harry's bed and stood the boy in front of him. Harry was rubbing his eyes with his fist like the little child he now was. Snape's face softened. The boy was so helpless and he only wanted to take him in his arms and comfort him. But that's for later. Harry had to know that he would always be there for him, that he was going to guide him and comfort him, and yes, even punish him when necessary.

He spoke softly, "Harry? Can you tell me what you did wrong?

Harry sniffed, "I … I wanted to go out?"

"No, that's not it. Try again."

Harry frowned seriously, "I didn't listen to you?"

"Yes, that's right. I told you more than once that you should stop playing and go to bed, didn't I?"

Harry nodded.

"You also yelled at me, Harry. You shouldn't yell at me like that."

Harry nodded again.

"You ran out to the door and was going to leave the house without permission, alone and at night. That was very very bad Harry. Do you understand?"

Harry looked down. He was a bad boy, so bad. And now, his nice Daddy would send him away to Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia. His eyes filled with tears. He didn't want to go away, he wanted to stay with this nice Daddy.

"Harry, look at me."

Harry looked at Snape and said pleadingly, "I am sorry. I will always listen to you. I promise. I'll never leave the house. Don't send me away. I don't want to go to Uncle Vernon, please."

Snape's heart went out to the boy. "Harry, I would never send you away, and certainly not to your uncle. But you have to be punished for what you did. Come."

Snape gently guided Harry over his lap. Snape hated himself for doing it to a now 4 years old, but he had to remind himself that this was Harry needed, what Harry _wanted_. Harry was only trying to test his boundaries and Snape would make sure to let him know that he had boundaries and that he would always be there to take care of him.

Harry, discovering how much trouble he was in, started to struggle frantically, "Nooo, Daddy no, I am sorrrry" He whined.

Snape held him easily over his lap and landed the first smack squarely on the boy's bottom. "Stay still Harry or it will be worse."

Harry froze. He wasn't scared and this confused him. His experience with Uncle Vernon's beatings was always painful. He should be scared, but he wasn't.

Another smack fell down on his bottom. It stung and Harry's eyes watered. Two more smacks and Harry began squirming and sniffing loudly.

"You won't do that again, Harry?" Two more smacks.

"I won't, I won't" Harry promised wailing.

Smack! Smack! "Good, because I would hate to have to spank you again."

"No. No more (sob) span-king"

…………………………

Hermione was pacing and pacing, worrying her bottom lip and wringing her hands. What could possibly be taking all that time? Professor Snape was spanking him. She was sure. But that's taking too long. She sat down on a chair only to jump up again and start pacing. Then she could wait no more. She ran up the stairs and stood at the door of Harry's room listening. There were no sounds coming out, until, a cold and stern voice called, "Miss Granger. Do come in. It's not polite to lurk outside doors like that."

A few seconds later, a rather scarlet faced Hermione emerged inside the room. For the second time today, she froze. Snape was sitting on Harry's bed with Harry cradled in his arms and burying his head in Snape's chest. And Snape was …. _rocking_ Harry who was sniffing away.

A moment later, Harry whispered, "That _sniff_ hurt!"

Snape smiled lightly, "As it should little one. Miss Granger, _do_ close your mouth if you please."

Harry looked up at Hermione standing there watching at them in bewilderment. He pouted and seriously informed her, "Daddy spanked me."

"Oh!" was all what Hermione found she was capable of saying.

………………………

Ten minutes later, Snape was talking quietly with Hermione about Harry's little show downstairs while Harry was taking a bath, _alone_. Harry had insisted, much to Snape's relief, that he could bathe himself, and Snape let him immediately with no further argument. After all he _was really_ 14.

Harry came in after a few moments later dressed in his pyjamas with a towel wrapped around his head. Snape smiled while Hermione rescued Harry away from the towel. Harry jumped in bed and snuggled under the covers. Hermione thought it was time to bid them good night and retire to bed as well. Harry waved to her cutely when she left.

Severus sat beside Harry studying him intently. He hoped Poppy was there to examine the boy and reassure him that Harry was alright. Harry blinked at Snape before whispering softly, "I love you Daddy."

Snape closed his eyes. He heard it. He was sure he heard it. Harry just told him he loved him, didn't he? _Didn't he?_ Snape felt his eyes burning. It had been decades since his eyes burned like that. He suddenly grabbed Harry by the shoulders and pulled him into a fierce hug making him squeak in protest. He spoke in Harry's hair, "You have _no idea_ how much I love you my child."

Harry was really happy that his nice Daddy loved him. Really! But his Daddy was squishing him badly. He whined, "Dadddyy, Owiie."

Snape laughed and released him. "Sorry," he said, not really feeling sorry at all. He helped Harry back under the covers where he immediately put his arm under the pillow and made himself comfortable like the old Harry used to do.

A few moments later, Harry was almost asleep with Snape stroking his hair and watching him contently.

Just as Snape stood up to go to his room, Harry opened his eyes and quipped, "Daddy? When I was taking the bath, I found my thing looking so big. Is that bad?"

"Er ...!"

……………………………….

_TBC_


	25. Chapter 25: Back

_AN: _

_Yesssss, New one! Believe it or not!_

_Enjoy!_

_Warning: Angst + Extreme Cuteness (Yes Again) + Fluff_

**The Painful Guardianship**

**Chapter 25 – Back**

_Last Chapter:_

_Just as Snape stood up to go to his room, Harry opened his eyes and quipped, "Daddy? When I was taking the bath, I found my thing looking so big. Is that bad?" _

"_Er ...!"_

……………………………

Now how the hell was he supposed to answer that? And what in Merlin's name was Harry thinking asking _him_ this?

Snape's mind was reeling as he watched the boy looking up at him expectantly. God, he never thought he would be in this situation, "You see … erm … no I mean it's …"

The boy was listening. Damn it!

"Ahem, well you have to sleep now. I … I will answer your question later." Snape then smirked. "After tomorrow." There, let's just see what the boy will do _then_.

Harry pouted a little, but his eyes were drooping, "kay. Night Daddy."

"Good night, brat."

Harry grinned as he closed his eyes. He didn't know why, but he liked it when his Daddy called him that. Snape smiled and kissed the top of Harry's head. If anyone ever knew he did that almost everyday … the very thought was just horrifying.

….………………

After the brat was finally asleep, Snape went to his room, changed his clothes and settled in bed with a book. He was tired and Harry had managed to give him a nasty headache.

His thoughts drifted to the day's happening and suddenly he sat up in bed. Dumbledore! Oh God, what did he do? What did he _do_? Did he really throw Albus out of his house? Snape's heart clenched. And the things that he said. He rubbed his now aching temples as he left bed and started pacing. _How could I ever do that? _

He closed his eyes and tried to calm himself down. It didn't work. If anything it made it worse. The only thing he saw in his mind when he closed his eyes was Dumbledore's pale face when he was ranting. Snape's throat felt tight. Dumbledore! The only person that had shown him _any_ emotion, besides his mother. The only person that trusted him. The only person who _loved _him. He treated him fairly, despite all his sins. How could he do that? How could he?

Snape sat down again, his thoughts blinding him. What was Albus doing now? God, the expression on his face when Snape told him he ruined his life and was ruining Harry's! It was just unbearable.

But Harry was sick. He had collapsed because of Dumbledore. Yes, but he didn't want that to happen, did he? Dumbledore was distraught himself at what happened because of him. But Snape had every reason to rant and rage at him. If it wasn't for Dumbledore, nothing of this would have happened. But, if it wasn't for Dumbledore, Snape wouldn't even be here now, he would be rotting in Azkaban.

Another memory sprang on Snape's mind almost making him sob in frustration and guilt. That one memory that Snape held onto whenever it became too dark around him. He could remember it as if it happened only yesterday not sixteen years ago. That night, he almost crawled to Dumbledore's office, bleeding and sobbing, grief and pain tearing him apart, still clad in those cursed robes and mask. Dumbledore came running down the stairs from his office and caught a much younger Severus in his arms before he collapsed, and carried him back to his office, holding him close like a child, not caring if he stained his robes and beard with his blood. He only said five little words that day, five words that reshaped Severus' life, that gave Severus a life. He held Severus in his arms and whispered, "I was waiting for you." That was the last thing Severus remembered before the darkness engulfed him. He said he was waiting for him. Albus never lost hope that he would come back. He gave him a life, another chance. He helped him, defended him, and cared for him for years. Even when Severus confessed everything he had done, disgusted with himself, and retching too many times while recounting every detail, Dumbledore only held him and let him speak. Even when Severus tried to bathe afterwards, he wanted to clean each and every filthy inch of his skin. The water was scalding hot and he scrubbed himself until he bled, but he knew he would never be clean. Dumbledore came into the bathroom, and with a wave of his hand, he cooled the water and took the wash cloth from Severus' hand. He bathed him, gently and slowly, soothing him with some inane words, telling him that everything was going to be alright. That he was now clean.

Snape watched in fascination as tears trickled down from his face onto his hands. Great, so now he started crying like Harry at every little provocation?

Harry! What was going to happen with Harry? He would never leave him, would never let anyone take him away. Not after they found each other. But Dumbledore was right. They have to think about what would happen later. They couldn't possibly show up at Hogwarts with the boy calling him Dad and hugging him every few minutes. Snape snorted. The Gryffindors would have a field day, not to mention his Slytherins. And of course, his _associates_. If the signs were true, they would also have more serious _complications_ coming up. Things were stirring, his arm was itching and all the others were feeling it as well. If his last conversation with Lucius was any indication, things were going to get much darker very soon.

…………………….

After some time, Snape lost all hope of sleep and quietly went down to his study. He opened one of his favourite old potions tomes, closed his eyes, and let his mind wander again until he heard footsteps.

So the girl couldn't sleep too it seemed.

Hermione knocked lightly on his open door and he gestured for her to come in.

"Miss Granger, Shouldn't you be getting some sleep?"

Hermione studied her hands for a moment before taking a deep breath, and asked, "Shouldn't you, Sir?"

Really, that girl had a nerve.

"Not that it is any of your business Granger, but I couldn't sleep."

Hermione nodded. It was understandable and of course expected.

"Now would you return the favour and answer my question? Why are you out of bed this late?"

"I … I couldn't sleep, Sir."

"Ah, a valid excuse!"

Hermione surprised herself by smiling at the comment.

"Have a seat Miss Granger." Snape commanded closing his eyes again.

Hermione watched the potions master for some time. His face was expressionless, but she could feel it. The man was hurting, and she wished she could do anything to comfort him. He had done everything in his power to provide Harry with a shoulder to lean on. Harry whom she came to think of as the brother she never had. Harry would want her to be there for his father.

"Sir?"

"Yes, Miss Granger?"

"Is there anything I can do?"

Snape opened his eyes and studied the girl intently making her fidget in her seat. She held her head high and forced himself to stop fidgeting. She only wanted to help.

"Tell me Miss Granger, what would you do if you had a life that was dark in very respect and then you find a beam of light trying to escape inside your life?"

"I would hold onto the beam of light with my very bones, Sir." Hermione answered quickly and confidently.

"What if all your bones will be crushed in the process, and you're not even sure that the light won't drown in the midst of all the darkness around you?"

Hermione swallowed. Somehow, his tone, his expression, his eyes, and his voice as he whispered the question to her, made her heart clench and her stomach twist painfully. She was almost in tears as she answered her teacher, "I am sorry Professor. I don't know, I am sorry."

Snape was now standing beside her. When did he leave his chair and come nearer? He laid his hand on her shoulder and she looked up at him with frozen tears in her eyes.

"It's alright Miss Granger. It isn't your responsibility to solve the problem. Go get some sleep."

Hermione nodded and stood up. Snape smirked, "After all, you wouldn't want to miss the brat's awakening in the morning, would you?"

Hermione smiled weakly at that, "Good night, Professor."

"Good night Miss Granger."

As she reached the door, Snape called out, "Miss Granger?"

She looked back.

"Thank you."

Hermione acknowledged the thanks with a curt nod and went to her room. After a few moments, Snape put off the lights and followed to his room too. He might be able to get some sleep after all.

……………………..

Snape woke up to the feeling of something heavy settling on his chest. He opened his eyes to see a mop of very messy black hair tickling his nose as Harry laid his head on his chest fast asleep, arm securely around his Daddy's waist.

Snape couldn't help but smile. Never in his life, had he thought of seeing a day where a child, _his child,_ would be sleeping in his arms. He gently stroked the messy hair for a few moments and wondered briefly what he did to deserve having this child in his life.

Then, for the first time that he could ever remember, Severus Snape fell asleep with a smile tugging at his lips, his arms embracing the boy.

………………………………

Morning came too quickly. Snape woke up in a foul mood. Between lack of sleep, a brat running wild in the house, and all what happened with the Headmaster, the last day had finally taken its toll on Snape's nerves. In short Snape was totally unprepared for the scene he saw in the kitchen.

Snape blinked, then stared. That _BRAT_ was in for a rather long session over his knee, if he could extract him from all the chocolate that is.

He snapped, "_What_ do you think yourself doing?"

Harry flinched at the tone but then looked up and saw his Daddy. He grinned. Well at least Snape thought that he grinned when some white teeth showed inside the dark brown smudge that seemed to be in the place of the brat's mouth and chin.

"Eating (slurp) ice-cream, Daddy."

Snape didn't know whether to laugh or cry.

Harry was sitting cross legged over the kitchen table with the chocolate ice-cream bowel in his lap, the spoon buried deep in it and he was using his fingers to scoop ice-cream in his mouth staining his pajamas, his face, his arms, the table and anything within his reach.

Snape took a deep breath. It was all he could do not to hex Harry into oblivion right then and there.

A rather cheerful voice came from behind him then, "Good morning Professor. Good morning - Oh My God!"

Hermione tried to stifle her laughter as Harry looked back at them innocently.

The potions master snapped viciously making both Hermione and Harry jump, "Harry James Potter! You have exactly 10 minutes to clean yourself _and _this mess, or may God help you, I'm going to spank you until you cry!" Which was actually a mild threat considering that even the 14 years old Harry usually started crying after the fifth smack!

Harry immediately sniffled, his eyes brimming with tears. Snape rolled his eyes and left to take refuge in his study.

Hermione's heart went out for Harry as she gently took his hand and pulled him off the table.

"Aw Harry, why are you crying now?"

"Be-because Daddy said he .. he's going to sp-ank me until I c-cry."

Hermione shook her head in amusement. "Harry you do realize that you're already crying?"

"Yes, but Daddy didn't spank me. And he said he will, and I don't want him to." He whined.

Hermione made a mental note never to try logic with Harry in that state. "Right. Um, so why don't we clean this mess now and then Daddy will be happy, OK?"

Harry nodded pathetically and it was all Hermione could do not to hug him and make a mess out of herself too.

She made another mental note to try and stop Harry from committing suicide once he was 14 again. Poor Harry! Why was everything happening to him?

……………………….

10 minutes later, Snape heard a small knock at his door. He smiled, so finally the brat was clean again. "Come in," He called drawing a stern expression on his face.

The door opened and Granger entered with Harry following closely, trying to hide behind her, which was a miserable attempt as he was taller than her. Snape forced himself not to smile at the scene.

Hermione pulled a very reluctant, and thankfully clean, Harry from behind her. "Professor, Harry wants to apologize." She gently pushed Harry forward whispering, "Go on!"

The boy came beside him studying his shoes and whispering with a voice still full of tears, "I am sorry Daddy."

Merlin! That boy would definitely be the death of him.

Snape smiled, "Come, brat." In a flash, Harry was snuggling in Snape's arms trying his best to disappear inside his Daddy's chest.

Hermione was smiling as she left them alone and went to prepare some tea for breakfast.

After a few moments Harry asked meekly, "Daddy are you still angry with me? I will never eat ice-cream again. I promise."

Snape chuckled, "No Harry, I am not angry with you. And eating ice-cream is alright."

Harry looked at him in confusion, "It is? But … but you were angrrryy" Harry whined making Snape roll his eyes.

"I was angry because you ate ice-cream before you even had any breakfast, and you know better, brat. You were almost unrecognizable with all the mess you've done."

Harry snuggled even closer, if that was at all possible repeating again, "I am sorry," feeling really very sorry for making his Daddy angry.

Snape smiled, "It's alright now Harry. So, how about some breakfast?"

Harry blushed, "I'm full, Daddy."

_Naturally_, Snape thought snidely, "Alright just come sit with us then."

…………………………..

After breakfast, Snape called Dane to inform him that Harry was … _indisposed_… and couldn't baby sit Maria. He put down the phone to see a pouting Harry with his hands at his waist. He raised an eyebrow, "What now, Harry?"

"I wanted to play with Maria."

Snape shared an exasperated look with Hermione, "That's not possible today, Harry."

Harry pouted even more severely, "But I want to!" He whined. Snape shook his head. That was getting too much for him. One more sentence from Harry using that whining tone, and Snape was sure he would be greatly tempted to hex him into a few years of silence.

"Harry, you wanted to color some more last night, remember? Why don't you get your books and crayons?"

Harry smiled, "kay!" And he ran to his room to get his things leaving Hermione and Snape in an uncomfortable silence, until he groaned, "I will need a few months of rehabilitation after this."

Hermione laughed. Harry was proving to be more trouble that she ever thought he was, but he was just so cute and innocent, and well, a brat. "I just don't understand Professor. I don't think he was like that when he was four, far from it. So why is he that much of a handful now?"

"The _brat _is testing me, Miss Granger. He wants to know if I am going to accept him, whatever he does or not, in a most childish way of course."

"Oh!"

Snape rolled his eyes. What was it with those three kids and language skills?

"Sir, I just want to tell you how much I appreciate what you're doing for Harry. I would never have believed it had I not seen it myself. You love him Professor and he loves you back more than you can ever imagine."

Snape's expression softened, "It's hard not to love that boy."

Hermione really wanted to retort with something like, _Yeah? So why did you make his life hell for the last three years? _But then thought better of it. That past was over now.

"Um, I think I should leave now. Thank you Professor for letting me stay last night."

"You, and the Weasley boy, are Harry's best friends. You will be always welcome in Harry's home."

Hermione blinked. She still couldn't understand how things escalated that quickly. That now, Snape was calling Harry his son, and his house was now Harry's home. It was as if Snape read her thoughts. He added, "Yes Miss Granger. Whatever happens later, this will continue to be Harry's home. At least that's always what I will think of it."

Hermione shook her head, "I hope you never have to change that Sir, for both your sakes."

Snape raised an eyebrow making Hermione blush. Now, the girl cared about his feelings too. Great! Soon he will find himself wearing red shirts with golden buttons.

Harry was running down the stairs now holding a big assortment of transfigured sheets and crayons, while Hermione went to phone her parents. Snape stopped her, "Miss Granger, if you would like, you can stay until Harry gets better. I am sure he enjoys your presence."

"Thank you Sir. I would love to."

Snape turned to look at Harry who was now tugging at his sleeve. Snape waved his hand carelessly at Hermione saying, "Of, and while you're here Granger, you can look through the books in my study."

Hermione perked up at that. "I can really? Thank you Sir. That's great. I will be able to review the essay on -"

Snape silkily asked, "Miss Granger? Can you do me a favor?"

Hermione stopped short in her rant, "Of course Professor. Anything."

Snape smirked, "Hush up. Will you?"

Hermione pinked and nodded silently. That man can't even continue to be nice for a few hours to save his life!

…………………………

Some time later, Harry was lying down on the floor on his stomach coloring away, Snape was reading in an armchair, Hermione, much to her delight, was also burying her nose in one of Snape's books.

Oh yes, Snape had given her 'the lecture' concerning what would happen if she so much as wrinkled a corner of one page of his books. But it had absolutely no effect on the girl. She merely scoffed saying, "Professor, I think you will need to add more acid to the solution if you want my fingers preserved for a longer time in the jar above your desk." The girl had fled to sit with Harry before he could reach a nearby knife to start cutting her fingers immediately for that retort.

………………………………

They were sitting in the kitchen in peaceful silence for at least an hour drinking coffee (Snape), tea (Hermione), and juice (Harry) while writing, reading, and drawing respectively. That was until Harry discovered Midnight on the window seat purring in the sun. Harry snatched him eliciting a deep growl from the cat and proceeded to pat him. Midnight flipped his tail on Harry's chin in annoyance but let the boy pet him without further protest. Harry beamed. He put the cat on his lap and scratched him behind his ears. The cat glared at Harry for a moment before seemingly accepting its fate and submitted to the - oh so cruel - torture.

Harry giggled making both Hermione and Snape look up at him with an identical 'What now?' look. "Daddy, this cat looks so much like you!" Snape chocked on his coffee while Hermione was desperately trying to stifle her laughter.

"THAT'S IT BOY!" Snape snatched a large cleaning broom and pounced on Harry who squeaked and ran for his life.

Harry let himself be chased around the house, up and down the stairs, with Snape closely at his tail, making sure to keep some space between them and never catching the brat. Harry was giggling his head off while he ran away from his Daddy until he finally hid under his bed, still giggling loudly. So much for keeping quiet in his hiding place.

Snape sat on the bed making sure to thump the broom on the floor menacingly and waited for the brat to come out. After sometime, a very messy haired head peeked out from under the bed. Snape scowled making Harry duck under the bed again. "Come out brat!" Snape could hear Harry sigh, then he crawled out, and sat beside Snape on his bed silently. Snape closed his eyes and ignored him. The _brat _shouldn't get away with comparing him to the blasted cat in his opinion.

A few moments later, Harry leaned his head on Snape's shoulder and whispered, "Dad? Are you going to leave me?"

Snape's eyes snapped open. That was not the little Harry. It was _his_ Harry. He raised Harry's chin and looked straight into his eyes, "I will _never_ leave you. You will always be mine. I don't care if we have to keep this a secret, I don't care what we have to do to make people think we hate each other, what is only important is that I am your father. _Nothing _is ever going to change that. Do you understand?" Harry felt so tired, he leaned his head on Snape's chest and closed his eyes.

………………………

Snape snorted and Hermione looked up startled. Exactly as he had expected, the girl was glued on her seat in the exact position they had left hear, her nose buried in the book oblivious to whatever was going on. A herd of elephants could have entered the house and she wouldn't have moved a muscle.

"Interesting book, Miss Granger?" Snape asked snidely.

Hermione was about to launch on a description of the book when she noticed that Snape was alone.

She looked suspiciously at Snape, "Sir, where is Harry? You … haven't really killed him, have you?"

Snape rolled his eyes, "Not yet Miss Granger. I am sure he will save the trouble himself when he wakes up."

"He slept?"

"Harry's back, Miss Granger. He's 14 again."

Hermione was worried. Poor Harry! What was he going to do now? He would never live it down!

……………………………….

Snape and Hermione had lunch together alone because Harry was still asleep. Afterwards, the girl declared that she too needed some sleep, and for the first time that he could ever remember, Snape decided to take an afternoon nap as well.

……………………………………

Thud! …

"Harry, come _on_!" The girl snapped irritatingly.

Thud! …

"Harry, open the door this instant or I'll tell Professor Snape."

Snape opened his eyes. A short silence, then, Thud! …

Snape stretched his body, Thud! "Oh for the love of …"

In a few second, Snape was standing outside Harry's door beside a frustrated looking Hermione. Obviously Harry had woken up and things have just clicked. He was banging his head on the door. Thankfully not really hard to do any damage … to the door!

"POTTER! Open the door NOW!"

Harry froze. He was so embarrassed. He didn't know what to do. He seriously considered jumping out of the window, but was afraid that the jump might not kill him. He shuddered when he though of Snape's reaction to that stunt.

"Fine, we're coming in, _Alohomora!"_

Harry jumped in bed pulling the covers tight over him, covering his head. He really really couldn't look them in the eye … ever again. Memories of the last day flashed in his mind making his whimper in mortification at what he had done and said.

Hermione started reasoning with Harry, "Harry, come on, it's not-"

Snape cut her off effectively with a quelling look that made her gulp. He cleared his throat before very silkily saying, "Missster Potter."

Shivers ran down Hermione's spine. She _didn't_ want to be in Harry's place now.

Snape simply added, "I will count to three!"

"One."

Harry whimpered.

"Two."

The covers shifted.

"Thr-"

Harry threw the covers and jumped out of bed with a scarlet face, and scowling for good measure.

"Harry!" "Ah there you are!" Hermione and Snape said simultaneously.

Harry put his hands at his waist, not caring how childish he looked now.

"Come here!" Snape ordered growling and even in that mortally embarrassed state Harry knew better than to disobey. He pretty much had an idea of his fate.

Immediately, Snape's hand latched in an iron grip on his ear eliciting some very satisfactory 'ows' on Harry's part, and a sympathetic look from Hermione.

"This, Harry, is for putting yourself deliberately in danger of brain damage, thumping your head on the door like that. Didn't you even _think _of what might happen to the door?"

Harry would have laughed, but his ear was suffering some Nazis torture right that minute. Snape tugged at his ear again making him tiptoe in a desperate attempt to keep his ear attached to his head. "And, this, is for being an insufferable brat over the last two days."

"Owwww Dad, sorry!"

Snape left Harry's ear only to pull the boy to his chest tightly, "don't you _ever_ black-out on me again, boy."

Harry rested his head on Snape's chest while smiling sheepishly at Hermione. She laughed, "Well Harry, welcome back!"

"Thanks Mione."

Harry pulled back from Snape rubbing his ear, "You have a hard hand!" He complained.

"Yes well, you would better remember that then. Next time I won't be this lenient."

Harry scowled, "_lenient_! Harry shook his head. That man really needed to look up some words in a dictionary. "You are a meanie!" Harry declared.

Hermione laughed again, receiving a glare from the potions master. Harry chuckled, "Yeah, that's a good idea. Every time you call me Brat, I will call you Meanie. See how you'll like that!"

Snape bared his teeth, "Oh, just make sure you do that _brat!_ I will definitely enjoy watching you squirm on the chairs for the rest of the summer!"

Harry wisely shut his mouth.

…………………………

After dinner, Snape apparated Hermione back to her home after giving Harry's backside a very firm swat for suggesting to obliviate both of them. When he returned back Harry was still pouting while scratching Midnight behind the ear.

Snape sat down beside him watching play with Midnight. After a moment Harry looked up and simply asked, "So, are we going to talk?"

Snape was amazed. Everyday Harry proved to be very brave. "If you want to do that now."

Harry looked down, "Yeah, I guess." The boy then took a deep breath, "Let's get it over with, Dad."

"Alright. I think you do know now that Dumbledore wasn't here to take you away?"

"Yes, I know that now. But do you?"

Snape blinked, "What?"

Harry repeated, "I know now that Dumbledore wasn't here to take me away. I just panicked. But do you know that?"

"Whatever made you ask me that? Of course I do."

Harry smiled, "Nope, you don't. If so, then where is the Headmaster? Why didn't he come to see me and make sure I was ok? I know he wouldn't have left just like that and never came back, specially that it was all because of him."

Snape stared at Harry. Since when did the boy grow a brain?

"So Dad tell me, did you hex him?" Snape glared at him. "Oh ok, I think not. After all no one can hex Dumbledore and live to tell the day. So what did you do?"

Harry's heart was racing. He knew perfectly well that something had happened. He felt guilty about it. Snape seemed to love and respect the Headmaster beyond measure and something had happened.

Snape softly said, "I threw him out of the house, Harry." Harry looked at Snape, horrified while he added, "I told him to get out and never to come back here again."

They sat in silence for a few moments until Harry said, "Um, so, aren't you going to talk to him?"

Snape raised an eyebrow, "You are taking this much better than expected, Harry."

Harry grinned, "Yeah. _Someone_ made it very clear that I shouldn't black out again on him, you know!"

"Ah, I see."

Harry then seriously said, "Dad, I knew all along that this was going to end sometime. You will always be my Dad, I will always think of you as my father, but I was sure that things will have to change. I never knew why, but I knew that it was impossible for us to go back to school like this. I just didn't want that to happen."

"Harry, there are things that I cannot tell you now. Circumstances beyond our control that would-"

"Dad, it's alright. I don't want to know now. I don't want to spend the rest of the summer thinking about those _things_ as you call them."

Snape stroked Harry's hair, "You know Mr. Potter, for a _brat_, you seem to be alright!"

Harry raised an eyebrow, "Oh? Well and for a Meanie Mr. Snape, you're doing well yourself. How could you chase a 4 years old with a broomstick?"

Snape narrowed his eyes, "Ah, that reminds me. I think it's time to answer your question."

"What ques-" Harry turned bright red and groaned slapping his hands to his face while Snape laughed loudly pulling his close. Harry buried his head in Snape's chest, just like he did over the last day, "You're evil!" Harry declared, his voice muffled in Snape's shirt.

………………………..

_TBC_

_AN:_

_Dear Readers, here we meet again. _

_First I would like to thank each and everyone of you. You're all gorgeous and that's what keeps me going. Thank you._

_Our main point of discussion is my updating issue. Many of you are angry with me because my updates are becoming slower every chapter, but really I couldn't do it faster. My RL is really crazy and I am doing a hundred things at the same time so there is really very little time for me to write. But to answer the main question that I receive, NO, I am NOT abandoning this story. So don't worry._

_Concerning and Harry/Hermione relationship. No there won't be any of that. Harry and Hermione are best friends and their relationship is quickly growing to be a brother/sister relation. Harry loves and trusts Hermione and Hermione has his best interests at heart. She is also cute in my story. Well she insisted to be, I didn't have anything to do with that!_

_Ron is not being left out, he is just not suitable in these situations. He is loyal and also loves Harry dearly. Whatever his character flaws, when it things become serious, he will stick to Harry as a best friend should. _

_Draco: Don't worry, coming!_

_Remus and Sirius: Again don't worry, coming!_

_Dumbledore: Well, I believe that Dumbledore is a very nice and twinkly old man, very wise, and he really cares about people. He can make a very good grandfather, but come on we have to admit, he sometimes makes very silly decisions and someone should just knock some sense into him every now and then._

_Lastly, keep R&R. _

_Love, Dina_


	26. Chapter 26: Talks

_AN: _

_Yep! A new one. And this brat of a chapter simply refused to be written for a long time. Every time I sat down to do it, I typed a couple of lines then something would come up making me leave it again. But yeah, finally it's here._

_Enjoy!_

_**A Special thanks for my dear Melanie (mela12). She is currently translating my fic to French "une garde douloureuse". You can find it at: http/ **_

_**Memories in italics between **_

**The Painful Guardianship**

**Chapter 26 – Talks**

_&& Dumbledore laughed, "Really Severus, I will make you accept a lemon drop if it's the last thing I do."_

_Severus sneered disdainfully, "Well I am sorry Albus, but it seems you will never be granted this wish!" &&_

Snape turned in bed.

_&& Snape was feeling very smug. For the first time in his life, he was able to have the last word over Dumbledore, insisting that Draco would be allowed as the seeker on the team. Dumbledore narrowed his eyes and Snape shivered. Maybe it wasn't a very good idea to defy Dumbledore after all. Albus waved his hand lazily and his eyes returned to full twinkle before leaving Snape's quarters. He looked around and everything was in place. Snape shrugged and went to sit down in his favourite chair but noticed a very small tiny detail that the damned twinkly old coot had changed. His robes, Snape's robes, had become a bright red colour … for three days, and no amount of glaring, pleading, growling or threatening worked to make the Headmaster change them back. &&_

Snape sat up, pummelled his pillow a few times and laid back in bed again.

_&& "How about a game of chess, Severus?"_

"_Really Headmaster, are you sure you want to be defeated Again?"_

"_Not really, but I do miss the battle of wills that you always hold with my chess pieces." &&_

Snape stared at the ceiling.

_&& "Severus, you will leave the potions and books and essays and whatever else you're drowning yourself in, and you will join me for a long walk and a butter beer." &&_

A small smile tugged at Snape's lips.

_&& "Now Severus, if you leave that bed before fully recovering I swear I will let Minerva deal with you! Potions Professor or not, she has my formal approval to give you as many detentions as she wants!" &&_

Severus left his bed and walked to the window. He opened it and inhaled some of the cool night's air.

_&& Dumbledore moved slowly towards him and touched his hair lightly, "My child. You have never forgiven me!" Dumbledore's hand stopped dead holding Severus locks between the fingers when Snape's ice-cold and dead voice whispered, "Out!"_

_Dumbledore froze. "W-What?"_

_Eyes still closed, Severus said in the same voice, "Get. Out. of. My. House. And don't ever come here again!" &&_

"God! What did I do?" Snape groaned.

_&& "Albus, I am scared!"_

_Albus put his hands around Severus' shoulders. Oh Albus, you have not done that since the night I came back to you. God I need it. _

_Severus leaned his head against Albus shoulder closing his eyes. He felt Albus patting his shoulder gently, "I know child, I know you are scared. I am scared too. I hope to God that it wouldn't be Voldemort coming back again. We do not need another war." _

_Severus leaned closer to his father and was grateful for the arm that tightened around him as he continued, "And I hope he doesn't for your sake more than anything else, my child." _

_Severus sighed, no longer feeling scared. He could do anything if Albus was there for him, he would do anything that Albus wanted him to do, whatever it was, and he would gladly die for the old man, all he wanted in return was to be able to look at the headmaster's eyes and see pride in there, and to put his head on the headmaster's shoulder and close his eyes. &&_

Snape closed his eyes and struggled against the tightness of his throat. "Albus, I am so sorry." He whispered to the night.

……….….……………

Breakfast was really gloomy in the morning. Severus was scowling into his cup coffee since he sat down and didn't say a word. Harry could guess the reason of his Dad's mood. Last night, Harry didn't go to bed until Snape said that he would talk to Dumbledore this morning. Harry pouted when he remembered suffering stinging ears as a result of that conversation. _Humph! _Really Snape was such a child sometimes that Harry waned to smack him. Well, not really, he still wanted to live for a few more years.

"Um, Dad? Are you alright?"

Harry got a frightening glare for his troubles that shut him up for the rest of breakfast. However, as he finished, he couldn't stop himself from adding softly, "I am sure everything will be alright." When another glare came his way, he cleared his throat awkwardly, "Um. Right. Can I watch the telly?"

Snape raised an eyebrow. "You need permission for that?"

Snape suddenly remembered that not once had Harry watched television since he came to his house.

Harry pinked, "I er wasn't allowed …. umm yeah…"

Snape studied him for a moment before saying, "Of course you may. Anytime you want, as long as you don't glue yourself in front of it for hours on end."

Harry smiled "I won't." _God forbid, I am not going to turn into another Dudley, though will all the food I am eating here, I am not really sure!_

"Um, so, are you sure you're going to be alright?"

Snape gritted his teeth making Harry flee from the kitchen.

………………………………..

Harry was sitting in the living room flipping through channels, he didn't find something exceptionally interesting to watch. Strange! He thought that as soon as he had a free reign on the telly, he would have a hard time getting himself unglued from in front of it. He shrugged and settled for watching a funny talk show. Soon, he found himself laughing so much as he watched the dialogue that he jumped a few feet up and yelped when Professor McGonagall laid her hand on his shoulder.

She grinned. Harry did a double take. Did the Deputy Headmistress just _grin_?

The _grin_ was followed by a tinkling laughter that almost made Harry's hear stop. Now really, he had seen too many strange happening over the last few months. He had finally begun to get used to _Snape_ laughing, smiling, and chuckling, and now _McGonagall_?

"Oh, for Merlin's sake Potter, close your mouth!"

Harry blushed and closed his hanging open mouth, "Er … hi."

"Hi yourself Mr. Potter!" McGonagall Said smiling, "Amusing show?" she added gesturing to the telly.

"Um …, yes very funny."

Minerva seated herself beside Harry making him feel a bit uncomfortable. He was never so physically close to any of the teachers before, except Snape of course.

"You look fine Harry."

Harry smiled, "Yeah. I think I do. I _feel _fine."

"I'm glad that you are happy with Severus. I am happy for you."

"Thank you Professor. I am happy with him, very happy. He's so … um, can you promise not to tell him?"

McGonagall laughed, "Alright, I won't. Now out with it. What do you really think of him?"

"Um, OK. He's so kind and well … er funny."

Minerva stared at Harry then threw her head back and laughed heartily. Harry scowled, then raised an eyebrow, which only made it worse for McGonagall.

After a few moments, she was able to control herself, "_Funny!_ And _Kind! _That is the most bizarre description of Severus Snape that I ever heard. No wonder you don't want him to know Harry. He might chop you into pieces and then mince your bones. And since when did you start imitating his gestures?"

Harry pouted. He was overwhelmed by a very childish urge and it was all he could do to stop himself from sticking out his tongue at McGonagall. She was not Snape after all and there was no guessing what she would do. And just for the record he was not imitating his father, thank you very much!

McGonagall sniffed then looked seriously at Harry, "He is Harry. Kind, I mean. No matter how much he snaps and glares, he's very compassionate and gentle. But still, he's also a very angry person, very irate, and gets infuriated at the slightest provocation. His life was … _is_ hard! And he usually lashes out at others as a result." McGonagall studied the boy for a moment, "but you seem to have already understood that."

Harry smiled, "Yeah. I know that, Professor, but he's rarely angry with me. When he snaps and yells and … um … pulls my ears, (Harry blushed bright red as he said that), he is mostly teasing. He only gets really angry when I put myself in danger or something."

"I see." McGonagall raised an eyebrow herself, "And does that mean, Mr. Potter, that you make it a practice of putting yourself in danger?" She asked sternly.

Harry reddened, "Er … well you see-"

Snape saved Harry from continuing his confession when he snapped from the doorway, "Minerva, when exactly were you planning to let me know of your presence? I thought you were coming to meet with me as I requested not to make small talk with Mr. Potter here!"

Both McGonagall and Harry rolled their eyes making Snape raise an eyebrow. Harry ducked his head while McGonagall said easily, "Hush Severus. I was just trying to know how abysmally you treat the boy. Obviously he's scared to death that you would torture him if he tells me how bad you treat him."

Harry looked at McGonagall wide eyed. Was she trying to get Snape to kill him?

Snape on the other hand, sneered, "You think yourself _funny_?"

To Snape's surprise, Minerva burst out laughing while Harry fixed his eyes on the telly, trying hard to look innocent.

Snape was not amused, but decided to let the subject drop. After all, he could always torture the information out of the boy later. He sneered again, "When you've chatted enough, I will be in my study." With that, Snape left with a dramatic billowing of robes, … only … he was _not _wearing robes, but he still managed to produce the same dramatic effect. Harry sniggered.

McGonagall smiled, "Well. Severus seems in quite a mood today."

"Yep. Good luck there, Professor. Could you please tell him that I will be with Maria at the park until lunch?"

McGonagall said slyly, "Maria?"

"Yeah, he knows." Harry said easily, before it dawned to him. McGonagall thought Maria was his girl friend or something. _Oh, No!_ He quickly added, "Maria is three years old!"

McGonagall raised an eyebrow, and Harry felt even more stupid now, "I mean she's not my … er, I mean I am just babysitting her."

Minerva laughed, "Hush Potter, don't get your wand in a twist. I will tell Severus. You go on now."

Harry blushed, "OK. Thanks, Professor."

…………………….

"Ah, you finally decided to grace my humble study with your presence?"

"Yes." McGonagall said easily as she seated herself in a comfortable chair.

Snape bristled. The darned woman didn't rise to his bait, and now he would have to delve into the subject right away.

"So, Severus, what did you want to see me for?"

"You mean you don't know?" It always worked for Severus to start with the offensive.

Not this time though. McGonagall said sternly, "I believe you were the one who floo'd my quarters, at five in the morning no less, asking me to come here because you wanted to discuss something important with me. So, now, you'd better go on and discuss that important something."

McGonagall definitely did know what he wanted to discuss, though not the details. She knew Severus had a row with Dumbledore, a serious one at that. She studied Severus closely, he was even paler than usual. The hard lines in his face and around his eyes clearly indicated his lack of sleep. The potions master was feeling wretched and he heart went out for the boy. No matter that he was in his thirties, Severus was still a boy in her eyes, a wronged, abused, and miserable boy.

_- Flashback -_

_Minerva was in Dumbledore's office, and Poppy had just started telling her what happened to Harry when Dumbledore came back from Snape's house that day. His face was pale and his eyes held frozen tears. He walked as if hypnotized and didn't even look at them on his way to his quarters. The next day, McGonagall found a parchment on her desk giving her free reign on the school for a few days. She had marched t Albus quarters and tried all her Gryffindorish temper to make him talk to her, he just started into space. After she left, he charmed his door closed and she didn't see him since. After hearing about Severus feelings and Harry's state from poppy, she was reluctant to ask Severus as well. _

_- End of Flashback -_

"Well?" She said in the same stern tone.

Severus sighed, "You know what happened to Harry?"

"Yes, Poppy told me."

"Right. After she left, I … Albus and myself, we … discussed things and …"

McGonagall raised an eyebrow, "And?"

Minerva hated to be so harsh with Severus, but that was what he wanted. She knew him well enough to know that he would never accept a kind word from her, when he felt all that guilt. He needed her to be harsh, to snap at him, and tell him that he needed to do something to make up for what he did. It was hard for her to do that. Not after all what happened to him. She sighed inwardly as she waited for him to continue, and he did.

"I threw Albus out of my house."

McGonagall blinked, "You thr… _WHAT?_"

"That's not all." He added quickly. He was _not_ going to stop now. "I pretty much told him that he was the reason of my misery, that he had ruined my life and was ruining Harry's and others, that it was because of him that Harry-"

"I DON'T BELIEVE YOU SEVERUS SNAPE! _How could you?_" McGonagall yelled. She was shell-shocked to say the least. She had never expected things to have gone so far. _How could he? _No wonder Albus was in that state. God, Albus _loved _Severus. He loved Harry.

Albus lived years of guilt over Severus, and in the last few months, his feelings of guilt had escalated tenfold that Minerva was afraid it was killing him. Discovering Sirius Black was innocent had been a harsh blow, but then discovering the extent of abuse that Harry had lived through, that had really done it. And now, Severus. God, poor Albus.

One look at Severus and McGonagall wanted to bite her tongue. The boy was sitting in his chair, his face in his hands and almost trembling. She had never seen him like that before, _never_. She walked to the boy and gently laid a hand on his shoulder.

_And he flinched._

Minerva quickly removed her hand as if burnt. She felt tears stinging her eyes but blinked them back. After all those years, Severus still flinched when someone invaded his personal space. He still flinched as if waiting for a slap to fall.

"Severus?" She said gently. "Severus, it will be alright."

He shook his head, face still in his hands, "No. No this time. He will never forgive me. Not after what I said."

Minerva took Severus hands in hers and pulled them forcefully off his face, totally ignoring the flinch this time. He looked so young, so lost, yet so old at the same time.

"What am I going to do?" Snape breathed in distress.

Minerva cleared her throat, then with an air of someone stating the obvious, "Starting with an apology would do Severus, as hard as it is going to grate on your pride!"

Snape gave her a half hearted glare. But then he shook his head, "I can't face him, not after the things I said."

"Severus, whatever you said, and no I don't want or care to know the rest of it, but still, whatever you said will never stand between you and Albus. So, you had a row! You said hurtful things to him? That's not important. What's really important is did you really mean it?"

Snape studied his hands and almost whispered, "Yes."

Minerva's breath was caught in her throat. She struggled not to show it, "Ah. I see."

"No, you don't." Severus snapped. "I meant what I said _then_, but now I know that I don't. I was angry, and hell I am _still_ angry. A lot of things that he had done were really … but still, I didn't mean all I said, or maybe I did. _God!_ I don't even know what I mean now."

"Well, at least I get treated to see you for once stuttering, Severus. And I daresay, this might be added to history books." Minerva said dryly.

Snape sneered but didn't dignify the comment with a reply.

Minerva sighed. "Severus, talk to him."

"I _told you_, I cannot face him."

"_Albus LOVES you." _

Snape snorted.

And _that_ was McGonagall's final straw. "Don't you dare snort at me, Severus Tobias Snape. You are _not_ too old for a detention and I assure you I will see myself that you are would be doing the most hideous jobs available at Hogwarts for it. And I swear if you do not get yourself out of this shocking disposition, which is so much unlike you I must add, and start acting your age, I will find myself compelled to slap some sense into you. And I mean that literally if need be."

By the end of her rant, Severus had slumped back in his chair in shock at her outburst. And really that woman's got quite a nerve. _Detention, yeah right!_ And_ act his age?_ And what was it, _Slap Some Sense into him? _Now really that was just …

McGonagall however wasn't going to let him go on with that line of thought, she snapped, "I don't see you moving _Snape!_"

Snape stared at the Transfiguration professor, "What?"

Minerva tapped her foot on the floor impatiently, "To the floo? I thought we already had that settled."

Finally Severus snapped out of his shock only to find his temper rising very quickly to almost reach the boiling point. What right had that woman to order him like that? Who did she think herself? "You sodding old-"

"Severus Snape, don't you even _think_ of continuing that sentence! And I assure you, I am NOT Dumbledore, so I won't take offence and won't leave your house all hurt, but I do know some quite good transfiguration spells that will take all Hogwarts staff together, Dumbledore included, weeks to counter. If they want you back in the first place that is."

Snape's head was enraged as he shouted, "IF YOU THINK THAT YOU CAN-"

"Oh yes _Snape_ I do think I can!" Minerva shouted back. "And _that_ was why you called me in the first place. So don't act as if what I am doing now is news to you. And you'd better move yourself to Hogwarts this instant and go whine to the Headmaster that his deputy had really crossed the lines and whatever nonsense about Gryffindor behaviour that you like to improve Albus' headache with. There, now you have a quite good excuse for going to see him."

This time, Severus didn't answer. And he had to admit, he _was_ speechless. Well that, and his affection and respect for that damned loathsome detestable woman had just increased several notches.

Snape cleared his throat, and trying hard to collect his now chopped-to-pieces dignity, he coolly pointed out, "Now Minerva, really all you had to do was to formally request my presence in Hogwarts and I would have come immediately. That would have been much easier don't you think?"

Minerva smirked, "And miss the fun we just had? Certainly not!"

Snape raised an eyebrow. _Fun!_

"So why don't you come and have lunch with the staff, maybe you can convince Albus to start taking his meals with the rest of us again. Bring Harry over, Hagrid is dying to see him and I am quite sure Pamona and Filus can use the heart attack of seeing you both together as well."

"Conniving feline" Snape muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing!"

"You said something."

"_Nothing!_"

"Are you sure?"

"_Damn it_ Minerva, Cut it out!"

McGonagall laughed loudly, "Fair enough. So, how's Harry?"

……..………………..

With every step that Snape took, he suppressed the urge to go a few steps back. If it was anyone other than Dumbledore, Snape would have banished any thought of apologizing with a scoff and then went to brew a difficult potion instead. But this was Dumbledore. Albus. And what he did was unforgivable. Albus didn't deserve that of him.

A few moments later, Snape found himself staring at the Gargoyle guarding the headmaster's office. He had to go through it to reach the headmaster's private quarters. Severus didn't know the password and he was not in the mood of guessing some inane candy names to find the right one. Should he just go back?

As he contemplated his next move, the Gargoyle moved to life exposing the moving stairs behind it. Without thinking, Snape stepped on the stairs. He usually started climbing the stairs as soon as he stepped on the first one. Not this time though. He waited until the step he was standing on reached the top slowly and he was in front of the door to Dumbledore's office. Resignedly, he knocked on the door. He knew that Dumbledore would hear the knock from his quarters, thanks to an old charm. He waited for a few moments. Minerva said that he didn't answer her knocks, what if he didn't answer his too?

But then he heard it. A faint 'come in'! Snape pushed the door to the office and stepped inside. Albus was standing in the middle of the room, wearing dark blue robes and looking pale, his hair a bit dishevelled and his beard not groomed, but that was not what Severus saw. He saw something totally different, something that made him let out the breath he was unaware he'd been holding. He saw acceptance. Albus had been waiting for him. _Again._

"Severus?" The headmaster whispered.

"Yes." Severus looked down. He couldn't look the headmaster in the eyes, not for a long time to come.

"Look at me." Dumbledore ordered.

And Snape couldn't disobey. He looked up and with all his emotions he said, "Albus, nothing in the world could excuse-"

"NO! No Severus, you shouldn't. You were right. Every word you said was true."

Severus stared at Dumbledore. _God, No. Don't let those be tears in his eyes. _"Albus, please, you have to-"

"My dear boy, it's not you fault." Dumbledore said softly, "It's mine. Always mine."

_My dear boy._ Severus closed his eyes, "Albus, please. Hear me out. Grant me this wish. Please." Severus said urgently.

When Albus nodded, he continued, "What I said that day, I didn't mean any of it. I was angry, Albus, and worried. I was feeling happy Albus. For the first time in my life, and I care about Harry, so much, much more than I ever dreamed. I felt that the world was starting to pay me back some of what it owes. I know I don't deserve it, any of it. No Albus, please let me finish! – When you came, I was already thinking about it, about what would happen when it was school time, about the Dark Lord, about the danger that Harry will have to face soon. I was already stretched too thin. The words just came out."

Severus was pacing in front of Dumbledore's desk, "And I _know_ you care about me, Albus. _Me, _not some reformed death eater. I k_now_ it. _You_ didn't ruin my life Albus, I did. I destroyed my life, but you gave it back to me. I know there was nothing you could do. I know there's nothing that you could do for Draco now. And I _know_ that you only want the best for Harry. You've always wanted the best for him.

"I still think that you have made some bad decisions concerning the boy, but it wasn't on purpose. Believe me Albus, I _know_ that.

"I don't know how or why I said those things to you. I admit I was angry at you many times in the past few years, especially about Harry. I thought many times that you treated Slytherins unfairly, dammit, I even still do think you treat them unfairly. I am just scared that this would push man of them away to the Dark Lord's arms. I am afraid lest history repeats itself, Albus, but I should have talked about it with you sooner. There was no excuse for my outburst, but what you don't know, Albus is this!"

Severus yanked the sleeve n his left arm, "Look Albus, look. It is darker, much darker and clearer than ever. I feel it all the time now. He is getting stronger. He is finding a solution, he will come back! And soon! I am _scared_ Albus. And I am _terrified_ by what this means for Harry. I love him Albus. I have never ever thought I would say those words someday. I have a son now, and I love. And as soon as I got him, everything started working against it."

Severus was now breathing hard, his sleeve still up and his arm stretched in front of him. Dumbledore gently held Snape's wrist in his hand. Severus flinched and yanked his arm back, yelling viciously, "DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH IT. DON'T YOU DARE STAIN YOUR PURE-"

"Hush Severus," Dumbledore admonished sternly, "Don't _you _dare complete that sentence."

Severus flinched again. He wasn't used to that stern tone from Albus, it hurt.

The headmaster continued in the same tone, "I thought we were over this Severus. You will never ever stain me, my boy. This …" Albus pointed at Severus arm, "This is not a disgrace, not anymore. It is now a mark of honour. You were never a death eater Severus, you didn't take it willingly, and you have paid a lot for it."

Dumbledore looked Severus straight in the eyes, "Severus Snape, I am proud of you."

Snape's heart raced. _God, God, God!_ His heart was about to burst. His voice strangled, Snape looked pleadingly at his mentor, "Forgive me Albus."

Dumbledore's heart clenched. _Oh my dear boy, how could you ask for my forgiveness when I was the one who wronged you._ But Albus knew that Severus would never accept this argument. Dumbledore would continue to bear the guilt, but Severus had had enough.

At the next moment Severus heart almost stopped. There it was, the legendary twinkle. And Severus knew it. Everything was going to be alright again.

Snape smiled.

Now this was really getting out of hand. Snape would have to start working soon on getting back his scowls and glares before school started again.

He looked up to find Dumbledore's twinkle getting stronger and he scowled. Infuriating old coot. He knew perfectly well that this twinkle irritated him. There should be a law against it.

"So, Severus, does this mean, I am invited to dinner at your house? And you still owe me a piece of Harry's birthday cake too!"

………………………………..

TBC


	27. Chapter 27 More Heart Aches

_AN: _

_Yayyyy, finally finally finally. A new one. No need to bore you all again with the "I'm sorry for late updating" speech. You know all my excuses and I have no hope in getting away with my tardiness this time!_

_But the next chapter won't be long. I will really work very hard on updating sooner._

_Enjoy! And pleaseeeeee R&R._

**_Again a special thanks for my dear Melanie (mela12), who is diligently translating my story to French. In the last chapter, fanfiction was its usual irritating self and refused to let me post link to Mela's story. So here it is in pure English. The story is called "une garde douloureuse", and you can find it at www-dot-fanfiction-dot-net-slash-s-slash-3118106-slash-1_**

_Warning: Lots of emotions and tears triggers._

**The Painful Guardianship**

**Chapter 27 – More Heart Aches**

Harry froze mid-step and closed his eyes. Maybe if he didn't open his eyes, they wouldn't see him? Maybe they would go away?

Harry groaned. Snape and Dumbledore were right there, standing in the middle of the room and he was sure they were staring at him. He had heard the apparition cracks and caught a glimpse of Dumbledore's robes before he closed his eyes.

Blushing to his finger tips, Harry resignedly opened his eyes and looked sheepishly at them. Snape was standing, arms crossed, eyebrow raised, and Harry was sure that quite a number of questions were dying to escape his pursed lips. Dumbledore looked about to burst into laughter any second now.

Harry scowled. What? Couldn't a respectable 14 year old boy wear the potions master robes peacefully in this house? What if they had caught him twirling around trying to make them billow around like his Dad usually did. It was perfectly normal, right?

Harry cleared his throat, "Um … hi?", he said lamely.

Dumbledore twinkled brightly, "Hello Harry? How are you my boy?"

Still crimson faced, Harry answered, "I'm fine Sir. Thank you." He then looked at Snape waiting for an explosion.

Snape silently held out his arm and Harry quickly took off his dad's robes and gingerly draped them over Snape's outstretched arm, before fleeing to his room.

Harry flopped himself over the bed and gave his pillow a couple of hearty punches. Would he ever stop making a fool of himself? What would Dumbledore think of him now? And oh God! His Dad was never going to let him live this down.

As if knowing that the boy needed comfort, Midnight jumped on Harry's lap and proceeded to stand on his hind legs, gently pawing at the boy's chest. Harry chuckled and scratched Midnight behind his ears, "Thanks, boy."

…………………..

Snape entered Harry's room sometime later. The boy determinedly fixed his eyes on the book he was reading ignoring his Dad completely.

Snape stood patiently at the door waiting for the brat to break first. After sometime, Harry was fidgeting and Severus smirked._ No one can beat Severus Snape at this game, boy!_

Finally Harry slammed his book and snapped, "What?"

Snape scowled, "Kindly change that attitude Mr. Potter."

Harry sulked, "Sorry!"

Snape glared, "Instead of sulking in your room like the spoilt brat you are, come down to my study. The Headmaster will stay for dinner but he wants to talk with you first."

Harry's stomach flipped a little but he took a deep breath as he passed by Snape on his way down. He had started to notice it recently, but today it was very clear. Snape's presence beside him always comforted him and washed out any anxiety. He smiled a little at the thought as he went downstairs.

Dumbledore was looking through the book titles on one of the book shelves in the study, "Ah Harry. There you are! And I half thought you would come down wearing another of Severus' robes."

Harry pouted. Figures! That was Dumbledore for you!

The Headmaster laughed, "Come my boy. No need to distress yourself. It is only natural for little boys to imitate their parents."

Harry groaned. Right! So Dumbledore was wicked, huh? Harry snapped, "Yes, just as natural for old men to wear rainbow coloured robes … OUCH!"

Harry glared at Snape who had just smacked his behind. Hard. "Be polite, boy!"

"Oh, come Severus, leave the boy alone."

But Harry was already starting to feel guilty for snapping at the Headmaster like that, "I am sorry, Sir. I really didn't mean it."

Dumbledore smiled brightly, "That's quite alright, Harry. I understand that my fashion styles are a bit … eccentric."

"Just like your passwords," Snape muttered from his place behind Harry, who raised an eyebrow but held his tongue. It wouldn't do to get smacked again if he reminded his father to be polite himself.

Instead, Harry smiled sweetly at Snape, "Dad, would please remind me to stick my tongue at you later?" And he fled to the Headmaster's side before Snape could reply with more than a glare.

Dumbledore studied him for a moment before asking, "Are you feeling better now, my boy?"

"Yes, Professor, thank you."

"Harry, I am so sorry. What happened to you was entirely my fault." Dumbledore raised a hand to stop Harry from commenting, and continued, "I don't only mean what happened two days ago, I meant everything, Harry. All what you have suffered in your short life. It was all my fault. I admit I made some awful decisions in my life that I am not proud of, but the decision to leave you with your relatives was the worst of them all."

Harry felt his eyes burning and his throat starting to close. He didn't want to talk about that. He had forcefully stopped himself from thinking about it hundreds of times before. But now, to find Dumbledore himself talking about it, it hurt.

Dumbledore moved closer to him, too close for Harry's comfort, and put his hands on his shoulders speaking softly, "Harry, I know I don't deserve it, I don't even have the right to ask, but, my boy, can you find it in yourself to forgive an old man his faults. I hurt you … a lot, and I know my decision has given you wounds that will take a lot of time to heal, but Harry, I never wanted to hurt you. I only wanted what was best for you and at that time, placing you with your relatives seemed the only possible route to ensure your safety. I was wrong, Harry. I was very wrong. Can you forgive me?"

By the end of Dumbledore's words, Harry was clenching his fists so hard that his knuckles turned white. He wanted to tell Dumbledore that yes, he understood, that he would forgive him, that he knew it was for his own safety, that maybe there was no other solution, but as he looked at Dumbledore, all Harry's world came crashing down on him. All his memories fought to present themselves in his mind, all the humiliation, the belittling, the hate, and the anger that his relatives bestowed on him flashes in a few scenes in front of his eyes and Harry let out a strangled "No!"

Harry heard a sharp intake of breath from Snape, and Dumbledore closed his eyes whispering, "Just what I deserve, my boy. Just what I deserve!"

Harry pulled away sharply from the Headmaster and turned around moving right into Snape outstretched arms. Snape held him close as Harry laid his head on his Dad's chest trying to control his trembling. Why did Dumbledore have to open old wounds? He was happy to forget. He was glad it didn't come up after he left the Dursleys. He held tightly on Snape who whispered comfortingly, "It's alright Harry. It's all over now."

After a few minutes, Harry was finally able to stop trembling and pulled away from Snape, who, to Harry's great comfort, didn't let go of him but kept encircling his shoulders. Dumbledore was watching them with a pale face, guilt and pain clearly evident in his features. Harry spoke again, "Headmaster, I am so sorry. I really am. I respect you so much and I like you … love you even … You were the first person ever to have any feelings for me, besides Hagrid. I know you care about me and I appreciate all what you did for me. But –but I just can't help think that maybe … maybe if you have found another place for me, maybe (sob) if I lived with someone else, things would have been different .. Y-you don't understand, _anyone_ would have been better .. I … I …" Harry chocked on the rest of his words and Snape pulled him close again rubbing small circles on his back, "Hush Harry. It's alright. The headmaster understands," Snape said, looking apologetically at Dumbledore. He knew it was too much for the old man. First him, then now Harry.

But Dumbledore shook his head at Snape saying, "I do Harry, I understand and I accept all responsibility for what happened."

Harry pulled way again from Snape and looked at Dumbledore, "I just want to tell you one more thing, Sir."

Snape put his hand on Harry's shoulder saying softly, "Harry, I believe this is enough-"

But Dumbledore cut him off, "No, Severus, please let him speak." And looking at Harry, Dumbledore braced himself, saying, "Yes, my boy, I am listening."

Harry took a deep breath and said, "If it wasn't for that Headmaster, I wouldn't have had a Father right now. Who knows what would have happened? Maybe I would never have met Professor Snape or maybe he would have continued to hate me. But now I have him, and that is the only thing I care about now." Harry then looked at Snape, "Professor, You have no idea how much I love you. You have no idea how grateful I am that you accepted me and cared for me, and even permitted me to call you my Dad."

Snape pulled Harry a bit closer and raised his chin, looking into the boy's striking green eyes, "Harry, _you_ don't know how grateful I am that _you_ accepted me." Harry smiled slightly and opened his mouth to speak again but Snape beat him to it, "But that really doesn't explain why you were caught wearing my robes and twirling around like a whirling dervish, does it?"

Harry laughed, "I'm not going to satisfy your curiosity, _Dad_. Surely you know that?"

Snape scowled, "Brat!"

And Harry did it. He stuck his tongue out at Snape with Dumbledore watching in bewilderment. Albus blinked. The shift of moods in the room was a bit much even for him. But he had to admit, he was very grateful. He cleared his throat, "Boys! Can we please return to the matter at hand?"

Snape glared. Surely the Headmaster hadn't just placed him in the same category with the brat, had he? "We owe you a piece of cake," He growled.

"Ah Yes, I almost forgot, so boys why don't we move to the kitchen then, hm?"

Harry stopped Dumbledore, "Sir, I um about what we discussed … maybe later, but now I just can't. I am sorry, OK?"

Dumbledore heart fluttered in his chest, "My dear boy. I deserve not to be forgiven and more. I only expected that. But for now, what you have just said is more than enough for me. It has taken me 13 years to realize the extent of my mistake, maybe after another 13 years, I can ask again for your forgiveness."

Harry smiled, "I bet you would be really old then!"

Snape snorted while Dumbledore laughed, "Yes Harry, maybe then I would be old enough to stop wearing rainbow coloured robes, much to Severus' satisfaction too."

"Um alright, so cake then?"

………………….

A bit later, they were seated in the kitchen, each with a piece of cake on his plate and sipping a cup of strong tea. Harry felt worry building again in his chest, as he listened to the two older wizards discussing school arrangements and class schedules. It was clear that Dumbledore wanted to talk to him about something else, and Harry could only hope that it wouldn't be as painful as their earlier discussion.

"Harry, stop playing with you food!" Snape scolded.

"'K" Harry muttered sulkily while continuing to play with the cake around his plate. But Snape raised his usual eyebrow, Harry quickly shoved a forkful in his mouth making Dumbledore chuckle, "As usual Severus, such convincing skills!"

Harry scowled and Snape smirked making Dumbledore laugh again, "Alright, Harry, I think it is time we ask your opinion about something."

_Here it comes!_ Harry looked at Snape pleadingly. Maybe Snape would tell Dumbledore not to talk about anything else today. Maybe another time? But then Harry's heart skipped a beat. Snape was smiling at him. His expression was just the same, his stare intent and his scowl in place, but Harry knew it. He had learnt over the past few weeks how to tell that Snape was really smiling. The corners of his Dad's lips turned upwards ever so slightly, almost unnoticeably, and his eyes seemed somehow even blacker than they were. And Harry knew it. Everything was going to be alright. And he remembered immediately. When they were in the study, Snape had held him close and said _'It's all over now!' _Did … Did that mean … the Dursleys? He didn't dare to hope for it, but he couldn't stop himself from looking at Dumbledore eagerly.

And Dumbledore confirmed it, "Yes Harry. You are not going back to your relatives. Never again!"

Harry was breathing fast and he felt his heart beating a thousand beats a minute when Dumbledore continued, "Severus has talked with me about it and he has a proposition for you."

Snape seemed impatient. He started talking immediately as soon as Dumbledore finished his last word, "Harry, would you like to come here every summer? Would you make this your home until you're 17 and as long as you want after that?"

Harry was almost hyperventilating as he said, "Y-you want m-me to live with you. You're going to take me away from my relatives? For-ever?"

"Yes, Harry. Yes, if you're willing. There will be a lot of difficulties, and several arrangements, and it also has to remain a secret, but if you're willing, we will do everything in our power to make it happen."

"W-will I continue to call you Dad?" Harry said in a small voice.

"I wouldn't trade that for anything, Harry."

Harry lunged at Snape so suddenly that Snape was taken aback before gathering his wits and catching Harry in his arms mid-jump. Harry wrapped his arms around Snape and buried his head in his Dad's neck.

Snape tightened his arms around the boy, whispering, "I will take that as a yes, then."

………………………….

Snape sat beside Harry who was by now tucked under covers, and as usual pouting severely.

"Dad, are you sure it's absolutely necessary that I go to bed _now_?"

"Yes." Snape said coldly.

Harry whined, "I am fourteeeen."

Snape growled, "Yes, you are. And at 14, you should have kept your hands to yourself instead of snooping around my closet, without permission, and taking one of my robes to play with it like a 4 years old."

Harry blushed for the hundredth time since Dumbledore had left. Snape had lost no time in making Harry confess his terrible crime greatly enjoying how the brat turned to twenty different shades of red. Harry told him how he found the house empty when he came, how he looked in Snape's room to check that his Dad wasn't there, and how he remembered amusedly that Snape always _'billowed his robes dramatically' (an expression which earned the poor boy a couple of well placed smacks)_, and thus getting the urge to 'borrow' the robes, and leading to getting caught red handed imitating the potions master.

Snape sneered several times through the story and then ordered him to bed early as punishment for getting into his room, and closet without permission.

And now, Harry was making a fuss, not wanting to sleep early. It was only 8:00 and he wasn't a little child. Snape glared and threatened until he lost all patience and was ready to turn the boy over his knee for a lesson in obedience, until Harry quipped, "Alright, I will sleep, but read me a story."

Snape stared at Harry, "You … want _me_ to _read you a story_??? Are you completely out of your mind?"

Harry calmly looked back at Snape and held his gaze, "You are my Dad now and you have insisted that I go to bed at 8:00 like a stupid little kid, and now I want you to read me a story if you want me to sleep now. It's only fair!"

Snape cleared his throat, "Let me make this clear Mister Potter! You really _are_ a stupid little kid, and you _will_ close your eyes and go to sleep _now_, and such ridiculous notions like _me_ reading stories for any body will never ever cross your mind again. Is that clear?"

"No!"

"_What?"_

"What, Dad? You asked me if that was clear and I said no. You want me to lie?"

Snape narrowed his eyes, "Fine, boy. You want me to read you a story? I will do just that."

Snape left Harry's room making him feel suddenly nervous. Maybe it wasn't a good idea. And Harry didn't really want a story, he just didn't want to sleep. Well alright, alright. Harry admitted to himself. Yes, he was ready to do anything to make his Dad stay by his side every possible minute. He would never let go now, not after he had finally found him.

Snape came in holding a HUGE tome and seated himself on Harry's bed. Harry blinked. '_Potions Through The Ages: The Complete Story'_. Urrrrghh.

…………………………….

Harry's heart raced quickly and painfully. Cold sweat gathered on his forehead and he shivered. Harry's heart filled with dread that was steadily growing into unrelenting horror. He wanted to scream, to run, to do anything instead of standing there waiting for his fate, but he couldn't. The monster was turning now, it was going to see him. Harry's eyes burnt. The green light from the curse hurt his eyes … and his heart. He now remembered where he saw that light before. He remembered that the last time he saw it, it was accompanied by a scream, his mother's scream, and his father's voice. That was the killing curse, and a killing had just happened. An old man was lying dead near his feet. And now the monster was turning to look at him. It was his turn now, he was going to follow.

With every cell of his body, Harry struggled, he fought hard until he forced his eyes open.

Harry gasped for air as he untangled himself from the blankets. He took a few breaths and waited until his heart beats slowed down. What was that? God! He was so scared. Harry pulled his knees to his chest and hugged them with his arms trembling all over in his dark room. Harry wanted to put on the lights but he was scared to even breathe. Snape! He wanted his Dad.

After sometime, Harry had considerably calmed down and was able to un-ball himself. He reached to the side light and pushed the button. The light that filled the room seemed to help. The sight of the now very familiar room, _his room_, made him breath slowly in relief.

Harry crept to his door and opened it. He swallowed hard. It was so dark in the hall outside and he was scared. He had never noticed before how dark it was. Even when he woke up to use the bathroom, he never bothered with lights neither in his room, in the hall, or even in the bathroom, the moonlight from the window at the end of the hall was enough, but not tonight.

Harry found the switch and put on the lights in the hall. The lit hall gave him some confidence and he walked bravely to Snape's room. With every step, he started to feel stupid. It was a nightmare. Why should he go and wake hid Dad now? It was only a nightmare. But still the nightmare was so vivid in his memory that he was unwilling to go back to his room. He decided to knock very lightly in case Snape was already awake. If not, then he wouldn't wake him and he would go back, berate himself for being stupid and go to sleep. Maybe he would just leave the lights on.

He knocked softly at Snape's door. Standing there, he really felt like a little boy who went to wake his Daddy after having a bad dream and he silently prayed that Snape would be sleeping. When no answer came, Harry sighed in relief and turned around to go back to his room … when he head a stifled moan.

Forgetting everything else except that Snape was moaning and obviously in pain, Harry barged inside the room and his heart almost leapt to his mouth. Snape was huddled down on his knees beside the bed, holding his left arm and gritting his teeth audibly, his hair damp with sweat and falling over his face as a few traitorous moans escaped his lips. Snape was gasping for breath.

"DAD! Dad/ SNAPE, what? What's wrong?"

Snape tried to speak. When he couldn't, he just shook his head.

"What can I do? Can I get you something?"

Gritting his teeth harder, Snape was able to utter only one word "potion" and tried to reach for something. Harry looked around and found a potions vial on the floor near the bed. Harry snatched it and uncorked the vial and giving it to his moaning Dad. When it became clear that Snape wouldn't be able to let go of his arm to take the vial, Harry gently pushed up Snape's head and held the vial to his lips.

"Dad, please, drink it. Please. I know you're in pain. I am sorry, please open your mouth, come on? For me? …"

Harry continued trying to coax Snape to open his lips until finally Snape did. Harry immediately pulled back Snape's head and poured the potion down his Dad's throat quickly. Harry then knelt beside Snape and waited.

After a few minutes, Snape started taking short gasps of breath as he slowly adjusted his position to sit on the floor. Harry helped him ease body down. Snape looked deathly pale and Harry didn't know what to do. He ran to the bathroom and brought back a damp towel. Sitting down beside Snape, he started to smooth back Snape's hair and gently rubbed his Dad's face removing the sweat and, Harry was horrified to notice, the tears. When he finished, he sat his Dad silently praying for him to be alright.

"h..ar ..ry", Snape barely whispered.

Harry came closer to him and listened intently.

"Dum..bled…ore"

_Stupid idiot!_ Harry should have thought of that before. Dumbledore would know what to do. "Will you be alright, Dad? No, don't waste your breath. I'll be quick."

Harry ran downstairs taking jumping three stair at a time and reached the living room in a flash. He set up a fire like Dumbledore taught him when he had floo'd Ron on his birthday and knew that the fire will take a few minutes to turn green. Harry left the fire and ran to the kitchen putting water to boil. He prepared a large cup of minted tea and added some calming herbs that he saw Snape use several times. He said that the herbs were soothing to the nerves.

Harry took the cup back to the living room and was thankful to see the fire turning green. He threw some floo powder in the fireplace yelling 'Dumbledore's office' and stuck his head in the fire.

Dumbledore was just looking up from his papers to see who was calling and Harry was very thankful for the man's sleeping habits. Harry didn't know what he would have done if Dumbledore wasn't there. Harry yelled, "Professor, come now. Dad is sick. He is in pain. He wants you-"

Dumbledore was immediately beside the fire, his eyes full of worry, "Harry, calm down, my boy. What happened."

"I don't know, I woke up and went to see him and he was on his knees moaning and holding his arm. He is very sick, please come." Harry shouted.

Dumbledore's face drained of all colour. And that was the scariest incident Harry had ever went through before. If Dumbledore paled, the Snape was in a very serious condition. Harry was ready to burst into tears.

"Harry, go and stay with him, don't worry. He will be alright. I will get Poppy and follow you immediately."

Harry nodded and pulled his head back. He took the tea and ran upstairs to his Dad's room. To his extreme relief, Snape looked much better. His face was still very pale but not as pale as before, and he was only holding his arm lightly not clutching it as he was before. Obviously the potion had helped with whatever pain he had.

Snape looked up as Harry came in and sat beside him. Harry shuddered. Snape looked desperate. He looked resigned. He looked … dead. Harry swallowed hard saying, "He's coming. Getting Madam Pomfrey and coming."

Snape nodded weekly and Harry raised the cp to his lips explaining, "Minted tea and the soothing herbs, drink some Dad. It will help."

A ghost of a smile passed by Snape's lips and Harry closed his eyes in relief. If Snape was smiling, then he was just sick and he would be better, right? Harry gently tipped his Dad's head back and helped him sip from the cup. "One more sip, Dad, yes that's it. Again, alright, good. Another sip now. Yeah…" And Harry went on persuading Snape to drink the whole cup. Harry's heart fluttered when Snape seemed to regain some of the brightness of his eyes in between sips and Harry was sure he was so amused. He considered teasing his Dad a little but thought it was not the right time.

They were in that position when Dumbledore and Pomfrey burst into the room. Poppy immediately went to Snape's side and reached for his arm, "NO!!" Harry jumped. Snape had just shouted at Madame Pomfrey and immediately started gasping for breath again. "Albus – Albus, Harry p-please .."

"Don't worry Severus. Harry come with me."

"No, no. I want to know what's wrong with him. I am not leaving his side until he's alright. Please, don't let me leave."

Dumbledore encircled Harry's shoulder with his arm, "You WON'T be leaving his side Harry, we will just both go and wait in your room until Poppy sees what's wrong with your father. Then we will come back again."

Harry reluctantly allowed himself to be pushed to his room. While there, Dumbledore asked him for the details and Harry told him all what happened from his nightmare till he made Snape drink the tea. Dumbledore however seemed much more interested in Harry's nightmare which by now Harry barely remembered. All he could remember was that he was scared beyond measure, but why or what happened, he couldn't remember. He also told the Headmaster that there was a similar nightmare at the beginning of the summer when he was still at the Dursleys but it wasn't as scary as this one, or maybe he just forgot about it.

As soon as he finished, Poppy came to his room and told them that Snape was now much better and that he wanted to see Dumbledore. Harry refused steadfastly to stay in his room until Dumbledore called him and insisted to go see his Dad. Finally Dumbledore let him only after he promised to stay far away from them until Dumbledore talked with Snape.

Harry burst into his Dad's room and immediately ran to his side forgetting all about his promise. Snape was now lying on his bed under covers, his hair pulled back from his face which had just started to gain some colour. Snape smiled slightly, "I am alright now Harry. I seem to have worried you so much."

Harry wanted to giggle. Snape was now alright, he spoke clearly and it was obvious that he wasn't in pain anymore. Still weak, yes, but he was alright. Harry narrowed his eyes, "Yes, you did! And I would greatly appreciate it if you refrain from doing so in the future!"

Snape raised an eyebrow and then narrowed his eyes, then glared! Yes he remembered! The BRAT had the nerve to use the _same_ words that he himself used when he spanked the boy that day, when the werewolf was turn loose on the grounds. Severus almost growled, only he was too weak to do it. Later, then, the boy would pay for his insolence.

Without warning, Snape found himself arms full with a trembling child. It was clear that Harry had reached the end of his endurance for the day as he buried his head in Snape's chest and let the tears flow freely.

………………………………….

TBC


	28. Chapter 28: A Stupid Little Kid

_AN: _

_I did it! I did it! And I posted sooner this time, just like I promised. Well I take no credit for that, the chapter kept nagging me mercilessly until I did it._

_Enjoy! _

_Oh and by the way, I LOVE your reviews, so please don't forget to drop a line for me._

**The Painful Guardianship**

**Chapter 28 – A Stupid Little Kid**

Severus had a weird feeling that he was being watched. His eyes snapped open and in a flash he sitting was upright in bed, his wand trained viciously on one very shocked and rapidly paling Harry Potter. Snape glared for good measure before allowing himself to relax. It was only Harry, checking on him. _Checking on him!_ Snape barely contained a snort. He stashed his wand under his pillow and his lips curled into a slight smile making the poor boy breathe again.

"I … I am sorry. I didn't want to wake you," Harry said nervously.

"I noticed," Snape said dryly. And the brat smiled.

Harry moved closer to his father's bed and sat down, "You always put your wand under the pillow?"

"Yes. It might come in handy as you have just experienced."

"Yeah. Um ... are you feeling alright?"

Snape shook his head. The boy was actually _coddling_ him. "Yes. I am fine, Harry."

Harry looked at him suspiciously making Snape chuckle.

Harry had refused to leave his arms for a long time earlier and it was not until Dumbledore used all his manipulation to unglue the boy from his arms so they could to have their conversation. Harry had totally and bluntly refused to leave them for a few minutes, he just went to the corner of the room, seating himself in the window seat and pulling is knees up. And of course, they had to whisper the whole time. At the end of their talk, Harry was becoming restless, successfully drawing out Dumbledore twinkle again. And when Harry was allowed to his side again, the old fool had the nerve to assure the boy, "_As you see Harry. I didn't eat him or anything!"_

Harry spent a long time after Dumbledore left sitting by Snape's side and trying to convince him to go back to sleep, while Severus was trying to convince, _threaten actually_, the boy to go to sleep himself. At last Harry agreed and left to his room to get some much deserved sleep.

What Snape hadn't known as his eyes drooped was that Harry spent the whole time in his room pacing to and fro to keep himself from sleeping so he could come and check on him.

Snape pulled the corner of his blanket, "Hop in, boy."

Harry stared at him.

Snape raised an eyebrow, "It won't be the first time you know."

Harry had the grace to blush. Yes, it wasn't the first time. He had done it before with his 4 years old mind. Nevertheless, Harry grabbed at the invitation, and _hopped _in. Severus arranged the covers tightly around Harry and lied down beside him. Harry couldn't believe it. He was actually sleeping in his Dad's bed. He closed his eyes. It was hundreds, no thousands of times in his short life that he imagined crawling up to his Mum and Dad's room and snuggling in between them. Thousands of times, he had imagined their arms around him stroking his hair and smiling fondly at him, similar to what _this _Dad was doing now.

Severus whispered, "Now we can both sleep, Harry."

But Harry didn't hear him. He was already fast asleep.

……………………….

Snape was still sitting up in bed – being _forced _by the brat – to stay there and was only allowed up to use the bathroom. Harry had insisted that Snape stay in bed at least until lunch time and until Harry was personally sure that Snape was alright. This arrangement, needless to say, was highly supported by Poppy who had come back early morning to check on her patient.

And now Snape was fuming. He had glared at the boy for even suggesting it, he had threatened, growled, yelled and scowled. And the _brat_ kept smiling calmly at him and at the end of their 'conversation', Harry simply stated, "You know, Dad, you could really leave your bed anytime you want. I couldn't stop you even if I want to. I will only call Professor McGonagall and tell her about it."

So naturally, Snape was now sitting in bed wearing a hideous scowl and cradling in his hands a large mug of his favourite coffee. _Humph_. Since when did the brat turn Slytherin?

Harry just then came in carrying a heavy tray stacked with eggs, toast, butter, cheese and fruits. He silently placed the tray aside, smoothed the covers on Snape's lap then put the tray on his father's legs.

Snape shook his head. The boy had most probably been channelling Molly Weasley since last night. He was sure there was no other explanation for what Harry was doing. Severus almost growled when he discovered that he not only appreciated what Harry was doing for him, but that he was enjoying it … and … craving for it. Snape was horrified. That was the result of living in close proximity with the child. No, that simply wouldn't do. He growled, "I hope you have had your fun, Potter!"

And the_ brat_ laughed!

"Dad, you might want to put off that show. You are amused and greatly enjoying getting spoiled for once."

Severus blinked, "Spoiled? _Spoiled?_" Snape was beside himself with rage.

Harry nodded, "Uh-huh. And you won't fool me. Now go on. Eat your breakfast. The eggs are getting cold."

Snape narrowed his eyes and was about to speak when Harry added slyly, "Or do you want me to feed you myself?" Severus shut his mouth with a snap.

Harry grinned when his Dad reached for the food and started eating grumpily, muttering to himself all the time. It was then that Harry realized it. Yes, he did need Snape. He needed a Dad, a father to love him and care for him. But Snape needed him more. And Harry promised himself. He would never leave his Dad. He would always be there for him and would give him as much care and love as he himself had given Harry.

He looked up in time to see his Dad finishing his breakfast still scowling. Harry laughed. Snape was so stubborn. Sometime he reminded him of little Maria. Not that he would ever say something like that to Snape's face. He shuddered just imagining his reaction.

"_What_ exactly do you find amusing, Mister Potter."

"Hmm? Oh nothing!"

Snape glared. Uh-oh. Time to change the subject then. "Dad, did Dumbledore say if he's coming again?"

"Yes, he said he will come to check on _you_ this evening," sneered Snape.

"Oh, on _me_. I see," Harry said stoically making Snape bare his teeth.

Harry studied his Dad intently, "Are you really feeling alright?"

Snape sighed. How could he answer such a question? No. He was not alright. His entire world had crashed on him a few hours ago. Just as he was beginning to grab some happiness from life, just as he started to have a son, a real family, this had to happen. _He_ was coming back. _He _gained strength last night and it was only a matter of time, before Snape would find himself grovelling at the monster's feet again. Still he had to give the boy an answer, an honest answer. "I am alright, Harry. Physically."

Harry nodded whispering, "I know."

And Harry knew. He had heard some of the hushed whispers last night. He knew it was related to Voldemort, and he knew that his father had sent an urgent message to Lucius Malfoy very late at night. And he knew much more than Snape could even guess.

But last night, his only concern was to make sure that Snape was alight, nothing else was important. Now though, his father was OK – physically, but he could sense his depression, worry, and even fright. And Harry wanted to know what had exactly happened.

Harry was pulled out of his musings feeling his Dad's fingers under his chin. He looked directly in Snape's eyes and with all the urgency he could muster, he said, "Tell me."

Snape nodded, "I will Harry. I am only waiting for a message, and then I will tell you everything. You deserve to know."

Harry smiled slightly, "Then I am not 4 years old anymore?"

Snape closed his eyes, "How I wish you were, my child. And … how I wish you were 40."

Harry shook his head, "I don't need to be 40 to understand. And I don't need to be 40 to love you."

Severus pulled Harry close and he immediately felt the boy's arms latching around his waist. "That might change," he whispered in Harry's hair. And with every conviction, Harry determinately said, "It won't."

But Severus didn't dare hope. He tightened his arms around the child and breathed in his scent. He felt as if an ice cold hand was squeezing his heart out of his chest. This might be the last time to hold his son close to him. If Harry heard what he had to say, this might be the last between them.

Harry let his Dad hold him tightly. He knew that Snape needed it and he was too happy to comply.

After some time, Harry whispered again, "I know."

Severus' eyes snapped open. The boy couldn't possibly … he didn't … How could he …?

Harry pulled away and looking directly in Snape's eyes, he repeated, "I know. And you're not going to loose me for it."

Snape's throat felt very dry, "What … what are you talking about, Harry?"

Harry continued to hold Snape's gaze saying calmly, "You were one of his followers. You have his mark on you arm."

Snape paled, "What … how did you know?

"Do you remember the day when Remus resigned and I broke down?" When Snape nodded, Harry continued, "I spent a lot of time with his that day. We talked about anything and everything that crossed our minds. I told him about my life, my relatives, and my friends, and he told me about Mum and Dad, about Sirius, about you and how they used to pick on you, how you hated them and how they hated you, about your secret friendship with my Mum, and … and about this too."

_Lupin! _Lupin had told him. Harry had known about it before he even set his foot in his house. He still came, he still accepted him, and loved him. And he knew. Snape didn't understand, but Harry answered him without him even asking, "Professor, I am not really a stupid little kid. I had agreed to come to your home, accepted your care, and then your love. And I loved you knowing full well what you were. And, Sir, it didn't distort your picture any. If anything, it only made me respect more for it.

"I have to admit, I was shocked when I first heard, but Remus explained. He told me that you're a good man, that he believes you didn't have a choice, that despite the years of animosity between you, he knew you well enough to be sure that you didn't do it willingly. And you still turned your back to Voldemort, risking your life, and your sanity. He told me how he watched you every time coming back from meeting Voldemort, injured and bleeding and sometimes on the verge of death, and you still went back.

"He told me to give you a chance, and that I wouldn't regret it. And Dad, I didn't. Not even for one second."

Snape croaked, "Harry, I … I … oh God. I don't know what to say. I don't know."

Harry moved closer to Snape again and took his potions master's hand and pressed it to his cheek. Closing his eyes, he asked, "Just answer me, Sir. When you held my cheek like this at the Dursleys, did you mean it? When you held me for the first time in Hogwarts grounds, did you mean it? When you cared for me and comforted me, when you gave me a room at your house, when you walked around and shopped with me, and when you watched me in the park, yes I saw you, I know you do that a lot. Did you mean it? Even when you punished me, and when you wished me a happy birthday, and when you told Dane that you were proud of me, did you really mean all that?"

"Yes, yes Harry. I did. I meant everything I did. I meant it when I said I was proud of you. I still am, and I meant it with all my heart, Harry, when I told Dane that you were my son. You are. And I mean it."

Harry opened his eyes and whispered as he let himself be engulfed again in his father's arms, "Then, I am still your stupid little kid, _Dad_. Your spoilt brat"

A long time passed in silence with Harry still leaning on Snape's shoulder. He was happy to give his Dad some comfort but it was only when Harry felt some dampness in his hair that he realized it was time to pull Snape out again. He suddenly quipped, "Dad, can I have some chocolate ice cream? I have already eaten al my breakfast."

Snape laughed weakly and pushed Harry away. He knew what the boy was doing and he was very grateful. "Brat!" Snape stated.

"Meanie!" Harry retorted sticking out his tongue.

"You know, Harry, that I get sorely tempted to cut off the tip of your tongue when you do that?"

Harry shook his head, "I trust you not to do anything of the sort."

Snape almost smiled gratefully, before Harry continued, in the same fun-spoiler fashion of a certain Severus Snape, "Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Pomfrey would have your head for it. Not to mention Ron and Hermione."

"There is that!" Snape muttered darkly.

Then Harry remembered something, "Dad, can Remus come visit me here? You do owe him, you know," Harry said cheekily.

Snape scowled, but Harry knew it was a fake scowl, "Potter, if you hadn't been sorted in front of my own eyes, I could've sworn you were a Slytherin."

"Hmm," Harry mused mysteriously.

Snape narrowed his eyes, but Harry quickly continued, "What if I was?"

Snape snorted, "God forbid!"

"Not really!"

Severus raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"I was supposed to be sorted in Slytherin, but I talked the hat out of it."

"_What?_" Snape almost cried, horrified.

"Uh-huh. Just think about all the things I would have gotten away with had I been a Slytherin. The _way_ you favour Slytherins is worth getting sorted there, don't you think? Little princes and all that." Harry looked slyly at Snape before making an act of closing his eyed and imagining, "Oh – I would have really been spoilt then."

Severus smirked, "Yes, I do wish you had been sorted in Slytherin, brat. And you would have learnt the hard way that my Slytherins don't get away with _anything_."

Harry rolled his eyes, "Yeah, right. As if I would believe that."

When Snape remained silent, Harry stared at him, "You're serious?"

Snape raised his usual eyebrow, "have you ever known me, boy, to be otherwise?"

"Yes actually. All the time. When you're not scolding me, that is."

"Ah, then never!" Snape commented.

Harry sneered making Snape smile lightly, "Be careful, boy. You're going to shock your little Gryffindor friends with that expression."

"Nope, I'll just tell them that imitating your expression is my new scheme to irritate you."

Snape scowled, "Should I ever hear you even insinuating something like that, boy, you'll have trouble sitting down for a very long time."

Harry rolled his eyes again, "My point exactly. You _are _a Meanie."

Snape smacked the back of Harry's head playfully. "Go get your ice cream, brat."

When Harry reached the door, Snape called, "Harry?"

Harry looked back and saw his father's eyes hooded as he said, "Thank you."

Harry shrugged, "Well ok, since you're thanking me in advance, I'll get you a big bowl of ice cream instead of a small one."

Snape smiled before saying, "Oh, and Potter. You can tell your pet werewolf to come and visit you here. This is your home, Harry and if someone wants to visit you, then here is where they should come."

Harry came back and gave his Dad a quick one armed hug before dashing down to the kitchen.

………………………………

Harry was sitting in the kitchen concentrating on a very amusing teen magazine that he got from the library the other day. Dane had told him _'if you like it, Harry, maybe next time you would like to help out in issuing it.'_ And now, after reading it, he did like to do that, only he didn't know what exactly he could do. He wasn't talented in writing stuff, and he wasn't very comfortable with going around and interviewing people on things. He shrugged. It was enough reading it anyway.

It was then the Snape came into the kitchen saying, "Dane just called. He said that you won the first prize in the story-writing competition in the library."

Harry stared at Snape, and then whooped loudly, "I _won._ I won. And the first prize. I can't believe it-" But then, Harry stopped short. Snape was glaring, no scratch that. He was fuming prompting Harry to ask weakly, "Er … that's good, right?"

"_That _is beside the point." Snape started pacing and Harry felt his stomach tying itself in knots. Not good. Not good at all!

Then his father snapped, "Do you have _any_ idea why he asked to speak to 'Harry the Wizard's Pupil' when he called?"

Uh-Oh. The details of the story came crashing down in Harry's mind. He gulped. That was sure going to hurt. A lot.

Snape took in Harry's paling face with vindictive glee and continued, "Any idea what he meant with, and I quote, _'the very articulate description of the psychological torture the children suffered in the dungeons'_? And do you care to tell me who is that '_evil bat of a wizard'_ that lived in the dungeons and was reputed to _eat _children?"

Harry blushed. "Um … well … er …. You see …"

Snape raised an eyebrow, "Yes?"

"I was … er … angry at you."

"I see," Snape muttered putting his hand on his hips.

Harry's throat felt very dry, "Now Dad, before you um … react, didn't he tell you about the end of the story?"

Snape's eyes glittered dangerously, "What? Did I eat you at the end?"

"Er, no. You … the wizard in my story I mean, was discovered to be a really good man. And well it irritated him to no end because … because …" Harry cleared his throat nervously, "he was worried about his reputation as a Meanie." The last word was whispered out by a very red Harry.

…….……………………………..

Harry was still pouting when Remus came by later. His ears were sore. Humph. _'risking the exposure of our world'_. Yeah right. As if he would believe that. No Snape was angry because he didn't like to be slighted that way. Why he ended up having such an evil father was totally beyond him. So, when Remus rang the door bell, he opened it with a scowl which soon turned into a grin when he saw who was at the door. "Remus!" Harry said joyfully.

"Harry, any reason for the scowl?"

"Snape is evil," Harry blurted.

Remus laughed, "Yes, I know that. I meant if there was anything new."

Harry smiled, "Not really, come in."

Remus asked as he came in, "Are you sure Severus is OK with me visiti- Whoa, the house is beautiful. Are you sure it is Severus' house?"

"Yeah, but it doesn't make him any less evil, you know." Harry said smartly.

"Naturally. It is Snape we are talking about." Remus said in a stage whisper. "So, what did he do?"

Harry crossed his arms, "He tortured me."

"Ah. I see. Did he use hot coals?"

"No."

"Did he tie you up side down and whip you?"

"No."

"Did he put your head under water for long intervals?"

"Noooo. He pulled my ears right out of my head." _And congratulated me, said he was proud to have a stupid little kid with a talent. _

Remus looked pointedly at Harry's ears which were still in place, "I see. And what did _you_ do?"

Harry pouted, "Absolutely nothing."

Remus studied Harry's serious posture for a moment until Harry finally cracked. They laughed for a few moments, until finally Remus said, "Alright, cut it out little brat. How are you really doing, Harry?"

Harry blinked. Did Remus just call him a 'brat'?

He grinned, "I am fine, Remus. Really. Come." Harry pulled Remus by the arm to the stairs.

"Hey, wait. Where are we going?"

"I want to show you something."

Remus nodded. "Alright then. But where is Severus? It wouldn't be polite to roam around his house without at least saying Hello."

"He's at Hogwarts. He said something about picking up lesson plans." _And visiting Malfoy!_

"Ok, then. Show me." Remus smiled giving his arm to Harry to pull again and Harry was just happy to oblige. He took Remus upstairs and opened the door of his room wide, "This is my room."

Remus looked around, then looked at Harry. The boy's eyes were practically dancing. _Severus, how could I ever thank you for putting such a smile on Harry's face?_

"It's very beautiful Harry." Then his eyes fell in the lilies on Harry's desk,, and Harry explained, "I bought them on my first day here. Dumbledore charmed them to stay fresh. He said he will teach me this charm after school starts." Then pointing to Midnight, who was occupying the window seat cleaning his fur and totally ignoring them, he added, "That's Midnight. Hermione's present. You know, Hermione visited me more than once and Ron came on my birthday too. Da … Snape took us around London. He got me a birthday cake and woke me up before midnight, and he made me help in your potion. He even-"

"Hey Kid. Slow down. Are we talking about the same Snape here?"

"Yes." Harry nodded.

Remus shook his head, "Miracles never cease."

Harry laughed, "No. Believe me, they don't."

Remus studied Harry intently, "Harry, you have something to tell me." He stated.

Harry became serious, "Much."

Remus seated himself on Harry's bed. "I'm all ears then."

………………………………………

By the end of the story, Harry was blushing crimson. Remus had teased him to no end about his two days as a 4 years old, the ice cream incident in particular, about getting caught wearing the potions master's robes, and about _'going all mushy'_ on Snape as he put it.

Lupin had listed to all what Harry said, he had held his shoulder tightly when Harry told him about his break downs. He had growled viciously when he talked about the Dursleys, and he had pulled him into a hug when he talked about last night's happenings.

And finally, when Harry was able to make his face stop blushing, he blurted, "AndIkindofcallSnapeDadnow!"

"Sorry?"

Harry took a deep breath and repeated coherently, "I am calling Snape Dad now." And Harry braced himself.

Remus studied him closely. The boy seemed very nervous about his reaction to that. He said calmly, "Yes, I had already gathered that."

Harry looked sharply at Remus, "You did? H-how did you know?"

"You almost called him Dad when you said he took you and your friends around London. And more than once in your story you said things about treating him like a Dad or your friends reactions and how Dumbledore was worried about your relationship getting that strong. I do have a brain after all."

Harry swallowed the lump in his throat, "And … and you don't have any problem with that?"

"Should I?"

Harry shrugged, seemingly not caring one way or the other. He put his sweating hands in his pockets. If he was honest with himself, he would admit that he had been so nervous about Remus' reaction, not to mention Sirius'. The feeling of guilt since the first time he called Snape that had escalated ten-fold when Remus came.

Harry forced himself to appear calm as he whispered, "Do you think Dad is angry with me now?" Harry's voice cracked weakly. So much for staying calm. He looked away. He didn't want to hear the answer from Remus.

"Harry. Look at me." Remus said sternly. That caught Harry's attention. Remus was rarely stern and Harry's heart raced. He knew what Remus was going to say and he didn't want to hear it.

"Harry. Look. At. Me!" Remus scolded.

Harry had no other option. He looked at Remus who immediately started, "Do you really think so lightly of your Dad? Do you think that James would deny you the happiness that I see in your eyes? The warmth you deserve? I _knew_ him Harry. I know how much he loved you. And I am sure he is now thanking Snape with all his heart."

Harry's eyes filled with tears as he let out the breath he was holding, "B-but he didn't like Snape."

Remus grinned, "Ah yes, that. I am sure that even if he had made a fuss about it, Lily would have immediately set him straight. Ooooh, Harry. Your Mum was scary. And James had learned the hard way not to make him angry."

Harry smiled, "So Mum really had quite a temper."

"Yes, James was enough of an idiot to get on the wrong side of her wand various times in his life. Now I am sure that James wouldn't dare to do that after his death."

"And … and you're not angry with me?" Harry asked nervously.

Remus simply said, "I am!"

Harry's face fell, but Remus continued, "I am angry with you because you thought that your parents would deny you a chance for a normal life with such a caring and protective guardian. I am very happy for you, Harry. And I know they are."

Harry studied his hand for a bit before whispering, "What about Sirius?"

Remus snorted. "Leave him to me. He doesn't need to know now, but when he does, rest assured, I will set _him_ straight." _No, Harry. You're right. It's not at all fair for Sirius by any means._ Remus inwardly sighed. Sirius didn't deserve to have Harry taken away from him again. But still Remus was sure. Even Sirius with all his stubbornness would never deny Harry this. Remus looked at Harry. He still looked troubled.

Remus assured him, "even Sirius, Harry. He would never deny you what you have now. He might be too stubborn to admit it first, but he will come around sooner or later. His problem, I am sure, won't be in you having a father; his problem will be in choosing Snape of all people to be that father. And well, that can easily be cured with a few threats and growls."

Harry nodded.

"Oh, Harry. Come on. If you don't cheer up, I will be forced to growl at you too, and maybe even bite you!"

Harry laughed. Good old Remus.

"Yeah, kid. That's more like it."

"Thanks Remus, really."

Remus waved away the thanks then looked mischievously at Harry, "So, Daddy smacks you when you're naughty?"

Harry blushed. Just why were all his acquaintances evil?

………………………………….

TBC

_AN:_

_Just to answer the questions I got about the nightmares. The first nightmare that Harry got when he was back at the Dursleys, it was when Bertha Jorkins (I guess that was her name) was killed. There isn't much about the incident in the book except mentioning that it had happened. _

_The second one when Snape became sick is when Voldemort killed the old keeper in the Riddle House._

_Snape didn't feel the first one because his dark mark had started to irritate him in general and Voldemort was still week then. He didn't give it much thought, but the second time, Voldemort was already planning to return and he had performed the curse himself thus triggering the dark mark's full revival. What Snape and the other death eaters felt that day was as if the mark was being branded on their arms again._

_I hope that clarified the two nightmares._

_Dina_


	29. Chapter 29 Family Matters

_AN: _

_Okay. So I have no excuse really. It was just one thing and another until I suddenly discovered it had been much over a year since I last updated. Many of you are angry with me, and many threatened to call Snape (Well I had waited to see if he would answer your call though). But well, finally, the new chapter is here. Of and the next one is almost finished too, so I really really hope it won't be long before I post again._

_Enjoy! _

_As usual Read and REVIEW, ahem. _

_Disclaimer: I do wish I owned Snape … and Harry … and Remus … and Sirius … and McGonagall … and Dumbles … well you get the idea._

**The Painful Guardianship**

**Chapter 29 – Family Matters**

Harry and Remus were drinking tea and chatting amiably in the kitchen when Snape apparated in. He was looking paler than usual and Harry's heart clenched. Whatever Snape had expected was true. Malfoy must have confirmed his suspicions. Well, to be honest, Snape hadn't really had any suspicions. He was sure that it happened, whatever it was.

"Lupin." Snape greeted curtly.

Remus nodded in greeting, "I hope you're feeling better today, Severus."

Snape looked sharply at Harry, who had for some reason found his hands fascinating. The _brat_ lacked discretion it seemed, and had obviously spilled all his beans to his beloved werewolf. He would have to set him straight later.

"Yes. I am well. Thank you." He coolly replied though. There was no need to forget his manners now, was it? After all, the bloody canine had convinced the boy to give him a chance.

Harry clearly his throat, "Um, would you like some coffee?" Harry said in a small voice.

Snape fought the urge to smile, or roll his eyes, or to do something similarly mundane in front of the werewolf. Just why did the brat insist on acting so small and helpless? And why in Merlin's name did he start all his sentences with 'um …' or 'er …'?

"Tea will do, Harry." Snape said calmly as he sat down in front of his son.

Harry jumped up to get his Dad a cup of tea and added a touch of sugar and cream just as he liked. Pushing the cup over, he said with a grin, "Here, Dad."

Snape raised an eyebrow. So Lupin was told of this new 'development' as well? Strange! The werewolf was still sitting calmly sipping his tea and wasn't preparing to tear his throat up. Interesting …!

Severus sipped his tea in silence as Harry watched him. He could see that the boy sensed his mood and his lips twitched. Who would have thought that such a day would come when Harry Potter of all people would be able to sense his moods that well? Yes he was almost angry with the boy. Draco, _his other brat_, had just shared with him an interesting incident that had occurred on Hogwarts Express. Of course, Snape knew that this 'incident' was provoked by Draco himself and the boy was going to pay dearly for it later, but that didn't mean that Harry and his fellow miscreants would get away with it.

Harry watched his Dad for sometime getting more uncomfortable as moments passed. His father seemed to be glaring at the tabletop, at the teapot, and at his teacup. That usually didn't bode well. Snape wasn't happy about something, and it had nothing to do with last night's happenings. It had to do with him. His Dad was angry with him, and he didn't have a clue why.

Both Snape and Harry were startled out of their thoughts when Lupin cleared his throat loudly. Clearly, Remus had been trying to get Snape's attention for some time now.

"Thank you Severus." Remus said quietly.

Snape stared at Remus, asking coolly, "What for?"

"Well, for agreeing to my visiting Harry in your house for one."

"_Harry's house_." Snape amended forcefully.

Remus smiled, "Yes. And for that too. For making it _Harry's house._"

Snape only grunted in response.

But Remus wasn't discouraged, "Alright. If not for that, then let me see. For the wolfsbane potion, then?"

"That was just a duty Lupin, far from a personal favour I assure you." Snape sneered.

"I beg to differ, Severus. But fine, if that is not enough to thank you, then I thank you with all my heart for putting such a smile on Harry's face."

Harry blushed and Snape's face softened, a act that was immediately noticeable for the overly sharp werewolf, who grinned. _Oh Harry, you have done the impossible and told the ruthless Snape where to find his heart._

Remus continued playfully, "Harry was just telling me that you have permanently changed his name to Brat."

Harry blushed deeper. Evil Remus! Snape looked fiercely at Harry, "Yes, a much more suitable name for him if you ask me!"

Harry groaned. Right! It was settled then. Snape was angry with him. What had he done this time?

Remus looked from Harry to Severus, then gulped the rest of his tea and stood up. "Alright, I'll just go now then. Thank you again Severus for-"

"A word before you leave Lupin, if you would."

"Of course, Severus."

Snape nodded, "My study then. Harry, I want a word with you as well after Lupin leaves. Please be in your room."

Harry nodded nervously. He was in trouble and he didn't know why. He wished Snape would just tell him what was wrong instead of making him wait.

…………………….

As soon as Remus closed the door to Snape's study, Severus rounded on him, "Exactly what were you thinking, Lupin?"

Remus raised his hands, "Whoa … Severus. Hold your horses. Now what are you talking about, hmm?"

Snape gritted his teeth. The damned werewolf's eyes were twinkling. Was the headmaster giving special training to all his little Gryffindor pets on it now? A nerve throbbing in his neck, Severus forced himself to breath calmly while icily stating, "You know exactly what I am talking about, _Lupin_. Or … do I have reason to suspect that have committed too many offences against me that you are now failing to decide which one I am referring to? "

Put that way, Remus reasoned that maybe it wasn't really a very good idea to stall with Severus on this. He took a deep breath, looked directly in Snape's eyes, and seriously said, "No, Severus. You don't have any reason to suspect that. And I promise that you will have no reason to in the future."

Snape, startled by the words and the sentiment behind them nodded. Both wizards held gazes for a few moments before the Potions Master suddenly glared, "Now, Lupin," he snarled, "What _on earth_ had possessed you to talk to Harry about me? How _dare you_ talk to him about my past? And without even consulting me?"

"Would you have agreed to tell him?"

"Don't be ridiculous. What should I tell him? Come live with me for the summer, and oh by the way I am a death eater, nothing to worry about really." Snape wanted to bite his tongue when he saw the smirk on the damned werewolf's lips as if saying _'See'_. He had walked himself right into that. "That's beside the point, Lupin."

Remus cocked his head to the side, "Is it?"

"Yes!" Snape insisted.

Lupin chuckled, "Oh, don't be stubborn, Severus."

Snape narrowed his eyes, "You had no right to talk about me to Harry." _Damn you Lupin. Can't you understand? Can't you?_

"Severus, You're not really angry because I told Harry about it, if anything, you're thankful that you weren't the one to tell him. You're thankful that he had accepted you as you are, and that there are no secrets held over your head, no threats, no fear of what's going to happen when Harry finds out. So why are angry now? What's really eating you?"

Snape's fists were white with rage. When he blew-up, it was with the warmest reassurance that Remus could have hoped for. "CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND? HE COULD HAVE REFUSED AND I WOULD HAVE LOST HIM!!"

Even as he said it, Snape's heart constricted and at that moment he knew it. He couldn't live without Harry. For him, there was no world, no life, if Harry wasn't … Snape blinked … Now _what_ was that idiot grinning about?

"God, Severus. Harry had told me, but I would have never believed it had I not seen it with my own eyes." Then Remus collapsed in laughter.

_"What_?" Snape growled, irritated beyond words, and the bloody werewolf managed to gasp between chuckles, "Severus Snape, loves Harry _bloody_ Potter to tears."

………………………..

Harry was pacing nervously in his room, alternating between scratching Midnight behind the ears and stroking his lilies. For the life of him, he couldn't remember anything he had done to make his Dad angry.

A few minutes later, Snape knocked on Harry's door. He took a few deep breaths before entering. He had promised himself he wouldn't yell at the boy. He would speak logically and calmly. No yelling. He would keep his temper.

"Harry, we need to talk."

Harry swallowed and nodded. Snape pulled an armchair in front of the bed and motioned for Harry to sit. Harry looked nervously at Snape, "Dad, what did I do? Why are you angry with me?"

Snape narrowed his eyes, "You don't know?"

Harry shook his head, while Snape continued, "I was at the Malfoys' today. Imagine my surprise when Draco told me what happened. You didn't expect me to know, did you?"

Harry gritted his teeth. _Malfoy_. He should have known.

"What did that filthy little-" Harry stopped mid-rant at Snape's glare. He took a deep breath and said more calmly, "What did Malfoy tell you? He is a liar, you know."

"No, I _don't_ know. As far as I am concerned, Draco doesn't lie to _me_."

A pang of jealousy hit Harry at the moment. "Oh, yeah? I am sorry to inform you then. Malfoy is a filthy liar. He has always been, and always will be," Harry finished with a yell.

"Harry James Potter! You will calm down this instant and use a respectful tone when speaking to me. Understood?"

Harry nodded reluctantly.

"Good. Now, care to tell me whatever had possessed you and your little friends to gang upon Draco and attack him in the train?"

Harry yelled, "Attack him? We didn't attack him, the filthy liar. It was just a prank."

Snape sneered, "Oh, a prank then. Of course. I should've known."

Harry narrowed his eyes, "What does that mean?"

"Nothing. And that's beside the point. Now answer my question. Whatever had possessed you to gang on Draco and attack him, and now you're trying to WEASLE YOUR WAY OUT OF IT."

Harry took a step back at the yelling. He felt betrayed. _How could you, Dad?_ Snape had believed what Malfoy told him without a second thought. He believed that Harry would bully another person, Malfoy or not. He had believed him, even when he knew what Harry had suffered all his life. Dudley was the bully, not Harry. Snape hadn't even waited to hear Harry's version. He had just assumed that Malfoy was right and was now asking him to explain his presumed actions. _NO_. He wasn't going to. If Snape believed Malfoy and jumped to conclusions without bothering to ask, so be it. He wasn't going to correct him.

Snape was feeling guilty for yelling, after he had promised himself to keep calm. And the boy was very upset. Maybe he had really made a mistake. "Harry, tell me, I will believe whatever you say. I trust you."

"No." Harry snapped. "Obviously you don't want to listen to me, go figure it out yourself if you're that intelligent."

"Harry, I warned you, you will speak respectfully, or so help me I will-"

'FINE. PUNISH ME. SEE IF I CARE!" Harry screamed at Snape and ran out of the room slamming the door harshly behind him.

Snape sat staring at the door for a long time. The brats. Both of them. He needed a stiff drink.

……………………..

Harry was sitting curled up in the living room staring into space. It hurt. So much. Snape had believed Malfoy over him. No, scratch that, Snape had believed Malfoy without even asking him.

Harry sighed. But Snape later said he would believe him, right? And why was he now thinking of him as Snape. Was he not Dad anymore? Was he really so silly and childish to stop thinking of the man as Dad over something like that?

Harry hugged his knees while he scolded himself harshly. It was nothing. And the man said he believed and trusted him. Yes, it was nothing and he should get a grip on himself already. But if it was nothing, why was he feeling so miserable?

….. Sniff ….

Maybe he should talk to Hermione.

Harry laughed humourlessly. Yes, he could imagine how that conversation could go. '_Harry I told you, you couldn't just be silly and childish like that. Honestly, Professor Snape is a teacher. He must have a reason for believing Malfoy. And really he said he believed you later, so what's the problem now? Did you search in the library?'_

_That would go well_, he thought.

Ron, then. Yes, he could talk to Ron. Ron understands about families. He was the first to accept that Harry needed a father. He had even apologized to Snape. Ron would understand and wouldn't scold him like Hermione. And well … Harry had to admit, he really did like the idea of talking to someone who would badmouth Snape, even a little. Maybe then he would be satisfied. May be then he would get his revenge.

Satisfied with such an evil scheme, Harry lit the fire and waited patiently for it to turn green before yelling _'the Burrow' _and sticking his head in.

……………

Meanwhile at the Burrow, the twins were huddled together in a corner whispering frantically over a piece of parchment that was owled to them an hour before. Mrs. Weasley was busy in the kitchen preparing dinner for her brood, sending the twins suspicious glances every once in a while, muttering under her breath about the trouble they must be scheming. Those two had always given her double the trouble that all her other children had given her, put together. What in Merlin's name were they scheming now? She sighed. At least Ron and Ginny weren't giving her as much trouble now. They both seemed to have matured over the years. Ron's friendship with Harry, and all the dangers they were exposed to, had matured Ron much. Oh, and Ginny. The poor girl was still having nightmares since her fateful first year. It Harry hadn't saved her then, … Molly shuddered. Oh, Harry! Such a sweet boy. She was happy for him. When Dumbledore had told her about Harry spending his summer with Severus, she was shocked. But not for the reasons that others expected. Oh, no. She knew that Severus would take good care of Harry. She knew that somewhere under all those layers of coldness and glares, there was a tender heart, able to feel and love and craving for love in return, only waiting for the opportunity. Still, she was shocked that Harry had agreed.

Since the first time she met the boy, she knew there was something suspicious about him. He was always very quiet, very withdrawn. And whenever he was shown the slightest affection, oh, how his face lit up. She longed to hold the boy in her arms and give him the much needed care, but she couldn't really. She had a house to take care of, a bunch of mischievous demons to look after, and a good-hearted husband who was just as mischievous as his children. Molly stirred the soup distractedly. What was Harry doing now, she wondered.

Just then, the object of her thoughts appeared in the fireplace. She beamed, "Harry!"

Running to the fire, she knelt down and gave his cheeks a couple of hearty kisses leaving him red with embarrassment, but looking elated all the same. She laughed, "How are you doing, Harry? And young man, you are in deep trouble."

"Er …"

"Not one letter, not a firecall to tell old Molly here how you were doing, and if Severus is treating you ok? Oh but of course not. Now that have him, you don't need me anymore, hm?"

Harry, horrified that Mrs. Weasley would think he was ungrateful, almost yelled, "No … Mrs. Weasley, no. I am sorry. I never-''

Harry stopped short when she saw mischief dancing in Mrs. Weasley's eyes. He groaned. Now, he knew exactly where the twin had gotten _that_ look. The look that would make most of the school, teachers included, run for cover. He glared at the now laughing woman and pouted.

"Sorry dear, it is just so easy to tease you," Mrs. Weasley said amid her tinkling laughter.

_Oh, Joy! You really think?_ Harry thought darkly.

Not really feeling charitable towards Mrs. Weasley now, he almost snapped, "Is Ron home?"

"Yes dear. One moment … RONALD! Why don't you step in, Harry?"

Harry's face lit up for a second, then he pouted a little saying, "Er … no, I can't really." _Snape would kill me if I left the house without telling him._

_Oh, Severus. Keeping the boy on a tight leash, are you? _ She smiled sympathetically. "Ron can come over if you'd like, Harry."

Harry beamed, earlier grudge already forgotten, "Thanks, Mrs. Weasley."

Ron came into the kitchen the. "What … Harry!"

"Hey Ron. Would you come over? My knees are getting numb already from kneeling. Mrs. Weasley said you could."

"Why don't you step in then?"

Mrs. Weasley watched silently as Harry pinked, "I … um … didn't tell D… Snape and … Oh come over Ron!" Harry scowled.

Ron chanted, "Ooooh. Harry is scarred. Harry is scared of the greasy g- OW Mummm!"

Molly, satisfied with the effect of the rolled up daily prophet on the back of Ron's head, pushed him towards the floo scolding, "Don't you ever let me hear you riling up Harry like that, Ronald Bilious Weasley or you will be very sorry!"

Harry, grinning, pulled back of the fireplace to let Ron step in muttering "I'll make sure you don't _hear_ me," before disappearing, leaving Molly to ponder on Harry's little slip of tongue. _"I didn't tell D… Snape." _ Hmm….

……………….

Sometime later, Harry was waving his hand in front of Ron's face … several times, "Ron … Ron … RON!"

Suddenly, Ron jumped up and landed a hearty punch that caught Harry squarely on the jaw. "OWW, what did you do that for?" Harry glared.

"What for? _What for?_ After what you told me? All what happened to you and you never even _thought_ of telling me? As if you didn't have a best friend? Oh, but of course, Hermione knows."

Great! Oh Great. So now Ron had managed to make him feel guilty, besides feeling miserable in the first place. All that because he didn't tell Ron that the Dursleys were such evil creatures. Because _Snape_ visited Hermione. Because _Snape_ spent a week at the Dursleys. Because _Dumbledore_ was a git that made him panic and turn into a 4 years old in a 14 years old body. And because _Dumbledore_ had seen fit to inform Hermione and not Ron about it, Harry was the one who got punched for it. _How marvellous!_

"Fine, Ron." Harry yelled, "Fine. Be that way. I am a git. Go back to the Burrow and leave me alone." Harry flopped himself of his bed and buried his face in his hands.

A few moments later, Harry felt Ron sitting beside him. "Sorry," he muttered in his hands.

Ron snorted, "Yeah … You should be," Ron stated, briefly squeezing Harry's shoulder. "I hope your jaw hurts like hell, Potter."

Harry looked up glaring, "Prat!"

"Git."

"Yeah … I guess." Harry confessed.

Ron cleared his throat, "Well, now that all this is out of the way … I have to tell you Harry that … oh I can't believe that I am saying this now …. that … oh, well, _Snape_ is not really that bad."

Harry jumped up, _"WHAT?"_

"Heyyy … hold your hippogriffs, mate. I mean Snape is awful, yeah, but about that thing with Malfoy and stuff, he's not really that-"

Harry was furious, "You've got to be kidding me. You were supposed to started raving about him, to tell me that he _is_ evil, that he should have trusted me, and .. and that he .. he was a bastard." Even as he said it, Harry felt a knot forming in his stomach. He shouldn't have said that about his Snape. About _his Dad_. He chocked up as he continued, "You … you were supposed to be really mean to him that … and then I would defend him and get angry with you."

Ron blinked, "Uh, Harry?"

"What?" Harry snapped.

"Are you absolutely sure that you're not 4 years anymore?"

"_What?" _ Harry glared viciously at his best friend.

Ron dissolved in laughter, "Whoa, Harry. You don't have to go all Snapeish on me."

When Harry's scowl deepened, Ron backtracked, "Alright, alright. I'll be serious now. You know what your real problem is? You're new to this family thing. You love him, Harry, as much as it makes me sick to say that. You should see how Mum is with us, all the time suspicious, always thinking we were in trouble. She makes me rage and rave all the time, calling her mean and stupid. And you know what? If in one of those fits, Malfoy insulted her, I would have torn his throat with my bare hands. You're just angry with him Harry. That's normal. And you should be really. But you still love him, and that's understandable too."

By the end of Ron's surprisingly very wise monologue, Harry was feeling an excessive warming forming in his chest. Ron grinned, "You're family now, Harry. These things happen."

Harry smiled, "Since when have you become so wise, Ron?"

Ron waved his hand imperiously, "Oh, it's nothing. I do it all the time." Then suddenly, he jumped on Harry catching him in a headlock and landing several playful punches over the smaller boy. Harry, who had recently gained several pounds of weight and a couple of inches, started giving as good as he was getting from Ron.

…………

Snape was still pacing his study. He felt guilty for jumping to conclusions like that, and was feeling very angry at Draco for lying to him. Oh, that boy would be very sorry. Snape sighed. Maybe, it was time to go and talk to Harry again. He must have calmed down by now. But what to tell him? He didn't blame the boy really. He must have felt hurt and betrayed. Snape groaned. How the Weasleys ever managed with 7 children was beyond him. One little scrawny adorable child was controlling all his time, thoughts and energy already, and it had only been a few weeks.

Snape sighed again and started climbing the stairs to Harry's room. As soon as he reached the top of the stairs, his heart leapt to his throat. He heard thumps and yelps coming from the boy's room. In his panic, he hadn't registered the laughs that accompanied the sounds. Trying to hold down the terror that he felt of what he might find there, he held his wand tightly and kicked the door open with a loud bang, stopping dead in his tracks, a deadly hex on the tip of his lips. Quite a few curses went through his mind and several expressions crossed his face over the next few seconds.

The bundle of laughing and flailing limbs on the floor, which he had identified as his Harry and the youngest Weasley boy, were frozen in shock, mouths open, in horror in the case of Weasley, and in defiance in the case of the brat.

Very calmly, Snape returned his wand to his pocket, cleared his throat, and said in a clipped tone, "I would greatly appreciate it if you both join me in the study, after you locate your limbs correctly, of course." When the bundle of limbs didn't answer, Snape merely glared, making Ron squeak a quick, "Yes, Sir."

……………….

A little later, two subdued boys were standing in front of Snape with their heads down.

When Snape opened his mouth to speak, Harry beat him to it, "Ron had nothing to do with it. It was my fault."

Ron stared at him, "Hey, I started the fight, mate."

"No, you didn't. I-"

Severus cleared his throat, effectively stopping the starting argument. "If you were under the impression that I have any problem with you two killing each other by roughhousing, you are sorely mistaken. I merely would have preferred if you had informed me about it first. Sit!"

Both boys looked at each other, and then sat gingerly facing Snape, ready to run away at the slightest provocation.

"Would you like some tea, Mr. Weasley?

"T-tea, Sir?"

Snape rolled his eyes, "Yes, tea, Mr. Weasley. Herbs? Boiled in Water? Maybe some sugar or honey?" Ron reddened.

Snape smirked, "I assure you Mr. Weasley, I am not going to poison it. In fact, Harry would be glad to make us all some tea. Won't you Harry?"

Harry, who was grinning at Ron's discomfort, scowled deeply when Snape looked at him. He wasn't ready to forget that he was angry with his Dad yet. He got up and stomped out huffing, leaving Ron alone with Snape.

Ron's eyes desperately followed Harry leaving the room, and promptly proceeded to fall of his chair, holding his chest. Snape was now sitting in the chair in front of him. When had he managed to do that? Had he apparated from his chair behind the desk? And soundlessly at that? Creepy! And what in Merlin's name did that expression mean? Only the twins could hold such mischief in their eyes. Was he just imagining it? Ron looked at the Potions Master intently. Nope. Still the same expression. Ron narrowed his eyes. So the man enjoyed startling him. Well that wasn't news really. He had always known that Snape was a sadist. But oh well, never had he thought of it as mischief before. There was obviously a lot to Snape than he let on. He wouldn't have believed it before this summer.

Ron grinned.

Snape smirked. He had followed all the expressions that crossed the boy's face and knew exactly what he was thinking. He said silkily, "So, you're not a dense as you like people to think, Mr. Weasley."

Ron shrugged, "And you're not as scary as you like people to think, Professor."

"Really," Snape said dryly. _The boy will pay for that_. He abruptly pointed his wand at the Weasley boy making sure his expression was as vicious as he could.

Ron followed Snape's actions closely. Snape suddenly sliced his wand through the air making a whip-like sound and landed the wand on the boy's cheek. Almost.

The darned boy, on the other hand, kept staring at Snape calmly, not even flinching as the wand flew towards his cheek.

They sat staring at each other for a moment, Snape holding his wand, almost touching the boy's cheek, Ron staring calmly at Snape's expressionless face. "I knew you weren't going to hurt me, Sir."

Snape raised his eyebrow, "If I had landed the wand on your cheek, it would have taken much more than Madam Pomfrey to patch you up, boy."

Ron smirked, "I told you, Sir. I knew you weren't going to hurt me."

Snape nodded curtly, feeling slightly annoyed. Wasn't anyone scared of him anymore? "I can still give you detentions, Weasley." Snape snapped, aggravated.

Ron laughed, "Yeah, that's scary!"

Snape snorted. And Ron sobered, "Sir, thank you for giving Harry what he had always wanted more than anything else in the whole world."

_What was it with those kids? _ Harry was lucky to have such friends. Brave, loyal, and obviously intelligent. Both of them. Snape nodded acknowledging the thanks, "Mr. Weasley … Ronal … uh Ron."

Ron smiled. The man seemed to want to bite his tongue off calling him by his first name. "Yes, Sir?"

Snape leaned forward looking the boy in the eyes, trying to show the seriousness of his words, "As my son's best friend, I need you to promise me something. For Harry's safety."

Ron nodded, "I will promise you anything for Harry, Sir." Then on second thoughts, Ron added, "But I am not going to tell you if he breaks the rules or anything."

Snape rolled his eyes. _Gryffindor Idiot!_ "I understand. Look Mr. … Ron. There will be times when I won't be able to be there for Harry as I am now. There might be times that I won't be able to give him what he needs, times when I couldn't give him any support, or take care of him. At those times, Harry will need you and Ms. Granger by him. Promise me Ronald, that you will be there for him. Promise me that he will find a true friend in you when he needs it. You have shown your true colors many times before. I know. He told me."

Ron felt confused. Was Harry in danger? Was something going to happen? Or did the man just mean that it would be difficult for him to be with Harry after school?

Ron felt proud. No one had put that much trust in him before. Not with such blatancy in any case. And for that person to be Snape, well that was unexpected.

Still, he felt grateful. That finally someone looked after Harry and made sure he was safe.

He nodded immediately, "I promise you, Sir,-"

"What did you promise?"

"Harry!" Ron jumped up, taking the tea tray from Harry. He scowled in Snape's direction, "Sn … er Professor Snape here made me promise that we won't break the rules in school this year as we usually do."

Snape was impressed. And to say that the Slytherins were the only professed liars. Ha!

Harry scowled at Snape. Then taking his cup, he went to sit on the couch. Snape, took his own cup, and catching Ron's eyes, he nodded his thanks to the boy, and went to sit beside Harry who deliberately continued to ignore him.

After a few moments, Harry snapped, "Rules are stupid."

Snape said sternly, "Rules will be followed."

The sound of the floo came from the hall. Snape looked up, "I believe, Ron that those are your brothers. Could you go and invite them to some tea in the kitchen till I call them?"

Ron couldn't get out any sooner. He was starting to feel uncomfortable being in the room with Harry and Snape, when they obviously needed to be alone. But really what were his brothers doing in Snape's house?

Harry raised an eyebrow. Since when did Snape call his friend by his name? And what were Ron's brothers doing here? Harry shrugged, sipping his tea.

"Harry?" Snape's voice was soft.

Harry closed his eyes. How he wanted this to end. He wanted his Dad back. He wanted to go back to teasing and snapping and joking, but he didn't know how.

Snape put his cup on the table, and took Harry's cup and set it on the table too. Then without a word, pulled Harry into his arms. Immediately, he felt Harry's arms latching around his waist, and he rested his cheek on the boy's head.

After a few moments, he whispered in Harry's hair, "I don't know if apologizing would be enough, Harry. I am very new to this."

Harry buried his head in his Dad's chest, "I missed you."

"I was always right here. Harry."

"No, I missed this. I missed us. Let's not argue again, please. I don't want to be angry with you again."

Snape tightened his arms around Harry, "I can't promise you that, Harry. Families do that all the time."

Harry smiled in Snape's shirt, "Yeah, I know. Ron told me."

_That was just bloody wonderful._ It seemed that he owed the redhead more than he knew.

"Your friend has a large and close family, Harry. He would know." Snape then pushed Harry a little and looked deep into his wide emerald eyes, "I can promise you this, Harry. Every time we have an argument, every time we get angry at each other, we will make up and everything will be alright again."

Harry smiled. And for Snape, the little brat's smile was like a thousand suns that brightened his heart. He laughed, "You little whelp. You're much more trouble than your weight."

Harry stuck his tongue out, jumping out of his Dad's reach.

"Get out, brat." Snape playfully growled. " I still have two rogues to deal with now."

"Oh, yeah. Why are they here, Dad?"

"And that's your business, why?"

Harry rolled his eyes, "Oh come on. Tell me."

"Curiosity killed that cat, brat."

Harry sniggered, "I bet you wouldn't dare to say that in front of McGonagall."

Snape smirked, "Believe me, I did."

Harry laughed. He would have liked to see _that_. "So, aren't you going to tell me?"

"They are in trouble."

"Trouble? But, we aren't in school."

"Yes, but we had a deal. They went back on their side of the deal, and now they have to face the consequences. Now, go and send them to me. You can go out with Ron if you want to, but _don't_ leave the neighborhood. And be back by dinner time."

Harry groaned good naturedly. "People would think I am 8 years old or something with the way you fuss."

Snape raised an eyebrow, looking menacingly at the boy, "I assure you that you wouldn't like what my 'fussing' would be like if you don't do as you're told, Mr. 8 years old."

Harry scowled, having a very clear idea about what Snape exactly meant, "Yes, Sir." And he left his Dad's study muttering 'evil vampire' under his breath.

Harry went out to the kitchen where Ron and the twins were having a hushed conversation. The twins looked more subdued than Harry had ever seen them, "Hey, what's wrong?"

The twins looked up, "Harry, is Snape very angry?" Fred, or was it George? asked.

"Not r-"

"No, tell us really, Harry. Did he glare much?"

"No, he-"

"Was he sneering?"

"He was-"

The twins gulped, "Oh, we're dead Gred," A twin wailed.

"We're so very dead Forge," the other answered.

Harry looked at Ron, who was looking back at him in bewilderment. Harry had to yell over the twins lamenting of their short lives, "Hey, HEY. He's waiting for you. And no, he wasn't glaring much, and he wasn't sneering. But he did say that you were both in trouble. I don't think he is very angry and oh, don't worry, I didn't see any torture devices."

Both twins sighed in relief patting Harry over the head and shoulder. A little too hard for Harry's tastes though.

Harry grinned, "Oh, but of course, he still has his wand. Though you needn't worry, really. The lashing hex he is so fond of doesn't hurt for more than a few weeks. Oh, and I am sure he will heal you after he pulls off your nails."

Ron laughed at the twin horrified expressions that crossed their faces. They rushed towards Snape's study yelling over their shoulders, "That wasn't funny, mate." "Yeah, we'll get you for that later."

As the twins disappeared inside the study, Ron and Harry caught each other's eye and rushed after them as quietly as possible. They pressed their ears against the door of the study trying hard to listen to what was happening inside. A moment later, the door was wrenched open. The only thing that kept the boys from falling to the floor was the iron grip that took hold of their ears.

"Ow Ow Owww Owww."

The grip did not relent until they reached the living room and were both unceremoniously dumped on the couch. Finally, releasing their ears, Snape fixed them with a terrifying glare that prompted both boys to shrink.

With a very stern voice that sent shivers down both their spines, Snape narrowed his eyes saying, "Consider this your only warning. Next time, I won't be lenient." With another glare, Snape turned and walked back to his study closing the door firmly behind him.

Massaging his now very sore ear, Harry pouted. Ron was still patting his red ear and groaning. "Harry, I take back all I said. The git is right down wicked. Bloody hell! He has a very hard hand."

Harry snorted, "Yeah. Tell me about it." Then Harry looked at Ron intently. "Ron? Why are you taking all this is a stride? Why aren't you screaming bloody murder for what he did?"

Ron shrugged, "I don't know."

"You've changed, mate."

"No, I didn't," Ron squawked indignantly. "It's you, Harry. You have changed. You seem, well better I guess. You're …. comfortable and happy. And Snape, he's acting like … a father, really. A very strict one though, but still. He cares so much about you."

Harry stared at Ron for a few moments. "Okaaay. So who are you and what have you done with Ronald Weasley?"

……………………..

TBC.


	30. Chapter 30 Bats and Dragons

"Now, it wasn't that bad, was it

_Disclaimer: No really, I don't, however much I would have liked to!_

_AN: Yes, yes, yesssss. Updated again!_

_Warning: Angst, fluff, and a spanking scene. Oh and much OOCness, I already know that._

**The Painful Guardianship**

**Chapter 30 – Bats and Dragons**

Ron and Harry spent a very good time roaming the neighbourhood, visiting the shops, the park, and the library. In the park, Ron teased Harry mercilessly about the children who clinged to him as soon as he showed his face there. Harry had already drilled Ron ruthlessly on their cover story about Snape teaching British children in a boarding school in another country.

At the library, Dane was delighted to meet one of Harry friends from school. _'So, Mr. Snape teaches you chemistry? I bet he's a very good teacher.'_ And Ron answered pleasantly, '_Er … bla … wass ...' _ By the end of the conversation, Dane was looking sympathetically at Ron, being sure that the poor boy had some kind of speech disorder.

They left the library with a small addition to Harry's chest. Little Maria had refused to unstick herself from Harry's arms, and of course, Harry was delighted to oblige. Dane promised to come and pick her up after library hours.

When finally back at home, the boys were shocked to see the Weasley twins very subdued, supporting red noses and puffy eyes. Obviously, their trouble with Snape went beyond a mere scolding. However, the twins were soon forgotten as Maria, seeing Snape, shot out of Harry's arms and toddled to the man wrapping her arms tightly around his legs. The four teens were treated to the sight of a blushing Snape as he hissed, "Missster Potter, remove that pink horror from my legs this instant."

Harry, red faced from the effort to hold back his laughter, managed to rescue Snape before Maria climbed up him.

But the shock returned when later the twins said they 'preferred' to eat their dinner standing. Snape smirked as Ron and Harry jaws dropped. Snape had … had _spanked_ them. What, in the nine hells, did they ever do to provoke Snape that much. One glare from Snape convinced both boys to gulp down their questions and comments with their dinner.

Still, punished or not, the twins soon returned to their old selves, adding some of their 'products' to the food. Harry ended up with a bleeding nose, curtsey of a nose-bleeding nougat, while Ron transformed into a bright yellow canary, curtsey of a canary cream. After the mess got cleaned up, and Snape glared himself sick, the twins turned to look innocently at Snape, seriously contemplating adding something to his food as well. Snape, being too sharp for his own good, growled, "Don't you even think about it." And the twins pouted.

…………………

Later, after the Weasleys left for home, and Dane picked up Maria, Harry and Snape were sitting in the upstairs study with tea and biscuits.

Harry looked at Snape expectantly, "Well?"

"Hmm?"

"Daaaad. Come on, why were they in trouble?"

Snape snorted, "Won't be able to sleep tonight if you don't get answers, Harry?"

Harry pouted, "I want to know!"

"I am sure they would be happy to tell you if you asked."

"But-"

"No. And that's final. If they want to tell you, I won't stop them."

Harry's respect for Snape jumped up a few degrees. Still. He stubbornly said, "Not fair."

Seeing that Snape wasn't moved, Harry jumped to his main concern, "Ok, what happened? With Malfoy I mean."

Snape took a deep breath, "I will tell you Harry. But for now, suffice to say that what I had feared was true. It is difficult for me, Harry. But you deserve to know and not only about yesterday, but everything about me."

Harry bowed his head. Snape had clenched his fists and his face turned pale. Yes he wanted to know, and this promise was taking a long time from Snape, but Harry couldn't push him, seeing how the mere mention of the story affected the man.

Harry nodded, "Whenever you are ready, Sir."

Snape sighed. The child was showing so much patience, much more than expected. Still, it was very difficult to talk about things long forgotten, things that had left scars on both his body and soul.

………………..

Harry felt a weight on his chest. He opened his eyes to find Midnight settled on his chest purring. Harry smiled and scratched him behind his ear. He looked at the clock and found it was already eight. Snape should have woken him up already. Harry shrugged then raised an eyebrow at Midnight, "Could you please move Mr. Midnight. I have to go to the bathroom, if it isn't too much of a bother for you."

Midnight glared at him, then proceeded to lick his fur, still stretched on Harry's chest.

"Really?" Harry said sarcastically. "You know, one Snape around is one too many already."

"Excuse me?"

Harry jumped, upsetting Midnight a little. He turned to glare at Snape who was standing at the door, looking very amused.

"You could've knocked."

Snape crossed his arms, "Yes, because that really works well with you every morning." Then looking at Midnight, Snape growled, "Move, Cat!"

Harry was totally affronted as Midnight immediately jumped from his chest and went to rub his back against Snape's feet.

"Hey, you're _my_ cat," Harry said indignantly.

Snape smirked, "Get up, boy. Breakfast is ready."

Harry stretched and yawned, "I am up already. Did you make me buttered toast? And strawberries?"

Snape raised an eyebrow, "Yes. And deeply fried bacon. Any other orders, your highness?"

Harry moved his hand imperiously, "No. That will do."

"Humph. Brat. Always will be," Snape muttered, leaving the room. Then turning back, he said, "Dress decently today, Potter. We will leave after breakfast."

"Why? Where are we going?"

Snape shook his head and left. Harry huffed leaving the bed.

A little later, Harry was eating breakfast, pleading with Snape between bites to tell him where they were going. That is, until Snape glared, shutting Harry up.

The door bell rang at the same time as the fire flared.

"I believe those to be your friends, Harry. Kindly go and greet them."

"My friends?"

"Yes. Ah, I keep forgetting. Friends, Potter, are a person's close-"

"Alright, alright." Harry scowled as he went to meet his friends. Evil vampire. Could have given him a clue.

Harry met Ron in the living room and they opened the door to Hermione together.

"Okay. Why are you two here today?"

Ron was about to open his mouth, when Hermione beat him to it, "Honestly, Harry. If Professor Snape didn't tell you, we won't."

Ron looked at Hermione, "We won't?"

"Yes," Hermione glared.

Ron shrugged, "Sorry, mate. Hermione glared. I can't do anything about it."

Harry scowled. Great! So Snape had taken over his cat _and_ his friends. Could anyone be more evil?

Snape came out then, and squeezing Harry's shoulder, he said, "Let's go then."

Harry's scowl deepened. Now he couldn't even be angry with Snape anymore when he was holding his shoulder tenderly like that. Not fair!

………….

"Hey, that's the library. Why are we going to the library? And no, Hermione, I am sure it's not because you want to do some 'light reading'."

Hermione laughed, "No, that's not it."

Snape silently pushed him inside and then to a side room. As soon as they got in, an already formed crowd clapped, as Dane, who was standing up a stage, said loudly, "And the winner of the first prize is here!"

Oh! Oh No! They wanted him to … to get up there in front of all those people? Then Harry's heart dropped to his legs when Dane continued, "And he will treat you all with a reading of his story."

Harry shook his head, and made ready to bolt out. Snape's hand squeezed his shoulder, and he whispered into Harry's ear, "Go on, Harry. I want to listen to you. Go, make me proud."

Now Harry's heart was jumping with delight at his father's words. Ron and Hermione pushed him to the stage as well, "Go on, mate. We're here. We'll listen too.", "Come on, Harry. People are waiting."

Harry, ganged upon, felt his legs moving towards the stage. He shook Dane's hand in a daze, and suddenly foud a print-out of his story in his hand.

He looked down. _'The Bat and the Dreaming Boy – By: Harry, the Wizard's Pupil', _it said. Had he really done that? Had he won the first prize in anything? He looked to where Snape sat, and he felt his heart lighten when his father nodded encouragingly.

Harry cleared his throat awkwardly, "Um … I don't know what to say really. Well, except that … my Dad and my friends (pointing accusingly towards the trio sitting in the front seats) had bullied me into coming here today."

The crowd laughed, craning their necks to look at the culprits. Snape raised an eyebrow.

Harry chuckled, "Yes, well, and to stop a certain menacing fellow from coming up here and 'convincing me' to read, I will do it without help, thank you very much." Harry grinned as people laughed again. His friends were laughing and Snape was shaking his head, lips twitching. That was all that Harry needed. He was going to read his story, not for the people who came to listen, not for his friends, but for Snape. For his Dad. After all, the story was about him.

Harry cleared his throat again, and started reading. After stuttering over the first few line, words flew off his mouth smoothly. The story wasn't long, but it was vivid with descriptions and full of emotions. Harry's portrayal of the feelings was so touching that several people sighed, gasped, and ooh'd with him. Harry's voice was rich, full of sentiment, and he seemed to be really believing his story to be true. And it was. In every sense of the word.

Harry went on describing a boy whose life was so hard, that he rarely smiled. He described the boy's feelings with people bullying him and looking down upon him. Then one day, this boy cried himself to sleep. He dreamt of an angel who came to take him to a new school, far away from his hard life, and he happily went with the angel to that school. Harry described a big castle, where the teachers were funny, each in their own way, where the people wore funny clothing like the wizards that he used to read about, where all mythical animals lived, and where students went to learn magic. Harry described the dungeons of the castle, the dark and cold passageways, the damp rooms that never saw sunshine, and the bat that lived in the dungeons. The people of the school were talking about a blood-thirsty bat that lived down there, turning to a man come morning, all dressed in black. The man taught the children to add disgusting things to big pots on fire. The man was harsh and ruthless. He treated the children badly, and always punished and scolded them, driving them to tears.

One day the bat punished the dreaming boy by locking him up in the dungeons for the night. The boy was very scared. He didn't want to spend his night in the dungeons; he didn't want the bat to eat him. The boy cried and kept thumping desperately at the door. When the door finally opened, instead of a bat as the boy expected, there was a man. A kind looking man, dressed in white, wearing calmness, goodness, and compassion around him like a cloak. The boy instantly calmed down and ran to the man, who wrapped his arms around the boy calming and comforting him. When the boy looked up, he saw the man's face. It was the same man, the scary teacher, the bat. And for the first time ever, the man smiled.

The boy spent the night lying safely in the man's arms; sure that nothing was going to hurt him as long as he was there. When the morning came, and the boy woke up, he found himself still in the man's arms. But the man was again wearing black, and scowling at him. But the boy wasn't afraid. This man wasn't ever going to scare him again. The boy smiled and the man glared at him, telling him that if he ever told any student about his transformation, he was going to eat him alive. He didn't want the other dunderheads to think him soft. The boy laughed for a long time, until he finally woke up in his real world, a small smile on his lips.

The crowd clapped, but Harry only had eyes for his Dad. Snape had managed to look proud, even as he scowled deeply at him. Ouch! Maybe, he could talk Hermione into seeking refuge in her house today?

Then Snape did the unthinkable. He came up to the stage. Oh no! Snape wouldn't really punish him here, in front of all those people. Harry gulped and waited. His father came towards him and simply wrapped an arm around his shoulder. He waited until people stopped talking, then started, "I would like to thank you for coming today specially to hear Harry reading his story. It had been an honour. But I have to admit that I am far more honoured by saying that this talented boy, this little brat (the crowd laughed) is my son. And today, like always, he had made me proud."

Harry buried his now very red face in his Dad's side. Yes, it was childish, and he wouldn't be able to live it down. But right now, he couldn't care less.

The both left the stage and people started congratulating him. He firmly held onto Snape as he shook hands with them. He recognized most of crowd. He had seen them before in the park, in the streets, and in the shops. Many of them had little children that knew Harry, and they clung to him. Harry was forced to let go of Snape to pat, tickle and ruffle hair.

Snape also had his share of congratulations, and Harry thought his face would never return to its original colour again as the people kept telling Snape how a fine and _adorable_ boy he was.

Finally, they were able to push through the crowd to where Ron and Hermione were, and immediately, Harry was treated to an air squeezing hug from Hermione and several pats on the back from Ron.

"Harry, that was so good. I didn't know you could write stories."

"Oh, Harry, it was so beautiful, and touching, and … and very sweet. Why didn't you write before?"

"Or rather Ms. Granger, why aren't all his essays of the same quality?" Snape said with a sneer.

Harry looked up, startled at the tone. But Snape wasn't angry, he looked … delighted. If Snape could ever look delighted, that is. Harry grinned and reached up to Snape who had to bend a little, hearing Harry whispering in his ear, "It's true, Dad. All of it. I had that exact dream after the first year, when I discovered you were protecting me." Well it was a daydream more like it, but he wouldn't tell Snape that.

Snape stared at Harry. First year? At which time Snape was treating him so horribly.

…………………

Harry awoke suddenly and blinked. He had heard screaming. Someone was screaming he was sure. He threw the covers off and in one jump he was out the door where he smacked into a wand raised running Snape.

"What's wrong?" Harry yelled.

Snape's face was full of concern, "Stay inside your room."

"But-"

"NOW!"

Snape ran down the stairs.

Harry followed a few steps, but then turned back, ran to his room, and snatched his wand. Wand raised, he followed Snape down the stairs.

Harry stood in shock.

Snape was holding onto another person, a smaller person from the look of it, wand on the floor. The screaming hadn't stopped yet, but was muffled in Snape's pyjamas. The person was blubbering incoherently during screaming.

Harry approached cautiously, wand raised. When he got a good look at the person Snape was holding, he almost dropped his wand.

Darco Malfoy was shaking violently, face bloody and hair dishevelled.

The screams finally stopped as Draco started sobbing brokenly in Snape's arms. Snape was breathing hard, holding Malfoy tightly.

"D … Professor?" Harry thankfully caught himself at the last moment before calling him Dad.

Snape looked up and glared at Harry who gulped. He hadn't seen that glare for sometime now. Yes, Snape had told him to stay in his room, but he couldn't with all that screaming.

Snape shook his head, still holding Malfoy, "Harry, a calming draught."

Harry ran to the basement, picked up a calming draught, and on second thought, grabbed a healing potion and a blood replenishing one, before running back up.

Snape was now sitting on the floor, Malfoy almost in his lap, rocking and soothing him. Harry gave him the potions, then discovering his father's hands were full, opened the cork of the calming draught and helped as Snape made Malfoy drink it.

Draco gradually calmed down, though he was still sobbing. Snape reached for the other potions, and again Harry helped.

He sat down beside them waiting. The house was silent except for Draco's heart wrenching sobs. Harry tried to summon any of the anger that he had felt yesterday against Malfoy, any hostility against his Slytherin rival, but found none.

After some time, the sobs turned to quiet sniffles.

Snape asked quietly, "Your father?"

Draco nodded in his chest, fresh tears falling down his cheeks.

"Can you stand?" Snape asked gently. Draco nodded again.

Harry ran upstairs ahead of them, quickly made his bed and fluffed the pillows, then held the door open. Snape was coming up slowly holding Draco, going one step at a time. He looked at Harry in surprise, then gave him a grateful nod as he led Draco into Harry's room. Snape gently tried to free his hand, "Harry, my wand."

Again Harry ran down the stairs, retrieved Snape's wand and was back in a flash. He watched as Snape ran his wand over Draco's body, his face turning thunderous. Draco whimpered, "Hush Draco. I am not angry with you."

Snape incanted several healing spells and Draco visibly relaxed. He held Draco's hand protectively, his eyes never leaving the boy. And Harry discovered at that moment how much Snape cared about Draco. He was not just a student, he was not Lucius Malfoy's son, he wasn't a Slytherin. For Snape, he was much more.

Harry tried to feel jealous. Really tried. But the image of Draco so broken and bloody prevented any jealousy from reaching his heart. Harry was still shocked. Malfoy's father had done that. His own flesh and blood. The great Lucius Malfoy. Didn't he know how much his son respected him, loved him, bragged about him?

Harry shook his head as he slipped silently to the bathroom. Damping a towel, he brought it back and started cleaning Draco's face with it. Snape watched him with an unreadable expression. Draco opened his eyes to find his enemy standing over him, cleaning his face with such gentleness he hadn't thought existed. Tears fell down his cheeks, and immediately Harry wiped them away with the towel whispering, "It's alright."

Draco looked at Snape, "How did .. I .. come here?" His voice was very hoarse from screaming.

"You apparated Draco."

"H-how?"

"Accidental magic, I believe."

Draco nodded and started to get up. Snape pushed him lightly back.

"No, I have to go back."

"What? No, you can't," Harry blurted. Go back? Was he insane?

Draco ignored him and started to get up again, Snape sternly growled, "Draco, stop struggling this instant!"

Draco froze and laid back again, "He'll kill me if I don't go back," Draco said brokenly.

Snape's face softened, "Don't worry about anything now, Draco. Just sleep." He gently stroked Draco's dishevelled hair, whispering, "Sleep now little dragon. I'll … We'll take care of you."

Tears fell again only to be wiped away by Snape's thumb.

A little later, Draco fell asleep and Snape stood up.

"Come, Harry."

Harry followed Snape to his room, feeling very sorry for himself. It was time that Snape 'dealt with' his disobedience. If he was lucky, his Dad would only scold him, but knowing Snape, Harry was sure he was going to end up with a sore behind.

When Snape looked up, Harry was pouting. A glitter of amusement filled Snape's eyes. The child, that pure-hearted child, was resigned to receive some discipline. Oh and he would be disciplined, no doubt about that. But not now.

"Come here, boy."

Harry walked to his Dad, head down, feeling miserable. He fought the urge to start rubbing his bottom immediately.

"I am sorry," Harry said pathetically.

Snape pulled him close, but to Harry's bewilderment, instead of find himself face down over the man's knee, he found himself held in his Dad's arms, head resting on his shoulder, being embraced tightly. Harry was only too happy to hold on to his Dad just as tightly.

…………………..

Harry curled up on an armchair beside his bed, tucked tightly in a blanket, a book opened in front of him while Draco slept. He felt light headed with pleasure. His Dad had praised him to the next century, counting his good deeds since bringing the potions, preparing his own room for Draco, helping him, and comforting him. Even his insistence to watch over Draco until Snape came back didn't go un-praised. Snape had called him 'a pure-hearted child'. He had giggled with pleasure, and then blushed crimson for being so childish.

Then Harry frowned. The Meanie just had to end his speech with _"And I am looking forward to tanning your sorry little backside for what you have down."_

Evil Vampire!

But Harry was worried. Snape had gone to the Malfoy Manor. His face had turned … ugly when he declared his destination. Harry shuddered. Snape was most probably going to kill Lucius, and _then_ talk to him.

Harry watched Draco. He was still sleeping, looking so pale against the purple blanket. Harry was still bewildered by what happened. Snape had told him that it was a frequent incidence. Who could have imagined? Prince Draco Malfoy getting beaten bloody by his father on regular basis. And the way Draco always talked about him. The way his face always lighted up with pride as he bragged about his father. Harry shuddered again. How could a father do that to his own son?

………………….

When Snape came back, he found Harry fast asleep curled up in the chair. He checked on Draco, tucking him tightly in, and patted his head when the boy stirred. He then turned to his little brat and smiled. Harry looked so young, curled up like that, under the blanket. Snape enlarged the chair to be more comfortable and gently pressed his lips on the boy's eyebrow. What on earth had he done to deserve such a pure child in his life?

……………….

Draco opened his eyes, looking groggily at his surroundings. What in the name of Merlin, was he doing in a _purple_ bed? And what in the name of the nine hells was Potter doing there?

Gradually, he remembered everything. He had apparated to Snape's house. But why was Potter in Snape's house in the first place? And why was he sleeping in a chair? And why even was Snape in his muggle house?

Harry stirred, then opened his yes. When he saw Draco awake, he jumped up, throwing the blanket off.

"Malfoy, are you alright?"

Draco looked at him in surprise. Why did he care? Or did he really? "Yes Potter."

Harry smiled, "Good. Get up if you feel alright. The bathroom is across this room. I'll get breakfast ready."

And Harry left Draco staring after him in bewilderment. Then figuring that he couldn't spend the day in bed anyway, he got up, stretched, and headed to the bathroom.

Harry used the downstairs bathroom, quickly washing his face and teeth, then went to the kitchen to make breakfast. A little later, Draco joined him, looking around curiously.

"You could help, you know." Harry said without looking turning around. Draco sighed. Obviously Snape didn't have houselves. He looked around, and seeing the bread, he started cutting it.

"Potter, what are you doing here?"

"Um … I think you should ask Professor Snape that question." They hadn't covered that last night, and Harry didn't know what he was supposed to tell Malfoy.

Draco narrowed his eyes while putting some cheese on a plate. Potter seemed quite at home here.

Harry said lightly, "There, all down now. I'll go wake Snape up."

"No need Mr. Potter, I am already here."

Harry and Draco jumped, then seeing Snape standing at the door, arms crossed, and smirking, both boys scowled.

"Did you _have_ to do that?" "You should stop sneaking up on people like that!" said Harry and Draco simultaneously.

Snape looked at them in amusement, "Ah, but how else would you acquire a heart attack, hm?"

Malfoy sniffed indignantly, while Harry pouted.

Snape sat down reaching for his coffee, then raised an eyebrow, "You don't have to wait on me really. I permit you to sit down at the same table and eat the same food like I do."

Both boys looked at each other, then scowled at Snape, who ignored them, calmly sipping his coffee. They sighed and sat down. Snape barely held his laughter. Did the boys know how similar they were acting?

After a few moments, Draco asked in a small voice, "Did … did my father …"

Snape squeezed Draco's shoulder, "It's alright Draco. Eat now, we will talk later."

"But … he must be very worried about me now. I should go."

Harry stared at Draco. He cared if his father as worried? Honestly?

"No, Draco. I went to your house after you slept. He knows you are with me."

Draco nodded in obvious relief. "Is he alright, Sir?"

Harry's jaw dropped.

"Yes Draco. Don't worry now. And Harry, please close your mouth."

Harry blushed, and Draco smirked, "So what's Potter's doing here, Sev?"

Snape put down his fork harshly, "What did I tell you would happen if you ever call me that again?"

Draco gulped audibly, then flushed, "No, I'm sorry."

Harry's head snapped up. Did Prince Draco Malfoy say he was sorry?

"You'd better be," Snape said sternly.

Draco nodded, then concentrated on his breakfast. Harry raised an eyebrow. Oh? So Malfoy was one of the other brats that had told Snape before that he had a hard hand? Well interestinnngg!! Harry grinned in his tea. And what a way to avoid answering! Go Snape. Hmph, but he really should have been punished for calling him Sev. Harry had been punished when he had done that, why not Malfoy?

After breakfast, Snape stood up saying, "Draco, please clean up. I have something to do before we talk. Harry, come with me."

Draco stared at Snape in horror. Clean up? _Him?_ And after he helped in breakfast too?

Snape raised an eyebrow, and Draco scowled deeply, snatching a dirty plate and putting it in the sink.

Satisfied, Snape left to his study, Harry in tow.

As soon as they entered the study, Harry started questioning, "What happened with Malfoy last night? And why was Malfoy asking if his father was alright? Did you fight? What should I tell Malfoy? He asked why I was here. And what-"

"Harry, hush. We are not here for discussing Malfoy. We are here to _discuss_ your absolute disobedience last night and you knack for throwing yourself in danger's way. _Repeatedly_."

Harry's eyes widened comically. He had forgotten about _that_. Harry took a step back, "But … but .. its .. I mean.. that's not … please, I won't do that again."

"As amusing as your eloquence is right now, it's too late for those promises. Come here."

Harry shook his head. No, no, nonononono. It had been sometime since Snape had punished him and he didn't want it to happen now.

"Now!" Snape growled.

"No, I am sorry." Harry pleaded.

Snape curled his lip, "I'm sure you will be. Very."

When Harry seemed unable to move, Snape grabbed his wrist and pulled him to a straight backed chair where he sat down still holding Harry's wrist. Snape then cast a silencing spell over the door, before facing Harry again. Without a word he started to unbutton the boy's trousers.

The action seems to unfreeze Harry who desperately held on his trousers. He struggled, "No, no. No please, not … not like that."

Snape gently removed Harry's hand, "don't fight me Harry. You knew what was coming, and you deserve it. Now, whatever you would do, you _will_ receive a sound spanking over your bare behind. So now, why don't we just get it over with and be done?"

Harry's eyes watered as Snape pulled his trousers down. He _didn't_ want a spanking, and certainly not without some protection over his backside.

Snape immediately pulled Harry over his knee. Harry hid his face in his arms as Snape pulled down his underpants. When the first hard smack fell on his bottom, Harry jumped. Oh God!! He had forgotten how hard Snape smacked.

"Stay still, Harry." Snape ordered firmly. And Hairy laid down again, tears pressing to come down his cheeks.

Snape wasted no time in peppering the boy's bottom, reddening it thoroughly with quick stinging slaps, until Harry was sobbing and kicking. Snape then starting scolding Harry, lecturing him on his impulsive behaviour, telling him several possible scenarios of who it could have been that apparated at their house last night. As Snape ended the spanking, Harry was already crying so hard, feeling very miserable, and promising to be good forever. Snape then softly whispered, "I could have lost you, Harry." And Harry cried like there was no tomorrow, Snape's soft tone lashing harshly at his heart.

Snape rubbed small circles on Harry's back as the boy apologized over and over again. He then was helped up and he felt his clothes being righted, before he was engulfed in his father's arms, where he continued to cry on Snape's shoulder.

Snape's voice was so soft as he soothed the boy, "Hush now, silly boy. It wasn't really that hard, was it? Hush child. It's alright now …"

Snape smiled in Harry's hair. The boy really carried on as if he had been slaughtered. The child was simply just that … a child. An adorable, innocent, and pure hearted child. His child.

Harry gradually calmed down, feeling very foolish for carrying on like that. Crying like a baby! Would he ever stop making a fool of himself? Nevertheless, he tightened his arms around Snape's waist.

"Are you alright now, Harry?" Snape asked softly.

Harry nodded in his father's chest, "I … sniff … don't like you anymore!"

Snape thought that statement to be the funniest that he had ever heard. He threw back his head laughing heartily.

Harry pushed himself a little back to glare at his father.

Snape managed between his chuckles, "It's generally well known boy, that while with a red nose, puffy eyes, and a decidedly sore bottom, glaring looses all its intent."

Harry snorted, burying his head in his Dad's chest, muttering, "You're evil."

Snape nodded rubbing some more circles on Harry's back, "Yes, I believe you mentioned that several times already."

After some time, Harry asked in a small voice, "Dad? Are you still angry with me?"

Oh, _Harry_!

…………………………..

TBC

Dina whispers:

_The next one or two chapters will cover the long awaited Snape story. Oh and Draco/Lucius explanation will be there too. Enjoy, and please review._


	31. Chapter 31 Silly I

_Disclaimer: No, sorry. I don't, she does. _

_AN: Yayyyy, it's me again and here is another chapter._

_Warning: ANGST – violence – get some Kleenex. Oh, and OOC? Of course!!! You should know that by now, LOL._

**The Painful Guardianship**

**Chapter 31 – Silly I **

Harry stood at his window rubbing his very sore bottom, pouting and feeling very sorry for himself. His evil father was talking with Draco now and they were waiting for Lucius to come take him. Harry sighed. Last night was a big eye-opener for him. At least Uncle Vernon wasn't his father, wasn't even related to him by blood.

No wonder Draco was always nasty, lashing out at other people, it was part of his … what did Snape call it .. ah yes, insecurity. Like a safety barrier. If he hurt people first, people wouldn't hurt him. But still, why on earth would Draco cling to his father like that? Snape said that he adored him, that he knew his father couldn't help it. How exactly could a person not help beating his son bloody??

A few moments later, Snape came to his room, "Harry, I assume you have that infernal invisibility cloak?"

Harry turned, and blushed bright red when he discovered that he was still rubbing his backside. "Yes, why?" he asked defensively.

Snape scowled, "Watch your attitude, boy."

Harry blushed even further, "Sorry."

Snape nodded, "Get your cloak."

Harry kneeled by his trunk and took out his cloak and held it up for his Dad. Snape was looking at him in bewilderment. The boy was giving him the cloak. The cloak that held a very high sentimental value for him, not withstanding that it was most probably the highest priced magical item in existence. And the boy was just offering it to him, just like that, no questions.

Snape's face softened, "I am not taking it, Harry. I want you to put it on."

"Oh," Harry pulled it around himself, "but why?"

"Lucius will come by in a few minutes to take his son. I am sure he won't come up here for any reason, but still, stay her under your cloak. I am not leaving anything for chance."

"Okay, but … what about Draco? He will tell his father that I was here."

Snape smirked, "No he won't. I have already blackmailed the boy and believe me it is in his best interest not to breathe a word about it to anyone."

Harry grinned, "ohhh what do you have on him? Is it good?"

Snape raised an eyebrow, "And that is your business, why?"

Harry pouted, "Fine!"

Snape chuckled, "Stay here, brat." And with that he turned and left.

Harry pulled the cloak tightly around him and waited for some time. He heard the fire flaring and the murmur of conversation going on. Harry cursed in his mind. One day, his curiosity was going to kill him, he was sure. He crept out of his room and very slowly started going down the stairs one by one. He heard footsteps and looked up, Draco was coming from the direction of the upstairs study. Harry tried to move quicker without making a sound, but it seemed that Draco was satisfied by eavesdropping at the top of the stairs. Harry continued down and saw a very impatient Lucius pacing in the living room. Snape was sitting calmly in his chair.

"Come on, Severus, where is he? Why are you torturing me?"

"Lucius, I told you. You have to calm yourself down first. Sit!"

Lucius rolled his eyes and flopped himself unceremoniously in a chair, "So what's next? You want me to roll over."

Snape smirked, "As entertaining as it might be, but no thanks."

Lucius jumped up and started pacing again, "Call him, Severus, NOW!"

Snape shook his head, "I don't appreciate being yelled at, Lucius, and in my own house at that."

"Snape, I want my son, now," Lucius growled.

"Yes, I gathered that much. Now SIT!"

Lucius flopped himself on a chair again. Snape snorted, "Stop acting like an unruly child Lucius, it doesn't become you."

Lucius merely glared. Snape waved his wand and a tray holding a bottle of brandy and a glass came floating in. Snape poured a small amount and held it to Lucius, who snatched it and swallowed the liquid in one go. He smacked the glass hard on the side table, "There, _now_ would you call him?"

"Of course, but tell me Lucius, what do you intend to do next time? What if you hurt Draco so much that he leaves you permanently? What if he couldn't apparate away in time? Would you kill him?"

Lucius started pacing again, "Why are you doing this? I can't help it. Stop torturing me."

"My concern is Draco, Lucius, and believe me I don't care if I have to literally torture you to make sure he stays safe."

Harry's eyes widened and he held his breath. Malfoy was going to hex him now, he was sure.

But contrary to Harry's belief, Lucius stopped his pacing and looked intently at Snape, "I am sure you would." He simply stated.

Snape inclined his head. Lucius nodded, "I am leaving. Do not send Draco back. Let him stay with you. At least he would be safe."

Harry heard a gasp and looked up to see Draco's shocked face, as pale as a ghost.

Snape was sitting calmly in his chair grooming his nails while Lucius reached for the floo powder. His hand was frozen for a moment, then he turned back and sat in a chair opposite to Snape, "Severus, I … I need him to be safe."

"I know. Just keep that in mind. And keep in mind that I would go to any lengths to keep him safe from you … and from others." Snape looked pointedly at Lucius.

Lucius stared at Snape, then a look of horror crossed his face. Horror turned to determination and he stood up very composed. "I understand. Thank you, Severus. Please call my son now."

Snape nodded and simply called up the stairs, "Draco, you can quit eavesdropping now and come down."

Harry watched as both father and son schooled their expressions to cold indifference. Harry marvelled at that. Draco came down and stood regally beside Severus, "Yes, Sir?"

Snape shook his head and pushed Draco towards his father.

Lucius however, couldn't keep his façade any longer, "Draco … last night … I believe …"

Draco nodded, "I know, Father. I know." Draco touched his father's arm, "It's alright. Severus healed me." Then Draco cocked his head to the right sneering, "I hope the damage he did to you this time wasn't too bad?"

Lucius gave Draco an impressive glare, and then snorted when it had no effect whatsoever on his son. He growled, "It is not comparable to the damage that would happen to you if you get too smart with me, boy."

Draco smirked, "Oh, you're alright then, if you're threatening already."

Lucius rolled his eyes, then suddenly pulled Draco roughly by his arm … "ouch, hey". Lucius ignored it looking him over thoroughly, prodding him, touching his chest and shoulders and arms, until Draco whined, "Fathhher, stop already."

Lucius held Draco by his shoulders, squeezing him hard, "you're alright? Really?"

Draco sneered, "No, my shoulders-"

Snape cut Draco off, "Malfoy, unhand your son now. He's fine but he won't be for long with your prodding."

Lucius opened his mouth, then shut it again. He finally nodded leaving Draco who immediately started massaging his shoulders.

Lucius then walked to Severus and stood very straight in front of him, his chin held up high. Severus narrowed his eyes.

Lucius cleared his throat, "Severus Tobias Snape, your services to my heir are highly accepted and commended. As Head of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Malfoy, allow me to offer my utmost gratitude."

Snape's mouth dropped open as Lucius took his wand out and laid it on his palms, stretching his arms in front of him, "My magic is witness! I name you my heir's Protector."

Harry followed what was happening wide eyed. What was that? Some kind of ritual?

Snape stood stunned for a few moments, Lucius waiting patiently with outstretched arms. Snape swallowed then nodded. He copied Lucius pose putting his wand on his palms and stretching his arms, "I accept your gratitude. I hereby lay my magic for your heir's protection. He is mine as much as he is yours."

Lucius took his wand and touched Severus' wand with it. A bright blue light engulfed both wands for a few seconds then died out. Both men locked gazes for a moment, then Lucius smiled. Harry raised an eyebrow, Lucius Malfoy, the Head of the bla bla House _smiled_. A real genuine and joyful smile. Wow.

Severus looked to Draco and snorted, "Close your mouth, Mr. Malfoy, would you?"

Draco closed his mouth with a snap, but was still wide-eyed as he stuttered, " I … you .. he …"

Lucius rolled his eyed, "Really boy. You've had the best speech tutors on the continent. I am sure you can do better."

That caught Draco's attention. He stood straight saying, "Of course."

Harry pouted. _Ha!_ _A speech tutor_. _I should've known!_ No wonder Snape is always complaining about his eloquence and such.

Draco walked to Snape and stood beside his father, chin held high. "It's an honour to be yours, Protector." He then smiled, "thank you, Severus."

Severus pulled Draco close and laid his hands on the boy's shoulders, "Draco, I never needed a bloody ritual to protect you. You know that, don't you?"

Draco nodded smiling. His smile however fell off when Snape added with a smirk, "You realize of course that you wouldn't get away with trouble anymore, hm?"

Draco scowled and muttered, "Do I ever?"

Snape laughed and coughed the boy upside the head, "Go, my little dragon."

Draco smiled and went to stand beside his father, who put an arm around his shoulder and apparated away.

Harry belatedly remembered that Snape had ordered him to stay in his room under the cloak until he came to get him himself. Harry's stomach knotted and he reached back to rub his still sore behind. He started creeping towards the stairs, pulling his cloak tightly around him, but then jumped as Snape whispered threateningly, "Move one muscle, boy and you won't be sitting down anytime soon."

Harry whimpered but stood still. Snape was talking to the room at large, "Show yourself, brat," he ordered.

Harry removed the cloak from around his head, looking sheepishly at Snape, "um, sorry?"

Snape snorted, "Come here."

Harry groaned and kept his distance. Severus growled, "I said Come. Here."

Harry's head floated slowly to where Severus was standing, and Severus, wasting no time, latched his iron grip to the boy's ear.

"Owwww!!" Harry complained pathetically.

"How many times do I have to punish for disobedience and putting yourself in danger?" Snape asked conversationally, his fingers never relenting on the brat's ear.

"Ow, but I was under the cloak, owww."

"And I had clearly said Under the Cloak in Your Room." Snape punctuated each word with a painful tug on the boy's ear.

"Owww" Harry whined, "OK Okaaayy I'm sorry comeeeoon!"

Snape finally relented but not before giving the boy a hearty cuff. Harry pouted rubbing his ear, "You have a very hard hand. It hurts."

Snape smirked, "Good!"

Harry scowled then stuck out his tongue. Snape chuckled, "Go to your room, brat, and stay there this time."

Harry turned to go, thanking his luck moons and stars for getting away lightly. Then he turned back again, "But … what happened? What does it mean?"

"A protection bond."

Harry rolled his eyes, "I know that much. But what is it?"

Snape sighed, "It means that the blond brat has now become my responsibility, as much as he is his father's. I have always considered him my responsibility anyway, but now, I have the magical power to protect him, even against his own father."

Harry was silent for a few moments, turning Snape's words in his head, "You really care about him."

Snape's expression softened, "Yes. I do. I have been there when he was born and I held him in my arms for the first time even before he got cleaned up by the healers."

Harry studied his shoes. He felt a tightening in his chest. But he shouldn't feel bad, should he? After all, Snape knew Draco since he was born, he had cared about him even before he came to love Harry. And he still loved him, right? So why was he feeling awful now?

Harry startled when cool fingers raised his chin and he looked up to his father's concerned face.

"Harry, Draco has a very special place in my heart. I knew him since he was a baby and I watched him grow up until he came to Hogwarts. He loves and respects me. I was always his confidant and mentor. I guided him and protected him all through his life. … But Harry, you are different. I might not have watched you grow, I might not have had any place in your life before, but now you are my son in everything but blood. I swear, I love you more than I have ever thought possible. Nothing and no one will ever change that. Don't ever doubt it. Do you understand?"

Harry's eyes felt hot with suppressed tears. He nodded not trusting himself to speak and leaned forward to rest his head on his Dad's chest. Snape held him tightly for a long time until Harry was ready to pull back.

Harry awkwardly cleared his throat, "Um, that's good then, isn't it?"

Snape raised an eyebrow, "What? Me loving you? Yes, I had assumed it is," Snape said dryly.

Harry rolled his eyes, "the protection thing I mean. So, um … Malfoy won't punish him again now, right?"

"Punish him? Certainly he would, but beat him bloody? … well, over my dead body."

"But how would you know? He might do it when you're not around."

"No, he couldn't. If Lucius did anything to hurt him, my magic will jump up in a protective shield around Draco. It will solely depend on what I feel is endangering the boy's wellbeing." Snape smirked, "And that of course doesn't include a sound spanking."

Harry rolled his eyes, "Yeah, figures. You're evil and that's settled."

Snape chuckled, "And don't I always thrive to be, brat."

Harry blinked innocently at his Dad, "Oh, then I suppose I could always ask Dumbledore to be my Protector. You know in case you decide to … er punish me again?"

"Not in your dreams, boy, not in your dreams."

Harry sighed theatrically, "Well, I had to try really."

Snape glared, "You do realize that I had ordered you to your room, don't you. Of course if you prefer another type of punishment, I could always oblige."

Harry's eyes widened and he scampered up the stairs to his room, hearing Snape's laughter until he slammed his door shut.

…………………………….

An hour later, Harry was sitting on his bed cross armed and pouting. How much more time would he have to stay in his room? It wasn't a big deal. Come on! Harry sighed. Really he had no objection to stay in his room if his Dad was there as well.

Harry smiled. Who would have believed? And why, for pity's sake, did he want to stick to Snape all the time and never let go? The man needed to breathe after all.

Snape stood watching the brat from the doorway. As usual, he was pouting, but for some reason, he managed to pout and smile at the same time. Snape swallowed a chuckle. The brat was very entertaining. His brat! Snape sighed. Who would have believed? And why, for pity's sake, wasn't he able to stay away from the brat for even a few minutes? The brat didn't need him breathing down his neck all the time, he was sure.

Snape cleared his throat, and predictably, Harry jumped, almost falling right off his bed. Snape smirked, "I'm glad I have this effect on you."

Harry sneered, "Not in your dreams, Professor, not in your dreams."

Snape raised an eyebrow, "Impressive! I am sure Minerva will have a field day. I should just move you to Slytherin and be done with it."

"Ew! Slimy!"

"Oh? Let me remind you Mister Potter that 1) you have been living with a Slytherin for over a month now, and the Head of Slytherin at that, and 2) you have almost been sorted into Slytherin, and 3) ah .. I always loved number 3, let me see …." Snape took his wand out.

One hex later and Harry was almost gagging, "ewwwww, YUCK! No, do something yuck yuck yuck!"

Snape watched in satisfaction as Harry tried to rub the grease off his skin and clothes. The beauty of it was that there was none, only the brat felt it. "Now, who's slimy, boy, hm?"

A few moments later, Snape relented and Harry was as good as new. The boy shuddered for a second, then pouted again, crossing both his arms and legs, "You're mean!" Harry stated.

Snape smirked, "Of course!" Snape sat beside Harry looking around the room. How it had changed. He still remembered when this room was almost bare except for a small bed and a trunk of clothes. Severus closed his eyes. All he could see think of at the moment was a beautiful little girl. Her hair was as black as night, long and silky, falling to her little waist. Her black eyes sparkling and twinkling as she blinked her long black lashes over them. Innocent, mischievous, funny, and with a heart as pure as gold. God, how he missed her.

"…. Dad?"

Snape opened his eyes and swallowed thickly. He cleared his throat, "I grew up in this house, Harry. The room that you are sleeping in was my little sister's."

Harry's eyes widened, "I didn't know you have a sister."

Snape swallowed painfully, "Had. She was five years younger than me and died when I was fifteen."

"I am sorry," Harry whispered.

Snape smiled bitterly, "This is the first time I mention her since my mother's death. Mother had never gotten over it. Always thought it was her fault. Nothing I ever said or did changed that conviction."

Harry wanted to ask how she died, but didn't dare hurt his father more than he already was. Snape seemed very troubled and Harry didn't know what he could do to comfort him. He put his hand on Snape's shoulder, "Sir, it's alright. You don't have to continue. I don't want to know"

Snape snorted, "Yes. As if I would believe that!"

Harry smiled weekly but stood his ground. If it was going to cause his Dad that much pain, he didn't want to know. "You have to believe me, Professor. If it hurts you that much, I don't want it."

Snape cupped Harry's cheek with his hand, an act that he knew the child cherished more than anything else. "You deserve to know, Harry. Everything. Because you are my son. Mine. You deserve to know everything about me."

Harry didn't know what to say to this. How could anyone respond to what Snape said? And how could anyone bear the fierce tenderness that he was seeing in his Dad's eyes?

If tenderness could ever be fierce, that is. He just nodded.

"Alright, where was I, brat? Ah, yes, I was talking about Silly."

Harry blinked, "Sorry? Silly?"

Snape smirked, "Yes, Silly. My little sister. That was her name."

Harry blinked again. "You sister's name was Silly?"

"Well, that was what I called her. She was a little silly thing most of the time. Her real name was Sylvia."

Harry grinned. Snape had been a mischievous child, it seemed. Severus curled his lips, "Mother always threatened to hang me by my tongue to the ceiling whenever I called her that. Never knew why, though. She _was_ silly and the name suited her well in my opinion."

Harry laughed, "I don't think she ever did, though. Hang you by your tongue I mean."

Snape smiled, "No, she didn't. She was good at dashing out the most ridiculous threats in existence. Filch's imagined punishments pale beside her creativity. But the threats had never worked with me. I used to sneer at them, and then wisely tell my mother that of course she wouldn't, because I would then cry and she hated to see me crying. Always glared at me and dashed another horrible threat when I said that. Nasty woman," Snape said … fondly … and Harry grinned. It was like when Harry called Snape _evil vampire_.

"Mother had prepared me since she knew of her pregnancy. She made me listen to the baby in her belly, and count the days till the date of birth. At that time, she could still leave the house, and she took me everywhere to buy things for the baby and prepare a room for it, your room, Harry."

Harry had to bite his tongue to stop himself from asking questions. Where was Snape's father? What did he mean when he said his mother could still leave the house? He waited patiently for Snape to continue.

"When my mother discovered that the baby was a girl, she sat me down and explained that as her older brother, I would be her protector, that she would be my responsibility as much as she was mother's. I loved my sister since before she was born. And when she finally came to existence … she was the prettiest little thing I had ever seen."

Harry beamed. His father's face had lit up, his eyes glittered and he was wearing the fondest smile that Harry thought existed.

"When I saw how tiny she was then, it only made me feel more responsible. I promised to protect her. She was mine, and I fell in love with her immediately. And since then, we were never separated until I went to Hogwarts. When she was a baby, I insisted to hold her and feed her, and my mother always let me.

"After her first birthday, I was sitting beside her as she crawled around and I got distracted. I was almost six at the time. Silly _really_ hated it when I wasn't paying attention to her. The little tyke took hold of my hand and bit right through it with her little sharp and still growing teeth." Snape showed Harry his hand, and there it was. Little teeth marks, where the thumb met the palm.

Harry was laughing hard as he looked at the marks. He just couldn't imagine the incident. Poor little Snape … er … Severus.

Snape sniffed indignantly, "Well, it wasn't funny then. And that was when the silly thing got stuck her name. Silly."

Harry, still laughing, said, "She did earn the name. That was really _silly_ of her."

Snape's demeanor changed in a flash, and Harry cringed. What had he done now to provoke his Dad?

Snape bared his teeth, "Are you calling my baby sister silly?"

"Wha …. Hey. You called her silly!"

Snape crossed his arms, "Of course. She was _my_ sister. I could call her whatever I wanted, but you, brat, will not call her any names, understood?"

Harry stuck out his tongue.

"Watch your attitude, boy."

Harry sneered.

Snape glared.

Harry crossed his arms.

Snape narrowed his eyes.

Harry raised his chin.

Snape reached for his wand.

And of course … Harry gulped while Snape smirked. "It would do you good to remember your place every now and then Harry, wouldn't it now?" Snape said silkily.

Harry nodded emphatically hoping to satisfy his sadistic Dad, stopping him from any _'foolish wand waving'_. Ha! … That was Snape after all. Nothing was going to stop him once he got hold of a wand and a Harry at the other end of it.

Satisfied, Snape used his want to summon an old photo album. Harry looked at it curiously. It was beautiful. It had a wooden frame with exquisite carvings on the edges. In the center, there was a black and white muggle picture. Harry watched as his Dad lightly caressed the picture, looking at the photo with a small smile on his lips. But Harry looked at Snape's eyes and his heart ached. There was so much pride and love in his eyes, yes, but there was as much longing. Harry was familiar to those feelings. He had experienced them hundreds of times before, when he was looking at his family's photos in his own album.

Snape looked up to see Harry studying him. He smiled and pushed the album towards him. "This, Harry, is my mother. And this is Silly."

Harry studied the photo. There were only three persons there, a woman, who seemed to be in her late twenties, and two children. The woman had very long black hair. She had very dark eyes, and Harry wasn't sure if they were black. Her beauty was striking. And that's when Harry realized why Snape looked so different. The woman reminded him of the Greek statues of the goddesses that Hermione had once shown him in her Ancient Runes book. And Snape looked a lot like her, the same dark hair, dark eyes, pale complexion, long nose, … er … well, not really that, but his nose would have been good looking like his mother's if it wasn't so crooked. The woman was sitting on a chair, her legs crossed at the knee, smiling at the camera. She looked regal, like a princess.

On her knee sat a little girl of no more that two years old, a miniature of her mother … only with mischief written all over her little face. Even in the muggle photo, Harry was sure that the child was about to run off, do some mischief and return back to sit innocently on her mother's knee. The little girl was waving to the camera with one hand, and with the other, holding the hand of a small boy.

Harry did a double take. Was that little, scrawny, pale, and sweet child, Snape?

Little Severus looked about seven in that photo. He stood beside his mother, his arm around her shoulder and holding his little sister's hand. He wasn't looking at the camera, he was looking at them.

"Your Mum looks very beautiful."

Snape smiled, "Yes, she was. The Princess, I used to call her."

Harry shook his head as he laughed, "You called your Mother, Princess, and your sister, Silly?" Weird family. Or maybe all families were like that but Harry didn't know.

Snape's lips twitched, "Yes, my sister deserved it. And my mother did too. She was beautiful, elegant, and graceful, and well, she also had the authority to raise or cut my allowance." Snape smirked, "So, naturally, she became the Princess whenever I needed to raise my allowance."

Harry raised an eyebrow, "How Slytherin!"

Snape curled his lips, "Well, it didn't help that had been a Slytherin herself. She blackmailed me into doing extra chores and studying whenever she felt like it."

Harry laughed at the look of indignation that crossed Snape's face as he talked. So practically, Snape's mother was … Snapeish. No wonder that was how Snape turned out.

Snape opened the album, the first photo was of a naked baby, grinning toothlessly at the camera. Snape quickly flipped the page.

"Hey, I wanted to see that," Harry complained.

"You will do no such thing," Snape growled, two red blotches covering his pale cheeks. Harry pouted.

There were several photos of a little baby Severus and a toddler Severus with his mother playing, smiling, sleeping, and even taking a bubble bath. Harry looked on in fascination. Little Severus seemed happy, full of excitement and life and his mother seemed very proud of him.

Snape watched the boy. He seemed to be enjoying himself. Of course he was. After all, he was looking through the photos from before it happened, the photos of happiness and safety, before his father came back home, when they had still lived without fear or pain.

Harry flipped to the next page. Snape's mother was standing looking at the camera and holding Severus' hand. The boy looked about 4 years old in this photo. He wasn't looking at the camera, instead he was resting his head on his mother's overly large belly circling it with his arms. His mother was watching him and laughing.

There was something different about that photo. It was moving. The first magical photo in the album. Harry watched as little Severus hugged his Mum's belly to him and rested his head on it, his mother throwing her head back and laughing. Harry smiled imagining her laugh. He was sure she had a beautiful laugh. Harry looked up at Snape, amused at his Dad's little self's antics, but his smile fell off his lips. Snape was looking at the photo with such pain that Harry closed the album with a snap.

"Dad, what's wrong?"

Snape smiled reassuringly, "Nothing, Harry, it's just that … that photo … it was what had started it all."

Harry squeezed Snape's hand as the man continued, "My mother was a very talented witch. She had specialized in building charms and making designs for magical buildings. My father, a muggle, was an architect. They had first met in one of the joint renovation projects for ancient buildings between both the Ministry and the muggle authorities. They fell in love very quickly, and my mother accepted his proposal for marriage. Her family, the Noble Prince family, was very angry. They tried everything, from persuasion to blackmail to torture even, to dissuade her from that marriage, but to no avail. When they couldn't do anything else, they threatened to cut off all ties with her, but she still insisted. She left her family and married him. They bought this house and settled here.

My mother was happy. He was everything she had hoped for. She never felt any regret for leaving everything for him. After a few months, her family used their power and connections to make life difficult for them. She couldn't find a job in the wizarding world and at the time, she wasn't yet very used to the muggle world, at least not enough to find and survive a job with muggles. It was then that she discovered she was pregnant and she decided to stay home." Snape closed his eyes and sighed, "I remember her telling me that for her I was more important than all the jobs in the world."

Harry sneered playfully, "Oooh, little Sevvie was spoiled by his Mummy."

Snape snorted, "Far from it, brat. Mother was very strict. And she was vicious with a wooden spoon."

Harry blinked, then stared, "She …. You … er."

"Eloquent as ever, I see. You did _not_ hear that from me. Or _you_ will get a taste of the wooden spoon yourself. Understood?"

Harry nodded frantically. Snape didn't really need a wooden spoon after all. His hand did enough damage as it was.

Snape continued with a glare, "My mother's family waited until I was born to take the next step. They used their connections in the muggle world, and soon my father found himself without a job. He left the engineering career and settled for any small jobs he found, but he never continued in any of them. It was always a matter of days until they threw him out. A year later, things weren't looking good, they couldn't buy enough food or medicine, they couldn't pay the bills, and they were even considering selling the house.

"It was at that time, when they were most desperate, that my father received a job offer in his field in the Far East. It was a good offer with a very good pay but it included extensive travel between countries and he was told that he had to leave his family in Britain. The story had lots of inconsistencies, but at the time, they were desperate. My father agreed immediately and that was the last time my mother had seen the person she knew as Tobias Snape, the kind-hearted man, the one she had loved above all else and had left everything for.

"The person who came back for a few days every three or four months was a very different person. At the beginning, he seemed distant and tired. He didn't care about what my mother said or did, and stopped caring about me altogether. When he came to visit, he just left us money, spent his days sleeping and then left. Mother didn't understand what was wrong with him." Snape snorted, "She had even thought he had fallen in love with another woman while traveling. As the years passed, she came to accept her new life, and the fact that she was living alone with me. We grew very close, we did everything together. I became all her life, and she became mine.

"Through time, I began to dislike his visits because he made my mother cry. He was cold and distant, and very harsh. Then it happened! I had just turned four and was waiting excitedly for my father to come home to celebrate it with him. In that visit, it was the first time that he turned violent. He argued with my mother, I don't remember why, and he … slapped her. So hard, that she fell against the table. I screamed and ran to him, kicking and biting. He … he held me up by the neck and hair and … and threw me against the wall, and turning back to my mother, he started b-beating and kicking her. It triggered my magic and I lashed out, for the first time ever, stunning him. It was too much for me and I fainted."

Snape's lips were white and his breathing ragged. Harry had a hard time, keeping his own tears, but he willed himself to be strong. Snape wanted him to listen, and he would listen. And he would be strong. He gently put his hands on Snape's clenched fists, "It's alright, Dad," he whispered. "He's not here anymore."

Snape swallowed, "Harry, you … you don't understand. I had never … No one else had ever heard of …"

"Hush, Sir. I know. I understand. You know I do. Tell me." Harry urged as Snape took a deep breath to calm himself down.

"The next thing I knew, I was in my bed in my mother's arms, hurting all over, and she was weeping. She gave me a potion for my bruises and told me that my father had left and she didn't know if he would come back.

"It was then that my mother made her decision to begin my education. She started teaching me to read and write and count. I learned the difference between our two worlds and the histories of both. I learned the story of why we came to live here and why we weren't living among wizards and witches. When she discovered I was still too young to learn magic, she made me practice potions. She taught me ancient runes, arithmancy, astronomy, the theories of charms and transfiguration, and she showed me all the wand movements for spells, hexes and curses. She wanted to make sure I knew how to defend myself."

Harry followed Snape's words with wide eyes. Was it possible for a 4 years old to learn all that?

Snape smiled weakly, "And of course, all that was under the very strict instruction 'never to touch Mummy's wand'."

Harry shook his head, "You learned all that when you were four? Wow!"

"I'll have you know that I was a very intelligent child," Snape scoffed.

"You were?" Harry faked bewilderment, "I couldn't have guessed, the way you are now, you know." And as expected, the boy got a hearty cuff to the back of his head in response.

"Hey!"

"Brat!"

Harry stuck out his tongue, then said, "Well, I am sure you got enough cuffs for using the Princess' wand behind her back."

Snape cheeks reddened, "Yes, well, more than cuffs really."

Harry sniggered.

Snape glared.

And Harry gulped, "Yeah, um, so what happened next?"

Snape took another deep breath and continued, "On his next visit, he was even more violent, he stopped talking, his only communication with us was with his hands, fists, belts, and boots. It was during that visit that Silly was conceived. My mother tried using her magic against him, tried to protect me, but her magic had stopped working against him altogether. We didn't know why at the time. After my father left, her magic worked again, and she healed me.

"Then she discovered she was pregnant, with another magical child. Despite what my father had done, she was very happy." Snape closed his eyes, "She said: _Now I can stop worrying about you. Now I know you won't be alone in life if something happened to me_."

Harry had never seen Snape so upset … so shaken before. Then it dawned to him. This was the first time in Snape's life that he opened up like that, the first time that he even talked about his life, and he had chosen to do it for him. Harry closed his eyes. Such honour it was that Snape had chosen him to respect and trust that much.

Harry simply curled up beside Snape and waited. After a moment, Severus cleared his throat and continued, "Mother's pregnancy started showing and she feared that father would hurt the baby if he discovered her pregnancy. She didn't know what to do, and it dawned to her. Her family had always hated Dumbledore. He had become the Headmaster when she was in her last year and she remembered how angry her father had been when he knew she would learn under his leadership. Lord Prince had always said that Dumbledore's power was wasted, misplaced. And my mother decided that if any one was going to help her, it was Dumbledore. He was the only person who was powerful enough to protect us against her family if we returned to the wizarding world.

"She wrote a very long letter to Dumbledore describing all what happened to us and begged for his help. She then took me to Diagon Alley. She wanted to floo to Hogwarts from the Leady Cauldron, but she was told that he was out of the country for a few days. Mother knew she might not be able to go to Diagon Alley again, so we went to the Post Office and she had to beg the man there to send an owl to Dumbledore without paying. She didn't have any wizard money and she couldn't go to Gringotts for fear that someone from her family might see her there. On our way back to the Leaky Cauldron, a man with a camera stopped us. He told her that he was promoting his new magic photo shop and that he took random photos of people in the Alley free of charge." Snape closed his eyes and trembled chanting again and again, "it was all because of me. It was my fault…"

Harry's throat constricted as he squeezed Snape's shoulder, "Dad? Dad … Professor, please …" _Oh God, what should I do?_

It took sometime until Snape stopped rocking and he opened his eyes to see a teary Harry looking at him pleadingly, "No, Dad. Please, stop, I don't want to know. You're hurting."

Snape shook his head, "I'm all right Harry. It's … it had been some time since I remembered the details. You should know Harry, you are part of it … it's your story too."

Harry looked at Snape in bewilderment, "My story? What do you mean?"

Snape let out a long breath, "All in time Harry, all in time!" Snape sighed again and continued, "It was me, I insisted then to get photographed by the man. Mother had told me that the wizarding photos moved like a television and I wanted to see it. I kept nagging and pleading with her until she agreed. And … he did, he took our photograph, this photograph." Snape pointed at the photo in the forgotten album that was still open on his legs. "It was all because of me."

Harry jumped, "Dad, Stop. Stop blaming yourself for whatever happened, you were 4 years old, a child, whatever happened because of this photo was not your BLOODY FAULT."

Snape stared at Harry, and Harry stared back, shocked at his own daring, "…er … sorry?"

Snape shook his head and snorted.

"Heyyy, I was only trying to make you feel better!" Harry pouted.

"Yes, shouting at me is very effective in doing that I am sure, just as effective as giving you a sound spanking," Snape said dryly.

"Humph, well you _are_ feeling better if you are threatening me already!" Harry unconsciously repeated Draco's words and crossed is arms. He was feeling very pleased with himself, yes he hadn't meant to shout like that, but well it worked, and Snape returned to his evil vampirish self, so who was he to complain?

Snape chuckled, "Yes, it is a very good indicator. So now you know whenever I feel depressed, just put your bottom on the line, it will do miracles."

Harry pouted, "You're evil."

"Good." Snape nodded, satisfied.

"And I still love you!" Harry said matter of factly, and Snape's expression softened. He squeezed Harry's shoulder, "And I wouldn't have loved my own flesh and blood more than I love you."

Harry grinned with pleasure, then immediately scowled as Snape added, "And if you ever yell at me like that again, I will make sure you can't sit for a week."

Harry stuck out his tongue and received back a cuff upside the head. All was good again with world!

…………………….

This banter however did not continue after lunch, for Snape took Harry to the study and continued his story.

"It was a few days after we came back from Diagon Alley, and there was still no response from Dumbledore. The response however, came from another party. My Grandfather came to visit. It was the first time that he set foot in our house, but it wasn't the last. My mother stood stunned at the door when she saw it was him, and he silently stepped in. I was sitting on the floor practicing some spelling. He looked down his nose to me, then kicked me in the chest. My mother screamed and shielded me from further kicks as I started coughing and sobbing feeling hurt and confused. I didn't know why a perfect stranger would come to our house and hurt us like that.

"He gripped my mother by the hair and thrust a copy of this photo in her face. 'So you're still alive.' He said. 'I will make sure that you continue to be, and your life will be a living hell.' He took out his wand and chanted in Latin for a few moments, then without another word, he left the house leaving us huddled on the floor weeping.

"Mother tried to heal me and it was then that she discovered what he had done. He has stripped her of her magic. She had become a muggle. She kept trying and trying, but her wand never responded again. She carried me to the basement and gave me as many healing potions as she could.

"She then sat me down and calmly explained that she wouldn't be able to protect me against my father anymore. She told me that I have to leave. I was shocked. I didn't know what she meant by me leaving. She said she would sell all our possessions and put half the money in a bank account in my name. She would hide the other half until my sister is born and put them in account in her name too. She calmly stated that she was taking me to an orphanage where they would take care of me, where no one would find me."

Tears were now rolling freely over Snape's cheeks. Harry's heart ached for him. To have living parents, a loving mother, and to be forced to go to an orphanage, God! That was horrible. And he thought his life was difficult. But then, Snape had said that he was never separated from his sister until he went to Hogwarts, did she go to the orphanage too?

Snape continued, "But even that unbearable solution was denied us. I was in a daze and hadn't said a word since my Grandfather left. Even as my mother dressed me to go out and start searching for some place that would buy our furniture. As soon as she opened the front door and set one foot out, a very powerful magical barrier flared. She was thrown back inside the house. She tried again and again but with the same result. After the tenth time, she was bruised and bleeding from hitting the walls and furniture and I was helpless. I couldn't do anything except cry. She took me in her arms and we slept right there on the floor for a long time, both of us exhausted emotionally and physically.

"Afterwards, things became even worse. My mother tried every day to go out but she still couldn't and we quickly ran out of food. Although we discovered I could still leave the house, I was still a four years old child and couldn't possibly go and buy anything alone. Oh, I had tried, several times. But every time I failed. Some shops refused to sell to me, others thought I stole the money from my parents and many have tried to call the police to tell them there was a small child with a bunch of money alone wandering the streets and shops. And every time I barely escaped, running as fast as I could with my week legs. The most I had got was some candy and a pat on the head. On the last day, I resorted to stealing. I found a small fruits' stand. I crept to the stand and hid behind it until the salesman was looking away. I gripped a few bananas and a bunch of grapes then ran home as fast as thunder.

"As soon as I came home, I heard the screaming. My father was home and he was beating Mother viciously. I stood there frozen with the food in my hands. He turned to me and was about to grab me when my mother jumped on his back hitting and scratching to keep him away from me. He threw my mother off him and kicked her belly. She screamed and curled up trying to protect her baby and that was the second time that my magic lashed out. My father was thrown back and hit the wall. He slid down to the floor unconscious.

"I ran to Mother and all I could think of at the moment was how I hungry I was. I kept stuffing grapes in her mouth as she wept thinking that maybe if she ate, she wouldn't feel hurt anymore. After some time, she calmed down a little and gripped me very tightly by the arms.

Flashback

"Severus, look at me. I want you to concentrate. Very hard." She took the child's hands and put it on her belly, "I want to think about your sister. Protect her. I want you to protect her, concentrate Severus. Imagine her, what do you think she would look like? She is so small, so week. Protect her, Severus. Think. How could you protect her? You have to use magic. It's all in your hand, you fingers. Hold her to you. Come on, close your eyes, you're holding her now. She is very weak. She needs you. Protect her Severus, with your magic, now, my baby, now, shield her. You can do it. I know you can …"

Eileen kept urging him patiently until the boy believed her. Yes he would protect the baby. He could. Suddenly, his hands erupted in a very powerful light. It engulfed him and his mother and focused on his mother's midsection. Severus felt it. It was as if something leapt out of him and lodged itself inside his mother's body. The light died out, and Severus blinked. His Mum was crying. She was healed and the baby was safe.

End of flashback.

"And I have been able to do wandless magic since then. I never told anyone that I could. And it only happened when I am protecting people that I care about."

By now, Harry was very pale, his eyes filled with tears. He couldn't speak or respond to the horror he had heard. He wrapped his arms around his Dad, "I am so sorry, Dad, I am sorry, I don't know what to say."

Snape held on to Harry seeking comfort from the child. He could feel the small body trembling in his arms and he held the boy tightly. That was enough for today. It was too much for the boy. The rest of the horrors could wait for another day. But for now, he was exhausted, his body was aching in remembrance, his heart was heavy and the image of his crying mother was imprinted in his memory forever.

………………………….

Sniff …. TBC


End file.
